Amore
by N. Mandy
Summary: FANFIC EM HIATUS. Yamamoto Takeshi, não consegue parar de pensar naquela pessoa. Ele se sente culpado por isso... Será que vai dar tudo certo para ele no final? Romance hétero, YamamotoxHaru 8086 . ATENÇÃO: Contém spoilers de quase TODAS as sagas.
1. Primo Amore Kai

Yo! o/

Gente! Essa é minha primeira fic.

E olha que bom: este capitulo está atualizado!

-

O primeiro capitulo Kai (Revisado), espero que esteja melhor do que o anterior. .

Sério! O anterior tava um **porcaria**! Desculpem-me por isso! *abaixa a cabeça*

Ai que vergonha... E olha que fui eu que escrevi :x *cava um buraco e enfia a cabeça dentro*

Hahaha...

-

Eu apenas arrumei algumas coisinhas básicas, mas para quem já leu, eu sugiro que leiam de novo!

xD

-

Ah! E não se esqueçam das reviews! ;9

___________________________________________________________

**Título**: Primo Amore - Kai

**Anime:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Gênero:** Angústia/Romance

**Casal: **Yamamoto Takeshi e Miura Haru

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn e seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem, eles são obras exclusivas de Amano Akira.

___________________________________________________________

**Primo**** Amore**

_(Betado por Purikon)_

**-**

**~~x~~**

Yamamoto não conseguiu dormir. Estava preso em seus pensamentos e não chegava a nenhuma conclusão. Afinal, ele nunca foi tão inteligente para conseguir uma resposta decente em toda sua vida, sempre dependia de seus instintos para conseguir seguir em frente, e dessa vez não seria diferente.

Cansado, pensava em como conseguira se virar até agora, sempre contou com o apoio do pai e amigos. Encarava a vida como uma brincadeira e nunca deixava de sorrir, era sua marca registrada. Seu sorriso apenas sumia quando estava bem encrencado.

Pouco menos de um mês havia se passado desde a luta contra Rokudo Mukuro, e ele se achou um verdadeiro inútil nesta batalha; Contra o seu primeiro oponente, Ken, ele quebrou sua espada e feriu gravemente seu braço esquerdo. Na segunda luta contra M.M, não foi capaz de ajudar Bianchi, muito menos quando Bird fez Kyoko e Haru como reféns, usando-as contra Tsuna. Mas pior de tudo, foi que ele não teve nenhuma chance contra o falso Mukuro, Lanchia. E ainda por cima, foi o primeiro a cair.

Aquilo tudo foi realmente perigoso; Mas ele já sabia, desde aquele dia na cobertura do colégio Namimori, que ele devia sua vida ao Tsuna, o próximo chefe da família Vongola. O mesmo que lhe salvou de um suicídio tolo, baseado nas descrenças dele mesmo.

Mas o que mais ele poderia ter feito? Com o braço quebrado e uma competição importante de beisebol chegando, quem não perderia as esperanças? Porém o Décimo Vongola abriu os olhos do rapaz, mostrou-lhe como seguir em frente, não importando as desavenças do destino; Tsuna era a prova viva de como conseguir isso, tendo tanta responsabilidade em ser o sucessor de uma das maiores famílias da máfia.

Ainda assim, Yamamoto sentia inveja do amigo. Por ele conseguir dizer seus sentimentos a todos que quisessem ouvir, o rapaz nunca conseguiria isso. Sentia inveja por ele conseguir dizer "Não consigo", enquanto todos esperavam que Yamamoto dissesse "Eu conseguirei", mesmo que fosse algo impossível de se fazer. Sentia inveja por ele dizer à garota que gostava o que sentia por ela, mesmo ela sendo lerda e não tivesse entendido. Yamamoto nunca cogitaria essa opção.

E principalmente sentia inveja de Tsuna, por ele ter o coração _daquela_ que Yamamoto não conseguia tirar da cabeça.

* * *

O rapaz, não tendo conseguido dormir direito, seguiu para a casa de seu amigo para que eles fossem juntos para o colégio Namimori, _como sempre_. Mas havia algo diferente dessa vez, Yamamoto estava desanimado e pensativo, algo bem incomum de se ver. Estava tão distraído que chegara até ir de cabeça em um poste, mas como sempre, levava na brincadeira e ria da própria trapalhada.

Foi seguindo assim até trombar em alguém enquanto virava uma esquina, quase levando a pessoa ao chão.

- Olha por onde anda! – resmungou a pessoa irritada. - Ah! É **você**. – disse com desgosto, reconhecendo Yamamoto instantaneamente.

O rapaz demorou um pouco mais do que o costume para reconhecer o garoto em que trombara e então abriu um largo sorriso.

- Yo, Gokudera! – cumprimentou em seu tom alegre de sempre.

- Por que eu tenho que **te** ver logo de manhã? - começou com suas reclamações matutinas de sempre. – Sai para lá! Não quero ser contaminado pela sua idiotice! – falou irritado se afastando do _amigo_.

- Hahaha. - riu Yamamoto perdido novamente em seus pensamentos.

Logo Gokudera percebeu que tinha alguma coisa errada com o Yamamoto, não sabia explicar o porquê, mas tinha alguma coisa estranha com aquele garoto. Talvez esteja passando tempo demais com esse idiota, sentiu calafrios só de pensar.

- Yo, Tsuna! – falou o rapaz enquanto Gokudera ainda esbanjava seu mau humor.

- Décimo! Bom dia! - disse o menino de cabelos prateados após perceber a presença de seu amado chefe, com uma súbita mudança de temperamento.

- Ah. Bom d... – começou a dizer, sendo cortado por uma explosão vinda de sua casa.

- A explosão veio do seu quarto, Tsuna. - alertou Reborn aparecendo do nada em cima do muro da casa.

- Meu quarto... - Tsuna murmurou deprimido, olhando a fumaça que saía da janela de seu aposento. - Reborn! - gritou após finalmente perceber sua presença.

- Yo, Baixinho - cumprimentou Yamamoto com o costumeiro sorriso no rosto.

- Reborn-san, muito bom dia! - Gokudera cumprimentou formalmente o arcobaleno.

- Monstro brócolis explodiu o quarto! I-pin vai bater no monstro! - disse uma garotinha chinesa enquanto pulava a janela atrás de um garotinho com roupa de vaca.

- Gahahaha! A cabeça de cauda nunca vai pegar o Lambo-san! Lambo-san é invencível! - disse fugindo da menina. Mas quando avistou Reborn, Lambo enfiou a mão em seu cabelo e pegou outra granada. - Morra Reborn! - gritou atacando a bomba na porta da frente.

Com sua habilidade fora do normal, Reborn devolve a granada, e que em questão de segundos explode na cara de Lambo, mandando-o para longe.

"_Não deu nenhuma chance!"_ pensou Tsuna com os olhos arregalados.

- Você é incrível garotinho! Você deu um peteleco em tanto naquilo. Com essa habilidade você seria um ótimo jogador de beisebol! - disse Yamamoto em seu tom alegre.

"_Ele viu aquilo?!"_ pensou o 10° Vongola incrédulo.

- Hahaha, é mesmo, Yamamoto tem uma visão muito boa... - disse o menino rindo de si mesmo. - Mas falando em beisebol, o torneio de outono é no próximo domingo, não é Yamamoto? - perguntou tentando mudar de assunto enquanto seguiam para a escola.

- Ah! É mesmo! Eu tinha esquecido. - disse Yamamoto abrindo outro de seus sorrisos de tirar o fôlego.

- Hã?! - Tsuna e Gokudera exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Você está bem, Yamamoto?! Para ter esquecido algo que você estava esperando faz tempo, você só pode estar doente! – o Sawada vociferou alarmado.

- Não, é que eu estava pensando em umas coisas e esqueci. Hehehe. - justificou pensando _naquela pessoa_.

- Umas coisas - repetiu Gokudera. - Muito suspeito Idiota do Beisebol. - completou olhando desconfiado para o garoto.

- Hahaha, não é nada demais. - continuou sorrindo.

"_Para ter esquecido algo como beisebol... Deve ser algo realmente importante..."_ Tsuna refletia enquanto chegavam ao colégio Nami.

* * *

Já era o quarto período, aula de matemática, e Yamamoto estava perdido novamente em seus pensamentos. Isso já estava virando rotina.

"_Como consegui esquecer de algo tão importante?..."_ Perguntava-se mentalmente.

_Aquela pessoa_ havia tomado conta da mente do jovem; era a principal causa de seu esquecimento e de sua noite mal dormida.

A imagem dela povoava-lhe a mente. Lembrava-se constantemente de sua beleza reluzente, de seus cabelos sedosos, de seus lindos olhos castanhos, de seu jeito charmoso; era tudo o que preenchia os pensamentos do garoto viciado em beisebol.

Mas que sentimento era aquele? Ele não sabia, era a **primeira vez** que se sentia assim. A mesma pergunta dava voltas e voltas na sua cabeça, sem nenhuma resposta. Estava tão perdido em si que não percebeu o professor o chamando.

- Yamamoto responda a questão 11. - ordenou o professor dirigindo-se ao garoto, sem nenhuma resposta em retorno. - Questão 11, Yamamoto. – repetiu e mais uma vez sem resposta. - Yamamoto Takeshi, responda a questão 11! - gritou, já sem paciência.

- Sim! - respondeu alarmado com o susto, e todos da classe começaram a rir. E lógico: ele também.

- É... 7x²? - chutou suando frio, disfarçando sua insegurança com um sorriso.

- Está... Ce-certo! - disse o professor surpreso ao conferir a resposta.

- Sorte! – exclamou sorrindo de orelha a orelha, estendendo seu braço em frente ao corpo, cerrando o punho¹. Seus colegas riam, e ele retribuía com um sorriso vitorioso.

- Silêncio! Agora continuando... - prosseguiu o professor, mas Yamamoto já não prestava mais atenção.

"_Essa foi por pouco! Eu poderia ter falado algo que não devia."_ Pensou aliviado ainda sorrindo. Aquele estresse todo estava lhe matando, se ele tivesse falado sem querer o nome _daquela pessoa_, ele teria problemas. Muitos problemas.

Tsuna olhava o amigo percebendo que havia algo de errado com ele, isso estava deixando-o preocupado.

* * *

Finalmente o sinal tocou, o próximo período era educação física. Hoje teriam beisebol. Tsuna estava com esperanças de que o amigo se animasse se jogasse um pouco do esporte que tanto gostava. Mas não demorou muito para descobrir que estava errado.

Yamamoto perdeu três bolas fáceis na primeira entrada, e duas corridas na segunda e na terceira. Na quarta entrada, o time de Takeshi já tinha perdido as esperanças, e não entendiam o porquê de ele estar assim, sendo que ele é um dos melhores jogadores do time de beisebol da escola.

Era a vez do time dos três garotos ficarem na defesa, Tsuna e Gokudera estavam cuidando da quadra externa enquanto Yamamoto ajudava o arremessador na quadra interna.

- Tem algo **muito **errado com Yamamoto. - disse Tsuna dirigindo-se ao seu futuro braço direito, um pouco antes de o arremessador jogar a bola.

- É verdade, 10°. – concordou. - Desde manhã aquele idiota está estranho, e agora isso?! – indagou abismado com a péssima jogada que o rapaz acabara de fazer.

- O que será que está havendo com Yamamoto? – o chefe perguntou preocupado. - Se eu pudesse jogar melhor, será que ele se animaria um pouco? - completou com uma pitada de esperança.

Antes que Gokudera pudesse falar alguma coisa, Reborn apareceu com o Leon em forma de arma na mão.

- Ele é seu subordinado. Vá ajudá-lo, Tsuna. – o bebê disse atirando a Shinu ki Dan em seu aluno.

- REBORN! - gritou Tsuna enquanto suas roupas se rasgavam e uma chama alaranjada apareceu em sua testa. - JOGAR BEISEBOL COMO SE FOSSE MORRER! - completou enquanto corria para pegar a bola só com a roupa de baixo.

Era o final do quarto tempo e Tsuna conseguiu três jogadores fora, depois de quase quebrar as paredes para evitar dois homeruns, dando um pouco de esperança para seu time. Já era a vez da equipe deles ir para o ataque.

Yamamoto travava uma batalha "sanguinária" em sua mente. Por que _aquela pessoa_ não saía da sua cabeça? Mesmo tentando se concentrar no jogo estava sendo muito difícil. Isso com certeza não era de seu feitio.

Vendo o entusiasmo de seu chefe em se jogar contra as paredes em busca da bola, quase se machucando, o garoto sentiu-se um pouco culpado, se estivesse jogando melhor, poderia evitar esse ato desesperado.

De súbito, o rapaz se lembrou de algo muito importante: o quanto **odiava** perder. Respirou fundo e sorriu decidido seguindo para a home, seus olhos estavam assustadores naquele momento; Finalmente estava completamente concentrado no jogo. Com os movimentos precisos, rebateu a bola mandando-a longe e dando mais uma chance para o time.

- Finalmente ele voltou. - disse Tsuna aliviado quando o efeito da Shinu ki Dan passou.

Yamamoto estava sorrindo, conseguira dar a volta por cima na sexta entrada. Ele aproveitava o jogo ao máximo, deixando um pouco as preocupações de lado. Até chegar sua vez de rebater novamente; O arremessador do time adversário escorregou do monte na hora de arremessar e a bola foi na direção do rapaz. Não conseguindo desviar rápido o suficiente devido ao cansaço, pelo jogo e por não dormir direito, a bola saiu raspando em seu braço, que logo começou a sangrar.

- Yamamoto, vamos logo para a enfermaria! - disse Tsuna desesperado. Depois do que houve no centro Kokuyo, ele ficou bem receoso a coisas relacionadas a sangue.

- Hahaha. Mas eu estou ótimo, Tsuna. Só foi um arranhãozinho. - disse o amigo rindo como se não tivesse sido nada.

- Não! – negou firmemente. - Se isso piorar você não vai poder jogar no domingo! – justificou levando o garoto á força.

- Hehehe, pode deixar que eu me viro então. – falou no meio do caminho - Você pode voltar e continuar a aula com o resto. – completou o rapaz sorrindo.

- Mas... - hesitou.

- Não se preocupe. – pediu. - Eu vou até a enfermaria e faço um curativo rapidinho. A gente se vê na sala. - disse já se afastando.

Yamamoto apenas queria ficar um pouco sozinho. Precisava de um tempo para pensar.

- Com certeza hoje ele está **muito** estranho. – murmurou quando o jovem saiu correndo pelo corredor da escola em direção á enfermaria.

* * *

Yamamoto sentia como se estivesse traindo Tsuna, não entendia bem o porquê, o amigo não a amava nem nada, mas pensar _naquela pessoa _dessa forma parecia algo errado. O rapaz já não sabia mais o que fazer.

Chegando à enfermaria, ficou feliz ao ver que não havia ninguém ali e aproveitou para refletir um pouco.

Ele só tinha uma certeza naquele momento: ele precisava ficar mais forte. Para proteger _aquela pessoa_ e para não ser um peso naquele jogo de máfia. Apenas por pensar nisso, o garoto suspirou profundamente.

- Ora, ora, mas que suspiro grande. - disse Dr. Shamal aparecendo na porta. - Eu saio por um minuto e já aparece alguém aqui. Que pena que não é uma garota. - completou decepcionado.

- Yo, Dr. Shamal. - cumprimentou um pouco surpreso, disfarçando com o sorriso.

- Já vou avisando, não cuido de homens. - o doutor falou com desgosto.

- Hahaha, não precisa se preocupar, eu já terminei de fazer o curativo. - disse sorrindo, já se dirigindo a porta.

- Problema com garotas, não é? - deduziu Shamal quando o garoto já estava saindo.

Yamamoto parou a alguns metros da porta, seu rosto estava de uma tonalidade avermelhada.

- Hahaha, você me pegou! - riu olhando para trás.

- Eu sabia. – se vangloriou. - Gokudera passou aqui essa manhã para pegar umas ataduras e disse que você ficou estranho de repente, logo percebi que se tratava de mulheres, mas lógico que não falei para ele. - respondeu com um jeito de sabe tudo, sorrindo maliciosamente.

- É mais ou menos isso. – disse o garoto sorrindo, já se virando novamente para a porta

- Só para avisar, se você não consegue parar de pensar em uma garota, isso só pode significar uma coisa: que você gosta dela. - falou Shamal quando o rapaz empurrava a porta deslizante. – Ah, e se seu coração disparar perto dela significa a mesma coisa. – completou.

- Hahaha, eu vou me lembrar disso. - respondeu rindo, sem nem ao menos olhar para trás, encostando a porta.

- Essas crianças de hoje em dia... - suspirou o doutor balançando a cabeça negativamente.

Do lado de fora da enfermaria, o garoto olhava seriamente para além da janela a sua frente. Cabisbaixo, se negava a acreditar no que Shamal acabara de dizer.

"_Hahaha, não pode ser isso."_ Riu de si mesmo._ "É apenas uma coincidência."_ tentava se convencer enquanto voltava para a aula.

* * *

Domingo, dia do torneio de Outono, Yamamoto estava, como o seu senpai diria, excitado _ao extremo_. Todos os seus amigos já haviam chegado para assistir, exceto as garotas, incluindo _aquela pessoa_. Depois de notar a falta dela, ele começou a ficar mais nervoso, mas ele sabia que não podia ficar assim, tinha que se concentrar no jogo.

- Que a partida, comece! - falou o rapaz motivado, empurrando qualquer pensamento que pudesse atrapalhar o seu desempenho no jogo.

Na terceira entrada, a partida estava empatada. O rapaz dava tudo de si, mas o seu oponente era realmente forte. Finalmente o colégio Namimori tinha conseguido uma possibilidade de virar o placar. As bases estavam cheias e era a vez do quarto rebatedor jogar: Yamamoto, o ás do time.

O garoto estava muito nervoso quando foi para a home. Tinha medo de errar e perder a chance que o time criou para ganhar o jogo, não queria desperdiçar o esforço dos companheiros. Até aquele momento foi um pouco difícil fazer homeruns. Só havia conseguido fazer um, de todas as vezes que rebateu. Mas seus medos foram embora, quando ele ouviu a voz _daquela pessoa._

* * *

Bianchi, I-pin e Haru chegaram atrasadas. I-pin estava no colo de Haru, quando se aproximaram dos amigos, uma bola veio da direção das duas meninas. Bianchi se apressou em protegê-las, pegando a bola com uma luva de beisebol.

- Hahi! - gritou a menina assustada. – A Haru ficou com medo! – completou com uma das mãos no peito ainda segurando a menininha chinesa.

- Bianchi! I-pin! Haru! - disse Tsuna ao ver as três atrás deles.

- Tsuna-san! - exclamou Haru empolgada colocando I-pin no chão.

"_Aneki?!"_ perguntou-se Gokudera com medo de virar para trás.

- Eu vim trazer seu lanche. - disse Bianchi se colocando na frente do irmão.

- Blarg! – o garoto soltou um barulho estranho e desmaiou.

- Ah! Gokudera-kun! - gritou Tsuna tentando socorrer o amigo.

- Olá, Kyoko-chan - cumprimentou Haru se sentando ao lado da garota.

- Haru-chan, você chegou tarde. - disse Kyoko preocupada.

- Hahi, é que a Haru e a I-pin-chan estavam ajudando a Bianchi-san a fazer os lanches, mas demorou um pouquinho. - justificou alegremente.

- Vocês deveriam ter me chamado. Eu ajudaria, Haru-chan. - disse Kyoko.

- Da próxima vez vamos fazer todas juntas. - respondeu sorrindo.

- Sim! - concordou retribuindo o sorriso.

- Mas mudando de assunto, como está o jogo? - perguntou Haru esperançosa.

- Yamamoto-kun conseguiu um homerun na última entrada, mas eles ainda estão empatados, e já é a vez dele rebater de novo. - respondeu Kyoko olhando o campo.

- Hahi! A Haru não entende muito de beisebol, mas ela sabe que Yamamoto-san precisa se esforçar! – concluiu decidida - Nós precisamos torcer para ele, não é, Kyoko-chan? – disse se levantando.

- Sim! - concordou Kyoko levantando-se também.

Haru se virou para o campo. Respirou fundo, depois posicionou suas mãos em volta de sua boca, e juntando toda a sua força gritou:

**- Yamamoto-san, se esforce!**²

Tsuna parou para ver o que tinha acontecido. Gokudera continuava desmaiado. Bianchi sacudia seu irmão, fazendo-o piorar. Lambo, Fuuta e I-pin pararam o que estavam fazendo e começaram a torcer. Ryohei continuava gritando _ao extremo_, chamando os jogadores para juntarem-se ao clube de boxe. Kyoko e Hana ajudavam Haru a torcer e Reborn só olhava sorrindo.

E ele que estava se posicionando na home, cheio de preocupação e medo de errar, ouviu, bem alto e claro, aquela garota dizendo o seu nome, pedindo para se esforçar.

Seu coração começou a bater rapidamente e sentiu seu rosto começar a esquentar; O rapaz sabia que estava corando. Abaixou a aba do seu protetor de cabeça para esconder seu rosto avermelhado e sorriu, mandando embora todas as preocupações que levava consigo.

"_Entendo."_ pensou Yamamoto.

Deu um sorriso aliviado, era como se tivesse tirado um peso enorme de suas costas. Levantou a cabeça, encarava o arremessador cheio de intenções assassinas; entrou em seu modo beisebol, _como sempre _quando algo se relacionava a esse esporte. Yamamoto voltara ao normal.

O garoto arriscou e foi com tudo, nem se deu o trabalho de analisar o arremesso e girou o bastão rebatendo a bola longe. Acabara de fazer um homerun de primeira.

- Hahaha. - ria, enquanto percorria as bases tranquilamente.

Mas antes de chegar na home, ele parou e olhou para os seus amigos. Mas focou o seu olhar principalmente _naquela pessoa_, e dando o seu melhor sorriso fez o "V" da vitória.

Haru sentiu um calafrio, era como se aquele sorriso fosse só para ela.

"_Hahi! Não, não pode ser."_ pensou rindo de si por pensar em tamanha besteira.

Mas ela não estava completamente errada. Grande parte dos sentimentos que aquele sorriso transmitia, eram exclusivamente para ela, um sentimento muito importante e caloroso.

- Entendo... Então eu acabei me apaixonando por ela... – murmurou o rapaz se dirigindo a home.

___________________________________________________________

¹: Pose equivalente a Guts Pose, que representa vitória; muito usada no boxe japonês.

²: O certo seria: "Yamamoto-san, ganbatte!". Essa é uma tradução aproximada, porque a palavra _ganbatte_, não tem um tradução correta.

___________________________________________________________

**~x~**

**.: Notas da Autora :.**

~ Yeah! O primeiro capitulo "Kai" terminado! ;D

~ Purikon-nee, ailóviiu, viu?! ... Eu vivo abusando do cê. xD

~ Eu estou seguindo mais ou menos o roteiro do mangá. Então sejam iguais ao Lambo e tolerem, se vocês que não leram o mangá não souberem algo que só se passa lá. [tipo a tentativa de suicídio do Yamamoto.] -- Desculpe, é o sangue spoilento(?) reagindo. ^.^"

-To-le-re - disse Lambo com nariz escorrendo e lágrimas nos olhos, **quase** chorando.

~ Me desculpe por erros ortográficos, de concordância e coerência e outros que possam aparecer. Qualquer coisa a culpa é da Purikon, tá? :}

~ Por favor, deixem reviews! Isso faz uma autora **muito** feliz! É só clicar no _"Review this Story/Chapter"_, bem fácil e rápido! ;D

***PS:** Para novatos: Não seja tão idiotas como eu... Reviews são os comentários... Não o resumo do capitulo... [Sim, na primeira vez que li uma fic nesse site, eu fiz a idiotice de fazer o resumo do capitulo... deprimente, certo? -.-"]...

***PS²:** Conclusão, eu sou **muito** baka! .

~ Até o próximo capitulo!

**Kissus ;*, _Amandy-san_.**

**Jaa ne.**


	2. Incomprensibile Amore Kai

**Título**: Incomprensibile Amore - Kai

**Anime:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Gênero:** Angústia/Romance

**Casal: **Yamamoto Takeshi e Miura Haru

**Disclaimer: **Katekyo Hitman Reborn e seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem, eles são obras exclusivas de Amano Akira.

**Incomprensibile Amore**

_(Betado por Purikon)_

**-**

**~~x~~**

Haru se sentia estranha toda vez que estava perto do garoto. Não entendia bem a razão, mas ele parecia, de certa forma, mais gentil com ela. Ou talvez aquilo fosse só a sua imaginação?

Desde então, passavam bastante tempo juntos, principalmente quando Haru conseguia esgueirar-se para junto dos garotos. Vez ou outra, a menina via uma expressão dolorosa estampada no rosto do amigo, normalmente quando se referia a Tsuna. Sentia seu coração apertar profundamente todas as vezes que via aquela feição.

Conversavam tranquilamente enquanto passeavam pelas ruas do centro de Namimori, logo atrás de Gokudera e Fuuta. De repente, Haru sentiu aquele musculoso corpo cair sobre ela. Meio perdida, sentiu seu rosto esquentar, já se prontificando em perguntar a razão de tal ato. Meio segundo depois, viu um grande pedaço de concreto se espatifando onde estava, sucedido por várias explosões.

* * *

* * *

Domingo de manhã, e ela não tinha nada para fazer. Estava entediada, e lia algumas revistas em seu quarto. Seu pai tinha ido dar aula na faculdade e estava sozinha. Quando ouviu o telefone tocar, saiu correndo para atender.

- Sim? - disse a garota ao telefone.

- Alô, Haru-chan? - disse a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Ah! Kyoko-chan! - respondeu após reconhecer sua amiga.

- Você tem algo para fazer hoje? - perguntou.

- Não, a Haru não tem nada para fazer hoje, por quê? – disse curiosa.

- Yamamoto-kun perguntou se queríamos ir passear pela cidade com o pessoal. – respondeu.

Por algum motivo desconhecido, Haru ficou ansiosa após ouvir o nome do rapaz, talvez por ser divertido ficar com ele.

- Hahi! Claro! – respondeu animada.

- Então nos encontramos lá daqui a pouco! – se despediu contente.

- Até daqui a pouco, Kyoko-chan - disse desligando o aparelho.

Haru estava bastante animada para sair, e foi correndo para seu quarto se arrumar. Pegou as primeiras roupas que viu pela frente; vestiu uma camiseta azul com uma camisa laranja por cima, um shorts jeans e por fim um tênis branco. Depois saiu apressada para se encontrar com a amiga.

No caminho, pensava que seria uma grande oportunidade de ver Tsuna, sua grande paixão. Aquele que a salvou de se afogar e também a salvou de cair de uma passarela e ser atropelada. Ela repassava em sua mente a frase que Tsuna disse na primeira vez que a salvou: "Salvar a Haru como se fosse morrer!". A frase poderia ser brega, mas fez com que ela se apaixonasse profundamente por ele.

"_Hahi! A Haru precisa ficar mais forte! Afinal serei a esposa de um chefe da máfia!" _pensou brincando. Mas por um instante, a imagem do sorriso que Yamamoto deu no torneio de Outono apareceu em sua mente.

Ela se lembrou da impressão que teve naquele dia, como se aquele sorriso gentil fosse só para ela.

- Hahi. Não, não pode ser. A Haru pensa em cada bobagem. - disse rindo e logo avistou sua amiga.

* * *

Yamamoto aprendera a esconder seus sentimentos desde pequeno, e tinha certeza de que com esse não seria diferente. Ele sabia se controlar muito bem. Após perceber que se apaixonou por aquela menina de cabelos castanhos, sentia a necessidade de ficar mais próximo a ela.

Conversavam mais, se divertiam mais, e principalmente passavam mais tempo juntos, mesmo ela não percebendo as segundas intenções do garoto viciado em beisebol, que logo descobriu que acabou se viciando por aquela garota também.

Era domingo, mas no colégio Namimori teriam aulas de revisão, e ele seguiu para a casa de Tsuna para irem juntos para a escola. No caminho encontrou Gokudera, que também se encaminhava para a casa do amigo. Para os dois, era somente mais um dia _normal_, sem nada de diferente acontecendo.

Chegando a frente da casa do colega, o encontram saindo de seu interior meio deprimido.

- Yo, Tsuna! - cumprimentou o jogador de beisebol notando os olhos tristes do amigo.

- Bom dia, Décimo! - gritou o suposto braço direito.

- Bom dia, Gokudera-kun, Yamamoto. - disse, meio sem ânimo.

- O que aconteceu, Tsuna? – Yamamoto perguntou, enquanto se encaminhavam para a escola.

- Nada, é só que meu pai está voltando. - respondeu cabisbaixo.

- O quê?! O pai do Décimo?! – Gokudera exclamou chocado.

- Ei, bom para você. Finalmente seu pai está voltando. - disse o outro rapaz prosseguindo a conversa.

- Sim... Mais ou menos... - disse meio incerto.

- O pai do Décimo está vivo... - refletiu Gokudera. - No dia que ele voltar, eu irei lhe fazer uma visita! - falou decidido

- Não, não, está tudo bem! Você não precisa ver um cara estranho. – Tsuna se apressou em negar.

- Hahaha, o que você quer dizer com estranho? - riu Yamamoto.

- Desde tempos atrás, tudo o que ele diz ou faz é constrangedor. - começou a contar. - Quando era criança, um dia perguntei no que ele trabalhava, mas ele respondeu que ia ao redor do mundo e controlava o tráfico em locais de construção.

- Ao redor... Do mundo? - Gokudera comentou incrédulo.

- Um... Sujeito selvagem... - concluiu Yamamoto surpreso.

- Isso não é suspeito? - perguntou.

- N-Não, não é... - Gokudera negou meio indeciso.

- Quando era criança, eu não percebia, mas agora que eu penso a respeito, tudo sobre ele é suspeito. E não tem razão alguma para ele não voltar nenhuma vez em dois anos. - desabafou. - Mesmo um pai assim, voltar agora... - disse decepcionado, dando um longo suspiro.

- Décimo... – Gokudera disse preocupado.

Yamamoto não gostava de ver Tsuna daquela maneira e queria de alguma forma animá-lo. Teve uma excelente idéia.

- Ei, você quer sair para algum lugar? - perguntou sorrindo para o amigo.

- Eh?! - disse surpreso.

- Boa idéia, Maluco do Beisebol. - concordou Gokudera empolgado. - Vamos fazer isso, 10°! - falou se dirigindo ao jovem Vongola.

- Ehh?! – exclamou novamente.

- Você não deveria se preocupar muito sobre coisas de família. - disse sorrindo ao seu amado chefe.

- Gokudera-kun... - começou Tsuna.

- Minha casa é de longe mais complicada e confusa. – emendou.

"_Ele acabou de dizer uma coisa assustadora sorrindo_!" Tsuna pensou incrédulo. - Mas, e a escola...? – lembrou-se.

- São apenas revisões hoje, lembra? - Yamamoto falou rindo.

- Sim, e é domingo em todo o lugar do mundo. Nós precisamos de um descanso. - concordou o Smoking Bomb.

- Ah, já que é domingo, vamos convidar todo mundo. - falou o amigo.

- Não convide idiotas. - Gokudera o alertou.

- Hahaha... - riu, mas Yamamoto já sabia exatamente quem iria convidar.

* * *

Haru se encontrara com Kyoko, e já se juntaram com Reborn, Fuuta, I-pin, Lambo e os três garotos. Ela estava realmente feliz em poder desfrutar seu domingo com eles. Mas logo foi cortada por um comentário estúpido de Gokudera:

- Eu disse para não convidar idiotas. - falou de mau humor.

- O que você quer dizer com isso?! - Haru perguntou nervosa a ele, mas ele apenas a ignorou.

- Ei, Tsuna. - chamou o Arcobaleno. - Nós estudaremos a parte que você não viu na escola hoje quando nós chegarmos em casa até você virar grude. - completou em seu tom calmo.

- Sem grude, por favor...! - respondeu desesperado.

- Eu quero ir para o fliperama! - era a vez de Fuuta falar.

- Oh, quer uma disputa? - perguntou Yamamoto esboçando um enorme sorriso.

- Hahi, a Haru vai também! – disse a garota indo atrás deles. Os outros também os seguiram.

Yamamoto e Fuuta se instalaram em um jogo de luta, um contra um. O mais velho perdeu dois rounds seguidos, facilitando para o menino, e também um pouco distraído com a pessoa que os observava.

- Ah, perdi de novo! - disse sorrindo. - Você é muito bom, garoto! - completou afagando a cabeça de Fuuta.

- Hehehe. – o menino riu satisfeito.

Haru apenas observava aqueles dois sorrindo. O que era aquela sensação maternal que sentia? Era como se Yamamoto e Fuuta fossem pai e filho, e ela fosse a mãe que cuidava dos dois para não fazerem besteira. Depois de se dar conta do pensamento bobo começou a rir.

"_Hahaha, a Haru anda pensando em cada besteira esses dias." _pensou deixando a risada a mostra.

Yamamoto percebeu a risada de Haru, e sorriu gentilmente. Quando Haru voltou a olhar para os dois garotos, deparou-se com aquele mesmo sorriso que Yamamoto dera no torneio, sentiu seu rosto esquentar e o observou por uns instantes, mas logo foram interrompidos por Fuuta.

- Eu ganhei de novo! - disse sorrindo inocentemente.

- Hahaha, desse jeito eu não vou conseguir ganhar de você garoto. - riu alegremente voltando-se para o menino.

Haru se perdeu em seus pensamentos, ainda observando atentamente o rapaz, e não percebeu sua amiga se aproximando.

- O que foi Haru-chan, algum problema? - perguntou Kyoko preocupada.

- Hahi! Não é nada, Kyoko-chan! - respondeu automaticamente.

Mas antes da amiga dizer qualquer outra coisa, I-pin apareceu puxando a saia que Kyoko estava usando.

- I-pin-chan, o que foi? - disse se agachando para ficar na altura da menininha de trança.

- I-pin está com sede. - disse sem rodeios.

- Ah, então vamos comprar algo para beber. - disse segurando a mão da garotinha gentilmente e se encaminhado a máquina de suco do outro lado da rua, onde Tsuna e Lambo estavam, enquanto Reborn os observava de cima da máquina de sucos com um copo grande de café expresso nas mãos.

"_A Haru se assustou!"_ pensou se recuperando do susto, depois voltou a olhar os garotos a jogar, mas agora quem jogava com Fuuta era Gokudera.

- Hahi! Cadê o Yama... - começou a falar, mas logo sentiu algo gelado em sua nuca e por reflexo se afastou. - Hahi! - exclamou.

Logo ela se virou e viu Yamamoto rindo alegremente com duas latas de suco em cada mão.

- Hahi, a Haru se assustou, Yamamoto-san! - disse repreendendo-o.

- Hahaha, foi mal, foi mal... - disse ainda rindo da reação da garota, depois dando uma das latinhas de suco para ela.

- Hm... Obrigada. - disse agradecendo e fazendo bico, zangada por ter sido feita de boba.

- Hahaha, que cara engraçada! - disse tentando animá-la.

Haru tentou segurar o riso, mas não conseguiu, e os dois começaram a rir abobadamente daquilo. Gokudera e Fuuta se cansaram dos joguinhos e decidiram se juntar aos dois.

- Do que vocês estão rindo, Garota Idiota? - Gokudera perguntou rispidamente.

- O que você quis dizer com isso?! - disse Haru pela segunda vez naquele dia, fitando raivosamente o garoto de cabelos prateados.

- Exatamente o que disse! - respondeu devolvendo o olhar raivoso e os dois ficaram se fitando com faíscas de ódio entre eles. Fuuta se dirigiu para Yamamoto e disse sorrindo:

- Yamamoto-nii, eu ganhei duas vezes seguidas do Gokudera-nii! - ao ouvir isso, Gokudera passou a olhar furiosamente para os dois.

- Hahaha, você é muito bom garoto! - e afagou novamente sua cabeça. - Não se preocupe, eu perdi quatro vezes seguidas! - disse rindo ao amigo.

- Hahaha, só poderia ser o imprestável do maníaco do beisebol! - riu descaradamente da cara de Yamamoto por perder mais vezes que ele, mas o rapaz nem ligou por estar prestando atenção em outra coisa.

- Hahi? Onde está Tsuna-san? - perguntou Haru falando com os garotos.

- Tsuna-nii foi comprar um suco para Lambo com o Reborn. - Fuuta respondeu.

Haru percebeu de relance aquele rosto de Yamamoto que ela mais odiava, disfarçado por um sorriso meia boca. Mesmo sem saber a razão por odiar aquilo, o seu coração começou a doer profundamente dentro do seu peito.

- Kyoko-chan também foi para lá, por que não nos juntamos a eles? - disse a garota tentando disfarçar sua dor.

- Boa idéia, Garota Idiota! - Gokudera falou animado, mas logo começaram a se fitar raivosamente de novo.

- Então vamos! - disse Yamamoto voltando a sorrir alegremente.

No caminho, estavam ele e Haru atrás conversando alegremente, enquanto Gokudera prometia para Fuuta que não perderia mais para ele. Tsuna e Kyoko conversavam, sentados em uma mesa enfrente as máquinas de suco, com Lambo e I-pin bebendo uma latinha do outro lado da mesa e Reborn ainda em cima da máquina com seu copo de café expresso.

Yamamoto, com sua aguçada visão, percebeu algo estranho vindo na direção de Haru e sem pensar duas vezes, se jogou em cima dela levando-a ao chão. A última coisa que Haru pode ver antes do corpo de Yamamoto tapar sua visão, foi um grande pedaço de pedra se espatifar onde estava e logo várias explosões se sucederem ali perto.

* * *

* * *

Yamamoto a protegeu com o corpo, mas quando percebeu o que tinha feito, corou levemente. Haru não percebeu, estava ocupada demais em ficar chocada com o tamanho da pedra que caíra. Ela logo se recuperou e o rapaz a ajudou a levantar. Mas antes que a menina pudesse agradecer, ouviram um barulho enorme e viram um corpo caindo em cima de Tsuna. Saíram correndo para ver o que aconteceu.

Encontraram um garoto falando um japonês antigo com uma Shinu ki no Honno azul na cabeça. Ele parecia conhecer Tsuna, mas quando iam perguntar quem aquele garoto era, um estranho homem de cabelos brancos bem compridos os interrompeu.

- Vooi! - exclamou o rapaz. - Quantos estranhos desfilando por aí. Eu cortarei qualquer lixo que ficar no meu caminho! - gritou com um sorriso malicioso.

- Uma tempestade está chegando. - foi a última coisa que Reborn disse antes de desaparecer evacuando as garotas e as crianças, deixando apenas os três rapazes e o menino desconhecido ali.

Reborn as levou para uma área mais afastada, onde não se dava para ver o que acontecia com os garotos. Haru ficou muito preocupada com os seus amigos, e mesmo contra os conselhos de Kyoko, voltou para onde os rapazes estavam e deixou a amiga levar as crianças para casa.

A única coisa que ela pode ver, mesmo estando bem afasta do local, foi Yamamoto lutando contra aquele rapaz de cabelos compridos e esquivando dos ataques dele muito bem. Ela ficou impressionada com a habilidade do garoto, mas logo percebeu que tinha algo de errado e seu coração apertou. Quando Yamamoto parou a espada de seu oponente, do nada, bombas presas na arma do rapaz de cabelos brancos se soltaram em direção a Yamamoto. Com sua visão aguçada, ele evitou um ataque direto das bombas, mas como estavam próximas demais, elas o acertaram deixando-o inconsciente.

Haru congelou com o choque, que sensação de dor tão forte era aquela no seu peito? Ela não entendia. Ajoelhou-se ainda chocada e suas preocupações começaram a aumentar, eram tantas que ela nem prestou atenção na batalha que Gokudera, Tsuna, e o garoto com a Shinu ki no Honno azul travavam contra o rapaz assustador de cabelos longos. A menina não conseguia olhar para outro lugar, além de onde Yamamoto estava caído.

- H-hahi... O que está acontecendo? - disse quase chorando ao ver Yamamoto inconsciente.

Continuou a fitar o rapaz inconsciente, temerosa pelo pior. Por alguma razão, estava mais preocupada com ele do que com o resto.

"_Hahi. Por quê?" _era a pergunta que dava voltas na sua cabeça. _"Por que a Haru está tão preocupada com o Yamamoto-san?"_ perguntou-se mentalmente entrando em pânico.

Ela não sabia, só continuou a fitar o corpo de Yamamoto caído ali no chão, com medo de se aproximar. Era um sentimento diferente que sentia por Tsuna, mas também era um sentimento diferente que sentia pelos outros amigos. Aquilo era _incompreensível_.

* * *

_**Haru Haru Interview Dangerous**_

**-x-**

- Aqui é a Haru no Haru Haru Interview Dangerous! - disse animada em seu vestido de Lolita e com um microfone laranja na mão.

- Quem irá vir hoje? - perguntou Reborn em sua poltrona do outro lado do palco.

- O convidado de hoje é um garoto muito bom em esportes, principalmente beisebol, Yamamoto Takeshi! - disse apontando para Yamamoto que descia por um elevador no meio do palco.

- Yo, Haru! - disse sorrindo e segurando um bastão de beisebol nas costas.

- Yamamoto-san é muito bom em qualquer esporte, mas é muito viciado em beisebol. - disse empolgada.

- É por ter instintos aguçados que eu o escolhi para ser subordinado do Tsuna. - disse Reborn sem nenhuma expressão aparente no rosto.

- Hahaha, é mais ou menos isso. - riu o rapaz.

- Bem, Yamamoto-san... - começou a dizer Haru timidamente. - A Haru quer te fazer uma pergunta faz um tempinho... – continuou encabulada.

- Pode perguntar. - disse com aquele sorriso gentil, fazendo a garota ruborizar.

- Hahi... A Haru quer saber... - começou, mas a vergonha tomou conta de si.

- A Haru quer saber quando que o Yamamoto começou a pensar nela sem parar. - falou Reborn tomando um copo de café, depois de ler os pensamentos da menina.

- Como o Reborn-chan sabe?! - perguntou incrédula.

- Hahaha, bem... - falou Yamamoto com o rosto um pouco rosado. - Foi depois que a Haru veio me perguntar do que eu gostava. – concluiu olhando para o lado.

- Hahi! - exclamou se lembrando de algo. - Aquela vez que Haru foi perguntar o que cada um gostava para poder conhecer um pouco mais os amigos de Tsuna-san. - recordou, mas logo percebeu aquela expressão que não gostava de Yamamoto e se calou por um instante. - Foi muito divertido, Yamamoto-san fez sushi para a Haru quando a Haru foi ao restaurante, não foi? - disse tentando concertar a situação constrangedora.

- Hahaha, foi mesmo! Nós rimos muito naquele dia! - Yamamoto disse rindo alegremente e os dois ficaram se relembrando daquela ocasião por um longo tempo.

- Nosso tempo acabou. - disse Reborn sem se importar.

- Hahi! Mais já? - disse Haru meio surpresa por já ter passado tanto tempo. – Então por hoje é só. Até o próximo Haru Haru Interview Dangerous! See you again desu~!

* * *

**~~x~~**

**.: Notas da Autora :.**

~ Segundo capitulo Kai. *-*

Não teve mudanças muitos significativas, mas é bom ler. xD

~ Hm, Puri-nee! Arigato Gozaimasu! Mais um capitulo betado por você. Já sabe que te adoro, né? :D

~ Reviews:

_**Lune-sama forever**_

_Agradeço imensamente por ler a fic que escrevi. Isso me deixa muito feliz e com mais vontade de escrever a continuação. É verdade, no anime dá para se entender que seja GokuxHaru, mas eu acho YamaxHaru mais fofo!_

**-x-**

_**Natasha Hirotobi**_

_Que bom que terá pelo menos uma pessoa que vai ler as porcarias que escrevo! xD_

_Espero que goste da continuação._

~ Yay! Capitulo Kai postado, agora minna-san, por favor, não esqueçam dos reviews! ;D

É só clicar naquele botãozinho ali embaixo escrito "Review this Story/Chapter" e comentar! *-*

~ Até o próximo capitulo!

Kisu's **;***, Amandy-san.

Jaa ne.


	3. Solitario Amore

**Título:** Solitario Amore

**Anime:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Gênero:** Angústia/Romance

**Casal: **Yamamoto Takeshi e Miura Haru

**Nota: Katekyo Hitman Reborn e seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem, eles são obras exclusivas de Amano Akira. Muito menos o convidado especial, esse pertence à ****Eiichiro Oda.**

**Solitario**** Amore**

Yamamoto não se conformava com a sua fraqueza, depois de ser derrotado por Squalo, aquele cara de cabelo comprido, ele se sentia irritado, mas como sempre, se esforçava para não aparentar isso. As palavras duras que Reborn falou estavam completamente certas, ele já sabia disso, seu nível de luta não passava de um estorvo.

"Que bom que a Haru não viu esse meu lado perdedor, hahaha." pensou e riu de si mesmo enquanto se encaminhava para casa, mas aquele olhar que tinha mostrava toda a sua frustração. Estava tão irritado e aéreo, que não percebeu a presença de alguém mais e se surpreendeu quando finalmente percebeu quem era.

* * *

Haru viu tudo, desde a parte que Yamamoto começara a lutar com aquele cara de cabelo comprido até a parte que Reborn disse aquelas palavras duras para ele e Gokudera.

"'O nível de luta de vocês agora não é nada além de um estorvo', Reborn-chan... isso foi muito cruel." pensou enquanto se encaminhava para casa depois de se recuperar do choque da luta.

"Eles provavelmente já perceberam. Depois de serem vencidos em uma luta um contra um, não tem jeito deles não estarem irritados." Haru remoia as palavras que Reborn disse e começou a ficar preocupada.

"Ele deve estar irritado mesmo. Será que o Yamamoto-kun está bem?" Haru pensava meio deprimida pelo o que acontecera.

Ela estava tão pensativa que não prestou atenção no caminho que fazia e se perdeu.

"Hahi! Onde a Haru foi parar?" disse entrando em pânico quando não reconheceu onde estava.

Quando Haru estava perdendo as esperanças de encontrar um caminho que conhecia, ela se deparou com um rosto conhecido e já ia gritar o nome do individuo quando parou para pensar.

"Hahi, a Haru não pode, ele deve estar querendo ficar só, mas o que a Haru vai fazer?... Não! A Haru encontra outro jeito!" decidiu e logo ia se retirando.

Mas infelizmente não deu muito certo, Haru tropeçou em seus próprios pés na tentativa de passar despercebida e para tentar não cair de cara no chão, usou um pouco de ginástica artística para se esquivar, mas falhou e ela rolou até cair de bunda no chão.

"Hahi!" ela só teve tempo para exclamar isso quando se deparou com aquele sorriso gentil e uma mão estendida.

**

* * *

**

Yamamoto foi retirado à força de seus devaneios. Depois de ver aquela cena ridiculamente ridícula, ele foi ajudar a pobre garota caída no chão. Ele estendeu sua mão para ajudá-la e quando ela enfim notou sua presença, o rosto dela foi tomando uma coloração avermelhada.

Aquilo foi a gota d'água. Yamamoto, que estava até então se segurando para não rir, não agüentou mais e caiu na gargalhada, deixando a garota igual a um pimentão, o que o fez rir ainda mais.

"Hahi! Não ria da Haru!" disse num tom autoritário.

"Hahaha, desculpa, não resisti." Yamamoto respondeu com lágrimas nos olhos de tanto rir.

"Hump." disse virando a cara em demonstração de raiva, e para esconder seu rosto corado, mas aquela risada de Yamamoto era tão contagiante que não resistiu e começou a rir também.

"Ei, Haru. Sua casa não é para o outro lado?" Yamamoto disse, após finalmente ter se recuperado de sua crise de riso.

"Hahi! É que... a Haru... se perdeu..." disse meio receosa e envergonhada.

"Hahaha, como você conseguiu se perder? Hahaha, não tem jeito, eu te levo para casa." Yamamoto disse mostrando seu melhor sorriso e rindo ainda mais.

"Yamamoto-kun, você está bem?! Você esta sangrando!" perguntou aflita após se lembrar dos ferimentos do amigo e decidindo fingir que não viu nada do que aconteceu.

"Ah! Isso. Não se preocupe, não foi nada." disse ainda sorrindo enquanto Haru dava um jeito nos ferimentos dele com um lenço.

Yamamoto percebeu, depois da aparição daquela menina de cabelos castanhos, todas suas preocupações se esvaíram. Ele sentiu um sentimento muito forte e com um impulso, segurou o pulso dela e a abraçou.

"Yamamoto-kun?" Haru perguntou enquanto corava.

"Obrigado." foi a única coisa que ele respondeu.

Ele havia se decidido, ficaria forte para proteger a garota que amava.

Haru não dormiu muito bem. Ela ficava se relembrando do que acontecera com Yamamoto. Da luta, do cara de cabelo comprido, de Yamamoto inconsciente no chão, do pânico que ela estava, e daquele abraço.

Quando se lembrou do abraço, ela corou violentamente. O que dera no Yamamoto para fazer aquilo? Ela estava super confusa. Depois daquele abraço, ela perguntou para ele, mas ele apenas sorriu, sem resposta. Ele a acompanhou para casa, mais um silêncio mortal reinou entre eles, ambos estava muito envergonhados para falar.

Haru rolou na cama por um tempo, cheia de preocupações e decidiu ir ver o garoto na manhã seguinte para ver se ele estava bem, e finalmente caiu no sono.

**

* * *

**

Yamamoto ouviu tudo o que tinha que ouvir sobre aqueles tais Half Vongola Ring que o cara de cabelo comprido estava atrás. Pelo o que parece, agora ele seria o guardião da chuva.

Ele nunca gostou de perder, e não fugiria da briga agora. Para vencer aquele cara, ele precisava aprender algum estilo de espada, mas aonde ele iria aprender isso e em menos de dez dias? Então ele se lembrou.

Chegando em casa, foi verificar se seu pai estava ali, ele estava picando cebolinha, ou pelo menos isso era o que ele aparentava fazer, quando Yamamoto adentrou o restaurante.

"Ei, velho..." começou Yamamoto.

"O que foi?" seu pai perguntou curioso e um pouco nervoso.

"Pode me ensina... kendo?" pediu e se pai se alarmou com o que o filho pedira a ele.

Com o pedido, seu pai o levou a um dojo, provavelmente ao qual freqüentava. Yamamoto ficou impressionado com o lugar. Ele logo ficou sabendo que kendo, significava para o pai, o mesmo que beisebol para ele. Seu pai planejava ensinar todas as técnicas de espada que sabia para o filho.

**

* * *

**

Haruestava preocupada com os garotos depois que soube que eles estavam treinando. De manhã passou no restaurante de sushi de Yamamoto, mas ele não estava lá, o que a deixou mais preocupada. Depois decidiu ir ver Tsuna.

Ela juntou umas coisas que achava ser necessárias para ele e se dirigiu as montanhas, onde ficou sabendo que ele estava treinando. Ao atravessar a ponte, percebeu Gokudera todo machucado. Haru gritou seu nome, mas ele a ignorou. Com raiva se dirigiu ao encontro de Tsuna, mas ela não podia ignorar os machucados de Gokudera e ficou um pouco preocupada.

Tsuna se encontrava na base de um penhasco.

"Hahi! Que alto!" exclamou. "Que bom que a Haru trouxe uma corda." disse feliz consigo mesma e então começou a descer pela corda.

Chegou a um ponto em que Haru não conseguia mais descer e estava quase caindo e pediu ajuda a Tsuna, que estava logo abaixo. Tsuna ficou exasperado e a ajudou como podia. Depois de se desculpar, Haru se lembrou de Gokudera e decidiu dizer o estado dele a Tsuna.

Depois de saber que Gokudera estava machucado e seu tutor não estava com ele, Tsuna saiu correndo para evitar que Gokudera fizesse alguma loucura.

"Hahi, se Tsuna-san for ver o que aconteceu, então a Haru não precisa se preocupar." pensou encaminhando-se para casa.

Já estava escurecendo quando se lembrou de Yamamoto. Decidiu ir ver-lo, para ver se estava tudo bem com ele. Dessa vez encontrou o pai dele, Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, no estabelecimento.

"Com licença, Yamamoto-kun está?" perguntou.

"Ah. Takeshi não está aqui." respondeu enquanto fazia sushi. "Quem é você? A namorada do Takeshi?" perguntou em tom de brincadeira para a garota.

"Hahi! Não! A Haru não é namorada do Yamamoto-kun!" logo desmentiu o mal entendido com as bochechas coradas.

"Hahaha. Ele deve estar no dojo agora, pode ir lá ver ele." ele falou começando a cortar cebolinha.

"Obrigada." Haru disse se dirigindo a saída.

"Ah! Já que você esta indo lá, você pode me fazer um favor?" ele perguntou pegando um embrulho. "Será que você poderia levar esse obentô para o Takeshi? Ele provavelmente não vai vir jantar."

"Hahi, Claro!" disse Haru pegando o obentô.

"Obrigado." agradeceu enquanto Haru se retirava do restaurante.

Haru se encaminhou para o dojo, estava um pouco nervosa por causa da pergunta que o pai de Yamamoto fez e notou como Yamamoto-kun parecia com o pai, ambos tinham muito senso de humor.

"A Haru não pode ser namorada de Yamamoto-kun. A Haru vai ser a esposa de Tsuna-san!" pensou rindo de si mesma, mas logo foi cortada pela figura de um garoto com uma espada de bambu.

**

* * *

**

Yamamoto treinou duro. Seu pai era realmente forte, parecia outra pessoa quando segurava uma espada.

"Quem pensaria que o velho era tão bom assim?" pensou rindo.

Aquelas alturas, já estava escurecendo e eu pai já devia ter ido abrir o restaurante para o turno da noite e Yamamoto continuava no dojo revisando tudo o que aprendera naquele dia.

A espada que seu pai queria ensinar a ele era uma espada assassina, o estilo Shigure Souen Ryu, e pelo o que seu pai disse, mandou muitas pessoas para as trevas nos tempos de guerra.

Parecia um pouco complicado, mas Yamamoto aprendia aos poucos com a prática. Mas ele se sentia só. Estar naquele dojo enorme, fazia com que ele se sentisse tão pequeno e tão sozinho. Ele queria ver o rosto daquela garota, mas por causa daquela garota que ele estava ali, ele precisava ficar mais forte para protegê-la e para recuperar a sua dignidade.

**

* * *

**

Haru optou em não interromper o treino dele, não queria atrapalhar. Ela apenas o observava de longe o garoto treinar com sua espada de bambu.

Ela sabia que Yamamoto odiava perder, ele sempre deixou bem claro isso para todos, e tendo perdido de tal maneira para aquele cara de cabelo comprido, deve ter acabado com sua dignidade. Isso era o que mais a preocupava.

Haru deixou o obentô na porta com um bilhetinho dizendo para ele se esforçar e foi embora após observá-lo por mais um tempinho. Sentiu-se satisfeita em ter feito isso e foi para casa, estava ficando tarde.

Se tornou um hábito ir ver Yamamoto treinar. Às vezes passava lá depois da escola, ou até mesmo antes, mas sempre deixava um obentô com um recadinho dizendo para se esforçar. Talvez isso tenha virado um péssimo hábito, mas ela achou que era única forma que poderia ajudar.

"Tsuna-san esta treinando nas montanhas, onde Gokudera-san esta treinando é um mistério. Então eu só posso ajudar Yamamoto-kun deixando esses obentôs para ele não passar fome." esse era o pensamento que ela tinha sobre a situação.

Mas isso não mudava o fato que se sentia solitária. Fazia cinco dias desde que os garotos começaram a treinar, e a vida ficara tão monótona e chata, sentia falta da companhia deles. Kyoko-chan a chamou para ir brincar com as crianças, era uma boa forma de se distrair e afastar as preocupações, então aceitou.

Eles brincaram o dia inteiro, I-pin, Lambo e Fuuta eram ótimas crianças e era divertido cuidar delas com a Kyoko. Começou a escurecer, então eles decidiram ir para casa, mas no caminho as crianças sumiram da vista das duas garotas, deixando-as desesperadas e as procurarem feito doidas, mas como não as encontraram, Kyoko e Haru foram para casa de Tsuna, ver se elas já poderiam ter voltado.

**

* * *

**

Se passaram cinco dias desde que Yamamoto começou o treino com seu pai, na maioria se resumia em ver e copiar os movimentos dele e no quinto dia, seu pai disse que havia ensinado tudo que sabia, agora era só dependia dele.

Com os obentôs e os recadinhos de Haru, Yamamoto ficou mais motivado a continuar e pelo o que seu pai disse, aquela garota vinha todo dia e ficava observando silenciosamente o garoto treinando. Com essa informação, o garoto corou diante ao pai, que por sua vez só riu e falou para o garoto se cuidar.

Já era noite e Yamamoto esperava que Haru aparecesse novamente para deixar o obentô, mas a visita que ele recebeu, não foi nada agradável. Um cara de macacão apareceu portando más noticias.

Ele disse que a Varia, o grupo de assassinato independente da Vongola, que estavam atrás dos anéis, chegou antes que o esperado. Seu primeiro alvo era o Guardião do Trovão e que ele precisava ir ajudá-lo. Processada a informação, Yamamoto correu para salvar o garoto.

**

* * *

**

Tsuna acabara de saber que o mestre de Basil era seu pai e que a Varia chegou antes que o esperado e que o primeiro alvo era o Guardião do Trovão.

Encontrou no caminho com Haru e Kyoko e ficou sabendo que as crianças havia se perdido, e a pior noticia que poderia receber naquele momento foi dada por Reborn, eles precisavam encontrar as crianças, antes que a Varia encontre, porque o Guardião do Trovão não era ninguém menos do que Lambo.

Tsuna saiu correndo desesperado para encontrá-las, ainda brigando com Reborn por escolher Lambo, sendo que o mesmo tinha apenas cinco anos. Quando ouviu a voz de Fuuta pedindo socorro. Tsuna se deparou com Fuuta, segurando I-pin e Lambo nos braços, sendo atacado por trás por um cara de roupas pretas.

Ele tentou avisá-los, mas na hora que aquele cara ia atacar as crianças, Ryohei apareceu e as protegeu. Mais um cara tentou atacar as crianças, mas dessa vez foi parado por Yamamoto e um terceiro veio atacá-los e foi a vez de Gokudera pará-lo.

Então Levi-a-than, o Guardião do Trovão apareceu para atacá-los, mas foi interrompido por Squalo, o cara de cabelos compridos brancos e possuidor da metade do anel da chuva, que logo chamou Yamamoto para briga por ele possuir a outra metade do anel da chuva. Atrás deles apareceram os outros possuidores das metades dos anéis Vongola.

Xanxus, o chefe da Varia e filho do 9°, logo se pois na frente dos dois. Sua presença e sua sede de sangue eram tão assustadoras que os garotos não conseguiram se mover e fez Tsuna cair sentado de medo. Xanxus estava a ponto de atacar, mas foi impedido por Iemitsu, conselheiro externo e pai de Tsuna, além de ser a autoridade numero dois na Vongola, ficando apenas atrás do 9°.

Iemitsu entregou aos dois, Tsuna e Xanxus, ordens diretas do 9°. Ela basicamente dizia que _aqueles que usam o mesmo tipo de anel lutarão numa batalha um contra um_. Com isso, se deu inicio a batalha pelos anéis Vongola.

**

* * *

**

Yamamoto não conseguiu dormir a noite e decidiu ir para escola para se acalmar um pouco. Ele estava pensando como aqueles caras eram assustadores, chegava a ser emocionante, mas ficava preocupado se eles fizessem alguma coisa com ela, ele não perdoaria se eles a tocarem. Estava pensando nisso quando viu Tsuna no caminho.

"Tsuna! Yo!" disse animado.

"Ya-Yamamoto!" Tsuna disse meio nervoso.

"Como pensei, não consegui dormir ontem." contou enquanto os dois se dirigiam para a escola. "Não conseguia me acalmar, então pensei que deveria ir à escola."

"Então Yamamoto também está nervoso." Tsuna pensou e olhou preocupado para o amigo.

"Cara, isso é tão excitante!" falou.

"Quê?!" Tsuna exclamou boquiaberto. "Sua estrutura mental é diferente!" pensou com a mesma impressão.

Era mentira, na verdade, Yamamoto estava um pouco assustado, mas não queria deixá-lo preocupado, Tsuna já tinha muita coisa na cabeça para se preocupar com ele.

"Tá tudo bem..." Yamamoto falou.

"Eh?" Tsuna olhou para ele.

"Inicialmente, a única coisa na minha cabeça era derrotar o cara de cabelo comprido, mas, ainda que eu não entenda a situação que estamos agora." disse. "Com todos por perto, eu penso que esta não é minha batalha, mas a nossa batalha..." prosseguiu. "Você não esta sozinho, Tsuna. Vamos vencer juntos" concluiu sorrindo para Tsuna.

"Yamamoto..." começou a dizer Tsuna.

"Obviamente!" disse Gokudera aparecendo do nada. "Quem irá permitir que aqueles caras tomem conta da Vongola?"

"Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna se surpreendeu com a aparição repentina de Gokudera.

"Não importa quem seja, eu acabarei com eles! Aqueles que vencerão seremos nós. Deixa com a gente, 10°!" disse confiante a Tsuna.

Com as palavras de seus subordinados, Tsuna sentiu que tudo ia ficar bem. Mas Yamamoto continuava preocupado, agora ela não saia de sua cabeça, sem ela ele se sentia tão solitário.

**

* * *

**

Fazalguns dias desde que tudo isso começou. Aquele cara de cabelo branco os atacou, os garotos começaram a treinar, e como desculpa falaram que era uma luta de sumo, onde Yamamoto, Gokudera, Tsuna e Ryohei estavam participando. Mas Haru sabia que não era nada disso. Ela não contou nada do que sabia para Kyoko, não queria preocupar a amiga.

Agora Haru estava realmente preocupada. Ryohei, irmão de Kyoko, estava com o braço quebrado, Lambo estava no hospital em coma e Gokudera estava todo machucado. Mas o que mais a afligiu foi ver o estado de Yamamoto. Estava todo ferido, dos pés a cabeça e seu olho direito estava enfaixado. Depois de ver Yamamoto daquele jeito, Haru quase teve um enfarte.

Haru passou todos esses dias no hospital com Nana e Kyoko para cuidar do Lambo, I-pin também estava lá. Elas decidiram, que quando Lambo acordassem, elas fariam uma festa para ele. Haru se sentia uma inútil, ela só podia fazer aquilo por eles, seus amigos estavam todos machucados e ela só podia apoiá-los, isso era o que a mais irritava.

Tsuna falou que era a ultima luta daquele _torneio de sumo_, mas ela continuava preocupada, ela foi a única a perceber o sumiço de Lambo aquela noite, mas ela sabia que estava ligado ao que os garotos estavam fazendo e não disse nada para não preocupar Nana e Kyoko.

Esses dias foram muito solitários para ela, chegava a ser doloroso, mas por uma estranha razão, ela pensava continuamente em Yamamoto.

"A Haru deve estar chocado por ver Yamamoto-san daquele jeito." foi a explicação mais razoável que pode dar a si mesma.

Ela só queria que tudo aquilo acabasse, para voltarem aos dias felizes e divertidos de antes. Será que isso demoraria?

**

* * *

**

**Haru Haru Interview**** Dangerous**

"Aqui é a Haru no Haru Haru Interview Dangerous! Quem será que vai vir hoje?" disse animada em seu modo chibi.

"Ele é um cara habilidoso." Disse Reborn sem dar a mínima.

"Vamos ver... seu nome é Roronoa Zoro... Eh? Roronoa Zoro?" disse meio confusa enquanto Zoro descia por um elevador no meio do palco com três espadas na cintura.

"Ele não pertence a Katekyo Hitman Reborn." comentou Reborn

"Hei. O que eu to fazendo aqui?" Zoro perguntou.

"Hahi, a Haru não sabe... A Haru acha que talvez a autora da fic possa estar sem idéias." disse decepcionada.

"Desculpa por estar sem idéias!" ouviram uma voz raivosa ecoar pelo palco.

"Q-que foi isso?" perguntou Haru assustada.

"A autora da fic." respondeu Reborn.

"Hahi! Melhor a Haru continuar com a entrevista. Zoro-san, a Haru ficou sabendo que você faz parte do Bando do Chapéu de Palha no anime chamado One Piece do Eiichiro Oda." Disse lendo seu script.

"Ele é um pirata." Falou Reborn calmamente.

"É..." o cara de cabelo verde respondeu

"A Haru também ficou sabendo que o Zoro-san é um incrível espa..." Haru continuou, mas foi cortada por Yamamoto que apareceu de repente no palco com a Shigure Kintoki, a espada de bambu mutável que o pai deu para ele.

"É verdade que um incrível espadachim vem aqui hoje?" perguntou animado.

"Hahi! É verdade Yamamoto-san... por quê?" disse Haru.

"Eu vim desafiá-lo." falou sacando a Shigure Kintoki transformando-a em katana.

"Se é briga que quer, eu não fugirei." respondeu Zoro sacando suas três espadas e os dois começaram a lutar ali mesmo.

"Hm... isso vai ser interessante." disse Reborn observando os dois.

"Hehehe..." Haru tentava forçar o riso, mas olhava decepcionada a situação. "Bem parece que por hoje é só. Até a próxima!" disse animada novamente.

**

* * *

**

**Notas da autora:**

~ Ah! Finalmente a continuação! Caramba... essa deu trabalho... -.-"

~ Desculpa por falta de detalhes... eu **precisava** acabar com o arco da batalha do anel... tava começando a me dar nos nervos..-.-"...

~ Me desculpe por erros ortográficos, de concordância e coerência e outros que possam aparecer. [Isso tá virando rotina...]

~ Agora aos reviews:

_**Sú**_

_Que bom que gostou da minha humilde fic xD_

_Ai esta a continuação... espero que você possa acompanhar a fic. _^^

_**Purikon**_

_Nem te conto como fiquei__** feliz**__ em ver sua review!...Só faltava dançar Créu no meio da rua... Hahaha... xD_

_Também nem te conto que tirei a idéia depois de ler sua fic... que por sinal é muito linda também!_

_Yare yare... é super difícil conectar a história original com a fic... é muita coisa para copiar e encaixar!! . _

_E a parte do Yama-chan e do Fuuta também foi a que mais gostei _^^

_Espero que goste da continuação... não ficou como eu esperava... mas tá ai. _^^

~ Minna... Acho que eu nem tenho que pedir por reviews, neh?... É só clicar no botãozinho verde ai em baixo onde tá escrito _"Review__ this Story/Chapter__"_´, é fácil e não dói, ok?

~ Parece que tudo o que eu pretendo ainda escrever, não vai caber em apenas quatro capítulos... talvez seja mais... mas vai depender dos reviews, certo? xD

~ Ah! Já ia esquecendo... eu fiz a capa da fic, quem quizer ver está no meu perfil... não ficou muito boa, mas deu bastante trabalho... então aprecie com moderação xD

Bjuss** ;*,** Amandy-san


	4. Sorprendente Amore

**Título**: Sorprendente Amore

**Anime:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Gênero:** Angústia/Romance

**Casal: **Yamamoto Takeshi e Miura Haru

**Nota: Katekyo Hitman Reborn e seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem, eles são obras exclusivas de Amano Akira. **

**Sorprendente**** Amore**

Haru estava um pouco aliviada que tudo tinha acabado bem. Fazia alguns dias desde aquela estranha "batalha pelos anéis", ela não sabia direito o que tinha acontecido e do que se tratava aquela batalha, mas estava realmente preocupada com seus amigos. Os machucados deles não eram tão graves, mas ainda lhe davam calafrios. Por mais estranho que pareça, quem a mais deixou preocupada foi Yamamoto, e desde então não conseguia parar de pensar nele.

"Hahi. A Haru anda estranha ultimamente." disse para si mesma olhando no espelho do banheiro enquanto lavava o rosto. Haru sentia a necessidade de tirar Yamamoto de sua mente, então decidiu ir visitar Tsuna.

"Hahi! É mesmo, a Haru tinha esquecido... estão fazendo um centro comercial subterrâneo na estação Namimori e estão fazendo eventos hoje. Como a Haru pode esquecer?" pensou esboçando uma risada abafada enquanto se encaminhava para a casa de Tsuna.

* * *

Haru continuou indo tranquilamente por um tempo, estava distraída e não conseguia parar de pensar em Yamamoto. Estava tão absorta em seus pensamentos que não prestava muita atenção no caminho, até esbarrar em alguém.

"Hahi! Sinto muito!" disse fechando ligeiramente os olhos pelo impacto. "Eh? Gokudera-san!" exclamou após reconhecer o garoto.

"Hump. Só podia ser a garota idiota." respondeu em seu tom indiferente e arrogante como sempre.

"O que você quis dizer com isso?!" perguntou encarando-o raivosamente. Ela notou que Gokudera levava uma sacola de plástico na mão, e se perguntava o que seria aquilo.

Ele apenas a ignorou, deixando-a com raiva. Os dois seguiram o caminho irritados e ignorando um ao outro, mas Haru decidiu quebrar o gelo.

"Por que Gokudera-san está seguindo a Haru?!" perguntou irritada.

"Eu não estou te seguindo, garota idiota! Estou indo para a casa do 10°!" respondeu ríspido.

"Por que o Gokudera-san está indo para a casa do Tsuna-san?" perguntou no mesmo tom.

"Eu estou indo dar para o 10° essa massa de Yatsuhashi de souvenir que veio pelo correio." disse.

"Hahi... então era isso que tinha dentro da sacola." pensou consigo mesma.

"Coisas que vieram pelo correio não são souvenires!" falou um pouco irritada ao amigo. Haru sabia, ela estava jogando todas sua frustração encima de Gokudera, o fato de Yamamoto não sair de sua mente a irritava mais do que imaginava.

"Ah! Tsuna-san!" disse Haru reconhecendo Tsuna de longe.

"10º!" falou Gokudera olhando na mesma direção que Haru com um brilho nos olhos.

"Tsuna-san ouviu as novidades? Um centro comercial subterrâneo está sendo construído na estação Namimori. Eles estão tendo eventos hoje! Por que não vamos todos juntos?" Haru perguntou esperançosa.

Essa foi a melhor desculpa que inventou naquele momento, não iria dizer a Tsuna que precisava vê-lo por que não conseguia parar de pensar em um dos melhores amigos dele.

"Tsk!" Gokudera abaixou a cabeça irritado pelo o que a garota disse, como se o que ela dissera fosse uma grande besteira.

"Huh?" perguntou Tsuna. Haru notou que Tsuna parecia desesperado e parecia estar procurando alguma coisa quando ela o tinha avistado minutos antes. "Ah, isso..." começou a dizer. "Bem, Reborn... se meteu... em um problema" Tsuna dizia coçando a cabeça.

"Hahi?" perguntou Haru, sem entender direito o Tsuna queria dizer, mas com pressentimento que algo muito ruim tinha acontecido.

"O que aconteceu com Reborn-san?" perguntou Gokudera curioso.

"A verdade é que..." começou a contar Tsuna.

"Eh?! Ele não voltou para casa?!" Gokudera e Haru gritaram em uníssono.

"Parando para pesar nisso, o que é a Jyunnen Bazuka?" perguntou Haru, desde o começo ela não sabia o que era isso direito, mas todas as vezes que ouvira esse nome, era quando aquele cara de camisa de vaca estranho aparecia no meio de uma fumaça cor de rosa.

"Ah!" Tsuna disse lembrando-se que a Haru não sabia o que era.

"10°, Reborn-san desapareceu após ser atingido pela Jyunnen Bazuka, mas ninguém apareceu no lugar dele?" Gokudera falou pensativo.

"Sim, foi isso que aconteceu, eu não sei o que no mundo aconteceu com ele..." respondeu Tsuna.

"...! Es-espera aí... chefe..." Gokudera parecia ter descoberto alguma coisa. "Se ele não voltou de 10 anos no futuro, isso quer dizer... Isso quer dizer que Reborn-san não existe daqui a 10 anos..." disse receoso que estivesse certo.

"Huh...?" perguntou Tsuna sem entender onde Gokudera queria chegar.

"Não me diga... De qualquer forma, vamos encontrar Reborn-san primeiro!" falou decidido.

"Ce-certo..." Tsuna respondeu.

"Hahi..." falou Haru.

"Eu vou ver na escola!" gritou Gokudera indo correndo na direção da escola.

"Haru vai ir na casa de Yamamoto-san!" disse automaticamente correndo na direção do restaurante de sushi.

"Certo, eu vou, hmm, procurar no parque." Tsuna disse correndo na direção oposta.

* * *

Haru não era idiota, sua personalidade não a deixava demonstrar o que realmente sabia. Desde a morte de sua mãe, ela sempre se esforçou para fazer tudo para ser alguém que seu pai se orgulhasse, entrar em uma escola de prestigio, tirar boas notas, ir bem nos esportes, enfim, ser uma garota perfeita aos olhos do pai. Ninguém acreditaria que um dia ela já fora uma menina sem amigos, depressiva e sem vida.

Só de pensar nisso, ela ficava deprimida e se lembrava dos dias negros de sua vida, a época após a morte de sua mãe. Mas ela tinha que superar aquilo e partir para outra, e nisso ela virou o que é hoje, uma garota boba ingênua e cheia de vida.

Haru estava correndo em direção a casa de Yamamoto, estava desesperada, Reborn havia desaparecido e a única coisa que pode pensar em fazer era avisar Yamamoto, ela tinha a vaga idéia de onde Gokudera queria chegar, mas preferiu não pensar nisso e se apressou mais ainda. Finalmente havia chegado na casa de Yamamoto.

* * *

Yamamoto estava em casa ajudando seu pai, seus ferimentos já estavam recuperados, só havia restado uma pequena bandagem na extremidade do olho direito. Ele olhava várias vezes para o anel pendurado em seu pescoço, pensava como aquele simples anel poderia ter causado tantos problemas, mas se sentia satisfeito por ter ele, era seu troféu da vitória por ter ganhado a "batalha pelos anéis Vongola". Essa vitória tinha muito significado para ele, significava que ele tinha ficado forte, pelo menos forte o bastante para proteger a garota que ele amava, ou assim ele pensou.

Ele pensava nela constantemente, e percebeu que agora sendo o Guardião da Chuva, não seria adequado para ela, afinal, ela era a primavera e combinava mais com o céu do que com a chuva, mas mesmo assim, havia decidido que iria protegê-la, as flores precisam da chuva para florescer. Ele estava pensando nela quando ouviu uma voz familiar vindo de fora da cozinha e seguiu para lá.

Deparou-se com uma garota de cabelos castanhos que povoava sua mente há algum tempo.

"Ah. Yo, Haru." disse sorrindo.

"Yamamoto-san! Temos um problema!" Haru falou aflita. Isso fez com que o usual sorriso desaparecesse do rosto de Yamamoto. "Reborn-chan desapareceu!" continuou.

Os dois saíram correndo do restaurante a procura de Reborn e Haru explicava no caminho, agora se sentindo aliviada por Yamamoto estar com ela, mas um pouco nervosa também.

"A Haru encontrou Tsuna-san, e ele falou que o Reborn foi atingido pela Jyunnen Bazuka e desapareceu, ele não voltou desde ontem." Yamamoto ouvia calado o que Haru dizia. "Yamamoto-san... será que Reborn-chan está bem?" Haru perguntou parando para olhar o amigo.

Vendo a expressão de tristeza estampado naquele lindo rosto, não agüentou e a abraçou, sentia necessidade de confortá-la.

"Eh?" Haru perguntou surpresa.

"O garotinho vai ficar bem, ele é forte." disse sorrindo abraçando-a.

"Hahi." concordou se sentindo mais aliviada nos braços do amigo. Ela se lembrou daquele abraço que ele havia lhe dado após o primeiro confronto dele contra o cara de cabelo comprido e corou.

"Bem, vamos procurá-lo." disse mostrando o sorriso que ele só mostrava para ela.

"Sim!" e saíram correndo para procurar Reborn.

Yamamoto estava um pouco mais aliviado por Haru estar ao seu lado, ela também sentia a mesma coisa, mas ambos não sabiam que Reborn não seria o único a desaparecer nos próximos dias.

**

* * *

**

Tsuna e Gokudera também foram atingidos pela Jyunnen Bazuka quando foram falar com Lambo. Tsuna foi o primeiro a ser atingido e teve uma conversar estranha com o Gokudera do futuro após acordar dentro de um caixão no meio de uma floresta. Pouco tempo depois foi a vez de Gokudera ser atingido e encontrou-se com Tsuna logo de cara. Eles se encontraram com Reborn e o Yamamoto do futuro e agora estavam no meio de uma batalha contra dois homens da Black Spell, uma das divisões da Millifiore. Mas para explicar o que estava acontecendo, precisamos voltar algumas horas antes.

**Flashback**** ON:**

Tsuna e Gokudera ouviram tudo o que Reborn e Yamamoto do futuro tinham a dizer sobre a situação desesperado do futuro. O principal inimigo era a família Millifiore, a única com poder de fogo o suficiente para ir contra a Vongola e as principais armas utilizadas eram os anéis e as boxes. A situação da família Vongola não era das melhores, o QG da Itália estava destruído e não era possível confirmar quantos ainda estavam vivos. E o pior de tudo foi que a Millifiore deu inicio a "Caçada Vongola", qualquer um da família e de seus conhecidos eram considerados alvos, ouvido isso Tsuna e Gokudera se desesperaram, mas a única coisa que podiam fazer no momento eram reunir os Guardiões dos Anéis.

Hibird, o pássaro de Hibari, o Guardião da Nuvem, foi fotografado por uma das câmeras espalhadas pela cidade, dando esperança de que Hibari estivesse vivo ainda e estivesse na cidade, então Tsuna, Gokudera e Yamamoto do futuro foram procurar por ele. Eles saíram do esconderijo e andavam por uma área cheia de fábricas abandonadas.

"Hei, Yamamoto." Tsuna perguntou enquanto andavam sobre alguns destroços.

"Hm, o que?" perguntou em seu tom despreocupado de sempre.

"Eu havia notado antes, mas você tem um anel diferente na mão esquerda." Disse Tsuna apontando para o dedo anelar esquerdo do amigo que possuía um anel delicado.

"Ah! Isso..." disse acariciando o anel. "É um anel especial" completou sorrindo.

"Anel especial?" Tsuna perguntou, mas não teve tempo para a resposta, uma grande explosão aconteceu ali perto e duas vozes familiares puderam ser ouvidas.

"Esse caminho!" gritava uma voz feminina.

"Rápido!" uma voz masculina que também gritava.

"Ah! É o Lambo e a I-pin!" Tsuna gritou após reconhecer os amigos.

"Tem mais alguém com eles." corrigiu Yamamoto.

"Você quer dizer... Sem chance! Essa pessoa é..." Tsuna dizia esperançoso.

"Kyoko-san! Haru-san! Deixe isso comigo!" gritava I-pin.

"Mas..." uma voz abafada era possível ser ouvida.

**Flashback**** OFF.**

Dois caras de preto flutuavam encima dos garotos, prontos para atacar I-pin e Lambo, mas na hora em que um deles ia atacar, Yamamoto bloqueou ele com sua espada e o atacou. Nesse meio tempo Tsuna e Gokudera foram ver se os outros estava bem.

"Está todo mundo bem?" perguntava Tsuna.

"Fiquem firmes!" gritava Gokudera se aproximando.

Nesse meio tempo Yamamoto também se aproximou e foi recebido com um grande abraço por uma mulher de cabelos curtos.

"Takeshi!" gritou a mulher envolvendo os braços no pescoço de Yamamoto.

"Yo, Haru, você esta bem?" perguntou devolvendo o abraço e afagando-lhe a cabeça.

"Hahi!" afirmou Haru.

Gokudera e Tsuna olhavam abobados para o que acabaram de ver.

"Hei, Gokudera-kun." falou Tsuna fitando o casal a sua frente.

"Sim, 10°?" falou Gokudera na mesma situação de Tsuna.

"Você viu isso?" perguntou boquiaberto.

"Eu vi, 10°." Gokudera confirmou, mas antes que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa os homens de preto voltaram atacar e Yamamoto agiu rápido o suficiente para protegê-los.

I-pin percebeu o sumiço de Kyoko e Tsuna foi procurá-la, enquanto Yamamoto cuidava das coisas ali, mas em um momento importante algo inesperado aconteceu.

* * *

Yamamoto estava nervoso, e foi ao centro de rebatidas para extravasar aquele dia. Não só Reborn desapareceu, como Tsuna e Gokudera, já fazia alguns dias que desapareceram. Ele ia todos os dias na casa de Tsuna para ver se tinha alguma novidade deles, mas sempre saía decepcionado e já estava ficando difícil ver aquele rosto triste de Haru, ele tinha prometido para si mesmo que iria protegê-la e agora não conseguia, isso o deixava mais irritado do que já estava.

A mãe de Tsuna estava preocupada, Kyoko vinha todos os dias perguntar lhe se sabia alguma coisa dos garotos desaparecidos. Isso estava começando a irritá-lo demais, e ele não queria ver os outros tristes daquele jeito. Ele estava para rebater a primeira bola quando uma nuvem de fumaça o envolveu e ele se viu em um cenário completamente diferente.

* * *

Haru não estava gostando nada da situação, com Reborn, Gokudera e Tsuna desaparecidos ela estava preocupada, o que diabos tinha acontecido com eles? Ela estava deprimida e não sabia o que fazer, se sentia mais confortável quando estava com Yamamoto, mas ainda ficava com o peito apertado por causa dos garotos.

Após voltar da escola, ela se encaminhou para casa de Tsuna para se oferecer a cuidar das crianças, Nana, a mãe de Tsuna, já tinha problemas demais para ficar aturando a bagunça das crianças. Ela brincava no quintal com Lambo e I-pin quando uma fumaça os envolveu e do nada os três estavam no meio de vários destroços e ela percebeu dois rostos familiares além dela e das crianças, um dos rostos particularmente desesperado enquanto o outro fez o seu coração acelerar.

* * *

Que sorte eles tinham, ir para o futuro em um momento desesperador como aquele, no meio de uma batalha. Parecia que tinha dado tudo certo, mas Tsuna havia sido ferido. Depois de saber da situação perigosa do futuro, Haru começou a chorar. Yamamoto também soube que seu pai estava morto naquele tempo, Kyoko estava pálida com tudo o que aconteceu. Reborn encarregou as garotas de fazer as tarefas domésticas, preparar comida, lavar, cuidar das crianças e etc.

Haru acabara de acordar com um alarme tocando e se levantou, ia perguntar se Kyoko sabia de alguma coisa e viu um bilhete encima da cama escrito:

"_Eu preciso ir para casa, só uma vez. Eu irei trazer alguns doces para o Lambo-kun também. Kyoko"._

Haru saiu correndo para avisar os outros. Os garotos decidiram se dividir em dois grupos, Gokudera e Yamamoto iriam atrás de Hibari, a causa do alarme naquela manhã, e Tsuna e Lal Mirch iriam procuram Kyoko.

Ela não soube bem o que aconteceu, Kyoko voltou sã e salva e Hibari foi encontrado, mas em compensação Yamamoto e Gokudera voltaram muito feridos. Haru se encarregou de cuidar de Yamamoto.

Ele demorou a recobrar consciência, mas Haru ficou ao seu lado o tempo todo, não suportava a idéia de deixá-lo sozinho por nem um segundo naquelas condições. Ela não percebeu, mas sentiu seu rosto esquentar enquanto observava Yamamoto deitado em seu leito coberto por bandagens e seu coração acelerava de uma forma estranha. Ela continuou sentada ali, sentindo muita dor de vê-lo daquela forma, tanto que não notou o par de olhos a observando com um sorriso gentil estampado no rosto.

**

* * *

**

Yamamoto demorou a acordar, quando abriu os olhos, as imagens estavam um pouco embaçadas, mas ele pode vê-la com claridade. Ela era como a luz do fim do túnel para ele, brilhante e esperançosa, dando vontade para ele a seguir, mas que ele não poderia ter, o coração dela já pertencia a outro. Ela parecia sentir dor, Yamamoto podia ver as lágrimas invisíveis que escorria por aquele rosto delicado e triste, mas ele se sentia aliviado de poder vê-la.

Agora com a mente mais clara, ele se lembrou de sua luta contra Gamma, ele estava tão frustrado que acabou descontando em Gokudera, parecia que a dor de saber que seu pai estava morto naquela época o afetava demais.

"Haru, obrigado." disse baixinho.

"Yamamoto-san!" disse Haru após ouvir um pequeno murmúrio indecifrável.

"Yo, Haru!" falou sorrindo para a garota com esperança de que ela não tenha ouvido-o.

"Yamamoto-san! Que bom que você esta bem!" disse se aproximando do rosto dele inconscientemente e depois de perceber como seus rostos estavam próximos corou, Yamamoto também corou levemente.

"Finalmente acordou, Yamamoto." disse Reborn aparecendo do nada e fazendo com que Haru se afastasse bruscamente de Yamamoto.

"Hahaha, foi mau garotinho... eu e o Gokudera fomos derrotados." disse rindo de si mesmo, mas com um olhar decepcionado.

"Yamamoto-san..." disse Haru tristemente.

"Hahaha... Eu estava um pouco assustado com tudo o que estava acontecendo e acabei descontando no Gokudera..." riu forçadamente, Haru e Reborn apenas ouviam o que Yamamoto dizia. "Se estivéssemos trabalhado juntos, com a força de Gokudera poderíamos ter vencido." completou sorrindo.

"Gokudera ainda não acordou." disse Reborn.

"Hahaha, então ele está bem." Falou sorrindo. "Ah, não diga o que eu falei para ele." completou alegremente.

Haru apenas via Yamamoto rir, sentindo-se aliviada por ele estar bem, mas ela sentia uma sensação estranha nela, a mesma sensação que teve quando Yamamoto ganhou o Tornei de Outono. Um sentimento profundo e caloroso dentro de seu peito, e com aquele garoto em sua frente, esse sentimento ficava mais e mais forte, fazendo seu coração bater mais rápido.

Ela visitava Yamamoto todos os dias para trocar as bandagens dele. Bianchi e Fuuta haviam chegado ao esconderijo no mesmo dia que Gokudera e Yamamoto recobraram a consciência, e Haru aproveitou para perguntar a Bianchi que sentimento era aquele que ela sentia.

"É amor." respondeu simplesmente.

Depois dessa confirmação, Haru ficava cada vez mais nervosa quando estava com Yamamoto, mas depois de ver o sorriso dele, suas preocupações sempre iam embora e ela se sentia confortável na presença dele.

Passaram-se alguns dias desde que estava naquela cama, mas ele sabia que estava bem o suficiente para treinar e ficar mais forte para poder proteger Haru e levar os outros de volta para o passado, era assustador demais permanecer em um futuro tão caótico e desesperador. Os garotos começaram o treinamento individual de cada um deles, Yamamoto iria treinar com Reborn, Gokudera com Bianchi e Tsuna com Lal Mirch e Hibari.

Yamamoto já havia percebido a algum tempo, desde que seu treinamento começou com Reborn, que Haru sempre ia no mesmo horário perto da escada do depósito chorar. Ele sempre ficava lá sentado no topo da escada ouvindo os lamentos da garota escondido. Seu coração sempre se despedaçava com aquilo, mas ele sentia necessidade de ficar ali com o desejo de que pudesse dividir as dores que ela sentia.

**

* * *

**

Haru pegou mania de ir chorar perto da escada do deposito. Chorava por estar assustado com tudo o que havia acontecido, ela chorava pelos outro que não podia chorar naquela situação e também chorava para poder mostrar seu sorriso na frente dos outros depois. Ficava recolhida ali no canto, com medo de que os outros pudessem ouvir suas lamúrias.

Mas foi depois que o treinamento dos garotos começou que ela percebeu que não era a única ali. Um garoto sempre ficava sentando no topo da escada encostado na grade ouvindo-a, e assim ficavam silenciosamente todas às vezes. No começo ela ficava um pouco embaraçada, mas com o tempo, ela percebeu como a simples presença daquele garoto a fazia tão bem.

Ela começou a sorrir mais, ver o lado bom da situação, provavelmente aquele garoto não sabia o quão bem fazia a ela. Estava aproximando a data que eles iriam invadir a base inimiga e Haru decidiu quebrar o gelo entre os dois.

"Obrigada, Yamamoto-san." disse baixo assustando o garoto no topo da escada.

"Hahaha... Você me pegou." disse coçando a cabeça encabulado enquanto descia a escada.

"Yamamoto-san vem aqui todos os dias..." Haru disse esboçando um sorriso tímido com restos de lágrimas nos olhos.

"Hahaha... desculpa..." Yamamoto disse um pouco envergonhado sorrindo.

"Hahi! Não precisa se desculpar!" Haru disse entrando em pânico e movimentado os braços freneticamente em sinal de não.

"Hahaha..." sorriu limpando as lágrimas dos olhos da garota, fazendo-a corar.

"Como vai o treino, Yamamoto-san?" perguntou tentando disfarçar o rosto corado e lembrando-se do que Bianchi havia lhe dito.

"Ah. Eu tenho que ir... preciso falar com o garotinho." respondeu sorrindo começando a subir a escada.

"Hahi, a Haru também tem que ir ajudar a Kyoko-chan." falou subindo também.

Haru estava subindo as escadas quando tropeçou e começou a cair e por reflexo, Yamamoto se virou rapidamente e a segurou, ambos caíram no chão de olhos fechados por causa do impacto. Haru sentiu algo embaixo dela e de seu rosto, quando abriu os olhos não conseguiu evitar de corar violentamente. Yamamoto estava na mesma situação, ninguém sabia quem estava mais vermelho, e os dois se afastaram rapidamente, encabulados demais pelo o que acabara de acontecer. Depois disso a atmosfera ficou um pouco pesada e ambos se encaminharam para onde deviam ir.

"Hahi! E-esse foi o p-primeiro b-beijo da H-Haru..." pensou um pouco assustada encostando-se na parede e depois deslizando até ficar sentada no chão com o coração batendo descontroladamente e o rosto completamente vermelho. Aquilo foi, inevitavelmente, surpreendente.

_O dia seguinte era o dia que invadiriam a base inimiga._

_...  
_

**

* * *

**

**Haru Haru Interview**** Dangerous**

"Aqui é a Haru no Haru Haru Interview Dangerous!" disse sorrindo em seu vestido de lolita.

"Parece que teremos um convidado especial." falou Reborn bebendo uma xícara de chá.

"Hoje teremos a visita da... autora?!" perguntou-se Haru olhando o script enquanto uma pessoa com uma capa preta descia pelo elevador no meio do palco assustando a garota pelo seu ar sombrio.

"Ciaossu." cumprimentou Reborn.

"Ah, yo." disse a pessoa retirando a capa, mostrando-se ser uma garota de óculos e cabelos castanhos com olhos da mesma cor.

"Hahi, bem... essa é a Amandy-san e ela está aqui para tirar algumas dúvidas a respeito dos nomes dos capítulos." disse Haru recuperando-se do susto inicial.

"Bem... traduzindo os nomes respectivamente seria: Primeiro Amor, Incompreensível Amor, Solitário Amor e Surpreendente Amor." concluiu a autora.

"Estão em italiano." comentou Reborn.

"Yo." disse Yamamoto entrando no palco.

"Hahi? Yamamoto-san, o que faz aqui?" perguntou Haru.

"Eu soube que a autora estava aqui." respondeu sorrindo para a garota.

"É sim, a autora está aqui..." disse.

"Hahaha. Preciso falar com você." Yamamoto se encaminhou para perto da autora e os dois começaram a cochichar.

Yamamoto volta e meia olhava para Haru com um sorrido gentil e voltava a cochichar com a autora.

"Certo! Eu faço isso para você." falou enfim a autora.

"Eh?! Fazer o que?" perguntou Haru curiosa.

"Hahaha..." Yamamoto apenas ria.

"Você não vai querer saber." falou Reborn tranquilamente após ler a mente perversa da autora.

"Querida Haru, você não sabe a sorte que tem... se você não quiser o Yamamoto eu fico com ele." a autora provocou Haru fazendo-a corar.

"Eh... Bem por hoje é só. Até o próximo..." disse se despedindo mas foi cortada pela a autora.

"Hei, Haru." falou a autora em tom autoritário. "Você não está esquecendo nada?"

"Hahi! É mesmo, a autora pediu para a Haru pedir para vocês deixarem reviews... Então até o próximo Haru Haru Interview Dangerous. Vejo vocês de novo!"

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

~ Ufa... Vocês não sabem como estou feliz de acabar mais um capitulo... Passei três dias escrevendo ele. xD

~Ah... massa de Yatsuhashi[não sei se é massa, em inglês está escrito como Raw Yatsuhashi, então eu deduzi que seria isso, me desculpem se estiver errado] é um tipo de doce que usam como souvenir de Kyoto e é normalmente comido com pasta de feijão vermelho.

~ Me desculpe por erros ortográficos, de concordância e coerência e outros que possam aparecer. [a rotina de sempre.]

~ Em compensação a demora, coloquei uma pitada á mais de romance... E a partir do próximo capítulo não vai ter vinculo nenhum com o mangá, tudo vai ser mero fruto da mente insana dessa autora aqui.

~ Aos reviews:

_**Purikon**_

_Yo, que bom que você gostou da fic! Eu fico muito feliz com isso._

_Na verdade, era meu objetivo deixar-los "in-character", que bom que deu certo. xD_

_Aqui está mais um capitulo e espero que você goste desse também._

_**Lune-sama forever**_

_Que bom ver você aqui de novo ^^_

_Fico feliz pelos dois reviews seus!_

_No anime/mangá, eu acho que a Haru sabe que a máfia é uma coisa séria e que Yamamoto também sabe que não é apenas uma brincadeira, mas não conta ;D_

_Que bom que gostou de rever a historia do meu ponto de vista, eu pulei vários pedaços para não ficar muito repetitivo. ^^  
_

~ Minna... como a Haru disse ali encima, deixem reviews. Não irá te matar clicar no botão escrito em verde _"Review__ this Story/Chapter__"_´, é rapidinho e ajuda a uma autora preguiçosa a escrever mais rápido, ok?

Bjuss **;***, Amandy-san


	5. Imprevisto Amore

**Título**: Imprevisto Amore

**Anime:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Gênero:** Angústia/Romance

**Casal: **Yamamoto Takeshi e Miura Haru

**Nota: Katekyo Hitman Reborn e seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem, eles são obras exclusivas de Amano Akira. **

**Imprevisto ****Amore**

Haru estava um pouco mais tranqüila após voltar ao passado. Aqueles dias no futuro foram realmente... diferentes? Será que era mesmo essa a palavra? Aconteceram muitas coisas por lá, encontraram-se com a situação nada boa do futuro, Gokudera e Yamamoto ficaram a beira da morte, não uma, nem duas, mas três vezes, Chrome, a guardiã da Névoa também não teve momentos muitos felizes lá, Lambo e I-pin reclamavam toda hora por não poder sair do esconderijo, Kyoko quase foi morta quando fugiu para tentar ir para casa em busca de seu irmão, e o maior cúmulo de todos foi saber que o inimigo que tinham que eliminar era um aliado. Sim, tudo aquilo estava fazendo Haru enlouquecer. Mas do jeito que ela era, ela tentava ver as coisas boas que aconteceram lá. Ela poder ficar mais tempo com Tsuna, dividiu o quarto com Kyoko, conheceu os amigos de Tsuna que ela não conhecia, pode brincar com as crianças, viu o Fuuta crescido, aprendeu mais sobre primeiro socorros e teve o seu primeiro beijo. O último item a fez corar violentamente.

"Hahi! Aquilo foi um acidente! A Haru não pode ficar pensando nessas besteiras." falou para si mesma colocando as mãos sobre o rosto quente.

Ela começou a rever a cena em sua memória, ela caindo da escada, Yamamoto a segurando, a queda e a sensação que teve quando sentiu algo encostado aos seus lábios, e corou mais ainda. Estranhamente ela lembrou-se de outro fato, quando estava conversando com Bianchi do futuro antes de se despedirem e ela voltar ao passado.

**Flashback ON:**

"Haru, ás vezes, nós apenas enxergamos o que queremos." começou a falar Bianchi.

"Hahi, o que a Bianchi-san quer dizer com isso?" Haru perguntou confusa.

"Que a verdade pode estar aonde você menos espera." completou.

"Hahi?" ela continuava confusa e não sabia onde Bianchi queria chegar.

"Você vai precisar enxergar aquilo que você não vê. Isso é o amor." disse enigmática, parecendo que ela sabia de alguma coisa e Haru não. "Reborn!" gritou indo abraçar o arcobaleno, antes que Haru pudesse falar mais alguma coisa.

**Flashback OFF.**

Ela ainda não tinha entendido onde Bianchi queria chegar, e não adiantaria perguntar a Bianchi de sua época, porque ela não saberia responder, então decidiu que descobriria com o tempo.

Haru começou a olhar para fora da janela se aquietando, estava sentada na sua carteira de costume ao lado da janela, as garotas deviam achar que ela era louca pelas reações extravagantes que ela estava tendo enquanto a professora falava algo em inglês para a classe e tentando se controlar para não jogar um pedaço de giz na cabeça da garota que poderia ser classificada por uma das mais inteligentes da escola. Haru via as grandes cerejeiras floridas naquela estação, ela gostava muito da primavera, era a estação em que nascera e a qual sua mãe dedicara seu nome. O sinal tocou.

"Ei, Haru." começou a falar uma garota de cabelos negros, companheira do clube de ginástica. "Você está bem? Ficou suspirando e fazendo umas mímicas engraçadas a aula toda."

"Hahi? A Haru fez mesmo isso?" perguntou inocentemente.

"É, você não percebeu não? A professora tava se segurando para não jogar giz em você." falou outra garota com cabelos curtos que sentava próxima a Haru.

"É verdade, a Haru anda meio estranha, faltou a maioria das aulas no final de ano e nós não se vimos no Natal e nem no Ano Novo, só umas semanas depois que começaram as aulas." concluiu a de cabelos negros.

"Né? Agora no terceiro ano os professores vão ficar enchendo o saco para a gente ir para uma escola do ensino médio boa, mas a Haru não precisa se preocupar, ela é um gênio mesmo, foi a única garota que conseguiu bolsa aqui na escola Midori." falou a de cabelos curtos, Haru apenas sorria.

É verdade, Haru e o pessoal ficaram presos no futuro por tempo demais, ela não perdeu a chance de ir para o terceiro ano porque o pai do Tsuna mexeu uns pauzinhos para ela e para os garotos. Ela se sentiu culpada por deixar seu pai tão preocupado, mas ela acha que o pai do Tsuna também falou com ele, porque ele não perguntou nada para ela.

Ela estava voltando para casa, tinha decidido ir à confeitaria no centro comercial para comer algum de seus bolos preferidos e depois teria que ir fazer as compras para o jantar. Estava meio desanimada e observava o céu, parecia que ia chover. Preferiu cortar caminho pelo parque, para não pegar chuva, ela realmente não gostava de chuva, seus sapatos ficavam sujos de lama, a roupa ficava encharcada, seus livros ficavam molhados, tudo de ruim acontecia com ela. Haru andava calmante pelo parque quando avistou a última pessoa que gostaria de ver naquele dia, não depois do que aconteceu, alguém que fez seu coração acelerar descontroladamente e ela ficar sem saber o que fazer.

* * *

Yamamoto estava satisfeito em ter voltado ao passado, ficou contente ao ver seu pai são e salvo no restaurante quando voltou. Lembrou-se como foi difícil a estadia no futuro, os treinamentos pesados, os ataques constantes, as lutas intermináveis, mas a mais difícil, com certeza, foi a luta contra Byakuran, ele tinha um poder estranho e difícil de combater, só mesmo o Tsuna para ganhar dele. Mas Yamamoto tinha uma forma de pensar estranha e achou excitante ir para o futuro, principalmente por poder ficar mais perto dela, a garota que jurou que iria proteger, mesmo que o coração dela fosse de outro.

Aquela semana em especial ele estava inquieto, já estava acabando a primavera e o Torneio de Verão estava se aproximando, além das provas que teriam para poderem entrar no ensino médio, e sinceramente, ele não estava indo tão bem assim. E depois de ouvir uma coisa que Kyoko disse, ele estava ficando sobrecarregado. Decidiu que primeiro se esforçaria no beisebol e naquilo que tinha combinado com Kyoko e Reborn, ainda faltava duas semanas, ele tinha tempo para isso, mas o mais difícil seria fazer sua parte dar certo. Naquele dia ele havia combinado de ir jogar beisebol com uns amigos no parque.

E lá estava ele, no final da tarde no parque com seus amigos do time de beisebol, eles estariam no campo do colégio se não fosse o time de softbol que teria uma partida no próximo final de semana e precisava do campo para treinar. Para falar a verdade, Yamamoto era um bom arremessador, mas nunca realmente quis essa posição, havia pessoas queriam e ele realmente não se importava, desde que pudesse jogar beisebol. Ele estava para rebater a bola quando viu de relance um rosto conhecido não muito longe dali observando-o e acabou se distraindo, errando a bola.

"Ei, Yamamoto! Jogue sério." brincava o companheiro de time.

"Hahaha, foi mal." respondeu sorrindo e começando a ficar nervoso com o olhar observador daquela pessoa, mas ele encarou aquilo como um desafio e voltou a atenção no jogo.

Ele se posicionou e girou o bastão, acertando a bola em cheio e mandando ela para longe, realmente muito longe.

"Hehehe, não foi bem isso que eu queria mais deu certo, parece que esse é o resultado do treino com o garotinho." pensou deixando a mostra o sorriso e olhando para a garota que o observava boquiaberta.

Olhando para ela, Yamamoto se lembrou que depois daquilo, ambos estavam se evitando, mesmo depois das desculpas. Aquilo foi sem querer, mas Yamamoto não podia negar que gostou do que aconteceu, mesmo sendo um acidente. Aquilo foi o que deu força para ele ir firme e decidido para a batalha no futuro. Queria evitar de fazer isso agora, mas ele prometera a Kyoko que o faria, então, após fazer o ponto, em meio a euforia dos companheiros, se encaminhou em direção de Haru.

**

* * *

**

Haru o observava á algum tempo, não queria se aproximar, estava morrendo de vergonha para fazer isso, e também estava com medo de que Yamamoto percebesse sua presença, mas não conseguia parar de olhá-lo encantada. Sua boca literalmente caiu quando ele fez um homerun e a bola voou longe, realmente longe, ela supôs que a bola voou á uns três ou quatro quarteirões depois do final do parque e estava tão concentrada na direção que a bola tomou que não percebeu o garoto se aproximando.

"Hahi! Aquilo foi demais!" falou excitada.

"Hahaha, é verdade, a bola voou realmente longe." Yamamoto disse olhando para a direção que a bola foi.

"Hahi! Ya-yamamoto-san!" quase gritou de susto quando notou a presença do garoto.

"Yo." disse simplesmente.

"Ya-yamamoto-san, não estava jogando?" perguntou gaguejando, ela percebeu que estava tremendo e seu rosto estava esquentando.

"Ah, eles fizeram uma pausa." falou sorrindo para ela e depois veio um silêncio mortal. "Ei, Haru." falou após alguns minutos.

"Hahi! Sim Yamamoto-san?" perguntou após tomar um susto e olhou para ele, notando que ele também estava com o rosto rosado.

"Será que você podia..." começou a falar coçando a bochecha e deixando Haru esperançosa. "Me ajudar nos estudos? É que as provas estão chegando e eu não sei se vou conseguir me sair bem nelas." concluiu sorrindo envergonhadamente.

"Hahi... Claro." concordou se sentindo um pouco decepcionada.

"Hei! Yamamoto! Vamos jogar!" gritou um garoto de boné acenando para Yamamoto.

"Hahaha, certo, certo." gritou enquanto corria em direção aos companheiros.

"Hein." cochichou o garoto de boné para Yamamoto, mas que Haru podia ouvir, dando-lhe uma cotovelada de leve no braço. "Saindo com uma garota do Midori."

"É... e ainda por cima bonita como ela." falou outro garoto colocando o braço em volta do pescoço de Yamamoto. "Quando vai apresentar para nós?" perguntou sarcástico e Yamamoto apenas ria.

Haru achou que era melhor ir embora, antes que começasse a chover, mas parecia que era tarde demais. Grandes gotas começaram a cair e ela se amaldiçoou por não ter trazido um guarda-chuva e correu para o primeiro lugar que podia se abrigar da chuva e evitar ficar encharcada.

Os garotos que jogavam beisebol reclamavam de não poder mais jogar e iam embora correndo, Yamamoto pegou suas coisas e foi se juntar ao lado de Haru para se proteger da chuva.

"Ah, parece que não vamos poder mais jogar hoje." disse sorrindo para a garota.

"Hahi... agora vai ser ruim para a Haru voltar para casa." respondeu no mesmo tom de brincadeira e os dois começaram a rir. Ela percebeu, mesmo sendo um pouco embaraçoso, eles podiam conversar tranquilamente e isso a deixou aliviada.

"Hei, Haru? Você gosta de chuva?" perguntou Yamamoto serenamente.

"Hahi? Hm... Não é que a Haru goste, mas a Haru também não odeia." disse enfim, mas se arrependeu depois de ver aquela expressão que ela odiava no rosto de Yamamoto, o sorriso falso e os olhos com uma tristeza imensa.

"Ah, entendo!" disse voltando a sorrir normalmente. "Ei, parece que a chuva está dando uma trégua, por que não aproveitamos e vamos para casa, ou pelo menos para um lugar mais seguro." falou olhando para a árvore que estava encima de suas cabeças, e embaixo de árvores, em dia de chuvas, não eram o lugar mais seguro de se estar.

"Hahi! É mesmo!" disse seguindo Yamamoto.

Ambos conversavam normalmente pelo caminho, tentando evitar ficar encharcados pela chuva, mas foi uma caminhada até bem tranqüila. Haru aproveitou e fez as compras para o jantar, e como todo cavalheiro, Yamamoto se ofereceu para ajudar a carregar, e mesmo depois de Haru negar veemente, ela acabou cedendo.

"Haru, essa não é sua casa?" perguntou parando enfrente a uma casa com uma placa com o nome Miura.

"Hahi! Foi rápido." falou sorrindo, a conversa estava tão boa que perdera a noção do tempo.

"Então eu vou indo." Yamamoto falou depositando a sacola plástica na mão da garota.

"Hahi, Yamamoto-san, amanhã a Haru vai na sua casa te ajudar com os estudos." falou.

"Certo, até mais Haru." falou se encaminhando para sua casa.

"Bye bye." se despediu e foi entrando em casa com a sacola na mão.

A casa estava vazia, provavelmente seu pai ainda estava trabalhando na faculdade e voltaria tarde. Entrou na sala e pegou uma fotografia de uma mulher muito bonita de cabelos compridos da mesma cor dos de Haru.

"Tadaima, Okaa-san." falou carinhosamente para a foto e depois se dirigiu para a cozinha, para fazer o jantar. Quando passou pelo calendário, sentiu a sensação de estar esquecendo algo, mas nem se importou.

**

* * *

**

Yamamoto estava indo para o dojo treinar um pouco o que aprendera com Reborn. Ele se sentia um pouco aliviado por arranjar um jeito de fazer a sua parte na promessa com Reborn e Kyoko, mesmo sendo um pouco complicado. A chuva estava fraca e refrescante, poucas gotas caiam naquela hora e Yamamoto andava vagarosamente pelas ruas quase vazias. Enquanto andava, algo em uma lojinha de rua que estava fechando chamou-lhe a atenção e ele decidiu comprar.

Alguns dias haviam passado, e Haru ia todos os dias no restaurante de sushi ajudar Yamamoto com os estudos. Era um pouco difícil, mas com a ajuda de Haru, Yamamoto entendia melhor as matérias e ele mesmo se surpreendeu com isso.

"Hahaha, você seria uma ótima professora." disse Yamamoto depois que Haru explicou uma equação matemática e ele entendeu perfeitamente.

"Hahi! A Haru não vai ser professora. A Haru vai ser uma designer famosa!" respondeu com os olhos brilhando.

"Hahaha, acho que você seria ótima nisso também." riu se ajeitando embaixo da mesa de seu quarto, os pés estavam formigando por estar sentado na mesma posição por muito tempo.

"Hahi, é claro que a Haru seria!" disse confiante e Yamamoto apenas ria, para falar a verdade, passar _esse dia_ com Haru, foi e melhor coisa que poderia estar fazendo.

O tempo passou realmente rápido, ambos estavam deleitando-se da presença um do outro, mesmo em meio as equações matemáticas, e não perceberam que já escurecia.

"Hahi! Mas já é essa hora?" falou Haru olhando no relógio que estava pendurado na parede.

"Nossa, o tempo passou realmente rápido." comentou sorrindo para a garota.

"Hahi, a Haru tem que ir embora, Yamamoto-san." a garota disse recolhendo suas coisas.

"Pode deixar que eu te acompanho, é perigoso andar sozinha à noite." disse a ajudando a guardar suas coisas.

"Hei, Haru-chan." chamou Tsuyoshi, pai de Yamamoto, depois de ver os dois descendo a escada.

"Hahi?" perguntou se aproximando do balcão enquanto Tsuyoshi cortava alguns pedaços de peixe.

"Leve isso." apontou para uma caixa com sushi encima do balcão. "É um agradecimento por cuidar do Takeshi _especialmente hoje._" riu.

"Obrigada." agradeceu pegando a pequena caixa e saindo acompanhada de Yamamoto do restaurante.

"Hein, Tsuyoshi-san." falou um homem bebendo saque que estava sentado em uma das cadeiras do balcão após os garotos saírem. "Aquela é a namorada do Takeshi-kun?"

"Hahaha, isso é o que veremos." riu para o cliente.

"Hei, falando nele, hoje não é..." soluçou o homem. "do Takeshi-kun?"

"Hahaha, acho que você já está bêbado, meu amigo." Tsuyoshi falou brincando.

Lá fora estava completamente negro, as ruas estavam pouco iluminadas pelos postes de luz e Haru se sentiu agradecida de Yamamoto a ter acompanhado, era realmente assustador andar sozinha de noite. Eles conversavam trivialidades para matar o tempo e Yamamoto se sentia feliz por ter Haru ao seu lado _naquele dia_.

Estavam andando calmamente quando eles avistaram uma gangue parada em um canto escuro da rua logo adiante e se calaram. Haru se aproximou mais de Yamamoto com medo.

"Hei, senhorita." chamou um garoto careca extremamente feio jogando uma ponta de cigarro no chão. "Porque você não larga esse mané ai e vem dar umas voltas com a gente?" perguntou e alguns garotos da gangue concordaram.

Haru apenas fingiu que não estava ouvindo e se aproximou mais ainda de Yamamoto, deixando-o perceber que ela estava tremendo.

"Hei, estou falando com você." falou o garoto colocando a mão no ombro de Haru, mas antes que pudesse tocá-la, com um movimento rápido, Yamamoto segurou o pulso dele.

"Será que você poderia nos deixar em paz?" perguntou sorrindo falsamente.

"Maldito... quem você pensa que é?!" gritou o careca irritado.

"Hahi! Yamamoto-san..." Haru murmurou assustada.

"Hahaha, eu não sou ninguém." riu amigavelmente. "Mas eu sugiro você não encostar o dedo nela." completou apertando o pulso do garoto com força e ficando com um olhar assassino. Provavelmente, se Reborn tivesse visto isso, estaria orgulhoso, aquele era um olhar realmente assustador, digno de um Hitman e deu um Vongola.

"Ce-certo! Vamos embora!" disse fugindo assustado com o resto da gangue.

"Ei, Haru, você esta bem?" perguntou Yamamoto preocupado para a garota que ainda parecia um pouco assustada.

"Hahi! Aquilo assustou Haru!" disse. "Que bom que Yamamoto-san veio com a Haru." sorriu.

"Hahaha, é verdade." disse aliviado por ela estar bem, não queria que ela tivesse se machucado.

Andaram poucos quarteirões até chegarem na casa de Haru.

"Obrigada por me acompanhar, Yamamoto-san." disse Haru.

"Hahaha, não há de quê." sorriu para a garota.

"Hahi! Yamamoto-san, você está machucado!" exclamou depois de perceber um machucado na mão do amigo.

"Ah... isso?" disse olhando para o machucado, provavelmente foi na hora em que o cara careca fugiu. "É apenas um arranhãozinho." concluiu sorrindo.

"Não!" gritou a garota, fazendo Yamamoto ter a sensação de que aquilo já tinha acontecido antes. "A Haru não irá se perdoar se isso infeccionar!"

"Mas..." começou a dizer.

"Sem mas!" falou puxando o garoto pelo braço para dentro da casa. "Em casa tem um kit de primeiro socorros."

"Ah é... aconteceu algo parecido com o Tsuna na aula de educação física há um tempo atrás..." pensou adentrando á casa forçadamente.

"Tadaima!" falou para ninguém em particular. "Meu pai ainda não deve estar na faculdade ainda." disse Haru percebendo a escuridão que estava a casa.

"Desculpe pela intromissão" Yamamoto falou retirando os sapatos e ficando um pouco nervoso de entrar na casa da garota.

"Yamamoto-san, espere um pouco na sala que a Haru já volta." disse se encaminhado para a cozinha para deixar o sushi.

Yamamoto se sentou no sofá e aproveitou para analisar o local, era uma casa comum e aconchegante, mesmo sendo um pouco vazia demais, ele deve ter achado isso por morar em um restaurante, onde sempre tem pessoas freqüentando o lugar. Estão reparou em uma fotografia que tinha uma mulher realmente bonita, com cabelos longos de cor castanhas, supôs aquela fosse a mãe de Haru, agora sabia de onde ela havia puxado tanta beleza. Pensando bem, ele não sabia nada sobre a mãe dela. A Haru voltou e começou a cuidar do ferimento dele.

"Ela é muito bonita." sorriu apontando para a foto.

"Hahi. É claro que é!" riu para o garoto. "Okaa-san é a mulher mais bonita que eu conheço!" falou orgulhosa.

"Hahaha." Yamamoto apenas riu, discordando mentalmente da garota. Para ele, Haru era a mais bonita.

"Okaa-san era uma designer famosa. Um dia, a Haru vai ser tão famosa quanto ela!" concluiu com os olhos brilhando, mas Yamamoto pode perceber um brilho de tristeza nos olhos de Haru e decidiu não falar mais nada sobre isso.

"Hahaha, o curativo está pronto. É melhor eu ir andando." disse se levantando do sofá e se encaminhando para a porta.

"Hahi, é verdade." Haru falou acompanhando-o até o portão.

"Até amanhã." disse se afastando.

"Até amanhã." se despediu.

"Ah! Haru." falou o garoto se virando para ela. "Obrigado."

"Hahi?" Haru não entendeu o ele quis dizer com isso, mas ele já havia ido, então voltou para dentro da casa.

**

* * *

**

Os outros dias passaram calmamente, Haru ia todos os dia para o restaurante de sushi depois da escola para poder ajudar Yamamoto com os estudos. Era divertido ficar com ele, e ela aproveitava para rever as matérias também. Mas em um domingo em particular, dia em que ela não tinha escola então ia mais cedo na casa de Yamamoto, ela percebeu que tinha algo diferente.

"Hahi? Hoje nós não vamos estudar?" perguntou para Yamamoto quando percebeu que os livros de sempre não estavam encima da mesa.

"Ei, Haru, será que você poderia vir comigo em um lugar?" perguntou para ela.

"Hahi! Claro." concordou e acompanhou o garoto. Ela estava um pouco ansiosa e ficava remexendo o pequeno embrulho em seu bolso.

Yamamoto a levou primeiro na confeitaria no centro comercial e deixo-a comer o bolos que ela amava. Depois de passear mais um pouco pelo centro, passar no fliperama e dar uma volta no parque, Yamamoto a guiou por uma rua conhecida. Afinal, era a rua em que o seu _suposto_ grande amor morava.

"Hahi? O que viemos fazer na casa do Tsuna-san?" perguntou quando os dois passaram pelo portão da casa dos Sawadas.

"Você verá." respondeu enigmático e dando espaço para Haru ir primeiro.

Quando ela abriu a porta, percebeu que a casa estava muito quieta, mas foi quando ela foi olhar a sala de jantar que viu o porquê do silêncio.

"Surpresa!" gritaram todos em uníssono, ou pelo menos quase todos, tendo exceções como Gokudera que estava reclamando ali no canto.

Foi realmente uma surpresa. Tinha acontecido tantas coisa ultimamente que Haru tinha esquecido completamente, 3 de Maio, seu aniversário.

O resto do dia foi bem animado, Reborn obrigou os outros a fazerem a "Legendária Festa de Aniversário no Estilo Vongola" e todos fizeram o seu show, menos Yamamoto por não ter nada preparado. Mas antes que pudessem acabar e ver quem ganhou, Hibari apareceu, e bateu no Tsuna por não gostar de pessoas que andam em grupos, além de destruir a tabela de pontuação, Tsuna ainda não entendia porque Hibari só bateu nele. Haru também soube que Reborn e Kyoko haviam combinado com Yamamoto para que ele a mantivesse ocupada nas últimas semanas para que Haru não desconfiasse da festa.

Já era noite e todo mundo estava indo embora, e já tinha virado costume Yamamoto acompanhar Haru, mas dessa vez tinha um propósito, para ambas as partes. Eles decidiram parar no parque um pouco, as cerejeiras estavam muito bonitas naquela noite, e Haru gostava muito delas, por lembrarem uma pessoa querida.

"Ei, Haru." Yamamoto chamou a garota.

"Hahi, o que foi Yamamoto-kun?" era a primeira vez que ela usava esse sufixo com ele, o que o fez corar um pouco. Yamamoto tirou um pequeno embrulho vermelho do bolso e entregou para ela.

"Parabéns." ele não conseguia olhar nos olhosdela e esperou que ela abrisse.

"Hahi... Que lindo! Obrigada Yamamoto-kun!" Haru desembrulhou e viu um anel delicado de prata e por impulso abraçou o garoto, sem perceber a coloração avermelhada do rapaz.

"Hahaha." apenas sorriu para a garota.

"Hahi!" concordou. "Para falar a verdade, Yamamoto-kun..." começou a falar um pouco envergonhada depois de soltá-lo.

"O que foi Haru?" perguntou curioso sem perder o sorriso.

"Feliz aniversário atrasado!" falou abaixando a cabeça e estendendo as duas mãos onde estava um pequeno embrulho azul. "Eu não sabia que era seu aniversário semana passada." era verdade, dia 24 de abril foi o aniversário dele.

"Eh? Como você sabia? Eu não contei para ninguém..." falou um pouco surpreso pegando o presente das mãos da garota.

"Hahi? Foi o Reborn-chan que me contou ontem..." falou ingenuamente. Quando Reborn disse para ela, ela pode entender o porquê de Tsuyoshi e Yamamoto terem agradecido ela naquele dia, mesmo ela não tendo feito nada.

"Quanto será que o garotinho sabe?" pensou espantado.

"Hahaha, mas obrigado." disse sorrindo e abrindo o presente, que mostrou ser um chaveiro de um boneco de Yamamoto com um bastão de beisebol feito á mão. "Ó! Foi você quem fez? Está muito legal!" falou animado.

"Hahi! Que bom que o Yamamoto-kun gostou!" retribuiu o sorriso.

Já estava ficando tarde e se dirigiram para casa. O caminhada foi divertida e proveitosa, ambos tinha se divertido muito. Haru conversava alegremente com Yamamoto sobre beisebol, mesmo ela não sabendo muita coisa, mas ela gostava de ver o jeito como Yamamoto ficava quando o assunto era esse. Estava na frente de sua casa quanto finalmente se deu conta do que a Bianchi do futuro queria dizer com aquelas palavras.

"Sabe Yamamoto-kun?" perguntou Haru antes de se despedir.

"O que?" perguntou o garoto.

"A Haru percebeu que ela gosta da chuva." disse "Ela pode ser um pouco incomoda ás vezes, mas são nos dias de chuva que a Haru se sente mais confortável. A Haru tem a impressão que a chuva protege a Haru." continuou virando-se e olhando para o céu. "Por isso que a Haru percebeu que ela gosta muito da chuva." disse abaixando a cabeça.

Ele se sentiu grato por ela estar de costas, não queria ser pegou com o rosto da cor de um tomate, ficou sem reação por alguns segundos e depois sorriu.

"Além da chuva, eu gosto muito da primavera." falou o garoto observando o céu.

"Hahi, a Haru também gosta muito da primavera." Falou virando-se para o garoto um pouco corada com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

"Eu acho que tenho quer ir agora." disse sorrindo gentilmente. "Até mais." virou-se e começou a ir para sua casa.

"Bye bye." despediu-se Haru, que logo depois adentrou a casa sorridente.

Yamamoto andava tranqüílamente pela rua com um sorriso gentil no rosto. Será que Haru tinha idéia de o quanto aquelas palavras significavam para ele? Essas palavras, foram realmente inesperadas.

**

* * *

**

**Haru Haru Interview**** Dangerous**

"Aqui é a Haru no Haru Haru Interview Dangerous!" disse sorrindo em seu vestido de lolita.

"Espera aí!" disse a autora entrando no palco e pegando o microfone da garota. "Hoje sou eu a apresentadora."

"Hahi! Mas a Haru que é a apresentadora do Haru Haru Interview Dangerous!" disse fazendo bico.

"Hoje não." negou a autora. "Olha como eu sou boa, como na fic foi seu aniversário, eu venho te trazer uma pessoa especial para a entrevista."

"Era isso que ela tinha em mente no ultimo programa." falou Reborn calmamente com um meio sorriso e Yamamoto apareceu também no palco ao lado de Reborn.

"Hahi? Yamamoto-kun, o que faz aqui?" perguntou Haru quando percebeu a presença do garoto,

"A autora me chamou falando que tinha uma pessoa interessante que eu deveria conhecer." falou para a garota.

"Bem, sem mais delongas, a convidade especial de hoje é... Miura Sakura!" disse a autora apontando para uma mulher muito bonita de cabelos longos e castanhos que descia pelo elevador no meio do palco.

"Hahi... Okaa-san!" gritou Haru com lágrimas nos olhos indo abraçar a moça.

"Yare, yare, como você cresceu Haru." a senhora Miura falou afagando gentilmente o cabelo da garota que estava agarrada na cintura da mãe em prantos.

"Bem, a Miura-san era uma designer muito famosa como a Haru havia dito na fic, trabalhou com grandes marcas e era conhecida mundialmente." falou a autora. "... e o resto vocês descobrem lendo a fic." concluiu percebendo que estava sendo ignorada.

Ninguém no palco prestava muita atenção na autora, então ela desistiu de falar e se aproximou de Yamamoto.

"Gostou? Eu achava que você iria querer conhecer ela." cochichou para Yamamoto.

"Hahaha, ela é muito bonita mesmo, mas eu ainda prefiro a Haru." falou no mesmo tom.

"Aí que inveja!" se remoeu a autora. "Mas, e aí? Achou que ficou bom o que eu fiz para você?"

"Hahaha. Valeu mesmo! Passar meu aniversário com ela foi um máximo!" falou sorrindo, a autora faltava derreter com aquele sorriso de Yamamoto.

"Certo, certo." falou depois de se recompor. "Ei, Haru! Você pode fazer as honras?"

"Hahi!" exclamou soltando sua mãe rapidamente e pegando o microfone da mão da autora, depois de limpar as lágrimas.

"Ah é, Haru, não esqueça do combinado." falou a autora em tom autoritário.

"Hahi! A autora pediu para que os leitores deixem reviews... e pediu para falar que a tradução para o titulo de hoje é Inesperado Amor." disse lendo o script. "Então até o próximo Haru Haru Interview Dangerous. Vejo vocês na próxima!" e voltou a agarrar a mãe, que estava conversando amigavelmente com Yamamoto.

**

* * *

**

**Notas da autora:**

~ Yo, estou aqui de novo com mais um capítulo para vocês, mas esclarecendo umas dúvidas que eu sei que vão aparecer, a mãe da Haru é uma personagem que eu criei, porque no anime/mangá não fala nada sobre ela, somente do pai de Haru, que para quem não sabe é um professor de matemática.

~ E as data de aniversário, não foram eu que criei, eu as peguei no data book da própria Amano Akira, e lá dizia o perfil completo dos personagens, mas que eu só pude entender pouca coisa porque estava em japonês, -.-"

~ Me desculpe por erros ortográficos, de concordância e coerência e outros que possam aparecer. [a rotina de sempre.]

~ Também avisando que essa fic não é betada, pelo simples fato de a autora ser uma ignorante e que não sabe como o sistema de betagem funciona, então ela apenas usa as ferramentas do Word para arrumar as palavras erradas, e lê e relê a fic até estiver bom, por isso não se assuste se a fic estiver de um jeito, e quando e de repente estiver de outro. ^^

~ Aos reviews:

_**Purikon**_

_Yo, postei o capitulo. xD_

_A conversa que eu e o Yama tivemos não era muito perversa, Reborn falou isso, porque minha mente já é perversa o bastante sozinha, não a do Yamamoto, Yama-chan é até muito doce *se derrete*. Ah! Como eu o quero para mim! *olhos brilhando*_

_xD, espero que tenha gostado da convidada dessa vez ^^_

_**Lune-sama forever**_

_Sinceramente, eu não acho que você seja ruim com romance, eu adoro as suas fics! _

_Tadinho do Yamamoto! A Haru não o merece! *a ciumenta* xD_

_Gokudera e Tsuna são muito lerdos mesmo! Hahaha._

_Espero que goste desse capitulo também._

~ Gente, não esqueçam as reviews, entrem na campanha "Faça uma autora mais feliz deixando reviews.", ok? É só clicar onde está escrito _"Review__ this Story/Chapter__"_´, ali embaixo. Eu não ligo se escrever só um "Continua", ou até mesmo um "Não gostei da sua fic.", mesmo depois de chorar muito, eu não vou ligar... xD

~ Até o próximo capitulo!

Bjuss **;***, Amandy-san

* * *

**_

* * *

Importante_**

**PS: Como já dito no capitulo 8, o nome da mãe da Haru (personagem de minha total autoria) mudou de Sakura para Ami. As devidas alterações serão feitas quando esse capitulo for atualizado, ou seja, quando for passado para Kai. (Mais explicações vide capitulo 8)  
**


	6. Disperato Amore

**Título**: Disperato Amore

**Anime:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Gênero:** Suspense/Romance

**Casal: **Yamamoto Takeshi e Miura Haru

**Nota: Katekyo Hitman Reborn e seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem, eles são obras exclusivas de Amano Akira. Menos a mãe da Haru e alguns outros personagens, esses foram criados por essa autora maníaca.**

**Disperato ****Amore**

"Chefe!" gritou um garoto careca entrando na sala escura.

"O que foi?" perguntou um homem sentado em uma poltrona atrás de uma mesa de escritório bem trabalhada.

"Nós descobrimos. Parece que aqueles dois têm relação com _aquela_ _família_." Disse o careca entregando uma pasta para o homem.

"Hm..." olhou o conteúdo da pasta com um sorriso no rosto. "Certo, prossiga com o plano."

"Entendido! Com sua licença." disse se retirando da sala.

"Quem diria... a filha _daquela mulher_ esta envolvida com _aquela família_." falou examinando as folhas. "Eles não sabem o que os esperam..." o homem disse enigmático jogando duas fichas com rostos familiares encima da mesa.

Com a escuridão da sala, não era possível ver o rosto daquele homem, apenas conseguia-se distinguir uma cicatriz que se ressaltava na testa dele. Seja lá quem ele for, era uma pessoa perigosa.

**

* * *

**

Yamamoto estava ansioso, mal podia esperar para o Torneio de Verão que começaria no dia seguinte. Mesmo estando de férias, ele era obrigado a ir para a escola todos os dias para ter aulas de reforço, além dos treinos de beisebol. Mas felizmente não estava sozinho, Tsuna o acompanhava nas aulas por suas notas não estarem tão boas também.

Nos últimos meses, Yamamoto andava treinando para controlar sua força, depois do treinamento com Reborn, ele havia ficado muito mais forte, e seria um problema se ele não soubesse controlar essa força. Levou isso como um desafio que deveria superar, e após tanto esforço, ele já podia controlar razoavelmente, mas ainda não estava perfeito.

Os dias andavam calmos, nada de tão grandioso como a batalha no futuro havia acontecido ultimamente, todos estavam aproveitando essa calmaria para levar sua vida adiante e se divertir. Yamamoto sentia calafrios só de pensar no que tinha acontecido quando eles foram para o futuro, ele não gostaria que nada como aquilo acontecesse novamente.

Aquele professor falando ali na frente já estava dando-lhe sono, ele só queria que aquelas aulas acabassem logo para ele poder ir jogar beisebol e descansar para o jogo de amanhã. Aquele tédio todo fazia com que ele ficasse pensando em uma certa garota de cabelos castanhos, e Yamamoto sabia por si só que aquilo não era muito saudável para ele. Afinal, aquela garota já gostava de outro, e esse outro era o garoto que estava sentado em algumas carteiras á sua frente. O garoto que salvara sua vida e por quem tinha muita admiração e respeito, sem contar que era seu chefe e um de seus melhores amigos.

Ele estava se esforçando para não dormir quando o sinal tocou, levantou-se rapidamente da cadeira indo se encontrar com Tsuna e Gokudera. Parando para pensar, Yamamoto ainda não entendia o porquê de Gokudera vir para a escola todos os dias nas férias, sendo que as notas deles são perfeitas. Com certeza aquele garoto era complicado de se entender, mas isso o tornava interessante.

"Hey, Tsuna! Vamos comer!" Yamamoto disse sorridente para o garoto.

"Ah, Yamamoto. Por que não vamos comer na cobertura hoje?" perguntou Tsuna. "Acho que o Hibari não está lá hoje." completou com um sorriso aliviado.

"10°! Não precisa chamar _esse aí_ não." disse Gokudera com desgosto aproximando-se de seu amado chefe. "Eu almoço com o 10°!" completou com os olhos brilhando.

"Hahaha, vamos comer todos juntos!" Yamamoto disse ignorando o que Gokudera acabara de falar.

"Então vamos." Tsuna falou alegremente indo na direção das escadas e os dois garotos o seguiram.

"Ah!" falou Yamamoto quando começou a subir as escadas. "Eu esqueci de comprar suco. Vão na frente, eu alcanço vocês depois."

"Nem precisa voltar!" gritou Gokudera que já estava no topo da escada.

"Hahaha." riu o garoto indo na direção da máquina de suco.

Yamamoto comprou seu suco, mas quando começava a subir a escada novamente, foi impedido por uma garota.

"Com licença... Ya-yamamoto-san." disse uma garota muito bonita de cabelos negros.

"Hm?" disse virando-se na direção da menina. "Oh! Yo." cumprimentou sorrindo.

"É que..." começou a falar encabulada "Será que você poderia vir no pátio atrás da escola depois do almoço?" falou de uma vez, com o rosto rosado.

"Eh? Claro!" Yamamoto respondeu sorrindo.

"Então eu te vejo depois!" disse a garota se distanciando apressada.

Yamamoto começou a subir a escada, se perguntando o que aquela garota queria. Onde ele já tinha visto ela mesmo?

"Ah!" pensou lembrando-se. "Ela não é a responsável pelo festival esportivo? Provavelmente ela quer falar sobre beisebol!... Mas por que atrás da escola?" se perguntou quando abriu a porta da cobertura.

A cena o deixou sem reação. A garota que amava estava ali, linda com o uniforme da escola Namimori, aquela garota que acabara de encontrar podia ser muito bonita, mas Haru era única para ele. O que o mais o incomodava e fazia seu peito doer era vê-la tão feliz conversando com Tsuna. As reações dela eram engraçadas, ela ria com Tsuna e se revezava em brigar com Gokudera e conversar com Kyoko. Bianchi, Fuuta, Lambo e I-pin também estava lá, todos vestidos com o uniforme da escola, onde será que eles arranjaram isso?

"Ah! Yo!" disse se dirigindo ao grupo de amigos.

"Hahi! Yamamoto-kun!" falou Haru percebendo a presença do garoto.

"Eh? Yamamoto_-kun_? Quando eles ficaram tão íntimos assim?" se perguntou Gokudera chocado olhando a garota.

"Ah, Yamamoto. Comprou seu suco?" perguntou Tsuna.

"Comprei!" falou sorrindo. "E o que vocês estão fazendo aqui?" Yamamoto perguntou curioso.

"Hahi, nós não tínhamos nada para fazer e viemos visitar vocês." Haru respondeu ingenuamente.

"Hahaha, vocês terão problemas se forem pegos." Yamamoto falou rindo para Haru.

"Hahi! Não fale assim, Yamamoto-kun." disse Haru fazendo bico.

"Hahaha, que cara engraçada." falou Yamamoto e os dois começaram a rir.

"Hey, 10°." Gokudera chamou baixinho um pouco afastado daqueles dois.

"O que foi Gokudera-kun?" perguntou Tsuna no mesmo tom.

"Você percebeu que aqueles dois andam muito próximos ultimamente?" perguntou referindo-se a Yamamoto e Haru.

"Eh? Você acha mesmo?" disse Tsuna.

"É o Amor." disse Bianchi se intrometendo entre os dois garotos.

"Blarg!" exclamou Gokudera caindo no chão pela presença da irmã.

"Gokudera-kun! Você esta bem?!" gritou Tsuna indo ajudar o amigo caido no chão.

"Vocês não precisam se preocupar com aqueles dois." falou Reborn aparecendo do nada.

"Eh? O que você quis dizer com isso." perguntou Tsuna dando atenção ao arcobaleno enquanto Bianchi sacudia Gokudera, fazendo-o piorar. O arcobaleno apenas sorriu.

**

* * *

**

Haru, Bianchi e as crianças haviam combinado de se infiltrar na escola Namimori novamente. As férias estavam sendo chatas sem a presença dos garotos, por isso Haru concordou, era uma chance de ver Tsuna, o amor da sua vida.

Elas se encontraram com os garotos durante o almoço, depois que o almoço terminou, eles se separaram. Haru estava indo embora quando se perdeu na escola.

"Hahi? A escola era tão grande assim?" perguntou-se vagando pelos corredores.

A garota ficou andando em círculos por algum tempo até achar algum lugar em que não fosse pega. Havia entrado em uma sala vazia, a sala de artes. O cheiro daquele lugar era contagiante e nostálgico, lembrava o cheiro do quarto em que sua mãe pintava algumas telas quando ela era pequena. Estava perdida em seus pensamentos quando percebeu vozes vindas de fora da janela e se escondeu.

"Ah, yo!" falou uma voz masculina que Haru reconheceu sendo de Yamamoto.

"Ya-yamamoto-san! Q-que bom que você veio." disse uma voz feminina estranhamente envergonhada.

"Então, você queria conversar sobre o festival esportivo?" perguntou Yamamoto alegremente. Haru estava confusa e continuou ouvindo silenciosamente.

"N-não! N-não é sobre isso!" negou a garota nervosamente.

"Eh? Então é sobre o que?" perguntou o garoto confuso. Haru teve uma idéia de aonde aquela garota queria chegar, queria ir embora, mas suas pernas não se moviam.

"Eu... eu gosto de você!" falou a garota. "Por favor, saia comigo!"

Aquelas palavras acertaram Haru como uma flecha, parecia que seu coração estava sendo esmagado no seu peito. Ela sentia vontade de chorar, mas se negava a fazer isso. Antes mesmo de perceber estava correndo, indo o mais longe que podia daqueles dois, sem ao menos ouvir o que Yamamoto tinha a dizer sobre o pedido da garota.

Estava tão deprimida e se esforçava para não chorar enquanto caminhava pelas ruas quase vazias. O dia que antes estava tão bonito, agora estava começando a se fechar, Haru se sentia mal. Mas porque estava se sentindo tão mal assim? Não conseguiu completar seus pensamentos. Ela sentiu alguém lhe agarrando por atrás, e o resto que pode ver era a negritude que tanto odiava.

**

* * *

**

Yamamoto estava surpreendido, não esperava que aquela garota falasse algo como aquilo, se sentiu culpado depois de recusar. Era uma boa oportunidade para esquecer Haru, ma ele não queria usar aquela pobre garota para isso, ele mesmo deveria superar isso sozinho.

Foi direto para casa, hoje não teria treino de beisebol por causa do jogo do dia seguinte, mas por um instante, Yamamoto sentiu um calafrio subir sua espinha e teve a impressão de que algo de ruim estava prestes a acontecer.

Só foi descobrir o que havia acontecido no dia seguinte, alguns minutos antes do jogo. Tsuna, Gokudera, Bianchi, Reborn e as crianças estavam reunidos perto do campo enquanto Yamamoto se aquecia com o resto do time. Kyoko e Hana corriam na direção dos garotos desesperadas.

"Kyoko-chan? O que aconteceu?" perguntou Tsuna preocupado com a garota.

"Tsuna-kun! Você viu a Haru-chan?" perguntou Kyoko sem fôlego.

"Eh? Ela não ia vir com vocês, Kyoko-chan?" perguntou Tsuna exasperado.

"O que vamos fazer?" se perguntou Kyoko assustada.

"Acontece que quando fomos na casa dela, o pai da Haru estava preocupado e falou que ela não foi para casa ontem." Hana falou.

"Como assim não foi para casa?" perguntou Gokudera de mau humor.

"Tsuna-kun! Nós temos que achar a Haru-chan!" falou Kyoko com lágrimas nos olhos, Tsuna estava desesperado e sem saber o que fazer.

"Vamos procurá-la, vocês ficam aqui." falou Tsuna correndo junto de Gokudera e Reborn. "Ah! Não deixem o Yamamoto saber!" completou.

Mas por acaso Yamamoto ouviu tudo quando foi buscar água. Estava acontecendo de novo, de um dia para o outro alguém tinha desaparecido, e o pior de tudo era que esse alguém era Haru.

Ele sabia por que Tsuna havia falado para não contarem a ele, simplesmente para não deixarem-no preocupado e para ele dar os seu melhor no jogo, era o ultimo torneio que poderia participar antes de ir para o Ensino Médio. Era isso o que mais sentia admiração em Tsuna, ele sempre pensava primeiro nos seus amigos.

Mesmo que ele não tivesse ouvido aquela conversa, ele saberia que tinha algo de errado quando visse que Tsuna, Gokudera e Reborn não estavam na arquibancada.

Yamamoto entrou em campo completamente confuso e cheio de emoções embaralhadas, queria sair correndo para procurar Haru, mas não podia deixar seus amigos na mão.

"Hey, você percebeu que o Yamamoto está estranho hoje?" perguntou baixinho um colega de time para outro.

"É. Hoje, depois que ele voltou com a água começou a agir meio estranho. Será que é a pressão?" cochichou o outro colega.

"Não sei, mas o Yamamoto não é de ser afetado pela pressão. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?" falou o garoto.

"Sei lá. Mas vamos logo, a partida vai começar." Falou o outro garoto indo para o campo.

Yamamoto jogou muito mal, não estava conseguindo se concentrar, Haru não saia de sua cabeça. O resto do time também percebeu que algo incomodava Yamamoto, até o capitão falar.

"Hey, Yamamoto. Você jogou muito mal essa entrada" falou o capitão repreendendo-o.

"Hahaha, desculpa, capitão. Acho que hoje eu não comecei muito bem." Falou rindo de si mesmo. "Mas pode ter certeza que eu vou me recuperar!" completou forçando um sorriso.

"Ele acha que pode me enganar? Com essa cara, é claro que eu posso dizer que tem alguma coisa de errado." pensou o capitão. "Eu não preciso de você!" gritou nervosamente.

"Hey, capitão, se acalme!" falou um dos garotos do time.

"Hã?" Yamamoto se perguntou surpreso.

"Só volte quando resolver o que tem que fazer." completou o capitão virando-se de costas.

Yamamoto olhou surpreso para o seu capitão, como ele conseguia saber tanto? Mesmo estando na mesma série, o capitão tinha um ar de superioridade, digno de respeito, uns dos poucos que Yamamoto realmente admirava.

"Obrigado, capitão!" gritou Yamamoto correndo.

"Yamamoto!" gritou um de seus colegas. Ninguém viu, mas o capitão mantinha um sorriso no rosto.

"Deve ter acontecido algo muito importante para Yamamoto desistir de um jogo." falou outro garoto de boné. "Afinal, estamos falando **do **Yamamoto." disse e todos começaram a rir, todos sabiam o quanto beisebol significava para ele.

"Vamos! Temos um jogo á ganhar." falou o capitão entrando no campo e sendo seguido pelos membros do time.

Bianchi e Hana notaram o sumiço de Yamamoto e se entreolharam com um sorriso no rosto, ambas sabiam que ele iria fazer aquilo, principalmente por ser a Haru a desaparecida.

"Será que a Haru-chan está bem?" perguntou Kyoko.

"Não se preocupe, Kyoko." falou Hana. "O príncipe encantado está à caminho."

"Hã?" perguntou Kyoko confusa.

"É o amor." falou Bianchi, deixando Kyoko mais confusa ainda.

Yamamoto procurava por todos os lugares que conhecia, sem sinal algum de Haru. Ele estava desesperado, tinha que encontrá-la rápido, não queria que ela estivesse machucada. Ele estava correndo sem direção quando percebeu que era seguido e logo um grupo de homens vestidos de preto o cercaram.

**

* * *

**

Tsuna, Gokudera e Reborn procuravam Haru. Procuravam-na no centro da cidade quando se encontraram com Dino e Romário.

"Tsuna, Reborn. Estava procurando por vocês." disse se juntando aos garotos.

"Dino-san! Que bom que você apareceu!" falou Tsuna aliviado.

"O que foi, Dino?" perguntou Reborn sem nenhuma expressão aparente.

"Acabei de voltar da Itália, e tenho algumas notícias ruins." falou Dino.

"Eh? Más notícias?" perguntou Tsuna assustado. "Já não basta a Haru ter sumido!" completou para si mesmo.

"Então eles já começaram a agir." falou Dino preocupado.

"Você sabe de alguma coisa, não é Dino?" perguntou Reborn.

"Sim. Parece que a Famiglia Vendetta está no Japão." falou.

"A Famiglia Vendetta?!" perguntou Gokudera incrédulo. "Temos que achar a garota idiota rápido!" gritou correndo.

"Ei! Gokudera! Espera!" gritou Tsuna correndo atrás do amigo.

"Isso vai ser ruim." falou Reborn.

**

* * *

**

Haru não sabia por quanto tempo tinha permanecido desacordada. Sua cabeça doía, sentia o chão gelado e gosmento em suas costas. Ela abriu os olhos lentamente deparando-se com um lugar nojento e escuro. Ah, como ela odiava a escuridão. Seu corpo começou a tremer automaticamente, memórias, há muito tempo esquecidas, começaram a reaparecer. E um único nome permanecia em sua mente.

_Yamamoto._

Aquilo não era normal para ela, normalmente ela teria começado a chorar chamando Tsuna, mas por que agora pensava em Yamamoto? Ela não sabia. Estava desesperada, só queria sair dali, e queria que, particularmente aquele garoto viesse salvá-la.

**

* * *

**

**Haru Haru Interview**** Dangerous**

"Aqui é a Amanda no Haru Haru Interview Dangerous." falou a autora. "Hoje eu serei a apresentadora porque a Haru está meio ocupada sendo mantida como prisioneira." completou rindo maldosamente.

"Ciausso." falou Reborn sentado em sua poltrona rotineira. "Quem virá hoje?"

"Bem, eu queria trazer o Dino hoje, mas ele anda muito ocupado." disse a autora tristonhamente. "Mas ele disse que vem na próxima!" falou com os olhos brilhando.

"Você realmente gosta dele." falou Reborn bebendo um copo de chá.

"Ah... que isso!" falou a autora envergonhada. "Ele é lindo, mas eu só tenho olhos para o Yama-chan." falou se contorcendo toda.

"Mas quem será o convidado de hoje?" perguntou Reborn sem dar a mínima para as maluquices da autora.

"Bem, foi de última hora, então eu só consegui esse aqui." disse com uma careta enquanto um garoto careca muito feio descia por um elevador.

"Eu não sou _esse aqui_! Eu tenho nome sabia? É Yamaguchi Filomeno." falou o garoto careca com raiva.

"Não tinha um nome melhor não?" perguntou a autora.

"Ele tem descendência japonesa." falou Reborn.

"Ei! Você tem alguma coisa contra?" gritou raivosamente ameaçando a autora.

"Ta, ta. Que seja." a autora falou com desdém. "Será que você pode me explicar quem diabos é você?" falou. "Como se eu realmente me importasse." completou mentalmente.

"Eu sou da Famiglia Vendetta!" falou o careca orgulhoso. "Somos a família da Máfia mais poderosa que existe!"

"Quem disse?" perguntou a autora nervosa e Reborn apontou sua arma na direção do careca.

"B-bem, ou quase isso." falou tremendo e Reborn abaixou sua arma.

"E quem é o seu chefe?" perguntou a autora não dando importância ao garoto feio.

"Eu ainda não posso falar." disse vitorioso. "Nós da Famiglia Vendetta somos muito leais e não damos informações aos inimigos..." começou seu discurso, mas ninguém prestava atenção.

"Hey, Reborn." chamou a autora em um canto. "Mesmo que o nome do anime seja seu, você não anda aparecendo muito ultimamente."

"E você acha que a culpa é de quem?" disse em seu tom calmo.

"É verdade..." disse constrangida. "Era para você ser o contra regras da Haru, mas eu ando trazendo o Yamamoto aqui ultimamente. E na fic você num anda aparecendo muito também."

"Eu realmente não me importo." disse bebendo o seu chá. "Principalmente agora que a história está ficando interessante." deu seu sorriso de canto de boca.

"Hei! Vocês nem estão me ouvindo!" gritou Filomeno quando percebeu que estava sendo ignorado. Mas ninguém olhou para ele.

"Você mal pode esperar para ver aquele idiota todo esborrachado juntamente com aquela vad..." começou a falar.

"Termine essa frase e você está morto." falou calmamente a autora com um sorriso no rosto.

"Como se eu fosse obedecer uma garota feia como você!" gritou o careca, mas logo se arrependeu.

"Quem é uma garota feia?" falou calmamente com um olhar assassino.

"Cara! Ela é mais assustadora que aquele tal de Yamamoto." falou o careca se afastando de medo.

"Ela andou tendo umas aulas com a Kyoko do Skip Beat." falou Reborn.

"Sim! A Onee-sama é demais!" falou a autora com os olhos brilhando. "Mas, falando no Yamamoto..." começou a falar olhando mortalmente para o careca. "Não era você o cara da gangue do ultimo capitulo?!"

"S-sim..." gaguejou o careca caindo no chão pela áurea mortal da autora que se aproximava dele.

_**Cenas cortadas devido à alta violência.**_

"Bem deixando isso de lado." falou referindo-se ao corpo semimorto e completamente desfigurado caído no chão.

"Você é boa." falou Reborn com um sorriso no rosto.

"Obrigada." respondeu sorrindo. "E por hoje é só. Ah, antes que me esqueça, a tradução do titulo dessa semana é 'Desesperado Amor', e não se esqueçam de deixar reviews. Até a próxima." falou se despedindo.

**

* * *

**

**Notas da autora:**

~ Finalmente terminei! Desculpe pela demora, esse capitulo foi difícil de escrever, estava no meio de um bloqueio mental, e mesmo eu sabendo o que eu queria escrever nesse capitulo, a história não saia. xD

~ Deixando bem claro, essa Famiglia Vendetta e todos os seu participantes, assim como o capitão, a garota que se confessa para Yamamoto e os colegas de time, sem falar no Filomeno [sinceramente, que nome ridículo que eu dei xD], são todos personagens criados por essa que vos fala, então não os leve muito á sério.

~ Ah! A Kyoko que eu falo no Haru Haru Interview Dangerous, é a Mogami Kyoko do Skip Beat, mangá de Yoshiki Nakamura, e já começou a ser produzido o anime. E a forma como eu respondo, chamando-a de Onee-sama, é uma imitação da Maria, uma das personagens do mangá. Eu recomendo que assistam/leiam. ^^

~ Me desculpe por erros ortográficos, de concordância e coerência e outros que possam aparecer. [a rotina de sempre.]

~ Vocês devem ter percebido que mudou o tipo de história, antes estava Angst/Romance, agora está General/Romance. Eu mudei, porque simplesmente começarei a colocar outros gêneros na fic, para poder variar um pouco. xD

~ Eu acho que meus textos andam muito melosos e sem muito detalhes do redor dos personagens, mudou completamente desde o primeiro capitulo. -.-", se vocês não gostarem do jeito que estiver escrito, por favor me dê um toque, eu realmente não sei se está bom do jeito que está, e como essa fic também não é betada, eu gostaria muito da opinião dos leitores. ^^

~ Que seja, aos reviews:

_**Lune-sama forever**_

_Hahaha, Yamamoto ficou muito forte, mas essa força vai dar uma dor de cabeça para ele depois. xD_

_Eu também quase não acreditei quando o Reborn falou aquilo do Yamamoto, como pode um garoto doce como aquele *se derrete* ser um Hitman nato? Hahaha._

_Calma, logo logo a Haru vai descobrir o que realmente sente, mesmo sendo pela pior maneira. Muahahaha._

_**Purikon**_

_Yo, olha eu aqui de novo._

_Gomen pela demora. ^^_

_Os amigos do Yama-chan são tão maus *3*_

_Que bom que gostou da mãe da Haru, ela vai estar mais envolvida na história do que você pensa. *fala enigmática*_

_Espero que goste desse capitulo também, mesmo ele sendo um prólogo do que realmente vai importar [__Ops__... falei de mais xD]_

~ Minna, lembrem-se dos reviews, ainda estou com a campanha: "Faça uma autora mais feliz deixando reviews.", tá? Então não se esqueçam de deixá-las! =^.^=, é só clicar onde está escrito _"Review__ this Story/Chapter__"_´, ali embaixo.

~ Até o próximo capitulo!

Kissus** ;***, Amandy-san

Jaa ne.


	7. Pericolose Amore

**Título**: Pericolose Amore

**Anime:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Gênero:** Suspense/Angústia/Romance

**Casal: **Yamamoto Takeshi e Miura Haru

**Nota: Katekyo Hitman Reborn e seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem, eles são obras exclusivas de Amano Akira. Se me pertencesse, teria muitas cenas do Yamamoto sem camisa. .**

**Pericolose ****Amore**

_(Betado por Purikon)_

Yamamoto corria depressa, não sabia mais onde procurar. Haru havia desaparecido e ele não tinha a menor idéia de onde ela poderia estar, e ele engoliu em seco sentindo que algo de muito ruim poderia ter acontecido com a garota.

Quem o visse naquele momento não o reconheceria. Sua face sempre alegre e despreocupada estava misturada com pura angústia e desespero, retratando exatamente o que ele sentia.

Nem se deu trabalho de pensar se os seus companheiros de time estavam jogando bem ou se estavam preocupados por ele ter saído no meio do jogo; naquele momento apenas conseguia pensar em Haru. Estava tão concentrado em achá-la que demorou a notar que estava sendo seguido, e rapidamente foi cercado por vários homens vestidos de preto.

Os mafiosos o atacaram. Ele estava desarmado e desviou de todos os ataques que conseguiu. Amaldiçoou-se por não estar com a Shigure Kintoki ou o seu bastão de beisebol naquela hora, se estivesse aquilo seria mais rápido e ele teria mais tempo para procurar sua amada. Pegou um cabo de vassoura que encontrou ali perto e o usou como espada.

"Shigure Souen Ryu, quarta forma ofensiva: Samidare!" falou trocando o cabo de mão e atacando diagonalmente alguns homens que avançaram.

"Você acha que pode nos vencer?" pronunciou um cara careca bem arrogante assim que Yamamoto parou.

"Hahaha, eu só quero acabar logo com isso." falou sorrindo, apoiando o cabo de vassoura no ombro.

"Hump, porque você não se junta com aquela vadiazinha?" perguntou com uma expressão de desgosto.

"O que você quis dizer com isso?" indagou Yamamoto com um rosto sério.

"Hahaha!" riu o careca. "Como era o nome daquela vadia mesmo? Haku? Haru? Que seja! Isso não importa." Falou consigo mesmo rindo amargamente.

Ao ouvir aquele nome Yamamoto perdeu toda a calma que possuía e partiu para cima do careca, segurando-o pelo pela gola da camisa. Agora fazia sentido o estranho desaparecimento da garota, ela não havia desaparecido porque queria, e sim porque fora raptada.

"O QUE VOCÊ FEZ COM ELA?" gritou com raiva soltando o cabo de vassoura e segurando mais forte ainda o garoto.

"Hahaha, então você é o namoradinho daquela vadia." riu amargamente sem se importar com a fúria que Yamamoto emanava. O careca notou o olhar assassino assustador do garoto, parecido com aquela noite em que eles se encontraram pela primeira vez quando ele estava com a gangue, mas com muito mais raiva dentro dele.

Enquanto Yamamoto segurava o careca, ficou imaginando tudo de ruim que poderia ter acontecido com Haru. Estava tão fora de si que não percebeu quando foi atacado por trás e caiu inconsciente.

* * *

Tsuna, Gokudera e Reborn corriam pelas ruas da cidade, sendo seguidos por Dino e Romário.

"Hey, Gokudera!" chamou Tsuna sem fôlego. "Quem é a família Vendetta?"

"É uma família inimiga." respondeu apertando mais ainda o passo.

"Eles tem um forte ressentimento com a família Vongola." falou Reborn.

"Mas porque pegaram a Haru?!" perguntou agitado. "Ela não tem nada a ver com isso!"

"Eu também não sei." falou Dino correndo atrás de Tsuna. "Se fossem pegar alguém, provavelmente o primeiro deveria ser o Yamamoto."

"Eh?! Por que o Yamamoto?!" perguntou Tsuna surpreso parando de correr e olhando para o seu suposto irmão mais velho.

Os outros também pararam. Dino respirou fundo para depois prosseguir.

"Tsuna, foi constatado que alguns dados foram roubados do QG da Itália, especificamente sobre o sucessor e a família do Japão." falou calmamente.

"O QUE?! COMO ISSO PODE TER ACONTECIDO?!" Gokudera praticamente berrou revoltado.

"É verdade! A Vongola não deveria ter um sistema de segurança que pudesse evitar isso?" perguntou o futuro chefe assustado.

"Acalme-se, Tsuna." falou Reborn sem nenhuma emoção aparente.

"De fato, a Vongola tem o último sistema de segurança desenvolvido por Giannini que poderia evitar isso." pronunciou Romário e o Guardião da Tempestade ficou pensativo.

"Então como?" perguntou Tsuna não entendendo nada.

"Um espião." deduziu Gokudera.

"Isso mesmo. Parece que tem um espião, mas perdemos os rastros dele há pouco tempo." disse Dino seriamente.

"E quanta informação eles conseguiram?" perguntou Reborn.

"Felizmente conseguimos evitar que informações muito importantes vazassem, mas pelos relatórios que me passaram o tal espião acessou informações especificamente sobre o 10° Vongola." falou Dino referindo-se a Tsuna.

"E onde o Yamamoto entra nisso?" perguntou Gokudera impaciente.

"Eles conseguiram acesso a uma parte das informações que continha uma lista dos Hitmans mais fortes, e dentre eles estava o nome do Yamamoto. Há a possibilidade dele estar sendo seguido, por isso viemos checar." respondeu carismático.

"O que nós vamos fazer?!" perguntou-se o Décimo Vongola desesperado, quase arrancando os próprios cabelos.

"Dino, tem a possibilidade de ser _ele_?" perguntou Reborn seriamente.

"Não sei, mas com _aquela família_ aqui, é bem provável." respondeu o antigo aluno no mesmo tom.

"Ele?" perguntou Tsuna confuso.

"Droga..." falou o futuro 'braço direito' com raiva. "Temos que achar aquela idiota logo." disse começando a correr de novo.

"Hey! Me espera, Gokudera!" falou Tsuna seguindo-o.

"Dino." chamou o Arcobaleno observando os dois garotos se afastarem. "Preciso que você faça um favor para mim." O italiano de cabelos loiros prestava atenção no que Reborn falava. "Quero que você descubra o que a família Vendetta quer, mesmo eu tendo uma idéia do que."

"Certo." respondeu encaminhando-se para o lado oposto que os garotos haviam ido e sendo seguido por Romário.

Reborn continuou parado por alguns instantes, olhando para a direção que Tsuna e Gokudera haviam tomado para depois segui-los.

* * *

Haru estava tremendo. Tinha tanto medo que queria chorar, mas não conseguia, as lágrimas simplesmente não saiam. Onde estava? Por que estava tão escuro? Como ela chegara ali? Onde estava todo mundo? Ela não sabia.

Lembranças que ela queria tanto esquecer começaram a rodear sua cabeça, memórias dolorosas, solitárias, assustadoras, tudo ao mesmo tempo. Ela não gostava do escuro, conseguia conviver com ele, mas não gostava de ficar sozinha nele, era doloroso demais para ela, principalmente depois _daquilo_.

Sua mente estava em um turbilhão de emoções ao mesmo tempo, ela não sabia o que fazer. Tinha tanto medo que mergulhara em uma escuridão só. Não ouvia nada, não sentia nada, não via nada, estava em um completo transe.

"_Por favor, me ajude... Yamamoto-kun."_

Aquele nome saiu automaticamente de seus lábios, sua mente estava tão perturbada que ela mesma não percebeu, mas após esse simples pensamento, ela sentiu dois braços familiares a envolverem, e sem hesitar chorou abraçada a aquela pessoa que ela conhecia muito bem.

* * *

Yamamoto acordou em um lugar escuro, cheio de musgo e bastante úmido. Sua cabeça doía, provavelmente acertaram-no ali.

"Itte, te, te..." falou acariciando a parte de trás da cabeça. "Hahaha, mais tarde vai virar um galo" falou para si mesmo rindo.

Depois se levantou e começou a observar o lugar. Havia um barulho de água não muito longe dali e pelo jeito do lugar parecia um duto de esgoto. O lugar era mal iluminado, o pouco de luz que tinha vinha de algumas frestas de parede rachada.

No começo, seus olhos doíam, mas aos poucos se acostumou com a escuridão e tentou achar uma saída. Começou a andar ás cegas no lugar, aproveitando a pouca luminosidade do local.

Ele conseguiu ver. Qualquer outra pessoa não conseguiria nem enxergar um palmo na frente do rosto naquela escuridão, mas ele era Yamamoto, **o** Guardião da Chuva da família Vongola. Mas não foi por isso que conseguiu ver aquele pequeno vulto encolhido naquele canto. Simplesmente viu porque, para ele, aquele vulto brilhava.

Com o coração na boca, começou a correr ao encontro daquela figura, ou deveria dizer, daquela garota, ou melhor ainda, daquela _linda_ garota. Mas sentiu-se chocado com o que viu quando se aproximou e a analisou de perto.

Os olhos dela estavam completamente sem brilho, como se não tivesse alma, parecia uma boneca sem vida, que nem ao menos percebeu sua presença. Ele pode ver o medo que Haru estava sentido, uma mescla de dor e sofrimento que lhe apertou o peito.

Yamamoto nunca a tinha visto tão mal assim, sentiu vontade de bater em si mesmo por ter deixado que algo assim tivesse acontecido com ela. Sentiu-se desesperado, não sabia o que fazer, mas só queria uma coisa: ver novamente o sorriso daquela menina.

Se ajoelhou perto dela e a abraçou com ternura. Foi o que seus instintos o mandaram fazer. Logo ele pode sentir o corpo da garota junto ao seu, e pode ouvir aquele som familiar, um que ouviu muito quando estava preso no futuro e que pode decifrar rapidamente: ela estava chorando. Não sabia se aquilo era bom ou ruim, apenas a abraçou mais forte querendo dividir um pouco da dor que ela sentia. Entre os dois, só era possível ouvir o choro de Haru.

Ambos ficaram daquele modo por um bom tempo, ele a deixou chorar o quanto precisasse. Quando as lamúrias dela começaram a cessar, Yamamoto se afastou delicadamente, e logo sentiu a falta do corpo quente de Haru. Colocou uma de suas mãos no rosto da garota, que ainda estava com lágrimas nos olhos, mas já se podia ver um brilho que o deixou mais despreocupado.

"_Ela parece tão... Frágil."_ pensava Yamamoto enquanto observava a garota que amava.

Seu coração começou a bater rapidamente, e, por impulso, começou a se aproximar lentamente da menina. Haru fechou os olhos, deixando derramar uma lágrima, e Yamamoto fez o mesmo. O jovem estava tão próximo dela, mas quando estavam a poucos milímetros, ele ouviu algo se aproximando.

Soltou-a rapidamente e se levantou, logo colocou-se na frente da garota para protegê-la, Haru também se levantou e se escondeu assustada atrás de Yamamoto. Pouco depois, uma porta foi escancarada. A luz que vinha da passagem cegou os dois.

"Seus malditos! O chefe quer ver vocês!" gritou o mesmo careca de antes.

"Ha-hahi..." a voz de Haru estava rouca e assustada, mas Yamamoto sentiu-se feliz por poder ouvi-la.

Haru segurou forte a mão de Yamamoto enquanto andava por aquele corredor gosmento. Takeshi estava inseguro, mas iria protegê-la com sua vida.

* * *

Bianchi achou melhor avisar Tsuna que Yamamoto também havia ido atrás de Haru, e levou Hana e Kyoko junto com ela. Não havia sentido ficar vendo alguns garotos ficarem rebatendo uma bola enquanto tinha uma amiga em perigo.

Depois que deixaram as crianças com a Nana, começaram a andar apressadamente em busca dos seus amigos, provavelmente estariam por perto ainda. Kyoko se remoia de preocupação com Haru e Hana tratava de acalmá-la.

"O que nós vamos fazer se a Haru-chan estiver machucada?" falava Kyoko melancólica.

"Calma Kyoko! Tenho certeza que ela está bem. Ela não é tão fraca assim." Hana se esforçava em convencer a melhor amiga, e no fundo estava aliviada de não ter aquelas crianças por perto. Crianças lhe davam alergia.

"Ela vai ficar bem." falou Bianchi com seu ar de maturidade.

"Mas..." A menina começou a dizer.

"Sem mas. Ela vai ficar bem... Ele foi atrás dela." falou Hana calmamente.

"Ele?" perguntou Kyoko.

"É o amor." disse a mais velha dentre as três.

"Eh?" A jovem de cabelos curtos ficou mais confusa ainda. "Onii-chan! Dr. Shamal!" falou Kyoko percebendo a presença de seu irmão e do médico logo à frente.

"Kyoko! O que faz aqui? Ao extremo!" gritou Ryohei _ao extremo._

"Yo, garotinhas. Posso dar um beijo em vocês?" perguntou Shamal, mas logo se arrependeu ao ver a comida venenosa, pronta para ser atirada, na mão de Bianchi.

"Nós estamos procurando o Tsuna, você viu ele?" perguntou Hana ignorando o doutor.

"Eu não vi ao extremo!" falou o adolescente sorrindo agitado. "Ah! Mas eu vi o Yamamoto. Ao extremo!"

"Não serve." disse curta e grossa.

"Aqueles caras que estavam com ele tinham um bom soco. Eles tem que entrar no clube de Boxe! Ao extremo!" falou inocentemente.

"Aqueles caras?" perguntou Bianchi.

"Sim! Ao extremo!" falou escandalosamente como sempre.

Dr. Shamal se aproximou de Bianchi enquanto as garotas estavam falando com o Guardião do Sol.

"Aquele brasão... Aquelas pessoas eram _daquela família_." sussurrou Shamal no ouvido de Bianchi enquanto passava por ela.

"Isso quer dizer..." falou virando-se para o doutor surpresa. "Reborn já sabe?" falou ficando séria.

"Eu não sei..." falou inquieto. "Agora me dá um beijinho!" ele exclamou se virando com uma cara pervertida e sendo recebido por um prato de comida venenosa.

"Kyoko, Hana, vamos." Bianchi falou indo na direção das garotas. "Nós temos que achar o Tsuna, parece que não é só a Haru que está em perigo."

"Eh? Como assim?" perguntou Kyoko.

"É melhor nós acharmos ele logo, vamos Kyoko." falou Hana seguindo Bianchi.

"Eh? Espere, Hana-chan." Disse a garota seguindo a amiga.

"Ela está brava." falou Shamal com o prato ainda no rosto quando as garotas estavam se distanciando.

"Ela está? Ao extremo!" perguntou Ryohei.

"É lógico que estaria." disse tirando o plástico que protegia o seu rosto da comida envenenada. "Principalmente se tratando do _traidor_."

* * *

Haru estava assustada, aquilo tudo estava perigoso demais para ela. _O chefe_. Depois de ouvir isso, ela ficou apavorada. O que o suposto chefe queria com eles? Ela já sabia que Tsuna e seus amigos estavam envolvidos em algo perigoso, mas ela nunca imaginou que seria tão aterrorizante.

Ela já passou por muita coisa antes, mas nunca esteve tão próxima assim do inimigo, e agora ela iria ver o chefe deles? Sentiu vontade de sair correndo, começou a tremer novamente e inconscientemente apertou mais a mão de Yamamoto. O gesto não passou despercebido por ele, que a olhou e deu um sorriso.

_Tudo vai ficar bem._

Provavelmente era isso que ele queria dizer, e por um motivo desconhecido, Haru acreditou nele. Por que ela se sentia tão aliviada de apenas poder ver o sorriso dele? Ela não sabia. Apenas se aproximou um pouco mais do garoto para se sentir segura.

Caminharam um pouco mais por aquele corredor escuro. Agora a escuridão já não afetava tanto Haru como antes. Será que é por causa do Yamamoto? Parando para pensar, não era a primeira vez que Haru era salva pelo amigo.

Se não fosse por ele, ela teria morrido no primeiro momento que havia chegado ao futuro daquela vez, e também se não fosse por ele, ela não teria conseguido agüentar ficar lá por tanto tempo.

"_Se não fosse por ele..."_sua linha de raciocínio foi cortada pela voz irritante daquele careca que os guiava.

"Chefe." disse batendo em uma porta de ferro guardada por dois homens de preto assustadores que Haru não tinha reparado antes.

"Quem está ai?" perguntou uma voz abafada.

"É o Yamaguchi. Eu trouxe os dois." falou o careca.

"Hump... Entre." respondeu a voz.

"Certo." falou adentrando a sala e os dois grandalhões empurraram Yamamoto e Haru para dentro também.

A sala era bastante escura, havia apenas uma janela num canto da sala que produzia alguma luz. Seus olhos foram passeando pela sala até chegar a uma figura sentada em uma cadeira. Haru se amedrontou, e virou o rosto, voltando-se para Yamamoto, ela notou como o jovem encarava decidido aquele homem que estava ali.

"O que você quer de nós?" perguntou Takeshi impaciente. A menina estranhou a seriedade do garoto.

"Para quê a pressa? Vocês não vão sair daqui tão cedo." falou o homem em um tom de brincadeira se levantando.

O mafioso foi se aproximando mais e mais dos garotos até ficar bem perto deles. Agora Haru podia ver com clareza aquele homem. Com certeza não era tão velho, podia ter a idade de seu pai, tinha o cabelo escuro e vestia um terno preto, igual ao dos outros que ela encontrara até agora. Mas a coisa que mais chamou atenção de Haru foi uma cicatriz que começava na testa dele e ia até metade do seu rosto. Onde ela já tinha visto aquilo?

"Quem iria imaginar que você ficaria tão bonita, Haru." perguntou o homem ameaçando colocar a mão no rosto da jovem, mas Yamamoto o impediu colocando o braço entre os dois.

"Não a toque, por favor." falou sorrindo.

"Hahaha. Que garoto ciumento." falou o chefe. "Mas era de se esperar do Guardião da Chuva da Vongola."

"Então você me conhece." falou Yamamoto com os olhos sérios. Era o que suspeitava. Isso tinha a ver com a Vongola.

"Sim, e também conheço a filha da Akino, ou deveria dizer Miura?" falou, soltando uma risada sarcástica. Haru congelou.

"Ha-hahi... Como você sabe esse nome?" perguntou assustada. "Quem é você?!" gritou para o homem.

"Hahaha!" riu. "Acho que isso pode refrescar sua memória." Disse mostrando uma corrente com um brasão. O brasão tinha uma caveira trespassada por uma espada. Olhando aquilo ela arregalou os olhos.

"Foi você..." falou chocada e grandes lágrimas começaram a cair.

Yamamoto olhava Haru, não entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Aquilo estava se tornando cada vez mais perigoso.

* * *

**Haru Haru Interview**** Dangerous**

"Só um minutinho." falou a autora saindo do palco e entrando na sala escura.

~~~x~~~x~~~

"Com licença, seu Chefe-do-Mal-san." perguntou a autora.

"Chefe-do-Mal-san?" perguntou o mafioso.

"É que eu não posso falar seu nome ainda." cochichou a autora.

"O que você tá fazendo aqui?!" perguntou Filomeno.

"O que? Você perguntou alguma coisa, Yamaguchi-san?" falou a autora sorrindo para o careca.

"Não, nada." falou se lembrando do programa passado.

"Vamos, Haru! Nós temos que trabalhar!" falou puxando o braço da garota para fora da fic. "Eu já a devolvo." disse olhando para Yamamoto.

~~~x~~~x~~~

"Bem, agora que voltamos." disse parando no meio do palco. "Haru diga alguma coisa." cochichou a autora.

"Mas, foi ele... Foi ele que..." começou a dizer Haru.

"Não fale!" falou a autora rapidamente. "Olha, eu sei que pode ser difícil para você encontrar com ele agora, mas não acabe com o suspense."

"Hahi..." disse trêmula. A autora bateu com as duas mãos na bochechas de Haru, deixando-as vermelhas por alguns instantes.

"Agora vamos trabalhar, né?" falou sorrindo.

"Sim." disse Haru animada. "Aqui é a Haru no Haru Haru Interview Dangerous." falou pegando o seu microfone da mão de Reborn. "Obrigada Reborn-chan."

"Ciaossu." falou Reborn. "Quem virá aqui hoje?" os olhos da autora começaram a brilhar.

"Dino-san!" falou a autora débil.

"Ah, yo." falou Dino descendo pelo elevador no meio do palco.

"Dino-san, que bom que você pode aparecer no programa hoje." falou Haru entusiasmada.

"Depois de um monte de recados no Orkut, cartas de ameaças, flores na porta... É lógico que ele viria." falou Reborn bebericando um copo de café.

"Hahaha." Dino riu suando frio.

"Hahi! Mas quem poderia ter feito isso?" perguntou a garota, e todos no palco olharam para a autora que encarava Dino com os olhos brilhando. "Deixando isso de lado, vamos a primeira pergunta..."

"Quais são as suas três medidas?" perguntou a autora com um caderninho e lápis na mão.

"Hahi! Autora-san!" gritou Haru.

"Droga, agora que eu tive a oportunidade..." a autora reclamou baixinho.

"Hahi. Vamos esquecer isso. Dino-san, será que você poderia nos dizer um pouco o que você sabe sobre essa Famiglia Vendetta?" perguntou Haru seriamente.

"Só eu que tenho segundas intenções aqui, né." A autora falou baixinho sarcástica, mas ninguém ouviu.

"Bem, sobre isso, o que me foi permitido falar..." disse olhando para autora que concordou com a cabeça. "Era que a família Vendetta, assim como seu nome, é um grupo de mercenários que procuram vingança."

"Vendetta em italiano significa vingança." Explicou Reborn.

"Hahi! Eles são tão maus assim?" perguntou Haru.

"Sim. Também não está confirmado quem é o chefe da família, mas nós temos um palpite." continuou Dino.

"E quem seria esse palpite?" perguntou a garota.

"Seria..." começou a dizer Dino, mas foi cortado pela autora.

"Dino, agora já chega." falou a autora seriamente.

"Certo." falou Dino sorrindo.

"Agora me fala as suas três medidas." começou a falar a autora com a cara pervertida de novo.

"Hahaha." sorriu Dino descrente que iria falar isso.

"Já acabou o tempo." falou Reborn sem dar a mínima para as sem-vergonhices da autora.

"Hahi! E por hoje é só. A tradução do titulo dessa semana é Perigoso Amor, não esqueçam as reviews! Até o próximo Haru Haru Interview Dangerous, See you again desu~"

* * *

**Notas da autora:**

~ Demorou, demorou, demorou demais! Desculpem-me! Eu estava muito sem idéias, além de sem tempo também para escrever... É por isso que eu** odeio** escola. Hahaha.

~ Mil agradecimentos para a Purikon que fez o favor de betar a fic para mim! Fabi, você é demais! .

~ Me desculpe por erros ortográficos, de concordância e coerência e outros que possam aparecer. Qualquer coisa a culpa é da Purikon, então briguem com ela... xD

~ Gente, já vou avisando... Eu só trabalho sobre pressão, então eu não vou me incomodar de uns ou outros vierem me encher o saco para postar a continuação logo, ok? :D

~ Aos reviews:

_**Lune-sama forever**_

_Hahaha, Tsuna e Gokudera são lerdos mesmo nesse tipo de assunto._

_A Haru não o merece! Ela não vai se machucar [muito (6)], mas aquele *mente perva ON* peito gostoso,sarado e tudo de bom *mente perva OFF*, ainda vai ser muito usado de lenço. Muahahaha._

_Espero que possa continuar acompanhando, mesmo que eu demore um pouco para postar. ^.^"_

_**Purikon**_

_Yo, o/_

_Chantagem emocional ruleia! Hahaha._

_É sempre assim, sempre tem que acabar na parte importante. xD_

_Obrigada por acompanhar as porcarias que escrevo, e muitíssimo obrigada por betar a fic também, a Amandy-san fica muito agradecida._

~ Minna, não se esqueçam das reviews. Como eu só trabalho sobre pressão, isso ajuda **muito** para mim postar mais rápido. E é bem fácil! É só clicar onde estar escrito _"Review this Story/Chapter"_. Vocês querem fazer uma autora feliz? É só deixar uma review. Campanha "Faça uma autora mais feliz deixando reviews.", entre você também! :D

~ Até o próximo capitulo!

Kissus **;***, Amandy-san.

Jaa ne.


	8. Inconcepibile Amore

______________________________________________________

Yo! o/

REVOLUÇÃO!

Eu realmente cansei do jeito que eu tava escrevendo... Então, a partir desse capitulo vai ter algumas alterações, oks? xD

Bem... eu também tava lendo os outros capítulos e realmente achei que estavam uma bela porcaria!! TTwTT

Desculpem-me! Sinceramente! *abaixa a cabeça*

Bem... eu ainda vou alterar um pouco os outros capítulos também, dai, quando estiverem alterados o titulo vai mudar... vai ficar assim: (Exemplo)

**Título**: Primo Amore – Kai

Entendido? Quando eu atualizar o capitulo, o titulo vai ter o acréscimo de Kai (revisado)... Quando eu for arrumar os outros capítulos, não se surpreendam se eu mudar alguma coisa do contexto, ok?

Ahh... E mais uma coisa... Eu vou mudar o nome da mãe da Haru de Sakura para Ami... Simplesmente porque o nome Sakura me lembra de uma certa **coisa** rosada que eu realmente não gosto de lembrar. ^^ [Sim, estou falando daquela **coisa** do Naruto. ;D]

**_________________________________________________**

**Título**: Inconcepibile Amore

**Anime:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Gênero:** Suspense/Angústia/Romance

**Casal: **Yamamoto Takeshi e Miura Haru

**Nota: Katekyo Hitman Reborn e seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem, eles são obras exclusivas de Amano Akira. Se me pertencesse, pode ter certeza que eles não estariam em Namimori e sim aqui em minha humilde residência. ;D**

**Inconcepibile****Amore**

_(Betado por Purikon)_

**-**

**~~x~~**

Yamamoto não entendia mais nada. Como Haru conhecia aquele sujeito? E pela forma que a garota reagiu, não pareceu uma coisa boa reencontrá-lo agora.

- Hahaha, se lembrou agora? – o mafioso perguntou sarcástico ainda segurando a corrente em que pendia o brasão.

O garoto não teve tempo de pensar, apenas reagiu automaticamente quando a menina caiu desacordada. Ele a segurou antes que caísse no chão e o homem fez menção de tocar Haru novamente, mas o rapaz fez questão de impedir.

- Não a toque. – disse com uma voz firme.

- Droga. – falou o chefe decepcionado por ter acabado a sua diversão. – Leve-os daqui. – ordenou á Yamaguchi.

- Sim! – respondeu o subordinado encaminhando os garotos á força para fora do lugar.

- Hahaha. Aquele garoto é esperto. – falou quando deixaram a sala. – Isso vai ser interessante. A diversão só está começando. – sorriu maliciosamente analisando o pingente.

Yamamoto levava Haru em seu colo, o mais próximo possível para protegê-la de qualquer coisa que a ameaçasse. Aquilo estava estranho, por que ela desmaiaria apenas por ver aquele brasão? Tinha algo que não estava se encaixando, o rapaz apenas não sabia o que era.

Foram levados para a mesma sala de antes. Yamamoto memorizou o caminho, não era muito longe da sala do chefe, mas o problema era a quantidade de guardas que estavam ali: eram muitos para ele poder derrotar desarmado. Adentrou a sala pensando em uma forma de escapar daquele lugar.

Olhou o rosto desfalecido da garota em seu colo e se sentiu culpado, não queria que ela estivesse dessa maneira. O jovem a observou deleitosamente por mais alguns instantes. Haru ainda vestia o uniforme do colégio Namimori: a saia e o suéter azul, além do laço vermelho em seu pescoço. Yamamoto apenas vestia a calça e a camiseta do colégio. Na pressa, fora a única roupa que pode colocar. Se não ainda estaria com o uniforme do time de beisebol.

"_O time de beisebol..."_ lembrou o garoto.

Será que estavam bem? Provavelmente sim, eles tinham muitos jogadores habilidosos no time. Há essa hora o jogo já deve ter terminado, se eles ganharem essa partida estarão entre os quatro primeiros colocados e não faltaria muito para conseguirem entrar na final. Não tinha nada que ele podia fazer naquele momento, apenas esperar e de alguma forma tentar resolver a situação.

Yamamoto abaixou-se e depositou a garota delicadamente no chão, deixando cair algo de seu bolso. Pegou a pequena caixinha azul que havia caído. Que sorte ter trazido aquilo, iria ajudar bastante. Olhou em sua volta a procura de uma brecha na parede, grande o suficiente para o pássaro de sua Box passar. Encontrou uma, mas não tinha certeza se era o bastante.

Tirou o anel que estava pendurado em uma corrente em seu pescoço, colocando-o em seu dedo. Concentrou sua determinação naquele anel e uma chama azul se acendeu. Enfiou o anel no pequeno buraco da caixinha azul. A caixa misteriosamente se abriu, liberando um pássaro azulado. O pássaro deu algumas voltas para depois tentar passar por aquela brecha, mas não deu certo.

- Como imaginava... É pequeno demais. – falou enquanto o pássaro voltava para dentro da pequena caixa. – mas e se... – disse examinando o anel em seu dedo.

Yamamoto teve uma idéia, não sabia se iria dar certo, mas não custava nada tentar. Olhou para Haru novamente, ela estava deitada sobre o chão perto dele, mesmo no escuro ele pode ver uma lágrima escorrer pelo rosto da garota.

- Certo! Não adianta nada ficar pensando, vale à pena tentar! – falou motivado.

Ele precisava de uma chama maior, sabia que nunca ficaria do tamanho da de Hibari, mas um pouco maior do que a que ele tinha seria o suficiente. Iria ser mais fácil ainda se fosse a chama da Tempestade, com seu aspecto de destruição, abrir caminho seria moleza. Mas ele só podia se contentar com a chama da Chuva, com seu aspecto de tranqüilidade.

"_Que sorte a do Gokudera! Poder produzir cinco chamas diferentes seria bem útil."_ Riu o garoto com uma pontada de inveja.

Concentrou-se novamente no anel. Não deu certo, a chama continuava do mesmo tamanho. Tentou novamente e nada. Olhou para Haru na esperança de pensar em algo que funcionasse e se lembrou de como a tinha encontrado: _sem vida_. Para onde tinha ido toda aquela animação que Yamamoto amava? Aquilo tudo estava o corroendo por dentro.

"_Eu preciso protegê-la."_ Pensou o garoto de olhos fechados posicionando o punho perto do rosto.

- Não... Eu **vou** protegê-la! – corrigiu-se decidido abrindo os olhos e vendo uma chama bem maior do que o normal saindo de seu anel.

Ficou surpreso no começo, era a primeira vez que tinha visto sua chama tão grande assim. Com certeza isso era a influência daquela garota. Apressou-se em colocar a chama na pequena caixa azul e o pássaro saiu novamente, mas dessa vez, as chamas que o cobriam era maiores e mais fortes, o animal passou facilmente pela brecha dessa vez.

- Hahaha, deu certo. – disse vitorioso. – Agora é só esperar que Tsuna o encontre, mas enquanto isso, eu tenho que achar um jeito de sair daqui e esperar que ela acorde. – completou olhando para a menina que dormia profundamente.

**

* * *

**

Já estava escurecendo e Tsuna não tinha achado rastros de Haru. Os três garotos corriam sem rumo pela cidade em busca da pobre garota desaparecida.

- Droga! – gritou Gokudera nervoso. – Onde diabos aquela idiota foi parar?!

- Acalme-se Gokudera-kun. – tentava Tsuna, mas era impossível para ele naquele momento. O jovem sabia exatamente como seu amigo se sentia.

- Tsuna, talvez com a Shinu ki Dan você a encontre mais rápido. – disse Reborn mirando Leon em Tsuna.

- Não! Não precisa! – falou Tsuna negando freneticamente com as mãos. – O que foi Gokudera-kun? – perguntou Tsuna notando a inquietação do amigo que se abraçava.

- Não é nada 10°, eu só senti um calafrio. – falou o Guardião da Tempestade. _"Não, não pode ser ela." _tentava se convencer abraçando-se mais forte ainda.

- Tsuna-kun! – gritou uma voz familiar não muito longe dali e o Vongola se virou para olhar.

- Kyoko-chan! – exclamou o garoto reconhecendo sua amada.

- Tsuna, Hayato. – disse Bianchi se aproximando deles.

- Aneki! Blarg! – falou Gokudera surpreso antes de cair passando mal. _"Por que eu tinha que estar certo?" _perguntou-se se contorcendo no chão.

- Gokudera-kun! – falou Tsuna indo ao seu resgate.

- Reborn, estamos com problemas. – falou a mais velha seriamente fitando o garotinho.

- Eu sei. _Aquela família_ esta aqui. – respondeu o arcobaleno inexpressivo.

- Não é só isso, parecesse que eles pegaram Yamamoto também. – falou cerrando os punhos e desviando o olhar.

- O quê?! – berrou o Décimo surpreso levantando-se. – Mas o Yamamoto não estava no jogo de beisebol?!

- Disse bem, _estava_. Provavelmente se deu conta que tinha algo de errado quando não viu vocês na arquibancada. – pronunciou Hana.

- O que nós vamos fazer Tsuna-kun? – perguntou Kyoko chorosa.

Tsuna ficou sem saber o que fazer, agora não era apenas um de seus amigos que havia desaparecido, mas sim dois. Ele sabia muito bem das habilidades de Yamamoto, mas não podia deixar de ficar preocupado.

- Bianchi. – falou Tsuna seriamente dirigindo-se a moça. - Leve Kyoko-chan e Kurokawa para casa, nós cuidaremos do resto. – disse autoritário.

Kyoko estranhou Tsuna daquele jeito. De certa forma ele parecia mais maduro, ou era apenas impressão?

Bianchi fez questão de obedecer a essa ordem, sabia o que Tsuna realmente tinha pedido para ela: proteger as garotas. E essa era a coisa mais certa a se fazer naquele momento, principalmente se tratando do _traidor_.

- Está bem. – respondeu a Poison Cooking – Vamos embora, Kyoko, Hana. – disse se afastando e levando as garotas com ela.

- Droga! - exclamou Gokudera após se recuperar. – Aquele idiota também! - gritou esmurrando uma parede próxima quando as garotas já não estavam por perto.

- O que nós vamos fazer?! – se perguntou Tsuna desesperado com as mãos na cabeça.

- Se é o Yamamoto, provavelmente ele deve ter deixado alguma pista em algum lugar. – disse Reborn observando a rua em que estavam.

- É verdade. – concordou Tsuna motivado pelas palavras de seu professor.

- Ei, 10°. – chamou o garoto de cabelos prateados. – O que é aquilo? – indagou apontando para algo brilhante que sobrevoava a rua mais à frente.

- Uma pista. – o tutor disse simplesmente com um sorriso discreto no rosto.

- Eh? – perguntou-se Tsuna, mas logo pode ver o que Reborn queria dizer. – Aquele não é a box de animal do Yamamoto?! – falou surpreso ao ver o pássaro envolto de uma chama azulada se aproximando.

- Vamos atrás dele, 10°! – falou o amigo correndo atrás da ave azulada.

- Sim! – concordou Tsuna e se pôs a correr também, seguido por Reborn.

**

* * *

**

As cenas do que aconteceu há alguns anos atrás ficaram passando na mente da garota. Aquele mesmo sonho que a perturbou nos últimos anos. As imagens que ela nunca pode esquecer. Aquele homem segurava aquele mesmo brasão, e o resto que ela podia ver era o sangue, muito sangue.

- Eu vou protegê-la! - Ouviu uma voz que a tirou de suas perturbações.

Uma voz familiar, decidida e confiante. Haru não pode entender o porquê de seu coração acelerar, mas foi algo que ela não pode evitar.

Era engraçado, a menina se sentiu tão feliz por ouvir essa frase que ela mesma não acreditou. Afinal, eram as palavras que ela mais precisava naquele momento. Mas era algo impossível de acontecer.

"_Um sonho?"_ Perguntou-se abrindo os olhos vagarosamente, ainda se sentindo meio tonta.

Deparou-se com aquela mesma escuridão de antes, mas tinha algo diferente, algo que a deixava menos assustada. O que podia ser? Sua vista ainda estava embaçada, mas ela conseguiu enxergar aquele rosto preocupado que a fitava. Não pode evitar de corar levemente.

Estranho, apenas por ver aquele rosto amável, ela se sentia mais segura, feliz. Isso nunca tinha acontecido com ela antes, nem mesmo com Tsuna. Que sentimento era aquele de felicidade e aconchego que sentia?

- Você está bem? – perguntou Yamamoto notando que a garota acordara.

- Hahi! – disse assustada com o pronunciamento repentino do garoto e sentou-se rapidamente. – A-a H-haru está b-bem. – gaguejou.

Por que se sentia tão envergonhada assim? Isso não era do seu feitio. Seus olhos passeavam por todos os cantos da sala, evitando olhar diretamente o rapaz.

- Que bom! – sorriu o garoto chamando a atenção da menina.

Haru pode notar a preocupação naquele sorriso cansado. Não gostou de ver aquela expressão, mas por que seu peito doía tanto? Era pior do que uma apunhalada.

- Hahi... Acho que a Haru lhe deve uma explicação. – falou tristonhamente lembrando-se do ocorrido.

- Hahaha, não precisa. – respondeu sorrindo.

- Não! A Haru vai contar. – disse decidida encarando o garoto. – A Haru quer que o Yamamoto-kun saiba. – falou abaixando a cabeça.

Um breve silêncio pairou entre os dois. Haru estava com medo de contar, nunca tinha contado para ninguém aquilo, nem mesmo para o seu pai. Mas por uma estranha razão, tinha a sensação de que estaria tudo bem em contar para Yamamoto.

Haru respirou fundo para depois continuar.

- Yamamoto-kun... Há uns anos atrás, a Haru foi seqüestrada. – disse evitando contato visual. – A Haru foi mantida presa em uma sala escura por duas semanas.

Yamamoto apenas ouvia, achando desnecessário fazer comentários naquele momento.

- Havia homens de preto que amarraram a Haru e não deixaram a Haru ir embora. – disse tentando sorrir. – Mas um dia a Okaa-san apareceu. – o garoto pode sentir a dor nas palavras dela. – E...

Não conseguiu terminar de dizer. Lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto.

- Hahi! Por que a Haru está chorando? – se perguntou limpando os olhos com um sorriso forçado no rosto. Quanto mais limpava, mais gotas escorriam pelo seu delicado rosto.

Yamamoto cerrava os punhos com aquela visão. A vontade de dar um soco em si mesmo não tinha desaparecido completamente. O garoto colocou uma de suas mãos no ombro da menina.

- Yamamoto-kun... – disse a garota em meio aos soluços. – Eles mataram a Okaa-san da Haru! – murmurou chorando desesperadamente, o rapaz a abraçou delicadamente.

Haru sentia dor de relembrar essa época, doía tanto que parecia que seu coração estava sendo esmagado. Não era a primeira vez que sentia uma agonia parecida, já tinha experimentado essa amargura diversas vezes. Mas a presença daquele rapaz fazia diferença, **muita** diferença para falar a verdade. Com ele, Haru se sentia _segura_.

- Eu vou te proteger. – murmurou o garoto no ouvido dela antes de se levantar. A menina olhou surpresa o rapaz.

"Hahi. Não foi um sonho." Pensou limpando as lágrimas de seus olhos.

Haru acreditou naquelas palavras confiantes. Com elas, seu peito foi preenchido por uma sensação de alivio e seu coração começou a bater rapidamente. A garota tinha finalmente encontrado algo que sempre procurou: _proteção_. Mas havia um sentimento mais forte em seu coração, um sentimento doce e delicado.

"Haru, ás vezes, nós apenas enxergamos o que queremos."

"(...) a verdade pode estar aonde você menos espera"

Repentinamente, as palavras da Bianchi do futuro começaram a rodear sua cabeça. Aquelas palavras não faziam o menor sentido para a menina, até aquele momento.

"Você vai precisar enxergar aquilo que você não vê."

"Isso é o _amor_".

A ficha caiu. Ela arregalou os olhos pela sua descoberta, finalmente pode entender o que Bianchi queria dizer e se sentiu tão idiota por não ter entendido antes. Quem poderia imaginar que ela se apaixonaria justo por aquele garoto? As maçãs de seu rosto começaram a ficar de uma tonalidade avermelhada apenas com aquele pensamento.

"_Hahi! Não pode ser isso! A Haru é tão boba."_ Tentava se convencer. – Hahi! – exclamou assustada ao ver uma figura azulada entrar no recinto.

- Hahaha. – riu Yamamoto. – Parece que a ajuda chegou. – falou sorrindo para a garota enquanto o pássaro azulado entrava na pequena caixinha em sua mão.

- Hahi? O que você quis dizer com isso, Yamamoto-kun? – perguntou Haru, mas logo ouviu vozes familiares vindas de fora da sala.

- 10°! O pássaro entrou aqui! – gritou uma das vozes.

- Espera Gokudera-kun! – respondeu a outra.

- Eles nos encontraram. – Yamamoto respondeu animado.

A jovem apenas olhava boquiaberta a animação do rapaz. Aquilo tudo era tão _inacreditável_.

* * *

_**Haru Haru Interview Dangerous**_

- Hahi! Aqui é a Haru no Haru Haru Interview Dangerous! – disse a garota em seu vestido de lolita.

- Ciaossu. – cumprimentou Reborn. – Quem será o convidado de hoje? – perguntou sentado em sua poltrona rotineira.

- Hahi. Deixa a Haru ver... – disse lendo o script.

- Nã-na-ni-na-não. – negou a autora entrando em cena e tirando o script da mão da garota.

- Hahi? – perguntou a menina.

– Hoje, em pedido especial, a entrevistada será... – ouviam-se os tambores tocando e as luzes passeavam pelo palco. – a Haru! – disse e um holofote se acendeu na direção de Haru.

- Hahi! A Haru?! – perguntou assustada.

- Sim! Você! – disse sorrindo para a garota.

- Será um prazer! – respondeu devolvendo o sorriso.

- Apenas não se arrependa depois. - disse Reborn sem realmente se importar.

- Hahi! O que você quis dizer com isso, Reborn-chan? – perguntou a menina.

- Vamos deixar isso de lado. – disse a autora antes que o Reborn pudesse responder. – E será que vocês poderiam parar com essas **malditas** luzes?! – perguntou nervosa e os holofotes, que antes percorriam pelo palco, voltaram ao normal. – Obrigada. – agradeceu com um sorriso falso no rosto.

- Hahi! O que você está fazendo aqui, Yamamoto-kun?! – perguntou a garota surpresa pela presença do rapaz, que até então não tinha sido percebida.

- Hahaha, eu também não sei... A Autora-san me chamou. - respondeu o garoto com seu sorriso irresistível.

- Yama-chan, não me chama assim, você pode me chamar apenas de Amanda. – disse sorrindo abobadamente.

- Começou. – falou Reborn inexpressivo.

- Hahaha. – riu suando frio. _"Agora entendi o que o Dino queria dizer com 'agüente firme' antes de eu vir para cá."_

- Bem, então vamos começar. – disse a autora mudando de assunto. – Haru-chan~... – falou sorrindo maliciosamente.

- Lá vem bomba. – falou Reborn calmamente bebendo um copo de chá.

- O que você sentiu quando descobriu que se apaixonou pelo Yama-chan? – perguntou rindo.

- Eh? – exclamou Yamamoto surpreso e com o rosto levemente corado.

- HAHI! AUTORA-SAN! – berrou a garota envergonhada, com o rosto da cor de um tomate.

- Liga não. – disse a autora com desdém, sem perder o tom de brincadeira. – Depois na fic ele vai esquecer. Hihihi.

- Mas... – começou a dizer.

- Sem mas, olha que oportunidade de ouro. Você pode se declarar agora e mesmo que você levar um fora, você não vai se lembrar – disse sorrindo de orelha a orelha. _"Ou vai."_ Completou em pensamento.

- Sugiro que você não confie nela. – disse Reborn depois de ler a mente da autora.

- Hahi! – exclamou a garota confusa.

- Hei, o que foi Yamamoto? – perguntou a autora.

- Hahaha, não é nada. – respondeu nervoso.

- Hahi! Tem certeza Yamamoto-kun? Você está vermelho, será que é febre? – Haru perguntou colocando a mão na testa do menino, deixando-o mais vermelho ainda.

- Ai, que amor! – disse a autora com as mãos no rosto e com cara sonhadora. Os dois se separaram rapidamente. – Tá agora chega de palhaçada e diga logo, Haru. – falou ficando séria.

- Ela está com ciúmes. – disse Reborn.

- É claro que estou! – falou. - Eu quero um desses para mim! – disse chorosa.

- Autora-san... – falou Haru solidária.

- Não importa! Agora, por favor, responda a pergunta. – disse firmemente. _"Por favor, funcione."_ pensou cruzando os dedos nas costas.

- Hahi... Sim. – concordou envergonhada.

"_Isso!"_ comemorou. _"O teatrinho funcionou. Valeu Reborn!"_ pensou fazendo um jóinha para o arcobaleno e ele apenas respondeu com um sorriso de canto de boca.

- A Haru não acreditou no começo. – disse a menina. – Mas depois, quando a Haru foi pensar nisso, parecia algo tão óbvio que a Haru se sentiu uma tonta por não ter descoberto antes. – completou cabisbaixa.

- Yamamoto... Você não gostaria de dizer nada? – perguntou a autora maternalmente.

- É que... Eu não sei o que dizer. – falou o garoto corado.

- Que tal um eu também gosto de você? - a autora disse sorrindo.

- Hahi! – a menina corou mais ainda.

Haru e Yamamoto ficaram se encarando por algum tempo, ambos bastante envergonhados.

- Ei, Reborn... Parece que estamos de vela. – disse a autora de braços cruzados observando os dois garotos.

- Mas isso não vai ser problema. – falou o arcobaleno. – Deixa eles aproveitarem agora, já que depois eles não vão ter muito tempo para isso. – completou sorrindo discretamente.

- É verdade, né. – concordou. – Mas... o tempo acabou. Hei Haru! – chamou e quando a garota virou-se para ela, a autora apenas apontou para seu relógio de pulso.

- Hahi! Mais já? – perguntou a menina. – Então, por hoje é só. A tradução para o titulo dessa semana é Inacreditável Amor. – disse lendo o script. – Não esqueça os reviews! Vejo vocês no próximo Haru Haru Interview Dangerous. See you again desu~

**

* * *

**

**~~x~~**

**.: Notas da Autora :.**

~ E mais um capitulo terminado :~~

Gente, esse capitulo deu trabalho, além de uma fase de bloqueio mental nervoso, o computador também não ajudou... Quando eu tinha terminado, o PC fez o favor de dar uma pane e eu tive que reescrever tudo de novo. T-T

~ Thank you Purikon! You're wonderful! .... Fez o favor de betar a fic de novo! Te adoro, viu? xD

~ Me desculpe por erros ortográficos, de concordância e coerência e outros que possam aparecer. Qualquer coisa a culpa é da Purikon, tá? :}

~ Como já avisado lá em cima, a estrutura da fic está mudando, e espero que para melhor, então espero que vocês gostem do jeito que ficou. ^^

~ Aos reviews:

_**Lune-sama Forever**_

_Desculpa! Mil desculpas, sinceramente! A anta aqui foi atualizar o capitulo e ainda colocou o capitulo errado! TTwTT_

_Sinto Muitíssimo mesmo!_

_E muitooooo obrigada por avisar, se não a inteligência rara aqui iria deixar o errado ToT._

_Mas espero que você tenha gostado dos capítulos. ^^_

**-x-**

_**Purikon**_

_Sim! Você viu antes. xD_

_E muito obrigada de novo por ter betado os capítulos! ^^_

_Foi de muita ajuda!_

_Espere mais um pouquinho pela continuação, oks?_

~ Acho que o povo já deve estar careca de saber, mas, por favor, deixem reviews! Isso faz uma autora **muito** feliz! É só clicar no _"Review this Story/Chapter"_, bem fácil e rápido! ;D

~ Até o próximo capitulo!

Kissus **;***, Amandy-san.

Jaa ne.


	9. Inevitabile Amore

**Título**: Inevitabile Amore

**Anime:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn

**Gênero:** Suspense/Angústia/Romance

**Casal: **Yamamoto Takeshi e Miura Haru

**Disclaimer: **

Katekyo Hitman Reborn e seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem, eles são obras exclusivas de Amano Akira. Se me pertencesse, a Haru seria a personagem principal e as meninas seriam as mais poderosas. *concordando plenamente com o plano _"Boicote"_*¹

**Inevitabile ****Amore**

_(Betado por Purikon)_

**-**

**~~x~~

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

_Escuridão. _A pequena garota abriu os olhos e tudo que podia ver eraum vasto escuro_._ Uma negritude avassaladora que contagiava todo o seu pequenino ser. Temerosa, piscou várias vezes até se acostumar com a falta de luz do lugar. Sentia dores nos pulsos; tentou se mexer e percebeu que algo prendia suas mãos. Onde estava?

- Hahi... – soltou um gemido assustado, ainda não entendendo como havia chegado ali.

A menina não deveria ter mais do que cinco anos, tinha cabelos bem compridos. Sentou-se, encarava a escuridão ainda confusa e com medo, notando uma movimentação perto de si.

- Ei! A pirralha acordou. – disse um homem em meio a escuridão. – Vá avisar ao chefe! – gritou á outra pessoa que a garotinha não podia ver.

- Sim! - disse a pessoa desconhecida indo informar o seu superior.

O homem misterioso se aproximou da pequena menininha. Ela apenas olhava-o assustada. O que estava acontecendo? O homem parou perto dela; ele não era muito velho, mas tinha uma cara assustadora. Vestia-se de terno preto e não parecia muito contente.

- Pirralha, é bom você ficar quietinha aí! Não estou a fim de te machucar. – ameaçou autoritário.

- Hahi... – estremeceu a menina. – Quem é você? – perguntou inocentemente.

- Não te interessa! – gritou o homem misterioso com ódio_. "Droga! Por que tenho que cuidar de uma pirralha? Aquele maldito..."_ pensou ainda com raiva.

A menininha apenas olhava com curiosidade para aquele homem, agora reparava que ele não parecia tão perigoso assim. Mas não se arriscou em ser amigável, manteve-se em silêncio. Um _longo_ silêncio.

Os minutos foram se passando assim. As horas foram se passando assim. Os dias foram se passando assim. A menina já não podia mais agüentar; uma vez ou outra alguém vinha para lhe torturar. Tinha tanto medo e estava tão esgotada que nem parecia consigo mesma após uma semana. Ela chorava, todos os dias. Queria estar com sua família e com seus amigos, não naquela escuridão, não sendo confinada naquele lugar amedrontador; já estava em seu limite.

O homem misterioso já havia começado a ficar com pena da pobre menininha. Não entendia para quê _aquele homem_ havia seqüestrado essa pirralha e já sentia raiva só de pensar que tinha de obedecer aquele maldito. Realmente não gostava dele, aquele homem egoísta e mandão. Mas tinha que agüentar; era a única pessoa que poderia ajudar com a sua _vingança_

- Otou-san... – choramingava. – Okaa-san... – repetia várias vezes, e assim adormecia.

Na segunda semana de confinamento algo estranho aconteceu. Barulhos de metais, tiros e gritos invadiram o lugar.

- Um intruso! – gritou um dos informantes vindo avisar o vigia.

- Como assim um intruso?! – perguntou um dos homens de preto que estava encarregado de vigiar a mocinha.

- Não sei! Fique de olho nessa pirralha! – gritou.

- Devolva a minha filha! – berrava uma voz mais ao fundo. – Ela não tem nada a ver com isso!

- Okaa-san...? – perguntou-se a menininha levantando-se esperançosa em meio à confusão.

- Fique quieta pirralha! – gritou o vigia nervoso.

A menina não ficou quieta, ela fez questão de ir ao encontro daquela voz. Ultrapassou o vigia facilmente e correu em direção a voz familiar. Passou pela porta entreaberta do pequeno cubículo e foi pelo corredor até outra porta que levava a um cômodo bem maior. Ao entrar, deparou-se com uma figura feminina e sentiu seus olhos marejarem de felicidade.

- Hahi! – disse esboçando um sorriso e foi em direção da mulher. – Oka... – parou subitamente arregalando os olhos cheios de pavor. – O-okaa-san... – estremeceu a menina.

Sua visão embaçou, só podia ver a grande quantidade de sangue que escorria de sua mãe. Não conseguiu se mover.

- F-fuja. – disse a mulher em meio a dor.

Olhou mais além; um homem de preto segurava uma arma, mas única coisa que a menina podia realmente enxergar era o pequeno brasão tenebroso que pendia no pescoço daquele homem. Gritou.

* * *

* * *

_"Criança seqüestrada é encontrada coberta de sangue."_

_"Designer internacionalmente famosa assassinada."_

_"Seqüestro termina em morte."_

_"Akino Ami morta?"_

_"A polícia não encontrou rastros dos criminosos."_

_"Criança em estado de choque."__

* * *

__

* * *

_

Os garotos seguiram o pássaro azul até as extremidades da cidade. Tsuna nem prestava atenção no caminho, apenas se assegurava de não perder o animal alado de vista. Ele nem ao menos percebeu que o grupo havia diminuído. Chegaram a uma ponte sobre o rio que delimitava a cidade de Namimori. O jovem Vongola se perguntava onde aquele pássaro os levaria.

- Décimo! O pássaro entrou aqui! – gritou Gokudera apontando para uma parte rachada do concreto de uma das barragens do rio.

- Espere Gokudera-kun! –Tsuna pediu ofegante pela corrida.

Gokudera pulou no rio e se aproximou da parede em que o pássaro adentrou.

- Yamamoto! Você está ai?! – perguntou nervoso enquanto esmurrava freneticamente a parede.

- Hahaha. – riu uma voz do outro lado da parede. – Barulhento com sempre, Gokudera.

- Maldito... – disse nervoso. - Aquela garota idiota esta ai?! – berrou preocupado.

- Hahi! – exclamou uma voz feminina.

- Yamamoto! Haru! – Tsuna gritou pulando no rio. – Vocês estão bem?! – perguntou desesperado encarando a parede de concreto.

- Hahaha, estamos bem. – respondeu o garoto.

- Graças a Deus... – suspirou aliviado.

O jovem Vongola sentiu seus ombros relaxarem. Sentia-se enormemente aliviado por seus amigos estarem á salvo, já estava começando a imaginar que o pior tivesse acontecido. Olhando ao redor, Tsuna agradeceu que Yamamoto teve a idéia de usar o seu animal de boxe para mostrar o caminho; sem ele, poderia ter sido impossível encontrá-los.

- Décimo! Eu vou derrubar essa parede. –Gokudera disse pegando alguns explosivos e acendendo o seu cigarro.

- Não faça isso! – Yamamoto interferiu seriamente. – Será ruim se descobrirem vocês aqui. – disse encostando-se à parede que os dividia.

- Do que você esta falando maníaco do beisebol?! – Gokudera perguntou irritado.

- Eles são perigosos. – justificou o Guardião da Chuva observando a menina em sua frente.

- Entendido. – o chefe disse simplesmente, entendendo o quão perigosa era a situação dos dois amigos encarcerados.

- Se o Décimo diz... – concordou á contra gosto.

- Hahaha, obrigado. – agradeceu o amigo.

- Acho que vamos precisar de ajuda... – Tsuna disse pensativo.

- Não se preocupe Tsuna. Eu já cuidei disso. – disse uma voz infantil acima de suas cabeças.

Os dois garotos que estavam no rio olharam para cima curiosos.

- Reborn! – gritou reconhecendo seu professor particular que estava em cima da ponte.

- Eu já sabia que as coisas iriam acabar assim. – disse o Arcobaleno. – Logo ficará escuro, precisamos agir rápido. - completou enigmático observando o Sol que se punha.

- Eh? Reborn, como assim agir rápido? – Tsuna perguntou temeroso pela resposta.

- Iremos invadir essa base ainda hoje. – o bebê respondeu calmamente.

- Eh? – Yamamoto estranhou a decisão precipitada vinda do garotinho.

- O-o quê?! – Tsuna gritou surpreso.

- Aqui. – disse jogando um envelope ao jovem Vongola.

- S-são ordens diretas do Nono! – exclamou ao ver a chama do céu gravada no papel. – Mas eu não sei italiano. – completou não entendendo o que estava escrito.

- Temos cerca de uma hora para reunir todos. – o Arcobaleno disse ignorando seu aluno. - Yamamoto, eu deixo a Haru por sua conta.

- Certo. – o Guardião respondeu nervoso. _"O que o garotinho pretende fazer?"_

_

* * *

_

Kyoko carregava I-pin em seu colo enquanto caminhava ao lado de Hana e Bianchi para casa, com Lambo e Fuuta mais á frente. Ela sabia muito bem que sua amiga estava em perigo, principalmente depois do que Bianchi e Reborn haviam falado. Sentia-se triste por não poder ajudar novamente. A garota lembrou-se de quando Tsuna havia lhe contado sobre o seu envolvimento com a Máfia, havia se sentindo feliz por ele ter lhe confiado tal segredo, mas não deixava de ficar preocupada com a segurança do jovem, da mesma forma com a segurança do irmão e dos amigos envolvidos.

Não sentia medo, ela sabia que mesmo que estivesse em perigo, Tsuna viria salvá-la. Naquele momento, ela apenas rezava para que todos voltassem sãos e salvos novamente. Olhou para a moça em seu lado, antes que Tsuna tivesse contado, ela nunca poderia imaginar que Bianchi pudesse ser uma assassina que trabalhava para a Máfia; essa era a dura realidade.

Mas por mais incrível que pareça, essa era uma realidade aceitável. Explicava muitas coisas estranhas que aconteceram e os ferimentos que os garotos vez ou outra sofriam. E além do mais, ela já estava cansada de mentiras, principalmente a velha história do torneio de Sumô.

- Vamos, depressa _ao extremo_! – gritou uma voz familiar logo à frente.

- Sim. – concordou uma voz tímida.

- Ah, o irmão da Kyoko. – Hana disse reconhecendo o rapaz pela segunda vez naquele dia.

- Chrome-chan! – a menina disse reconhecendo a garota de cabelos arroxeados ao lado de seu irmão.

- Kyoko, você a conhece? - Hana perguntou indicando a Guardiã da Névoa.

- Aham. – a amiga respondeu sorrindo. – Ela é uma boa pessoa.

- Ah! Kyoko! – seu irmão falou inquieto. – Nós estamos com pressa _ao extremo!_ – gritou com os olhos pegando fogo.

- Temos que encontrar o Boss. – Chrome disse timidamente.

– Nós recebemos um chamado urgente do Tsuna para... – começou a dizer o Guardião do Sol. – N-nos p-prepararmos para o torneio de S-sumô... – mentiu nervoso ao perceber a presença da Kurokawa. - _Ao extremo!_ – completou para reforçar a mentira. O rapaz estava com certa dificuldade de olhar nos olhos da melhor amiga da irmã.

A velha história do torneio de sumô novamente. Isso era ruim.

- Chrome, não se esforce demais. – Bianchi disse maternalmente.

- Depois vamos comer juntas. – I-pin disse oferecendo seu Gyoza.

- S-sim! – respondeu encabulada.

- Precisamos ir _ao extremo! _– Ryohei gritou. – Ah! Lambo! Você também! – disse se referindo ao menino vaca que estava com o dedo no nariz.

- Eh? Lambo-san também? – perguntou o bebê retirando o dedo melequento do nariz. – Gahahaha. É lógico que vocês precisam do Lambo-san! Lambo-san é invencível! – riu vangloriando-se.

- Hahaha, é isso mesmo, _ao extremo!_ – concordou pegando o jovem Guardião do Trovão.

- Isso! Leve-o para bem longe de mim! – Hana disse com nojo. - Odeio pirralhos, eles me dão urticárias. – completou coçando seus braços.

– Vamos! _Ao extremo!_ – Ryohei gritou e saiu correndo, sendo seguido por Chrome.

Como Kyoko suspeitava, aquilo já não era algo simples, envolveria todos os Guardiões, e pelo jeito a Haru também estava incluída. Suspirou.

- Por que sempre que envolve o Sawada parece que é algo perigoso? – indagou a garota de cabelos negros. – Você sabe de alguma coisa Kyoko? – dirigiu-se a amiga.

- Desculpa Hana-chan. Eu prometi que não iria contar a ninguém. – desculpou-se cabisbaixa. Bianchi olhava preocupada para as duas meninas.

- Entendo. – disse simplesmente. – Ei, Kyoko. Você percebeu que o seu irmão anda meio estranho? – tentou mudar de assunto.

- Eh? Como assim? – perguntou inocentemente.

- Sei lá. Ás vezes ele começa a gaguejar e a ficar vermelho do nada... – respondeu pensativa.

- É verdade... – disse se perguntando o motivo.

- Hahaha. – Bianchi riu, fazendo as duas meninas olharem para ela. – _É o amor._

O que será que a moça quis dizer com isso? Kyoko olhava a amiga ao seu lado que parecia não ter se importado com o comentário da Poison Cooking.

- I-pin está com fome. – a pequenininha pronunciou interrompendo a conversa das garotas.

- Eu também! – Fuuta disse animado.

- Vamos embora então. – Kyoko disse. – Eu vou preparar uma comida bem gostosa para vocês. – sorriu e voltou a andar em direção a sua casa.

- Nós temos mesmo que levar esses pirralhos? – Hana perguntou.

- Hahaha, temos sim, Hana-chan. – riu a amiga.

- Odeio pirralhos... – completou com desgosto.

* * *

O garoto estava deitado na cobertura do colégio Namimori. Seus cabelos eram bagunçados pelos ventos que passavam por ele. Um par de tonfas repousava ao seu lado, e paz e tranqüilidade ao seu redor. Ninguém se atrevia a se aproximar, todos temiam o que poderia acontecer se aquele rapaz fosse incomodado.

- "Sobre o verde de Namimori. Não queira grande ou pequeno, normal é melhor." – cantarolava um pequeno pássaro amarelo sobrevoando o lugar.

- Ei! Kyoya! – gritou um rapaz de cabelos negros escancarando a porta do terraço.

- Que barulhento... Você sabe o que acontece com quem perturba o meu sono? – o garoto disse se levantando.

- Hibari, Hibari. – disse o pequeno pássaro amarelo pousando no dedo do menino sonolento.

- Hahaha. – riu o rapaz. – Vim te entregar algo. – disse ainda sorrindo.

- Saia daqui ou eu irei te morder até a morte. – o Guardião da Nuvem ameaçou pegando suas tonfas.

- Isso é jeito de se falar com o seu irmão mais velho? – perguntou olhando firmemente o líder do Comitê Disciplinar.

- Hump. - disse virando o rosto.

- Dino-san mandou isso para você. – disse entregando-lhe um bilhete.

- Eu não quero. – disse simplesmente voltando a se deitar.

- São ordens diretas do Nono Vongola. – falou seriamente.

Hibari se levantou e pegou o pedaço de papel. Se a Vongola estava envolvida, era óbvio que seria algo interessante.

- Parece que eu vou ter que ir morder algumas pessoas até a morte. – sorriu, extasiado por poder golpear alguém depois de tanto tempo "inativo".

- Hibari, já está na hora de o colégio fechar... – disse Kusakabe passando pela porta aberta, vindo acordar o rapaz. – Ah. – disse percebendo a presença do irmão de seu líder.

- Hm? Como vai Kusakabe-san? – perguntou educadamente.

- Desculpe, estou atrapalhando algo? – disse notando o ar tenso.

- Não se preocupe, eu já estava indo. – sorriu o irmão mais velho dirigindo-se a saída. – Ah! Mais uma coisa. – disse parando perto da batente da porta - Parece que um dos meus jogadores está metido nessa... Nós conseguimos ganhar hoje, mas eu vou precisar dele para ganhar a próxima partida. – prosseguiu pensativo.

- E eu com isso? – Kyoya respondeu rispidamente.

- É bom ele voltar em condições para o próximo jogo. – disse olhando para trás. – Ou eu te morderei até a morte. – ameaçou liberando uma áurea assassina. – OK? – sorriu.

O Guardião da Nuvem estremeceu. Sentiu uma grande vontade de bater no seu irmão, mas temia não conseguir derrotá-lo.

"_Então esse é o famoso Hibari Touya, o único que consegue enfrentar o Hibari."_ Kusakabe engoliu em seco. _"Há boatos que ele conseguiu levar o time de beisebol para as nacionais por cinco anos seguidos. O imbatível capitão."_

- Até mais, Otouto-chan. – riu indo embora, deixando Hibari mais irritado.

- Eu também vou indo. – pronunciou o líder do Comitê Disciplinar indo na mesma direção que seu irmão.

- Hibari, aonde você vai? – perguntou o subordinado.

- Cumprir ordens. – respondeu. - E morder algumas pessoas até a morte. – completou sorrindo maliciosamente.

* * *

A garota permanecia ajoelhada olhando para a figura masculina em sua frente conversando com aqueles que vieram salvar-los. Tentava falhamente digerir a informação que acabara de descobrir. Sua pulsação disparava e seu rosto já estava de uma tonalidade avermelhada. Sentia que a qualquer momento poderia desmaiar; era muita informação para o seu pobre coraçãozinho.

- Hahi! – assustou-se quando uma das vozes se referiu a ela, ruborizando ainda mais.

"_O que a Haru vai fazer?!..."_ Se perguntava cabisbaixa, bastante confusa.

A ajuda finalmente havia chegado, ela iria poder sair daquele lugar e esquecer que encontrou com aquele homem novamente. Mas isso era de menos para ela naquele momento. Sua mente estava em branco, ela só conseguia observar o garoto por quem acabara de descobrir que estava completamente apaixonada. Nem se deu o trabalho de prestar atenção ao que os garotos conversavam.

- Certo. – disse o rapaz á sua frente.

"_Mas a Haru não ia ser a esposa do Tsuna-san?" _tentava argumentar, em vão.

- Hahaha, vai dar tudo certo. – sorriu o garoto. – Tsuna e os outros chegaram. – completou referindo-se as vozes do lado de fora do cubículo.

"_Então a Haru não pode simplesmente estar apaixonada pelo Yamamoto-kun..."_ ignorou o amigo, ficando cada vez mais confusa.

- Ei, Haru? – perguntou notando que ela não havia respondido.

"_Então por que o coração da Haru está batendo tão rápido?"_ perguntou-se colocando as mãos sobre o peito.

- Você está bem? Está machucada? – o rapaz exasperou-se ao notar a posição da menina. – Está doendo em algum lugar? – perguntou colocando uma de suas mãos no ombro da garota.

- Hahi! – gritou, sendo tirada á força de seus devaneios. – N-não! A H-Haru e-está bem! – completou negando freneticamente, com a face ruborizada.

- Que bom... – suspirou aliviado.

Haru olhou para o garoto e sorriu. Fazia um pouco de sentido ela gostar dele.

- Ah. – Yamamoto disse ao notar o adorno metálico que despontava no pescoço da garota.

- Hahi. Esse é o anel que Yamamoto-kun deu para a Haru. – disse pegando o anel. – A Haru colocou em uma corrente para a Haru não perder, é algo muito importante para a Haru. – sorriu.

O Guardião da Chuva olhou com carinho para a menina. Ela definitivamente era uma garota adorável.

- Quem está ai? – perguntou notando uma movimentação não muito longe deles.

- Hahaha, então vocês finalmente me notaram. – riu uma voz masculina em meio à escuridão.

Haru olhou assustada para o lugar de onde a voz vinha, era impressão dela ou aquela voz soava familiar?

Passos eram ouvidos, a pessoa desconhecida se aproximava dos garotos. Yamamoto olhava estático o vulto se aproximando mais e mais. Não havia notado sua presença até agora, aquela pessoa não emitia uma aura, deixando difícil de ser percebido. Isso só poderia significar uma coisa: era um assassino. E muito bem treinado pelo visto.

- Então... Vocês pensam que podem fugir daqui? – disse ficando á poucos metros deles.

- Hahi! Oji-san! – Haru exclamou surpresa ao reconhecer o homem de meia-idade.

- Hahaha, então aquela pirralha sobreviveu. – riu.

- Hã? Haru você o conhece? – Yamamoto perguntou surpreso referindo-se ao homem que postava em sua frente; deveria ter a idade de seu pai.

- Aham! – concordou a alegremente. – Ele foi um dos homens gentis que amarrou e prendeu a Haru quando a Haru foi seqüestrada. – disse sorrindo. – Embora ele tenha ajudado a Haru a fugir.

- Hahaha. Então foi isso. – riu o garoto.

"_Como pode rir depois do que ela disse? E eu não lembro nada de que se pareça 'gentil' daquela vez."_ o homem pensou abismado. – Mas que seja, vocês estão pensando que podem fugir? – voltou à mesma pergunta de antes.

- É óbvio. – sorriu o rapaz. – Não pretendemos ficar aqui para sempre. – disse confiante.

"_Hump. Os olhos desse garoto têm determinação..."_ Pensou. _"Vai valer a pena ver o resultado disso."_

- Hahi. Desde quando o Oji-san está aqui? – a menina perguntou deixando o sorriso de lado.

- Há **muito** tempo. – disse simplesmente.

"_Muito?"_ a menina se perguntou.

- De qualquer forma, precisamos dar um jeito de sair daqui. – disse o Guardião da Chuva. - Tsuna e os outros já chegaram, eu tenho que arranjar alguma maneira de ajudar. – completou encaminhando-se a porta.

- Você acha mesmo que pode sair vivo? Aqui é umas das bases secretas da Família Vendetta. – o senhor falou. – É conhecida como "Il Labirinto".

- "Il Labirinto"? – a garota perguntou curiosa.

- Sim, "Il Labirinto" ou "O Labirinto". É chamado assim por causa de sua estrutura. – explicou. – Esse esconderijo engloba todo o sistema de esgoto da cidade e também os leitos de rios de toda a região. Milhares de corredores e saídas. Um esconderijo perfeito. – completou. _"E tudo planejado por aquele homem..."_

- Hahi... – disse olhado para Yamamoto.

- Nós não somos tão fracos assim. – disse o garoto. – E não estamos sozinhos. – completou referindo-se aos seus amigos.

- Hahaha. _Aquele homem_ só está esperando os seus amiguinhos chegarem, jovem Guardião da Chuva. – riu.

Yamamoto olhou para o senhor. Então era uma armadilha desde o início?

- O-san... Por que está nos dizendo tudo isso? Você não é o nosso inimigo? – o guardião perguntou seriamente.

- Eu tenho umas contas á acertar com _aquele homem_. – respondeu.

* * *

Tsuna suava frio. Estava parado sobre a margem do rio, apreensivo com a situação. Eram ordens diretas do Nono, mas por que uma decisão tão desesperada assim? Não era mais fácil apenas resgatar os seus amigos? Se eles invadissem a base da família inimiga iria resultar em guerra, e Tsuna **definitivamente** não queria criar uma guerra entre a Máfia logo em Namimori. Qual era o motivo de um ato tão impensável assim?

- Todos chegaram. – Reborn falou.

- Hã? Todos estão aqui? – Tsuna perguntou olhando em volta.

- Gahahaha. Lambo-san chegou! – gritou uma voz infantil.

- Sawada! Chegamos _ao extremo_! – gritou outra voz animadamente.

- Boss... – disse uma mais acanhada.

- Lambo! Onii-san! Chrome! – gritou reconhecendo os amigos que vinham correndo em sua direção.

- Vocês finalmente chegaram, Cabeça-de-Capim. – Gokudera disse de mal humor.

- Melhor que não vir, Cabeça-de-Polvo. – respondeu no mesmo tom. – Mas Tsuna, cadê o Hibari? – perguntou curioso.

- Hã? Eu não s... – o jovem Vongola começou a responder.

- Se vocês formarem grupos, eu irei bater em vocês até a morte. – disse uma voz ameaçadora.

Tsuna engoliu em seco com medo das tonfas que o Guardião da Nuvem apontava para ele.

- Agora que todos estão aqui, vamos nos preparam para invadir o lugar. – pronunciou o arcobaleno.

- Mas Reborn, por que temos que fazer algo tão arriscado?! – questionou o aluno alterado.

- Por mais que eu odeie admitir, isso irá causar uma guerra. O Nono sabe disso, não sabe? – o Guardião da Tempestade perguntou.

- Se vocês perturbarem a paz da minha cidade, eu vou bater em vocês até a morte. – disse Hibari ameaçando com suas tonfas.

- Calma, calma. – disse Ryohei se aproximando do Líder do Comitê Disciplinar. – Nós não vamos deixar isso acontecer, _ao extremo_! – afirmou seguro de si.

- Essas foram às ordens do Nono Vongola. – disse o bebê. – Invadir e resgatar os reféns. E capturar o _traidor_. Temos que fazer isso rápido, Tsuna.

"_Traidor?"_ o jovem Vongola se perguntou.

O jovem olhava perplexo para o tutor. Parece que aquela batalha iria ser _inevitável_.

* * *

_**Haru Haru Interview Dangerous**_

**-x-**_**  
**_

- Aqui é a Haru no Haru Haru Interview Dangerous! – disse alegremente. – Hahi! Parece que hoje teremos a visita de uma pessoa perigosa... – disse lento o script.

- Na verdade a autora mudou de idéia na última hora. – Reborn alertou a menina.

- Hahi! Então não é o Hibari-san? – perguntou.

- Não deixa de ser. – respondeu inexpressivo.

- Hahi? Agora a Haru não entendeu... – disse confusa.

- Haru~... – disse uma voz manhosa. - Gomen...! - a autora disse aparecendo do palco.

- Eh? Por que, autora-san? – a menina perguntou mais confusa ainda.

- Gomen! – disse chorosa abraçando a menina. – Gomen! – se desculpou.

Reborn olhou seriamente para a autora após ler a mente dela.

- É sério? – perguntou duvidando do que acabara de descobrir.

- S-sim... – a autora respondeu tristonha.

- Sinto muito por você Haru. – o arcobaleno disse simplesmente.

- H-hahi! Do que você está falando, Reborn-chan? – a menina questionou apavorada.

- Sinto muito por você. – repetiu.

- Hahi! Como assim o Reborn-chan sente muito pela Haru?! – perguntou assustada.

- Bem, vamos deixar isso para depois... – a autora falou tentando mudar de assunto. – Sobre o convidado de hoje, eu realmente queria trazer o Kyo-kun, mas ele não quis vir... – fez bico. – Ele até me ameaçou de me espancar até a morte, mas eu disse para ele que eu não tinha medo... – disse chorosa.

- Hahi! E o Hibari-san não fez nada com a autora-san? – perguntou preocupada.

- Não... Ele apenas virou as costas e foi embora... E ele também me chamou de herbívora! – respondeu fazendo cara de choro.

- Hahi! Que cruel! O Hibari-san é muito cruel! – disse a menina.

- Sim... Mas eu consegui trazer o Tou-kun! – disse em uma súbita mudança de temperamento.

- Tou-kun? – Haru perguntou.

- Ah! Como vai? – perguntou um garoto descendo pelo elevador no meio do palco.

- Ele era candidato a ser o Guardião da Nuvem, mas ele recusou. – o arcobaleno disse com seu costumeiro sorriso de canto de boca.

- Hahi! Então ele é mais forte do que o Hibari-san? – a menina perguntou inocentemente.

- Sim! Esse é Hibari Touya-kun! – a autora se adiantou apresentando o convidado. – Ele é o irmão mais velho do Kyo-kun! E também o capitão do time de Beisebol da escola Namimori.

- Hahi! Você é o Onii-chan do Hibari-san? Que noticia inesperada! – a garota exclamou.

- Hahaha, o Kyoya dá muito problema, não é, Reborn-san? – perguntou o rapaz.

- Hum, ele é bom para a Família. – o arcobaleno respondeu.

- Ah! Tou-kun! Tem uma dúvida que muitos aqui estão se perguntando. – disse a autora. – Quantos anos você e o Kyo-kun têm? – perguntou.

- Hahi! A Haru também quer saber! – a menina disse animada.

- Bem... Eu e o Kyoya temos dois anos de diferença... Ele tem... – começou a dizer.

- Diga mais alguma coisa, e eu te morderei até a morte. – o Guardião da Nuvem ameaçou armado de suas tonfas, entrando no palco.

- Kyo-kun! – a autora exclamou com os olhos brilhando. – Você veio! – disse indo em direção ao garoto.

- Eu não me misturo com Herbívoros. – disse de mau humor.

- Ele me chamou de herbívoro de novo... – a autora disse cabisbaixa mais ao fundo no palco.

- Hahi! Autora-san! – disse tentando consolar a autora.

- Então você veio, Otouto-chan. – riu o mais velho.

- Hoje eu não irei me segurar. Eu irei te morder até a morte. – disse o mais novo se colocando em posição de combate.

- Hahaha, eu já vou indo. Não tenho tempo para brincar com você, a final do Torneio está próxima, sabia? – disse indo em direção a saída, deixando Kyoya com raiva.

- Onde você pensa que vai? – perguntou indo atrás do irmão.

- Eles foram embora. – Reborn comentou, chamando atenção das duas garotas.

- Haru, obrigada, mas acho que está na hora. – disse a autora.

- Hahi! Então por hoje é só. A tradução para o titulo dessa semana é Inevitável Amor. – explicou. – A autora-san pediu para vocês deixarem reviews também. Até o próximo Haru Haru Interview Dangerous. See you again desu~!

___________________________________________________________

¹: O plano "Boicote", para quem não leu, aparece no mangá no capitulo 236.

___________________________________________________________

* * *

**~~x~~**

**.: Notas da Autora :.**

~ Gomen! Eu demorei muito! Sério! T-T

A criatividade não cooperou muito dessa vez, embora eu estivesse muito ansiosa para escrever esse capitulo... Mas não deu! Gomen! TT~TT

A luz vinha, mas logo ia embora... D=

~ Notinha: O Touya e o tiozinho-ainda-sem-nome são personagens criados por essa pessoa que vos falar. Se não quiser, não os leve á sério. :}

E também, aquelas frases soltas, para quem não percebeu, seriam notícias de jornais.

~ Hum, a tão costumeira fala do Hibari, eu preferi colocar morder em vez de bater [embora minha beta tivesse falado que era mais correto bater, e eu sou tão chata e coloquei morder :9]... Acho que fica mais legal assim! ;D. Mas não se esqueçam que tem a mesma finalidade.

~ Obrigada Fabi! Você é a melhor beta do mundo! [Sim, ela puxou minha orelha várias vezes para eu escrever; Sem ela eu não teria conseguido. ^-^"]. E como sempre, qualquer erro a culpa é dela, viu? xD

~ Well, aos reviews:

_**Lune-sama Forever**_

_Sim! O Yama-chan super protetor ficou tão fofo! *--*_

_Ah! Quero um desses para mim! :D  
_

_Hahaha, finalmente o Yama-chan se deu bem! Sinto pena dele... Juro._

_Ele estava sempre apoiando a Haru 'pelas sombras', e ela nem para notar... Coitado..._

_Well, espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo [minha beta(Purikon) disse que estava bom, então vou acreditar nela...;D]_

**-x-**

_**Purikon**_

_Puri-nee, você é um anjo! Obrigada mais uma vez por betar para mim!_

_Você sempre dá a sua opinião diretamente para mim, e você não sabe como isso me deixa feliz! ._

_Obrigada por sempre me aturar! ;D_

**-x-**

_**AriellaxCastral**_

_OMG! I don't believe that I have a__n international reader! o_o_

_I'm so happy! :D  
_

_I'm glad that you liked the stuffs I write, and is good that you found my fic interesting._

_You must have had much work to read this__. Is incredible, you have the trouble to translate everything! I'm surprise!_

_Well, if I have __guts, someday, I'll translate it for English. [If I have help too, logical]_

_I think it too! Zoro and Yama-chan are really si__milar in some things, mainly the swords. So cool, I really love both of them!_

_So sorry for my horrible English… I need to improve it! It's so awful!_

_Forgive me for any mistake._

_I hope you like this chapter too!_

~ Gente! Tenho um aviso muito ruim [ou bom] para dar: A fic tá acabando! D:

Sério... Eu só vou terminar esse arco da Família Vendetta e postarei mais um Epílogo. [Só não me perguntem quando, isso eu não saberei responder. :}]

Eu nem acredito que chegou no capitulo 9, primeiramente eu estava querendo fazer apenas 4 capítulos. o_o

Ah! Eu to triste! Eu decidi um destino meio cruel para a Haru... Eu sou tão má! D:

Ops... Olha lá o meu sangue _spoile_nto atacando de novo... ^-^"

~ And... Como sempre, por favor, deixem reviews! Isso deixa uma autora baka muito feliz! Sério! É só clicar no _"Review __this__Story__/__Chapter__"_ e deixar um comentário. Rápido, fácil e eficiente! ;D

~ Até o próximo capitulo!

Kisu's **;***, Amandy-san.

Jaa ne.


	10. Confuso Amore

**Título**: Confuso Amore

**Anime:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Gênero:** Ação/Romance/Suspense

**Casal: **Yamamoto Takeshi e Miura Haru

**Disclaimer: **

Katekyo Hitman Reborn e seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem, eles são obras exclusivas de Amano Akira. Se me pertencesse, o Yamamoto e a Haru seriam o casal principal, e o Hibari seria **só** meu, sem empréstimos. :}

**Confuso Amore**

_(Betado por Purikon)_

**-**

**~~x~~

* * *

**

**

* * *

**

_Sangue._ A pequena garotinha via apenas aquele liquido rubro e viscoso se esparramando pelo chão. Nem ao menos viu a mesma arma metálica que ferira sua mãe, apontada para sua cabeça. Seus joelhos cederam, olhava estática o corpo desfalecido de sua mãe. O pavor começou a tomar conta de seu ser, e a pobre garotinha finalmente percebeu o que havia acontecido.

Sua mãe estava _morta_.

Lágrimas começaram a escorrer inconscientemente pelo seu rosto. Ficou paralisada.

- O-okaa-san... – sua voz soava embargada.

- Idiota! – alguém gritou, mas ela não se preocupou em ver quem tinha sido. Sentiu um par de braços a agarraram por trás, e foi levada em alta velocidade para fora dali; poucos segundos depois, ouviu um barulho de tiro indo na direção onde estava sentada.

- Pirralha, você é uma idiota mesmo! – berrou o homem que corria com a garota nos braços, tentando desviar das balas que vinham em sua direção. _"E eu sou mais idiota ainda por concordar em salvar essa garota."_

A menina não respondeu, apenas mantinha um olhar assustado no rosto. Acabara de ver algo que realmente não queria. E tudo era sua culpa.

"_Merda, vai ser difícil fugir daqui..."_ o homem pensava enquanto corria, olhando em volta. _"Eu prometi para aquela mulher que iria tirar essa garota desse lugar de qualquer jeito..."_

- Peguem-nos! – ordenava o homem, abaixando a arma de sua mão. – Mas não matem a garota! – disse sorrindo, se divertindo com a situação.

O assassino se abaixou e admirou o cadáver da mulher de cabelos castanhos caída em sua frente. O sorriso desapareceu de seu rosto, e a observava com olhos frívolos; não deveria se importar com que tinha feito, já havia mandado muitas pessoas para outra vida, não deveria ser diferente dessa vez. Mas **era**.

- Você pediu por isso, _Akino_. – disse com uma pontada de arrependimento. – Eu realmente te... – murmurou para si mesmo, com medo de completar a frase. Abaixou os olhos e se levantou. Não queria mais ver aquele corpo na sua frente.

O homem que levava a garotinha nos braços corria para a saída, tentando escapar de todos os antigos companheiros na tentativa de fugir dali. Vez ou outra olhava a menina em seu colo, começou a ficar preocupado com ela quando percebeu que a criança continuava em estado de choque.

"_Droga, isso é ruim..."_ pensou mordendo o lábio inferior. – Ei pirralha! – tentava chamar a atenção da garota.

Ela continuava a não responder, fitava as manchas vermelhas espalhadas por sua roupa esfarrapada; era o sangue de sua mãe. Suas mãos tremiam, e ela só podia recordar a imagem do corpo da pessoa que tanto amava coberto de sangue.

- Pirralha! To falando com você! – berrou já sem paciência. A menina se assustou e focou o olhar no homem que a segurava; percebeu que era aquele mesmo homem misterioso que tomou conta dela há alguns dias atrás.

Com lágrimas nos olhos, tentou balbuciar alguma coisa, mas não conseguiu; as palavras não queriam sair. Voltou a concentrar os olhos nas manchas de sangue em suas roupas, lembrando-se novamente do que havia acontecido há minutos atrás. Ela não conseguia acreditar nos próprios olhos.

O homem encontrou um canto para se esconder por algum tempo. O mais importante agora era pensar em algum jeito de tirar aquela garota dali. Colocou a menina no chão e ficou de olho para não ser pego. O esconderijo era vantajoso, tinha bastante lugar para se esconder, mas seria questão de tempo até serem encontrados. Olhou em volta e notou algo que lhe chamou a atenção.

"_Merda, se for assim, eu não vou conseguir proteger a nós dois..."_ pensou analisando a possível forma de fuga. Olhou novamente para a garota que estava sentada no chão.

- Tsk! – disse em som de desagrado, e pegou a garota em seus braços dirigindo-se a uma grade que levava ao encanamento do lugar. Retirou a grade com uma das mãos e pulou, espirrando a água ao redor.

– Pirralha, é bom você me agradecer por isso depois. – disse andando em meio a água suja, mais uma vez sem resposta. _"Essa pirralha continua a não responder..."_ pensou irritado por ser ignorado.

Viu uma luminosidade logo á frente, estavam chegando a saída. Notou barulhos se aproximando. _"Eles estão chegando." _Se alarmou, apressando ainda mais o passo. Chegou à uma tubulação que desaguava em um dos rios da cidade. Os barulhos se aproximavam cada vez mais, não conseguiria escapar se tivesse que cuidar daquela menina. Ou era ela, ou ele. Ele fez sua escolha.

Largou a menina na margem do rio e voltou pela mesma tubulação de antes. Ele seria a isca.

A pequena garota observava o homem voltando pelo mesmo lugar que haviam saído. Mantinha um olhar sem vida, e sua visão começou a ficar embaçada. A anemia de tantos dias em péssimas condições começou a afetar o seu pequenino corpo. Foi estreitando os olhos cada vez mais, não tinha nem mais forças para se manter acordada. Pediu que tudo aquilo fosse um pesadelo e que ela pudesse acordar logo dele. Ouviu um barulho estridente ressoar pela tubulação, e antes que pudesse distinguir o que era, adormeceu.

* * *

* * *

Haru ouvia atentamente o que os dois conversavam, não entendendo direito onde aquela conversa iria chegar. O senhor que há muito tempo havia lhe salvado, estava disposto a ajudar novamente, mas com qual propósito? Ela nem mesmo sabia o porquê dele a ter salvado naquela época.

- Vocês não deveriam ter se envolvido com pessoas tão perigosas. – comentou o senhor de meia idade. - Vocês poderiam ter evitado se envolver com essa Família. Mas acho que no seu caso, não poderia mesmo. – completou referindo-se a garota.

- Hahi? A Haru? – perguntou surpresa.

- Sim, _aquele cara_ tem motivos suficientes para querer te envolver nisso tudo. – respondeu. _"Afinal, você é filha daquela mulher."_ Completou em pensamento.

- Eh? – a menina continuava confusa.

- Hahaha, Haru, você fez algo que o irritasse? – brincou o amigo.

- Hahi! A Haru não fez nada, Yamamoto-kun! – se apressou em negar e o rapaz riu.

- Ah, a Haru já ia se esquecendo de perguntar: Qual é o nome do Oji-san? – Mesmo depois de tudo o que ele tinha feito, ela não tinha a mínima idéia de qual era o nome do senhor.

- Maximiano. – deu de ombros.

- Maxu, Maxumia, Maximino... – tentou pronunciar - Hahi... Yamamoto-kun, a Haru não consegue falar o nome do Oji-san... – disse chorosa.

- Hahaha. – riu o Guardião da Chuva. – Algum dia você consegue Haru. – tentou animar. – Não é, Maximiano-san?

- Hahi! Yamamoto-kun é incrível! Conseguiu falar perfeitamente. – disse a menina com os olhos brilhando, e o rapaz apenas riu. – Como o Yamamoto-san faz? – perguntou esperançosa.

- Hahaha, é só fazer Gyu Gyu com a boca, depois Gan Gan, e então Pyun Pyun... – explicou fazendo gestos aleatórios com as mãos. – Daí você fala certinho. – sorriu.

- Hahi! A Haru não entendeu muito bem, mas a Haru vai tentar! – disse animada.

– É... Esses dois se merecem... – murmurou observando incrédulo o casal _meio _estranho. – Mas de qualquer maneira, vocês não conseguiram sair daqui tão facilmente. – disse, interrompendo a conversa animada dos dois.

- Hahi... É verdade... – a garota disse meio deprimida.

- Nós sempre damos um jeito! – o rapaz teimava em ser positivo como sempre.

- Hm, isso é o que iremos ver. – desafiou o homem. Dito isso, a porta se abriu.

* * *

Todos estavam reunidos, agora era momento de agir.

- As ordens são bem claras. Vai ser da mesma forma que aconteceu com o Rokudo Mukuro. – Reborn disse.

- Mukuro-sama? – Chrome perguntou curiosa. Ao ouvir aquele nome, Hibari ficou irritado e ameaçou a menina com suas tonfas, fazendo-a recuar assustada.

- Sim **aquele lá**... Aconteceram muitas coisas no passado. – Gokudera respondeu sem se importar com a ameaça do Guardião da Nuvem, lembrando-se do que aquele cara havia feito aos seus amigos, embora tenha achado bem feito o que ele fez com a sua irmã.

- Reborn, isso quer dizer que aqueles caras vão aparecer também? – Tsuna perguntou preocupado.

- Provavelmente a Vindice irá cuidar disso depois. – o arcobaleno deu de ombros. Chrome estremeceu ao ouvir esse nome; era o grupo que havia prendido Mukuro e os seus amigos.

Tsuna também não gostava daqueles caras. Eram muitos assustadores para o seu gosto.

- 10°, se você for pensar bem, acho que seriam as mesmas condições do que aconteceu no centro Kokuyo. – O Guardião da Tempestade disse pensativo. – Tem os reféns, não temos muitas informações a respeito e a invasão do esconderijo inimigo... – refletiu, e o jovem Vongola apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

- Eu não sei o que tá acontecendo, mas estou excitado _ao extremo_! – Ryohei gritou animado. – É só ir chutar a bunda desses caras de preto, certo Mestre Pao Pao?! – disse em seu tom de voz nada baixo.

- Isso mesmo. – concordou Reborn vestido com o cosplay do lutador de boxe, com aquele chapéu em formato de elefante, que Ryohei tanto admirava.

"_Quando ele colocou essa fantasia?!"_ Tsuna se perguntou olhando abismado para o seu professor particular.

- Ah, Tsuna. – chamou o arcobaleno vestido com sua roupa usual novamente.

"_Ele já se trocou? Então para que ele tinha colocado aquela fantasia?!"_ Tsuna se questionou. Já deveria ter se acostumado com as singularidades de seu tutor, mas era um pouco difícil, levando em consideração que eram muitas.

– Dino mandou isso também. – o bebê disse entregando um pedaço de papel ao aluno.

Tsuna pegou o papel e começou a ler. Arregalou os olhos com o que estava escrito.

- R-Reborn... Isso é sério...? – gaguejou olhando assustado para o papel em suas mãos.

- O que é isso 10°? – Gokudera perguntou preocupado, se aproximando para ver o conteúdo também.

- C-como isso é possível?! Isso é maior que Namimori! – exasperou o Vongola. Gokudera pegou o papel da mão de Sawada.

- Como isso foi feito embaixo dos nossos narizes?! – esbravejou incrédulo.

- Eu não sei como fizeram, mas isso é tudo o que temos por enquanto. – disse Reborn.

- Boss, o que aconteceu? – Chrome perguntou timidamente.

- Isso! – O Guardião da Tempestade falou rispidamente, entregando o pedaço de papel á garota.

- Hã? Eu também quero ver _ao extremo_! – disse o Guardião do Sol se aproximando da menina.

- Gahahaha, Lambo-san também vai ver! – disse o bebê vaca se juntado aos outros dois Guardiões.

- M-mas isso... – Chrome disse nervosamente.

- Isso é incrível _ao extremo_! – Ryohei gritou.

- Hm... O que é esse desenho? - Lambo disse enfiando o dedo no nariz, sem entender o motivo de tanto alarde.

- Não acredito que isso sempre esteve aqui... Corríamos perigo mesmo sem saber... – Tsuna disse chocado. – Essa base é inacreditável!

- Foi uma das informações que o espião deixou para trás antes de fugir, então provavelmente está correta. – Reborn afirmou. – Esse mapa irá ajudar bastante.

- Não pode ser... Como pode existir um lugar desses? – Chrome disse baixinho.

- Se entrarmos ai, talvez não consigamos sair depois. – Gokudera pensava nas probabilidades.

- Il Labirinto, um nome um tanto _extremo _não acha? – comentou o Guardião do Sol.

- Esse lugar tem acesso a toda Namimori... É como se não pudéssemos nem mais nos sentir seguros dentro de nossa própria cidade. – Tsuna estremeceu, não gostava da idéia de que alguém pudesse ser atacado a qualquer momento.

- Usar os canais de água foi uma estratégia inteligente. – concluiu o Guardião da Tempestade.

Tsuna olhava cabisbaixo, pensando que todos corriam perigo por sua culpa. Reborn percebeu a aflição do garoto.

- Não pense em coisas desnecessárias, bom-em-nada Tsuna. – disse chutando a cabeça do garoto, fazendo-o cair para trás.

- 10°! – exclamou Gokudera.

- Reborn... – disse colocando a mão sobre o local atingido, fitando o arcobaleno.

Reborn apenas deu um sorriso de canto de boca.

- Entendi. – disse se levantando. – Então tudo o que precisamos fazer é destruir esse lugar. – concluiu.

- Isso mesmo. – concordou o bebê abaixando a aba de seu chapéu.

- Então vamos. – ordenou Tsuna.

Os Guardiões assentiram. Exceto um.

- Não tente me dar ordens, mero herbívoro. – Hibari disse ameaçadoramente. - Ou eu vou te morder até a morte. – Tsuna engoliu em seco com a ameaça do líder do Comitê Disciplinar.

O Guardião da Nuvem se afastou do grupo, se aproximando da barragem de concreto onde havia um encanamento.

- Ei, maldito, aonde você vai? – disse Gokudera rangendo os dentes. Hibari apenas enviou-lhe um olhar maligno.

- Eu vou sozinho, não me misturo com herbívoros. – disse voltando-se para a parede e, sem se importar de se molhar, entrou pelo cano.

- Vamos também. – Tsuna disse depois de algum tempo.

Entrou pela mesma passagem, sendo seguido pelos outros.

* * *

Hibari seguia em frente, nem se deu o trabalho de ver o mapa; não precisava, sabia se virar sozinho. Também não queria saber o motivo por trás desse ataque. Quem perturbasse a paz de Namimori merecia ser punido. E o rapaz gostava da idéia de ser o carrasco.

Seguiu o caminho tortuoso, afastando os musgos e as teias de aranha com as suas tonfas. Ao passo que caminhava, a água sob seus pés começava a acabar, e logo o rapaz encontrou um declínio onde havia uma escada. Não hesitou em descer. Deparou-se com um salão enorme, mal-iluminado, e rapidamente notou uma silhueta logo à frente.

- Quem está ai? – disse o garoto colocando-se em posição de combate.

- Que rude. Pessoas normalmente falam o seu nome primeiro. – disse a pessoa. – Por isso que eu odeio os japoneses. – completou se aproximando.

- Uma mulher? Não importa. Eu vou morder até a morte qualquer um que entrar no meu caminho. – Hibari esboçou um sorriso de excitamento. – E essa cor de cabelo não é permitida na minha escola. – completou referindo-se ao cabelo roxo escuro da garota.

A moça fitou o rapaz com seus olhos azul claro.

- Como se eu fosse levar em consideração algo que um japonês dissesse. – desdenhou jogando o cabelo para trás. – Mas você está começando a me irritar. – o encarou liberando uma aura assassina.

Kyoya reconheceu aquela aura, era bem parecida com a de seu irmão.

- Eu vou te morder até a morte. – disse, e uma chama arroxeada consideravelmente grande surgiu de seu anel; estava irritado.

- Se você for capaz. – desafiou a moça, tirando algo de baixo da saia preta que vestia.

* * *

Tsuna seguia na frente, sendo seguido bem de perto por Gokudera. Os outros os seguiam logo atrás. O caminho era bem úmido, a água suja batia em seus tornozelos, e o jovem Vongola tentava não ficar prestando atenção no cheiro horrível do lugar.

Nunca imaginara que iria entrar em um esgoto em toda a sua vida. Como também nunca imaginara que viajaria para o futuro, ou até mesmo que conseguiria falar com a garota que gostava. E tudo isso depois de conhecer Reborn e saber que seria o próximo líder de uma das melhores famílias da máfia italiana.

E por causa disso estava metendo os seus amigos em problemas freqüentemente. Suspirou.

- Ei 10°. – chamou o Guardião da Tempestade. – Por que estamos subindo? – indagou apontando para o caminho que seguia para cima.

- Eh? É verdade... Já que estamos no esgoto, não deveríamos estar descendo? – perguntou o jovem Vongola usando seu senso comum.

- Muito estranho... – disse Gokudera analisando o mapa em sua mão.

- Tsuna, já chegamos? – Lambo perguntou, andando ao lado de Gokudera. – Lambo-san está com fome.

- Não Lambo, vai demorar um pouc... – disse virando para trás. – Eh?! Cadê todo mundo?! – perguntou alarmado quando não viu ninguém ali. – Gokudera-kun? – voltou-se a virar para frente, não encontrando ninguém.

- Eles sumiram. – concluiu Reborn aparecendo do lado do garoto.

- O que vamos fazer?! – Tsuna perguntou desesperado.

- Seguir em frente. – disse o arcobaleno. – Depois nos encontramos com eles, temos que dar prioridade a nossa missão agora. Eles darão um jeito.

* * *

- Vaca estúpida! Larga do meu pé! – berrou Gokudera chacoalhando seu pé.

- Mas o Lambo-san está cansado! Cabeça-de-Polvo deve carregar o Lambo-san! – gritava o bebê vaca.

- Por sua culpa nós nos separamos do 10°! Agora larga do meu pé! – chacoalhou mais forte ainda, fazendo com que o garotinho caísse de cara no chão.

- To-le-re... – choramingou com o nariz escorrendo após se levantar.

- Agora, onde estamos? – perguntou o Guardião da Tempestade olhando em volta.

Encontravam-se em um lugar onde os canais de rios desaguavam em um mesmo canal da largura de uma avenida; algum tipo de conexão das vias. Gokudera e Lambo se mantinham na margem para evitar serem levados pela forte correnteza. O rapaz estava nervoso, tinha se perdido de seu chefe e ainda por cima tinha que ficar com aquela vaca estúpida. Que azar.

- Tsk! – exclamou com raiva. – Até quando vai chorar, vaca estúpida? – perguntou rispidamente.

- L-Lambo-san n-não está c-chorando... – disse o Guardião do Trovão segurando as lágrimas.

- Nya, já tem gente aqui. – ouviram uma voz ecoar por um dos canos.

- Vaca estúpida! Se levanta! – Gokudera disse colocando um cigarro aceso na boca e preparando algumas dinamites. – São os inimigos.

- Gahahaha, não se preocupe Cabeça-de-Polvo, Lambo-san está aqui! Lambo-san é invencível! – vangloriou-se o garotinho.

- Nya, eu não disse? – falou uma garota de cabelos vermelhos, presos por duas marias-chiquinhas, e olhos dourados aparecendo por um dos canos.

"_Crianças...?"_ Gokudera se perguntou ao ver a garota; não deveria ter mais que dez anos.

Outro garoto de cabelos brancos também apareceu pelo mesmo cano. Parte de seu rosto estava coberto por um lenço preto, destacando o verde de seus olhos. Era um pouco mais alto que a menina, mas qualquer um que os visse, poderia dizer que eram irmãos.

- Nya! Vamos nos divertir hoje! – exclamou a menina pegando um bastão vermelho¹. O garoto não respondeu, apenas pegou um Nunchaku² que estava preso em sua cintura.

- Droga, então é contra crianças que vamos lutar? – Gokudera perguntou mal-humorado. – Só pode ser brincadeira!

- Gahahaha, Lambo-san vai acabar com eles! – riu o Guardião do Trovão.

Gokudera ignorou o menino vaca e se colocou em posição de ataque.

* * *

- Hm... Onde estamos? – perguntou a garota timidamente. – E o Boss?

- Eu não sei _ao extremo._ – disse Ryohei olhando ao redor.

"_Mukuro-sama? Mukuro-sama?"_ Tentava em vão entrar em comunicação com o outro Guardião da Névoa. Apertou o cajado que segurava com as duas mãos em sinal de frustração.

Ryohei continuava olhando ao redor em busca de algum sinal de seu chefe desaparecido ou do Guardião da Tempestade, que há minutos estavam a sua frente. Notou a poucos metros de distância uma pequena claridade.

- Ei, vamos por ali _ao extremo! _– gritou indo em direção a fonte de luz.

- Hã? S-sim. – disse a ilusionista seguindo o rapaz.

Ao passo que andavam naquela direção, o caminho ia se estreitando até uma porta. Chrome e Ryohei adentraram, e foram obrigados a fechar os olhos, ofuscados pelo brilho do lugar. Quando voltaram a abrir-los, depararam-se com um lugar tropical, ensolarado, e com cheiro de maresia. Um pequeno rio cortava o lugar. Chrome sentiu os traços de ilusões.

- Que lugar _extremo_! – gritou Ryohei impressionado, adentrando mais ainda o lugar.

- Isso é uma ilusã... – tentou alertar, parada a poucos metros da porta. Sentiu alguém vindo atrás de si e virou-se rapidamente.

Nesse movimento, algo segurou o queixo da menina. Um rosto a encarava.

- Hm, você é bem bonitinha. – disse um rapaz de cabelos alaranjados, usando óculos escuros. Chrome podia notar os olhos azuis escuros escondidos atrás daqueles óculos de tão próximos que estavam.

A Guardiã corou levemente pelo contato, mas logo se apressou em se afastar do inimigo. Ryohei viu que havia algo errado com a companheira e virou-se para ela.

- Aprovada. – disse o rapaz, deveria ser alguns anos mais velho que ela.

- Eh? – disse não entendendo o significado daquilo.

- Você está aprovada. Só preciso derrotar você e te tornar minha escrava amorosa. – sorriu partindo para cima da menina.

Chrome se esforçava em esquivar dos ataques do inimigo. Parecia que ele era o ilusionista, mas era estranho que um ilusionista possuísse um poder ofensivo tão grande. O Guardião do Sol estava pronto para ir ajudá-la, mas pressentiu um ataque vindo em sua direção e desviou habilmente. Olhou para a fonte do ataque.

- Parece que você é o meu oponente. – disse um rapaz loiro de olhos vermelhos que apontava o seu punho para o pugilista.

- Hm, você tem um bom soco _ao extremo_. – afirmou o garoto.

- Hump, como se lutar contra você fosse alguma coisa. – desdenhou o loiro com um sorriso de excitação no rosto.

- Hahaha, isso foi engraçado _ao extremo!_ – riu o Sasagawa. – Por que não resolvemos isso com os punhos?

- Hump, parece interessante. – disse o inimigo. – Mas já aviso que não irei perder. – completou confiante.

- Eu digo o mesmo. – Ryohei respondeu excitado. - _Ao extremo. _– disse levantando os punhos em pose de combate.

O outro rapaz fez o mesmo; iriam lutar como homens.

* * *

O homem permanecia sentando em sua grande poltrona com alguns papéis jogados encima da mesa a sua frente. Um dos papéis em questão chamava-lhe a atenção. Lia e relia o papel, observando minuciosamente todos os detalhes ali contidos. Ficava longos minutos admirando a foto que estava anexada ao documento.

"_Ela realmente cresceu."_ Pensou o homem segurando a foto de uma garota de cabelos castanhos, um tanto quanto familiar. _"Ficou bastante parecida com você, Akino."_

Colocou o documento de volta na mesa quando ouviu alguém bater na porta.

- Chefe, temos novas informações. – disse Yamaguchi entrando no recinto.

- Hm, relate. – ordenou o homem de cicatriz.

- Sim. – assentiu folheando o bloco de notas que segurava com uma das mãos. – Hibari Kyoya está lutando contra Cherie na sala de treinamento _effe-5_; Gokudera Hayato e Bovino Lambo estão lutando contras os gêmeos Byakko e Suzako na ala _ci-24_; E Vincenzo e Giuliano estão cuidando de Sasawaga Ryohei e Chrome Dokuro, respectivamente, no setor _acca-18_. – conclui o careca.

- E o Vongola? – perguntou o chefe com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

- Ele está se encaminhado pelo corredor principal em direção do setor _zeta-29 _como o senhor previu. – informou virando mais algumas páginas dos papéis em sua mão.

- Então logo logo ele vai se encontrar com algumas surpresinhas. – comentou deleitado com a situação. – Mas imagino que aquele arcobaleno não irá deixar que a nossa presa morra facilmente.

- Sim. – concordou o subordinado. – E mais uma coisa... – disse suando frio.

- O que? – perguntou o homem ainda sorrindo.

- Parece que algumas câmeras de vigilância perto da área de confinamento em que estão os prisioneiros foram danificadas... E os homens que enviamos para checar não voltaram... – disse temeroso da reação do chefe. – Tudo indica que temos outro intruso fora dos planos.

O sorriso do homem sumiu rapidamente.

* * *

Todos se viraram assustados para a porta que se abria com um estrondo. Yamamoto notou a maçaneta derretida do outro lado da porta e identificou a pessoa parada ali.

- Haru! – gritou a pessoa indo abraçar a menina.

Apesar do escuro, Haru reconheceu rapidamente a moça que vinha em sua direção.

- Hahi! Bianchi-san! – disse a menina abraçando-a com lágrimas nos olhos. Era um alivio ver a pessoa que sempre tomava conta dela como se fosse uma irmã mais velha.

- Que bom que você está bem... – disse afagando a cabeça da menina.

Maximiano olhava incrédulo para a maçaneta derretida. Como alguma pessoa _normal_ poderia ter feito aquilo? Mas era fato que naquele lugar não havia ninguém _normal_; nem mesmo ele.

- Hahaha, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Yamamoto perguntou rindo, agradecido por não ser um dos inimigos.

Bianchi pareceu lembrar-se de algo e desvencilhou do abraço de Haru, seguindo em direção ao Guardião da Chuva. A Escorpiã Venenosa fechou os olhos por um momento, e voltou a abri-los com raiva, preparando algumas porções de comida venenosa em suas mãos.

- Eh? – o rapaz suava frio. – O-o que você vai fazer com isso?

Ela não teve o trabalho de responder, apenas começou a atacar a comida venenosa no garoto, que desviava como podia para salvar sua vida.

- B-Bianchi-san! – Haru gritou tentando fazer a mafiosa parar não entendendo o motivo de tal ato.

Yamamoto se distraiu, e no momento em que desviava da comida venenosa, não percebeu a mulher vindo em sua direção. O som do tapa que Bianchi deu ecoou pelo recinto.

- Era o seu dever protegê-la. – disse seriamente.

- Me desculpe. – desculpou-se cabisbaixo, sabendo exatamente o que ela queria dizer com aquilo.

Haru estranhou a reação de Yamamoto, seu coração apertou ao ver o rapaz.

- Deixando essas melosidades de lado... Como você encontrou esse lugar? – Maximiano perguntou já sem paciência com todo aquele melodrama bizarro.

- Hahi! É verdade. Tsuna-san e os outros sabem ­que a Bianchi-san está aqui? – Haru perguntou curiosa.

- Provavelmente não sabem. – respondeu a mulher. – Mas a Kyoko me pediu para vir te ajudar.

- Kyoko-chan pediu? – a garota perguntou surpresa.

- Sim. – respondeu a moça. – E Haru... Quem é esse?

- Hahi! A Haru já ia esquecendo. Esse é o Maximiano-san. O Maximiano-san ajudou muito a Haru. – disse. – Hahi! A Haru conseguiu falar o nome do Oji-san! – exclamou alegremente após perceber seu feito.

- Hahaha, eu disse que você conseguiria! – riu o Guardião da Chuva.

- Sim! Tudo graças ao Yamamoto-san! – continuou conversando alegremente com o rapaz.

Bianchi ficou pensativa, onde já havia ouvido esse nome antes? Olhou para o homem e se lembrou.

– Maximiano... O sobrevivente da chacina da Famiglia Cordopatri? – perguntou calmamente.

- Hã? – o rapaz se perguntou voltando a atenção para a conversa dos dois adultos.

- Isso mesmo. – assentiu o senhor. – É por esse motivo que eu estou aqui.

- Faz sentido. – Bianchi disse cruzando os braços. – Depois do que aconteceu naquela família, seria razão o suficiente para você se juntar com aquele cara.

- Eu também não gosto daquele homem. – disse o homem irritado. – Mas foi algo que eu não pude evitar.

Yamamoto já não entendia mais nada. Em primeiro lugar, por que a Haru estava envolvida nisso tudo? Ele não gostaria de ver a garota machucada, tinha que protegê-la a todo custo. E as pessoas envolvidas nisso também eram suspeitas; Quem ou o que é essa tal Famiglia Vendetta? E por que escolheram justo eles para seqüestrar? Perguntas sem respostas. O rapaz estava ficando cada vez mais _confuso_.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Haru Haru Interview Dangerous**_

**-x-**

- Aqui é a Haru no Haru Haru Interview Dangerous! – a garota disse alegremente.

- Ciaossu. Parece que hoje teremos alguns convidados problemáticos. – comentou o arcobaleno.

- Hahi! Eles são perigosos Reborn-chan? – Haru perguntou assustada.

- Digamos que sim... – respondeu o bebê.

- H-Hahi... – estremeceu a menina. – A Haru tem a impressão de que tem algo estranho no programa de hoje... – disse pensativa.

- Provavelmente é porque a autora não apareceu ainda. – Reborn disse se sentando em uma poltrona em um dos cantos do palco.

- É verdade! A autora-san ainda não apareceu... Será que ela está doente? – perguntou preocupada.

- Não acho que seja isso. – disse o arcobaleno. – Ela deve aparecer se precisar.

- Hahi. É verdade. – concordou. – Por que não prosseguimos com o programa então?

- É uma boa idéia. – disse esboçando um pequeno sorriso de canto de boca.

- Certo. A convidada de hoje é a Cherie-san! – Haru apresentou.

Uma garota de cabelos roxos escuros, parecendo ter uns 16 ou 17 anos, desceu pelo elevador no meio do palco.

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? – perguntou a moça jogando o cabelo para trás. Voltou a prestar atenção ao seu redor e fitou com seus orbes azuis claros as pessoas presentes no lugar. – E ainda por cima com uma japonesa e um italiano? – estreitou os olhos em forma de censura.

- H-Hahi... – disse nervosa. – Parece que a Cherie-san não gosta muito de Italianos e Japoneses... – suou frio.

- É porque ela tem origem francesa. – Reborn explicou. – Ela ainda deve guardar rancor da 2ª Guerra Mundial.

- Japoneses e Italianos são a escória da humanidade. – disse com nojo.

- Hahi! Não fale assim, por favor! – exclamou a menina. Reborn mirou a moça com o Leon.

- Hum... Por que não atira arcobaleno? – desafiou arrogantemente.

- Se eu atirar, depois vou ter que lidar com um cara mais problemático que você. – sorriu maliciosamente abaixando a arma.

- Hahi... Por que não continuamos a entrevista? – tentou desviar o assunto.

- Hump. Eu não me importo. – disse a moça.

- Cherie-nee-san! – gritou uma menina entrando no palco apressada, sendo seguida por um garoto de cabelos brancos.

- Hm? Suzako? – perguntou ao reconhecer a menina de cabelos vermelhos. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Nya! Que injusto! A nee-san vem fazer uma entrevista e nem chamou a Suzako ou o Byakko! – exclamou a menina.

Cherie foi em direção da menina e lhe deu um cascudo.

- Nya! Por que fez isso? – perguntou colocando as mãos no local atingido.

- Quantas vezes terei que mandar você parar de me chamar de nee-san? – perguntou irritada. – Em primeiro lugar, eu não sou sua irmã. Em segundo, não se refira a mim com alguma palavra de um país tão sujo como esse.

- N-nya... – se assustou a menina. – B-Byakko... – olhou para o irmão na tentativa de ele a ajudar.

O menino fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça em censura.

- Traidor! – Suzako gritou com lágrimas nos olhos. – É assim que você trata a sua irmã mais velha?!

Byakko se apressou a abrir os olhos, e afagou a cabeça da irmã.

- Isso tá começando a parecer novela do SBT³. – Reborn comentou impaciente.

- Hahi. Vocês são os gêmeos Suzako e Byakko, né? – Haru perguntou tentando voltar a entrevista.

- Nya, somos sim... – Suzako respondeu secando as lágrimas dos olhos.

- Suzako-chan, você e o Byakko-chan são chineses, não são? – a apresentadora perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- Nya. – assentiu a menina. Byakko e Suzako demonstraram um olhar triste.

- Hahi? – Haru perguntou não entendendo o porquê da tristeza dos irmãos.

- Já que eles estão aqui, eu vou embora. – pronunciou Cherie. – Não agüento ficar mais um minuto com escórias feito vocês. – completou com nojo saindo do palco.

- Hahi! Espera ai, Cherie-san! – tentou.

- Nya! Cherie-nee-san, espere pela gente! – gritou a menina de vestes chinesas, seguindo a moça. Seu irmão foi logo atrás.

- Suzako-chan! Byakko-chan! – gritou a apresentadora, em vão. – Eles foram embora...

- Espero que o Hibari cuide direitinho dela. – Reborn murmurou apertando sua arma nas mãos, sem deixar a raiva transparecer em seu rosto.

- Hahi? Disse alguma coisa Reborn-chan? – perguntou a garota.

- Não foi nada. – afirmou o bebê. – Acabou o tempo, Haru.

- Hahi! É verdade! – se surpreendeu. – Bem, por hoje é só. A tradução do capitulo dessa semana é Confuso Amor.

- Acho que não havia necessidade de dizer. – comentou.

- Mas a autora-san pediu para a Haru falar a tradução em todos os programas. – justificou a menina.

- E ela acabou não aparecendo hoje. – disse o arcobaleno.

- Ah, é porque eu acho que o Reborn não tava aparecendo muito no programa, por isso não apareci antes. – disse a autora entrando no palco.

- Hahi! Autora-san! – exclamou.

- Oh. Yo! – cumprimentou a garota.

- Você chegou meio tarde não acha? – perguntou Reborn.

- Hm, sério? Mas pelo menos apareci. – sorriu. – E também, hoje você apareceu mais, não concorda?

O arcobaleno não disse nada, apenas sorriu discretamente.

- Hahi! Mesmo que a autora-san tenha chegado agora, a Haru precisa terminar o programa. – disse tristemente.

- Então termine! – ordenou firmemente.

- Sim! – concordou. – E a Haru fica por aqui. Não se esqueçam de deixar reviews! Até o próximo Haru Haru Interviews Dangerous! See you again desu~!

___________________________________________________________

¹: Bastão, também conhecido como Bo, que é basicamente um pedaço de pau usado como arma em artes marciais. Lembram do Bastão Mágico do Goku do DBZ? Basicamente isso.

²: Nunchaku, também conhecido por nunchucks, nunchuks ou matracas, é uma arma composta por dois pedaços de paus interligados por uma corrente em suas extremidades. Sabem aquela arma que alguns caras ficam rodando e fazendo movimentos "artísticos" para se mostrarem em filmes e que acabam acertando a parte íntima? Esse mesmo.

³: SBT (Sistema Brasileiro de Televisão), é uma emissora brasileira, famosa por programas de auditório(a maioria do Silvio Santos) e novelas mexicanas.

___________________________________________________________

**

* * *

~~x~~**

**.: Notas da Autora :.**

~ Hello people! Mais um chapter para vocês! ;D

Sorry pela demora.

Tá meio difícil aqui ;_;

Mas em compensação, olha quantos personagens novinhos em folha ai *-*

Hahaha.

~ Como eu já havia dito, o Byakko, a Suzako, o Vincenzo, o Giuliano, a Cherie e o tiozinho-já-não-mais-sem-nome [que o nome, eu fiz questão de roubar do sobrenome de uma amiga minha] são todos da minha total autoria. Eles são importantes, então lembrem-se deles :9

Ah, já ia me esquecendo...

Eu fiz uma imagenzinha para suporte de como eles seriam na minha cabeça [certo, feito por 'Face Your Manga', mas serve xD]

Dêem uma olhada no meu perfil que vai estar lá o link. [O pior é que na imagem tem um certo spoilerzinho xP], e no caso da Cherie, tem um desenho que eu fiz no DA ;D

[Não garanto a qualidade, já que foi **eu **que fiz ^-^"]

~ Arigatou Gozaimasu Fabi! Anata ga daisuki desu! *-*

Sempre tá ai me dando uma força e betando as minhas fics *-*

Merece um prêmio! xD

~ Ao reviews...:

_**Purikon**_

_Puri-nee *-*_

_Você sempre ai me ajudando também, né?_

_Que bom que você gostou! É muito bom ouvir, ops, digo, ler isso xD_

_O irmãozinho do Kyo-kun é tdb, né? Nya, pena que é inventado por mim ;_;_

_Queria ver-lo no mangá *-*_

_Mas algum dia, a Amano Akira-sama vai ler minha fic e tirar idéias dela *-*_

_Hahaha, como se isso fosse acontecer... Buuuut, não faz mal ter esperanças :9 _

**-x-**

_**Lune-sama Forever**_

_Nyaa, eu também amo muito o Hibari! *-*_

_Eu também achava que o Tsuna iria dar um 'jeitinho' e conseguiria contornar a situação xD_

_E o Ryohei... hihihi, até eu acho que depois do que ele descobriu no futuro ele não voltaria a ser 'normal' [coisa que ele já não é] quando estivesse com a Hana_

_E a baka aqui sempre aproveita para dar um jeitinho e colocar na fic :9_

_E aqui está o cap! Espero muito que goste! ;D_

**-x-**

_**Shinaiko**_

_E viva as pessoas bakas XD [2]! \o/_

_Hahaha._

_Eu também nunca tinha pensado nesse par, mas depois de ler uma fic YamaHaru, eu simplesmente xonei *-*_

_Antes eu também apoiava completamente TsunaHaru, mas começou a dar uma peninha da Kyoko ;_;_

_Tudo que eu sei sobre beisebol, ou é tirado da Wikipédia ou do tantos de animes sobre o esporte que eu vi :P [leia-se Major, One Outs, H2, Cross Game.....]_

_Ah, o negócio do 'Mochi Mochi' eu já havia arrumado, mas só postei o capitulo Kai depois ;_; _

_Mas mesmo assim, muito obrigada por avisar :D_

_Please, continua a ler a fic *-*_

**-x-**

_**Anonymously Anonymous**_

_Hello! It's good that you liked my fic.__ *-*_

_I agree, in the internet, don't have much fics 8086_

_It's really hard to find it D:_

_Thank you, but I don't have the confidence to write in English yet ;_;_

_Maybe in the future ;D_

_I hope you like this chapter_

**-x-**

_**AriellaxCastral**_

_Hihihi, her__e is the begin of the fight :9_

_Touya knows everything what happen to Kyoya, and he was the first choice for the Cloud's Guardian [__of course, only in the fic xD], so, he knows Reborn and the Mafia's thing. [He isn't like Hibari, he listen everything the others says to him xD]_

_Hm, I think you can guess what is the relationship of the Haru's mother and that man after read this chapter ;D_

_I hope you like this chapter too_

~ Bem, reviews respondidos, acho que era só isso que eu tinha que avisar. Ah, e não se esqueçam dos reviews. É o mesmo processo de sempre: clique no botãozinho escrito _"Review this Story/Chapter"_ e deixe um comentário. Rápido, fácil e eficiente! ;D

~ Eu percebi uma coisa faz um bom tempo... O design da fic ficar melhor no Word do que no FF D:

Isso é muito palha ;_;

~ Até o próximo capitulo!

Kisu's **;***, Amandy-san.

Jaa ne.


	11. Ragionevole Amore

**Título**: Ragionevole Amore

**Anime:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Gênero:** Ação/Romance/Suspense

**Casal: **Yamamoto Takeshi e Miura Haru

**Disclaimer: **

É gente, Katekyo Hitman Reborn e seus personagens infelizmente não me pertencem, são obras exclusivas de Amano Akira-sensei. Se me pertencesse, pode ter certeza que os capítulos do mangá não sairiam semanalmente, e sim anualmente. ^-^" (Vamos agradecer que Amano Akira-sama existe! *-*)

**Ragionevole Amore**

_(Betado por Purikon)_

**-**

**~~x~~**

A menina observava com olhos cheios de dúvida os dois adultos conversando. Não entendia nada do que falavam. Famiglia Cordopatri? Nunca havia ouvido falar disso antes. Provavelmente outra conversa da máfia, onde ela seria a única excluída. _De novo. _Olhou de soslaio para o rapaz do seu lado. Pelo jeito dele, parecia que também não fazia a menor idéia do que Bianchi e Maximiano estavam falando. Pelo menos não era a única.

- E também é por isso que ele ainda não me matou. – disse Maximiano.

- Então você tem aquilo?! – Bianchi perguntou surpresa.

"_Aquilo?"_ perguntou-se a menina, totalmente confusa.

Maximiano suava frio.

- Ele os pegou. Mas ainda estão selados. – respondeu.

- Hm, vocês poderiam explicar para nós? – Yamamoto se atreveu a perguntar, esboçando seu sorriso de sempre.

Bianchi pareceu se lembrar de que os dois garotos estavam ali e resolveu que não era bom entrar em detalhes agora.

- Não é nada. – respondeu frivolamente.

- Eh? – perguntou o garoto em tom de dúvida.

- Antes de qualquer coisa, temos que sair daqui. – a moça se apressou a falar. – Ah, já ia me esquecendo. Isso aqui é seu. – disse jogando algo na direção do rapaz.

- Hã? – questionou pegando rapidamente o objeto que vinha ao seu encontro. – Ah! Shigure Kintoki! – exclamou desembrulhando a espada de madeira.

"_Da onde ela tirou isso?!"_ perguntou-se Maximiano incrédulo. _"E mais importante, por que uma espada de madeira?! Ele não vai muito longe com isso..."_ menosprezou.

- Hahi, essa não é aquela espada mágica? – Haru perguntou com os olhos brilhantes.

- Hahaha, mais ou menos isso. – riu o garoto tirando o resto da capa de tecido que envolvia o objeto.

"_Espada mágica?"_ Maximiano pensou curioso.

Yamamoto empunhou a espada e a balançou em alta velocidade. A espada de madeira rapidamente se transformou em uma katana.

"_Uma espada transmutativa!"_ pensou o homem surpreso. _"Faz anos que não vejo uma dessas... Acho que a última vez foi quando __**aquele cara**__ apareceu durante aquele tornado, e logo depois desapareceu misteriosamente. Acho que ele também era japonês..."_

- Hahi, como sempre a espada do Yamamoto-kun é incrível! – Haru disse entusiasmada. Após o que aconteceu no futuro, ela estava bem ciente das habilidades do rapaz e dos seus amigos.

- Sim, a Shigure Kintoki que o Oyaji me deu é incrível. – sorriu o Guardião da Chuva.

"_Oyaji...? Será que... Bem, não importa."_ riu o homem. _"Acho que posso contar com as habilidades dele."_

- E Haru, eu trouxe uma coisa para você. – disse a Poison Cooking. A menina olhou curiosamente para a mais velha; Bianchi tirou de algum lugar uma muda de roupas, e Haru pode reconhecer o seu uniforme usual do Colégio Midori.

- Hahi! É o uniforme da Haru! – exclamou surpresa.

- Eu acredito que você não queira ficar com essas roupas sujas por muito mais tempo. – riu a moça.

- Sim... Mas a Haru não tem a onde se trocar... – disse decepcionada.

- Hahaha, por que não se troca aqui mesmo? – Maximiano gargalhou. – Tá escuro mesmo, ninguém vai ver!

- A H-Haru não pode fazer isso! – ruborizou negando desesperadamente com as mãos.

Haru não foi a única que ruborizou com a proposta, e Bianchi, com sua aguçada percepção não pode deixar de notar o garoto ficar com um tom levemente avermelhado também. Abafou o riso com uma das mãos e se aproximou do rapaz, aproveitando a distração dos outros presentes. Nunca foi muito com a cara do garoto, principalmente com aquele risinho que a irritava, mas até que estava começando a gostar dele depois dessa.

- Você gosta mesmo dela, não é? – perguntou, mantendo os olhos na garota em questão.

Yamamoto não deveria ficar surpreso, mas ficou. Era de se esperar em uma expert no amor. Seus ombros ficaram tensos ao toque da mão da mulher em suas costas. Não se atreveu a encará-la.

- Hahaha. – descontraiu-se e tentou esconder o nervosismo por trás do sorriso. – Mais ou menos isso. – Ela tentou ignorar o sorriso irritante do garoto.

- Então demonstre. – ela disse firmemente. O Guardião da Chuva ficou incomodado com a frase de duplo sentido. – Proteja-a. – acrescentou notando o olhar de dúvida do rapaz. – Esse é o seu dever.

O espadachim não pode evitar de abrir um sorriso em seu rosto.

- Pode deixar. – riu observando a jovem de cabelos castanhos conversando, ou melhor, se desesperando com Maximiano, com sua face ruborizada.

- Hahi! A Haru vai ficar com as roupas que ela está. – concluiu, derrotada.

- Haru. – chamou a mulher. – Ali. – apontou um canto da sala. – Essa sala se divide em duas, ali tem uma parede grande o suficiente para te acobertar. – disse monotonamente.

- Hm, você é boa. – Maximiano elogiou com uma pontada de sarcasmo. – Poucas pessoas veriam isso nessa escuridão.

- Hahi! Então o Maximiano-san sabia?! – Haru perguntou indignada, demonstrando um pouco de raiva.

- Hahaha! É tão bom tirar sarro de idio... digo, mentalmente menos capacitados. – gargalhou alto.

Haru tentou ignorar o comentário grosseiro, pegou a muda de roupas e foi para o local onde Bianchi indicou, claramente irritada. Tomou precauções para que não fosse vista e começou a tirar o uniforme, agora sujo, da escola Namimori.

Bianchi ficava atenta, para ter certeza de que ninguém fosse espionar a menina. Estava certa de que um não o faria, mas não sabia do outro. E esse outro continuava a rir da piada sem graça que acabara de fazer. Ela também tentou ignorar isso. Olhou para o rapaz ao seu lado intrigada.

- Você escolheu o caminho mais difícil. – disse enfim ao garoto, chamando sua atenção instantaneamente.

O Guardião da Chuva não respondeu; sabia exatamente o que ela queria dizer. Com certeza era o caminho mais _difícil_, levando em consideração que ele escolheu se apaixonar por alguém que o coração já tinha dono. Mas isso não impedia o garoto; ele já sabia disso há muito tempo atrás, e já havia decidido que a protegeria de qualquer forma. O rapaz deu um sorriso singelo.

- Obter coisas facilmente não é tão divertido. – sorriu observando o local onde Haru provavelmente estava se debatendo para trocar de roupa rapidamente.

A Poison Cooking foi obrigada a concordar, o amor é cego. E ela não tinha dúvidas de que não teria a mínima graça se fosse tão fácil ser feliz. Nesse momento, ela se lembrou de Reborn e sorriu com a imagem do arcobaleno em sua mente.

Haru não demorou muito para voltar ao grupo, completamente vestida com o seu uniforme usual, mais confortável com as roupas limpas. Olhou para o uniforme azul dobrado em sua mão e ficou imaginando o quanto teria que esfregar para tirar as manchas deixadas pelo lugar sujo. Suspirou só com o pensamento, mas não deixou isso a abater. Estava motivada, mas tinha um pressentimento que algo ruim iria acontecer, só não sabia exatamente o que era.

- Vamos indo. – Bianchi pronunciou ao perceber a volta da garota. – Haru, tome cuidado por onde and... – tentou avisar, mas foi tarde.

- Hahi! – Haru gritou ao escorregar em uma camada de musgo no chão. Sentiu seu corpo ir ao encontro do cimento, seus olhos se fecharam instantaneamente. Estranhou que a dor não chegou após alguns segundos e abriu um de seus orbes castanhos para checar; seu rosto estava a centímetros do solo.

- Hahaha, essa foi por pouco. – Yamamoto riu, segurando o corpo da menina com um só braço.

- H-hahi... – estremeceu a menina, com o rosto levemente rosado. Haru pode sentir os músculos do braço do garoto; Com certeza, Yamamoto não era fraco, pelo contrário, muito longe disso. – A-a Haru vai t-tomar mais cuidado. – gaguejou envergonhada enquanto o rapaz a ajudava a ficar de pé.

Depois de sua epifania sobre seus sentimentos há pouco tempo atrás, a menina começou a ficar estranhamente nervosa quando estava muito perto do rapaz. Haru aproveitou para observar o garoto mais um pouco. Nunca havia percebido o quanto era alto em relação á ela; provavelmente o mais alto do grupo de amigos, ou melhor, da Família comandada pelo jovem Vongola.

- É melhor nos apressarmos. – Maximiano interrompeu a linha de raciocínio de Haru com um tom de urgência. Sabia que não demoraria para que os seus antigos comparsas viessem pegá-los.

- Sim. – concordou Bianchi indo em direção á porta.

Maximiano foi atrás da mulher, sendo seguido por Yamamoto e Haru em seu encalço. A menina caminhava ao lado do Guardião da Chuva ao longo do corredor mal iluminado, sem saber o certo para onde estavam indo.

* * *

O senhor suspirou. Não conseguia ficar parado e batucava nervosamente o criado-mudo que ficava ao lado da grande poltrona onde estava sentado. Não era a primeira vez que se sentia tão inútil e inquieto, já que era a terceira (ou sabe lá Deus qual) vez que sua filha sumia de um dia para o outro. Há dez anos atrás, aconteceu algo parecido, e era uma época que não lhe dava prazer relembrar, principalmente porque foi quando perdeu sua esposa e quase perdeu sua filha. A preocupação do Senhor Miura aumentava drasticamente a cada minuto que se passava. Sentiu necessidade de se mexer e levantou-se, andando para lá e para cá freneticamente. A falta de notícias de sua filha o corroia por dentro, não gostaria que o que aconteceu no passado se repetisse; não queria perder mais ninguém.

Tentou se acalmar, dizendo para si mesmo que tudo estava bem. Buscou memórias mais felizes, como quando sua família estava completa e eles desfrutavam de seu tempo juntos. Sua esposa nunca teve muito tempo livre, mas se esforçava ao máximo para que todos pudessem ser felizes. Ela tinha que ficar ocupada com o seu emprego e _a outra coisa_. Ela nunca comentou nada sobre essa outra ocupação, mas Miura sabia muito bem que era algo perigoso. Pensando sobre isso, começou a ficar mais nervoso ainda e as lembranças do dia em que soube que Ami estava morta vieram a tona.

A polícia tinha sido avisada do seqüestro, mas não puderam fazer nada. Não rastrearam os culpados e nem acharam uma única pista que pudesse levá-lo a sua querida filha, que na época tinha apenas cinco anos. Em compensação, sua mulher conseguiu achar os rastros e ainda foi sozinha ao covil inimigo. Como pode? Para você ver a eficiência da polícia.

Miura lembrou que Ami estava relutante em avisar a polícia, ela dizia que era "perigoso" demais para eles se envolverem. Na época ele não entendeu o que a sua esposa queria dizer, mas ao passar dos anos, ele percebeu o que seria esse "perigoso demais". Provavelmente era coisa do destino que sua filha também se envolvesse em algo parecido. Suspirou novamente. Quando a menina desapareceu há poucos meses atrás, ele se desesperou da mesma forma. Mas depois se reencontrar com Iemitsu após tantos anos ele pode ter certeza do que sua filha havia se metido. Como dizem: _Tal mãe, tal filha._

Um lapso de memória fez ele relembrar do _garoto misterioso_ que trouxe sua filha coberta de sangue naquele dia. Não sabia bem o porquê, mas ele era um tanto quanto familiar. Ou era somente sua imaginação pregando peças novamente? Parou por um momento no retrato que estava encima da cômoda e olhou com saudades para ele. A linda mulher de cabelos compridos sorria e no seu colo estava uma linha bebezinha sorrindo graciosamente.

_"Como eu gostaria que o tempo voltasse..."_ desejou para ninguém em particular.

Quase derrubou a fotografia no chão quando ouviu a campainha. Esperançoso, correu para abrir a porta.

* * *

Hibari levantou suas tonfas em chamas ameaçadoramente, fazia um bom tempo que não havia ninguém interessante para ele bater até a morte e estava com uma vontade insana de lutar com alguém poderoso; Dino não vinha ao Japão desde que voltaram do futuro, então não tinha o seu "brinquedinho" para espancar até a morte na hora que quisesse. O Líder do Comitê Disciplinar ficou desapontado por ter que lutar com uma garota primeiro, mas isso não mudaria o fato de que poderia bater em alguém o quanto desejasse; só iria diminuir o tempo que levaria. Ou foi assim que pensou.

Primeiramente, menosprezou a mulher, depois a observou calmamente. Ela vestia uma blusa de gola alta vermelha, uma saia preta sobre uma calça capri branca e uma sapatilha da mesma cor de sua blusa; uma combinação estranha, mas poderia ser considerado _na moda_ na Europa. Sobre o braço direito havia uma faixa parecida com a sua do Comitê Disciplinar, mas diferentemente do vermelho com escritas e detalhes dourados casual, a faixa era totalmente negra, com apenas um par de listras verticais roxas em uma das extremidades. Porém não fora isso que mais chamou a atenção do rapaz. O quê realmente se destacava era aquele colar que ela usava, o pingente era um tanto intimidador; uma caveira trespassada por uma espada. Algo que Gokudera amaria, mas isso não vinha ao caso.

A garota de cabelos arroxeados mantinha o rosto inexpressivo, mas seus olhos demonstravam nojo do rapaz a sua frente. Não ficou nem um pouco surpresa quando o anel do garoto se incendiou e muito menos quando as chamas se propagaram para as tonfas dele; até parecia que era algo muito normal aos seus olhos azuis claros, o quê irritou mais ainda o Guardião da Nuvem. Ela não deixou por menos, e logo o rapaz entendeu o porquê dela não ter nenhuma reação. A garota moveu ligeiramente a saia, de modo que um par de caixas presas a um coldre em sua perna direita ficasse á mostra. Rapidamente Kyoya reconheceu serem boxes. Chamas da mesma cor de Hibari, um lilás suave, se acenderam nas mãos da moça, derivadas de um anel que ficava no indicador direito dela.

A garota posicionou a mão de forma que o anel em brasas se colocasse nos pequenos orifícios das caixas, liberando duas finas correntes banhadas em chamas da Nuvem que a envolveram graciosamente em espirais. As pontas das correntes possuíam pêndulos que visivelmente eram bastante afiados.

- Uma arma de boxe. - Hibari refletiu. Não era uma tecnologia que deveria existir nesse tempo ainda.

- Huh. - a moça desdenhou. - São bem úteis. - disse por fim.

O Guardião ficou intrigado, mas chegou a conclusão que para arranjar algumas respostas teria que ser pelo jeito difícil; coincidentemente, ou não, Hibari Kyoya adorava o jeito difícil. Ela rapidamente avançou ao seu encontro, tirando o trabalho de Hibari fazer isso por si só. Houve um choque e um tilintar de metais quando as duas armas se encontraram. A inimiga manuseava o par de correntes habilmente, havia um cheiro estranho nela também. O rapaz encarou a mulher, e quando estava prestes a atacar novamente, sentiu-se tonto.

- O quê...? - disse cambaleando. Sua visão começou a ficar embaçada e ele se esforçava para manter o foco.

- Finalmente notou? - a garota perguntou confiante. - Japoneses são lerdos mesmo. Desde o momento que você entrou por aquela passagem você caiu na minha armadilha.

_"Perfume...?"_ perguntou-se entendendo o que a mulher quis dizer.

- Huh. Eu odeio ter que socializar com gentinha da sua raça, mas eu realmente odeio não deixar que as minhas vítimas não saibam meu nome. - disse em um tom de superioridade e desprezo. - Eu sou Cherie de la Vallière, a Mercenaria da Nuvem da Família Vendetta.

* * *

Isso não estava nos planos. E ele odiava quando os planos eram deturpados dessa maneira. Uma visita não convidada era uma das coisas que menos agradava aquele homem; sempre que vinham, sacrifícios desnecessários aconteciam. Da última vez foi _aquela mulher_. Arrepiou-se só de lembrar do cadáver dela, era algo que queria esquecer. A irritação começou a tomar posse do seu corpo, franzia a testa com raiva. Ele seria obrigado a matar essa visita indesejável, mesmo que as habilidades dela pudessem ser utilizáveis para o seu benefício.

- Yamaguchi. - chamou rispidamente o jovem careca que continuava parado em frente a sua mesa. - Chame Nero. - ordenou tentando controlar a raiva que ameaçava a explodir.

- Sim senhor! - estremeceu o subordinado, ele esperava algo pior; sabia muito bem o ódio de seu chefe por coisas fora do plano.

Yamaguchi se apressou a sair do aposento. Ele não achava que houvesse a necessidade de chamar aquela pessoa problemática, mas ordens eram ordens, ele não poderia recusar.

_"Se ela vir, as coisas vão ficar mais complicadas."_ pensou, soltando um longo suspiro.

* * *

Kyoko levava I-pin em seu colo. Seu rosto era um misto de angústia e preocupação; Os amigos estavam em perigo e ela não podia fazer nada. _De novo._ Quantas vezes teria que se sentir tão inútil dessa maneira? Não queria deixar Bianchi ir, mesmo depois de Tsuna ter dado ordens indiretas para ela ficar, mas também não poderia deixar que os amigos entrassem em uma enrascada por causa de seus pensamentos egoístas. Foi por isso que quando Reborn pediu aquele favor á Bianchi, Kyoko não havia dito nada. Queria tanto ir ajudá-los, mas sabia que sua presença apenas dificultaria para os outros. Ser um peso morto ás vezes machucava muito.

- Se você não queria que ela fosse, você deveria ter falado para ela. - Hana disse, andando calmamente ao lado da amiga, e evitando ao máximo ficar perto de Fuuta.

- Eu não poderia. - tentou sorrir.

Hana suspirou.

- Eu sei que tem algo perigoso acontecendo, e respeito o fato de você não querer falar disso comigo... - começou a dizer, mas ao ver o rosto angustiado da amiga, deu outro suspiro. - E eu sei que não vai adiantar dizer para você não se preocupar, mas que tal você apenas confiar nele? - tentou persuadir. - Se for o Sawada, eu tenho certeza que tudo vai acabar bem.

Kyoko levou isso em consideração. Ela precisava confiar em Tsuna. Mais do que já confiava, mas não podia evitar de se preocupar com o bem estar dele e do resto dos seus amigos. Já tinha visto coisas bastante graves acontecerem com eles; não gostaria de ver novamente, não sabia se conseguiria suportar aquilo tudo de novo. As garotas andavam vagarosamente pela rua. O Sol já havia desaparecido do céu, mas elas não se importavam. Colonnello deveria estar em casa quando voltasse, esse era uns dos argumentos que Kyoko havia usado para fazer Bianchi ir fazer o que Reborn havia pedido, isso depois de prometer que Hana também ficaria na casa de Kyoko após deixar as crianças com a Nana.

Haviam acabado de passar no Senhor Miura para avisar que os meninos estavam procurando Haru. Kyoko se sentiu culpada ao ver a tristeza do homem quando elas partiram. O caminho parecia longo e tedioso, mas ao mesmo tempo, preocupado e angustiado aos olhos da garota. Ela confiava cegamente em Tsuna, porém era difícil para ela ficar apenas esperando que tudo terminasse. Foi duro durante o futuro, mas era mais duro agora depois de saber da verdade e dos perigos que o seu irmão e seus amigos queridos estavam envolvidos. Andava distraída, perdida em suas preocupações, e acabou esbarrando com alguém quando virava a esquina da casa de Tsuna.

- A-ah, m-me desculpa! - gritou nervosamente o garoto que acabou caindo no chão. Kyoko quase caiu também, mas Hana a ajudou no último minuto.

_"Ugh! Eu encostei naquela pirralha..."_ pensou limpando as mãos nas roupas depois de acidentalmente tocar I-pin quando ajudou Kyoko, já adivinhando que sua alergia chegaria logo.

- Shoichi-kun! - Kyoko disse surpresa ao notar o garoto de óculos caído na rua.

- Sasawag... Ugh! - tentou dizer, mas começou a se contorcer, abraçando sua barriga fortemente. Dor de estômago.

- Você está bem? - a garota se apressou em ir ajudar o rapaz. - Aconteceu alguma coisa? - Irie Shoichi tinha dores de estômago quando estava nervoso.

_"Mais um conhecido?"_ Hana se perguntou. Sua vida estava um tanto agitada ultimamente.

- N-não, não é nada... - Irie tentou negar, mas uma onda de dor o pegou desprevenido e ele se abraçou mais forte ainda. - É s-só que eu preciso achar o L-Lambo.

- Eh? Lambo-chan? - Kyoko perguntou confusa.

- S-Sim... ele andou pegando umas coisas que eu estava testando... - Isso era bem a cara do Lambo. - E acabou p-pegando uma coisa que não devia... - disse em meio a dor.

- O que o Lambo-chan pegou...? - a garota perguntou preocupada.

- U-uma coisa perigosa... Que pode fazer c-com que o tempo e espaço sejam alterados e f-ficarmos presos em um buraco negro dimensional... - respondeu tentando se recuperar.

Hana já estava sem paciência com tanta enrolação.

- O que ele pegou? - perguntou mal humorada. Shoichi estremeceu.

- A Jyunnen Bazooka Reversa.

* * *

A coisa estava difícil, Chrome sentia dor em todas as articulações e em cada pedaço de seu corpo. Nunca havia enfrentado uma pessoa tão poderosa e rápida dessa maneira. Já estava começando a ficar difícil se proteger, e aquele homem de cabelos alaranjados continuava atacando sucessivamente. Seu bastão estava em um estado deplorável, a ponto de se quebrar em mil pedaçinhos com as pancadas recebidas. Ela não conseguia se concentrar para fazer suas ilusões funcionarem. Estava à mercê do inimigo.

O homem usava terno preto e uma gravata vermelha, tanto ele quanto o outro que lutava contra Ryohei. Em seu braço havia uma faixa completamente negra com um par de listras verticais de um azul índigo. O rapaz loiro tinha uma similar, só que com listras vermelhas. Chrome pode notar que ambos tinham uma corrente com um brasão de uma caveira desferida por uma espada.

Rokudo Mukuro não respondia ao seu chamado, e Ryohei estava ocupado demais lutando contra o outro homem loiro. Estava sozinha para derrotar o seu oponente. E o garoto sorria. Seu sorriso fazia com que Chrome se arrepiasse, e por trás dos óculos escuros, os olhos dele pareciam analisá-la de cima a baixo, como se estivesse apreciando o seu jantar antes de comê-lo. Algo que não estava completamente errado. O rapaz de cabelos laranja foi em direção a menina de uma forma estranha; seus dentes á mostra e mirando a garota de uma forma certeira.

_"Não deixe que os dentes dele te toquem." _Rokudo disse na cabeça de Chrome, e ela rapidamente obedeceu, desviando a cabeça e colocando o bastão como escudo. Ouve um barulho alto quando os dentes do garoto bateram na superfície de metal do báculo. Menos de um segundo depois, o inimigo já estava a metros de distância fitando a menina.

_"Mukuro-sama...?"_ Chrome chamou com dúvidas de a voz de seu amado "outro eu" ser somente sua imaginação.

_"Tome cuidado com esse cara. Ele não é um humano normal." _avisou o outro Guardião da Névoa.

- Hahaha, sabia que isso seria interessante. - riu o ruivo. - Posso saber qual é o nome da minha futura escrava?

Chrome não respondeu. Talvez ele apenas estivesse tentando distraí-la, e ela precisava se concentrar se quisesse que suas ilusões voltassem a funcionar perfeitamente.

- Hm. Que rude da minha parte, eu deveria me apresentar primeiro... - ponderou o rapaz. - Eu sou Giuliano, o Mercenario da Névoa. - apresentou-se, curvando-se para a garota. - Ah! E o esquentadinho ali é o Vincenzo, o Mercenario da Tempestade. - disse apontando para o garoto loiro que lutava contra Ryohei. Os dois lutando pareciam se... Divertindo? Ou era apenas impressão?

A garota engoliu em seco. Tinha algo estranho com aqueles dois rapazes, ela não sabia o quê, mas algo que a fazia tremer de medo. Suas dores começaram a ficar piores. Deu uma vistoria em seu próprio corpo e estranhou o fato de que nem uma gota de sangue havia sido derramada. Até parecia que Giuliano estava tentando evitar que isso acontecesse. Muito estranho. Chrome sentiu uma dor aguda em seu estômago e se ajoelhou curvando-se sobre ele. Suas ilusões estavam fracas e logo os seus órgãos internos estariam desaparecendo um a um.

_"M-Mukuro-sama..."_ tentou pedir ajuda, mas foi cortada por um jorro de sangue que saiu de sua boca.

Giuliano parecia uma estátua observando-a. Seus dentes estavam à mostra e seus olhos começaram a ficar de uma tonalidade avermelhada; parecia pronto para atacar. Fitava a poça de sangue que Chrome expelira, e rapidamente perdeu o juízo e avançou deliberadamente até ela, em uma velocidade sobre-humana. Não percebeu quando uma camada espessa de névoa o envolveu, tanto ele quanto o seu redor, e só voltou a si quando sentiu algo duro contra seus dentes e não o macio da garganta de seu alvo.

- Eu não posso deixar que a mate ainda. - Mukuro disse, usando o mesmo bastão de Chrome para bloquear os dentes do adversário.

Giuliano se afastou imediatamente, seus olhos ainda com o tom avermelhado de antes.

- O que aconteceu com a garota? - perguntou fitando o rapaz á sua frente.

- Está descansando. - respondeu Mukuro com um sorriso no rosto.

Giuliano **rosnou**; um som agudo e animalesco saiu de sua garganta.

- Kufufu. - riu o Guardião da Névoa. - Agora está mais do que claro que você não é um humano normal... Nem você e nem o seu parceiro.

- Huh, você é um dos poucos que consegue diferenciar. Se fosse só eu, tudo bem, mas você adivinhou sobre o meu colega também. - Giuliano sorriu mostrando os dentes.

- Kufufu. Então, quem é você? - pausou por um segundo. - Ou melhor, **o quê** é você?

- Já fui conhecido por vários nomes. - disse entre dentes. - Alucard, filho do demônio, monstro, sanguessuga, imortal... Mas a denominação que mais gosto é Incubus. - riu maliciosamente.

- Hm. - Rokudo pareceu entender o que tudo aquilo significava. - Kufufu, pessoas da sua "espécie" não deveriam guardar segredo sobre isso?

- Não se preocupe, você vai morrer logo. - sorriu.

- Kufufu. Eu nunca tive em minha posse o corpo de um _vampiro_ ou de um _lincantropo_. Será interessante obter eles agora. - o número seis do olho direito de Mukuro transformou-se em um e de repente vários pilares de magma se estenderam pelo ambiente.

* * *

Só podia ser brincadeira. Será que era perseguição esse monte de crianças virem ao seu encontro? E logo ele que não suportava crianças. Agora tinha que lidar com um par de pirralhos, se não contar três, já que o Lambo com certeza ficaria no seu caminho. O que não demorou muito para acontecer. Gokudera estava parado, com ambas as mãos preenchidas com bananas de dinamite entre cada dedo. Um cigarro aceso em sua boca e preparado para acender as dinamites em qualquer movimento em falso dos dois irmãos inimigos.

Analisou o casal de irmãos. A menina tinha cabelos longos vermelhos presos em duas marias-chiquinhas e seus olhos dourados reluziam a sua excitação. Suas roupas eram similares as roupas de I-pin; uma calça branca meio folgada e uma blusa comprida vermelha com detalhes brancos, com uma faixa preta presa na cintura, deixando a blusa mais folgada. Em seu braço estava pendurado uma faixa preta com duas listras amarelas, o garoto tinha uma igual, mas com listras verdes. Ela segurava seu bastão vermelho com força.

O garoto já não demonstrava tanto excitamento. Gokudera notou que o menino tinha a mesma tonalidade de cabelo que o seu; um prateado, quase branco. Seus olhos verdes eram inexpressivos e não era possível ver o resto de sua face devido a uma máscara preta que cobria metade de seu rosto. Vestia uma camiseta regata preta e calças largas brancas com detalhes em preto. Na camiseta tinha um ideograma chinês que Gokudera reconheceu como "vingança" bordado em cinza. Ambos possuíam um acessório em comum que se destacava; uma corrente com uma caveira trespassada por uma espada. Gokudera simplesmente **adorou **o brasão, mas jamais diria isso em voz alta, nem que o matassem.

- Nya! Vamos lá! - a menina disse, e Gokudera se surpreendeu quando o bastão vermelho dela pegou fogo; um fogo que ele reconheceu de imediato.

_"Shinnu ki no Honno?!"_ perguntou-se alarmado, fitando as chamas amareladas que brilhavam no contorno do Bo vermelho. Não demorou muito para os Nunchucks do garoto também irradiarem chamas, mas dessa vez esverdeadas. Chamas do Trovão.

Agora o mafioso fitava seriamente a dupla de crianças. Nessa época não deveriam existir pessoas qualificadas para lutar usando as Chamas do Último Desejo, não _ainda_. Sabia exatamente do que aquele homem era capaz, mas não tinha a mínima idéia que pudesse roubar uma tecnologia que iria estar em alta dali a dez anos. A família Vongola até foi proibida de compartilhar essa tecnologia antes que estourasse no mercado mafioso no futuro. Então, por qual razão a família mercenária já havia colocado as mãos nela? Ficou irritado apenas de pensar sobre isso.

- Gahaha, Lambo-san vai acabar com a menina sem peitos e com o menino sem expressão. Gahaha. - Lambo berrou para os irmãos. A garota ficou irritada.

- Como ousa chamar a Suzako de sem peitos?! - vociferou entre os dentes. - E o Byakko de sem expressão?! - seu sotaque chinês não ajudou muito. - Seu pirralho nojento! A Suzako e o Byakko são os Mercenarios do Sol e da Tempestade! Não pense pouco da gente!

- E o que o Lambo-san tem á ver com isso, garota sem peitos? - rebateu colocando o dedo no nariz.

Típico de Lambo conseguir informações e nem perceber isso. Era possível ver uma veia saltar na testa da menina de tão irritada que estava. Suzako avançou sem dó nem piedade em direção ao bebê vaca. Byakko apenas observou, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro reprovando a falta de temperamento da irmã. Gokudera apenas observou, achava que o bebê Guardião da Tempestade merecia levar umas boas porradas para aprender antes que ele interferisse. E estava mais interessado no garoto de nome Byakko. Não ouvira ele pronunciar uma palavra sequer, e estranhamente, lembrava um pouco do seu "antigo eu". Seu eu antes de conhecer o 10°. Apenas olhá-lo o irritava enormemente.

Nem reparou no choro de Lambo quando Suzako o atacava, e nem quando ele disse em seu tom de segurar choro o seu usual _"To-le-re"_. Apenas voltou a ver o estado do menino vaca quando viu uma cortina de fumaça rosada envolver o lugar que Lambo se encontrava.

_"Merda! Ele já usou a Jyunnen Bazooka?!"_ perguntou-se rispidamente.

- Olá, jovem Gokudera. - Lambo adulto cumprimentou.

- O maldito do seu "eu" dessa época não durou nem cinco minutos! - gritou sem paciência para o Guardião da Tempestade de dez anos no futuro.

- Yare, yare. O que eu posso fazer sobre isso? - disse relaxadamente, com seu olho direito fechado; um de seus hábitos.

- Ele é o **seu** "eu" do passado, não o **meu**! - vociferou furiosamente.

- Yare, yare. - dizia apenas enquanto Gokudera soltava os cachorros para cima dele. O que se arrastou por algum tempo.

Suzako tinha se afastado, surpresa pela explosão. Havia achado que o bebê vaca tinha perdido a cabeça quando pegou aquela bazuca e atirou em si mesmo. E agora ele havia sumido. Olhava arregalada para o local onde estava o garotinho, e que agora estava um rapaz mais velho, que ela não havia visto antes.

- N-nya... o quê a-aconteceu c-com aquele p-pirralho...? - perguntou confusa. Byakko havia se juntado a ela nesse meio tempo e segurava seu ombro com a mão direita.

Gokudera se lembrou que ainda estava no meio de uma luta e voltou a encarar os irmãos, ainda mais irritado do que já estava.

- Não tenho tempo para gritar com você, vaca estúpida. - murmurou rispidamente para Lambo adulto.

- Yare, yare. - disse simplesmente. - Já que estou aqui, não posso deixar de ajudar. - Lambo fechou os dois olhos e pegou um par de chifres que estava no bolso de sua jaqueta de estampa de vaca. Curvou-se e colocou os chifres em sua cabeça. Um trovão apareceu do nada, preenchendo os chifres. - Eletrico Corna... - começou a dizer, mas ao olhar os inimigos, parou de repente.

Seus olhos se arregalaram, como se tivesse visto um fantasma. O trovão que trovejava ali desapareceu. Lambo adulto fitava Suzako espantado. Gokudera voltou sua atenção ao garoto vaca. _"A-Aquela garota... Não pode ser!"_

- J-Jovem G-Gokudera. - Lambo chamou, sua voz falhava com o terror do garoto. - Q-Que dia é h-hoje? - perguntou descrente de que houvesse uma resposta boa vinda do jovem Guardião da Tempestade.

- Hoje foi o dia do Torneio de Beisebol do Yamamoto. - disse com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

- NÃO! - Lambo adulto simplesmente berrou, assustando tanto Gokudera quando os irmãos gêmeos. O garoto vaca se virou e agarrou os ombros de Gokudera, começando a chacoalhá-lo freneticamente. - Você **tem** que _salvá-la_! - gritou, o terror transbordando pelos seus olhos. Gokudera nunca vira Lambo dessa maneira.

- Salvar **quem**, sua vaca idiota?! - guspiu as palavras, tentando não ficar aterrorizado também. As mãos de Lambo tremiam em seus ombros.

- H-hoje... Hoje... - gaguejou, as força esvaia de suas mãos. - A Haru-nee... Hoje... - tremia cada vez mais. Lambo soltou os ombros de Gokudera.

- O que tem aquela garota idiota?! - perguntou irritado, cerrando os punhos.

- H-hoje foi o dia q-que a H-Haru-nee mor... - foi cortado por uma explosão. Era o bebê Lambo novamente.

- Merda! - praguejou irritado. _"O que...?!" _tentou processar a informação, sentindo um péssimo pressentimento. - Merda!

O que fosse que ia acontecer com aquela garota estúpida, embora tivesse uma idéia do que seria, ele não poderia fazer nada. Estava nas mãos daquele que a estava protegendo. E ele não perdoaria Yamamoto se não cumprisse o seu papel.

* * *

Tsuna estava preocupado. Todos haviam se separado, e ele não tinha forma de ver se estavam bem ou não. Reborn andava silenciosamente do seu lado. De tantas coisas ruins que poderiam acontecer, tinha quer ser a pior. Ele não tinha sorte mesmo. E por que a Haru? Não havia informações do envolvimento dela com a Máfia e ela nem era um membro da Família Vongola. Isso era muito estranho. Eles estavam indo às cegas dentro do território inimigo com apenas um mapa como base. Sim, uma idéia assustadoramente insana.

- Reborn, eu sei que temos que primeiramente tirar a Haru daqui, mas quem estamos procurando? - perguntou após um momento de silêncio.

- Não se preocupe com a Haru. - assegurou o arcobaleno. - Já mandei uma pessoa tomar conta dela, e além do mais Yamamoto também está com ela. Temos que nós concentrar em derrubar o líder.

- E quem é? - perguntou inseguro; não deveria ser uma pessoa boa.

- Aquele homem tem mais inimigos que eu e você juntos. E diga-se de passagem que é uma boa quantia. - afirmou o bebê.

- Isso não é exagero...? - Tsuna engoliu em seco.

- Não. - respondeu secamente. - Aquele cara é capaz de matar a pessoa que mais ama para cumprir com seus objetivos. - Reborn abaixou os olhos, Tsuna não percebeu a indireta.

- E por que _nós_ temos que ir atrás deles? Não tem ninguém melhor para o serviço? - perguntou exasperado.

- É uma questão de orgulho. - explicou. - Ele aprontou uma bem grande com a Vongola.

Agora Tsuna ficou curioso, mas ao mesmo tempo ficou com medo; não era qualquer um que pudesse "aprontar" com a maior e mais influente Família Mafiosa.

- O que ele fez? - perguntou temeroso.

- Ele se infiltrou e traiu a honra da família. - respondeu, cerrando os dedos na aba do chapéu.

Tsuna parou com tudo.

- Peraí! - gritou alarmado. - ESSE CARA ERA DA VONGOLA?!

Agora tudo fazia nexo de alguma forma. O envolvimento da Vongola e a linha de frente que faziam, até mesmo as ordens diretas vindas do 9° para destruir essa Família. A Vongola não podia simplesmente ignorar após ser traída e ter a sua honra manchada, de jeito nenhum. Ela iria impor sua superioridade sem dó nem piedade. Tsuna não queria pensar nisso, não permitiria que houvesse mortes, custe o que custar. Mas depois de tudo havia uma única questão em sua cabeça nesse exato momento: E onde a Haru entra nisso? Era uma pergunta _razoável_.

**

* * *

**

**Haru Haru Interview Dangerous**

**-x-**

- Aqui é a Haru no Haru Haru Interview Dangerous! – Haru disse entusiasmadamente.

- Ciaossu. - cumprimentou Reborn. Do lado do arcobaleno havia uma jaula.

- Hahi, Reborn-chan, para quê essa jaula? - estranhou.

- Na entrevista de hoje vamos precisar... Mas duvido que vá durar muito. - respondeu enigmático.

Haru estremeceu.

- Os convidados s-são tão p-perigosos a-assim...? - perguntou com medo.

- Dessa vez, sim. - afirmou com um meio sorriso no rosto.

- H-Hahi... - a menina tremeu. _"A Haru não quer, mas a Haru precisa chamar os convidados agora..."_ pensou assustada. Reborn nunca dizia sim de cara quando ela perguntava se eram perigosos.

- Haru, faça o seu trabalho. - a autora apareceu do nada atrás da menina.

- HAHI! - a menina se assustou. _"É só a autora-san" _suspirou aliviada. - Hahi, a Haru vai chamar os convidados de hoje. - disse sentindo os olhos da autora praticamente perfurarem suas costas. - Os convidados de hoje são Giuliano-san e Vincenzo-san. - os chamou a contra gosto.

Giuliano adentrou o palco segurando uma coleira, e na ponta havia um lobo enorme, com pelo meio amarelado, semelhante a um husky siberiano gigante.

- HAHI! O-O que isso t-tá fazendo a-aqui?! - gaguejou apontando para o lobo.

- Assim você fere os sentimentos dele, _amore mio_. - Giuliano disse, se aproximando da garota. Estava a ponto de pegar a mão de Haru quando foi interrompido.

- Haru, não o deixe que a toque. - Reborn avisou, apontando Leon em forma de arma em Giuliano. Haru recuou ainda assustada. Giuliano suspirou.

- Vincenzo, faz o favor... Não funcionou... - disse para o lobo. - E eu pensando que poderia arranjar outra escrava fácil fácil... Que pena. - balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro decepcionado, soltando a coleira. O lobo amarelado ficou de pé sobre as pernas traseiras e começou a tremer.

- Autora. - Reborn disse e a autora assentiu com a cabeça. Uma mão gigante robô apareceu em uma das extremidades do palco e empurrou Giuliano e o lobo para dentro da jaula.

- Mas o q...?! - Giuliano perguntou quando um som estridente de cadeado se fechando ecoou pelo palco.

- Nós não somos idiotas. - disse a autora. - Sabemos a natureza de vocês dois.

- H-hahi... O que está acontecendo, autora-san? - Haru perguntou receosa, mas mais aliviada com o fato de o lobo estar preso na jaula. A autora ponderou por um momento.

- Yamamoto! – chamou.

O garoto entrou no palco, e parou perto de Haru.

- Faz um favorzinho para mim? – seus olhos brilhavam. - Por favor, fique perto da Haru por um tempinho? – pediu, dando uma piscadela para a menina, que parecia perdida.

- Hã? – perguntou confuso. – Ah, claro. – sorriu, permanecendo próximo da garota. Haru não pode evitar de ruborizar com a proximidade do Guardião da Chuva.

- Ei, que palhaçada é essa? – Giuliano perguntou, de dentro da cela. Ele olhou dentro dos olhos da autora. – Por favor, nos solte. – pediu carismático.

Ela riu.

- Já vou avisando que isso não vai funcionar com ela. – Reborn sorriu, abaixando a arma. – A mão robótica é cortesia de Giannini.

- Ele trabalha bem, quando não esta destruindo as coisas. – a autora comentou. – Agora, primeiro acalme o seu amiguinho aí, que nós o soltamos. Ah, e fale para ele voltar a ser "humano". – sorriu simpaticamente. – E se tentar tocar em um fio de cabelo da Haru novamente, considere-se morto. – murmurou a última parte de modo que somente Reborn e os dois enjaulados ouvissem.

- Huh. – ele não acreditou na ameaça, mas queria que fossem soltos. Odiava lugares claustrofóbicos. – Vincenzo. – O lobo entendeu e se colocou sobre as patas traseiras novamente.

- Ah! – a autora exclamou, chamando a atenção do casal do outro lado do palco. – Um disco voador! – gritou apontando para o alto.

- Hahi? Um disco voador? – a garota de cabelos castanhos se virou para olhar curiosa.

- Hein? – o jovem Guardião da Chuva também.

- Ah, eu acho que me enganei. – riu a autora, sem graça.

- Hahaha. – Yamamoto também riu, achando engraçado a piada da garota.

Haru voltou a olhar a jaula, e se surpreendeu que estivesse aberta e na porta estavam Giuliano e um rapaz loiro que não estava ali antes. O lobo havia sumido.

- Hahi! Cadê o lobo? – perguntou confusa. Ele estava ali há um segundo atrás.

- Hum? Que lobo? – a autora se fez de desentendida. Reborn ria por baixo do chapéu.

- Hahi, mas a Haru tem certeza de que tinha um lobo ali... – ficava cada vez mais confusa.

- Hahaha, você deve estar imaginando coisas. – sorria o mais inocentemente que podia.

- H-Hahi... – disse frustrada.

- Hahaha, deve ser o calor. – Yamamoto tentou consolar. Embora estivesse tão confuso quanto ela. Poderia jurar que havia um lobo ali também. Ou talvez não houvesse.

- Bem, Haru, já que todos estão aqui, por que não continua a entrevista? – a autora perguntou tentando mudar de assunto.

- Ah. Sim. – concordou a menina se aproximando dos convidados. A autora deu um olhar significativo para que Yamamoto ficasse por perto, ele captou a mensagem. - Giuliano-san, Vincenzo-san, vocês são naturais da Itália, certo?

- Sim, nós somos da região de Volterra, no centro da Itália, _amore mio_. – Giuliano respondeu com carinho. Yamamoto não gostou muito do jeito do rapaz.

- Nós nos conhecemos desde sempre, não é Giuli? – Vincenzo se pronunciou pela primeira vez, colocando o braço envolta do pescoço do amigo. Giuliano retirou delicadamente o braço.

- Vince, quantas vezes vou ter que te dizer: Não fique tão perto. Você _fede_. – disse com um sorriso.

- Hahaha, você fede mais. – riu o amigo, levando na brincadeira.

"_Hahi? Mas a Haru não está sentindo cheiro nenhum..." _a menina se perguntou estranhando.

- Humanos normais não compreendem. – Reborn disse depois de ler os pensamentos da garota.

- Não mais que você. – Giuliano rebateu, com um sorriso amigável no rosto.

- Hm, está a fim de descobrir como homem? – o loiro desafiou.

- Pode apostar. – aceitou o desafio. – Mas eu sei que você fede mais.

- Ora seu...! – Vincenzo grunhiu, avançando em Giuliano.

Haru só ouviu um pequeno barulho e de repente os dois haviam sumido. Ela percebeu que tanto Yamamoto quanto Reborn olhavam em sincronia de um lugar para outro, como se estivessem seguindo uma trajetória.

- Aff... É nessas horas que eu gostaria de ter uma visão mais aguçada, não esses óculos de fundo de garrafa. – a autora suspirou, ajeitando o óculos em seu rosto.

- Por que, autora-san? – a menina perguntou.

- Estou perdendo uma luta incrível... – suspirou novamente.

- Luta...?

- Ah, Haru, está na hora. – a autora disse, ao notar que o tempo havia acabado.

- Hahi! – se surpreendeu, outro programa que passou rápido demais. E ela queria ficar mais um pouquinho da companhia do rapaz que estava ao seu lado. Corou quando percebeu o próprio pensamento. – Por hoje é só. A tradução para o capitulo dessa vez é Razoável Amor. Por favor, deixem reviews. – pediu. – Até o próximo Haru Haru Interview Dangerous. See you again desu~!

**

* * *

**

**~~x~~**

**.:Notas da Autora:.**

~ Olá gente! *Sendo apedrejada*

GOMEN!! Eu sei que demorei! Mil desculpas ;_;

E as férias também acabaram rápido demais... _ (Acreditam que onde eu moro são só 15 dias de férias?! Nya! ;_;)

Bem, isso não vem ao caso. Nossa, dessa vez eu me surpreendi, acho que foi o maior capitulo até agora. :D

~ Agradeçam Stephenie Meyer! Se não fosse ela e os seus livrinhos mágicos e perfeitos de Crepúsculo, eu não teria tido inspiração. :D (EDWARD EU TE AMO!! Ok, parei.)

~ FABI EU TE AMO!! XD

Obrigada novamente por fazer o favor de betar a fic ^-^

~ Agora, os reviews:

_**Purikon**_

_Nyaa, que bom que gostou!_

_A Bianchi é assustadora quando quer, principalmente quando relacionado a amor :D_

_Os OOC's eu vou contando as histórias aos poucos (ou é o que pretende, se eu conseguir)_

_Obrigada! Também te amo muito! *-*_

_**-x-**_

_**AriellaxCastral**_

_Nya, you like the twins? I'm very glad that you like they *-*_

_I specially like Byakko, even though I have created him, I always love guys who are "quiet", they are sexy :D (Spoiler: Don't think he'll talk so soon, he have his reasons :P)_

_Well, about the relationship between Haru's mother and the man, it's a little complication, but I'll explain this more forward. And no, he is not her father or anything like that (I can't simply take the paternity of Miura-san, poor man, he just has it to keep in history ;_;) and the Cordopatri Family don't have any connections with Haru (But maybe with her mother :9)_

_Now you have say, I think it make sense, but I swear that I didn't have based in Ninja Turtles XD_

_I hope you like this chapter too ^^_

_**-x-**_

_**Lilly e Aya**_

_Yo! Leitoras novas deixam a autora muito feliz! *-*_

_Que bom que gostou Lilly!_

_E Aya, leia! Você vai gostar. (Espero ^-^")_

_*Pigarreia* Nãooooo!! Yamamoto mandaa!!! w_

_Hahahaha, mas o Bel __**é**__ melhor que o Gokudera (principalmente no futuro) XD_

_Aqui está o próximo capitulo, espero que gostem ^^_

~ Gente, eu estava vendo o meu twitter (sim, eu tenho, mas raramente uso), e pensei em dar uma razão para a existência dele, então vou começar a colocar os status dos capítulos lá, e fazer algumas propagandas de outras fics legais e etc :D

Para o pessoal que se interessar, me adiciona lá no twitter, é só procurar por Amandychan ;D

~ *Momento propaganda*

Quem gosta de Tsuna/Haru levanta a mão!

Eu~~

\o/\o/\o/\o/\o/

Então leiam Timoria, a nova One Shot da Amandy-san A.U.

É baseado em um mito feito pela autora e algumas amigas, fiquem livres e leiam! ^-^

~ Deixa eu ver, reviews respondidos, propagandas feitas, e só. Agora façam sua parte! Clique no botãozinho verde escrito _"Review this Story/Chapter"_ e deixe um comentário. Rápido, fácil e eficiente! ;D

~ Até o próximo capitulo!

**Kisu's :*, Amandy-san**

**Jaa ne**


	12. Amaro Amore

**Título**: Amaro Amore

**Anime:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

**Gênero:** Ação/Romance/Suspense

**Casal: **Yamamoto Takeshi e Miura Haru

**Disclaimer: **

Katekyo Hitman Reborn e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem, eles são obras da nossa querida Amano Akira-sensei. Se me pertencessem, todos os garotos estariam no meu harém particular. *¬*

**Amaro Amore**

**~~x~~**

O garoto estava perplexo. Não, chocado e de queixo caído é uma melhor forma de descrevê-lo naquele momento. Seu cérebro ainda processava a informação que o arcobaleno acabara de lhe fornecer. Tsuna simplesmente não podia acreditar que a pessoa que estavam procurando, o mesmo que fez dos subterrâneos de Namimori seu esconderijo e colocou em risco a vida de seus amigos, tivesse, em alguma parte do passado, feito parte da Vongola.

O arcobaleno se manteve em silencio.

- Reborn! – exclamou Tsuna, tentando fazer com que Reborn falasse mais do que estava acontecendo.

- Tsuna, não é hora para isso. – o arcobaleno respondeu olhando para frente. Tsuna virou-se para ver do que se tratava.

- O que...? – a perguntou ficou no ar. Em um movimento rápido, Tsuna já estava com suas luvas e já havia ingerido as duas pílulas de Shinu ki necessárias para entrar no Hiper Modo. Com destreza, desviou-se de um míssil que veio em sua direção. Quando a fumaça produzida pelo míssil se dissipou, Tsuna pôde identificar o inimigo. – Strau Mosca? – falou com uma calma que não condizia com o que realmente sentia.

Três grandes robôs humanóides estavam parados logo á frente, e apontavam ameaçadoramente seus canhões principais em direção a Tsuna e Reborn. Reborn pareceu incomodado com a aparição repentina dos primeiros inimigos.

- Isso é impossi... Não, espere. – Tsuna se entrecortou. Parecia estar juntando peças de quebra-cabeça em sua mente por alguns segundos. – É possível sim. – concluiu. – Se a pessoa que estamos procurando fazia parte da Vongola, com certeza ele teria acesso aos arquivos do Gola Mosca que a Vongola possui, seria questão de tempo até a criação do Strau Mosca. Também faz sentido que ela possa ser a pessoa por trás do espião encontrado no QG da Itália.

- Muito bem, bom-em-nada-Tsuna. – Reborn deu um meio sorriso orgulhoso por seu aluno. Os Strau Mosca começaram a atacar, Tsuna desviou com a propulsão da Shinu ki no Honno laranja de suas mãos, Reborn apenas pulou para longe. – Ah, Tsuna. Esqueci de dizer uma coisa.

O garoto olhou de canto de olho para o arcobaleno que havia pousado em uma área segura.

- Eu não vou poder ajudá-lo. O Leon está daquele jeito. – disse Reborn. Tsuna desviava dos ataques sucessivos enquanto examinava o seu professor particular. Quanto viu a pequena bola verde com olhos fechados na mão de Reborn, entendeu o que ele quis dizer.

- Mas eu já recebi as luvas e a Super Shinu ki Dan quando lutei contra o Mukuro. – disse o rapaz, enquanto bloqueava um dos ataques de um dos Strau Mosca. – Zero Chitten Toppa First Edition. – Tsuna congelou um dos braços mecânicos do robô. Reborn sorriu por debaixo do chapéu.

- Não se esqueça que você não é o meu único aluno aqui. – disse enigmático.

- Ah. – Tsuna já sabia de quem ele estava falando.

* * *

Ódio. Ódio e mais ódio passavam pelas veias do homem, deixando a cicatriz em sua testa avermelhada. Com a vermelhidão, a cicatriz tomou uma característica deformada e ameaçadora: uma forma de dragão. Um dragão vermelho e sedento de raiva.

* * *

Hibari estava com a visão completamente embaçada e mal podia se mover por estar desnorteado. O rapaz tombou levemente para o lado, mas mesmo assim não afrouxou as mãos que seguravam suas armas com chamas arroxeadas. Sua força de vontade e sua ânsia por sangue superavam quaisquer desavenças que poderiam causar uma falta de cumprimento de sua conduta perfeita; Ninguém mexe com sua escola ou com sua cidade e sai impune.

Não foi difícil entender o que se passou naquela sala. O cheiro forte e demasiadamente enjoativo impregnava todos os cantos possíveis do lugar. Foi aquele cheiro que afetou os sentidos do Guardião da Nuvem. E aquela fragrância vinha de um só lugar, ou melhor, pessoa. Essa tal de Cherie.

- Você sabia que lavanda tem efeito relaxante? É um bom remédio contra insônia por ser fácil de induzir ao sono. – Cherie disse. – Mas com a habilidade de propagação das chamas da Nuvem, essa fragrância entorpece completamente os sentidos.

A Mercenaria da Nuvem brandia suas correntes encarando o seu adversário com um deleite que não aparecia em seu rosto. Não esperou nem um segundo para que Hibari pudesse se recuperar e já o atacou. Surpreendeu-se quando suas correntes chocaram contra as tonfas dele.

"_No estado atual dele, ele não poderia nem se mexer"_ pensou, recuando alguns passos.

- Hmm. Até que você é bom... – admitiu. - Para um verme japonês, eu digo. – Cherie disse sarcástica. Hibari deu um meio sorriso.

- Huh. E até que você é boa. Para uma mulherzinha herbívora. – rebateu no mesmo tom.

- Então ser morto por uma "mulherzinha herbívora" deve ser muito vergonhoso. – seu rosto continuava inexpressivo, mas uma pontada de irritação apareceu em sua voz. Junto com a mudança de humor, o cheiro também mudou.

Esteve observando-a e não viu nenhum movimento que pudesse delatar da onde vinham essas essências; nenhum frasco, nenhum dispositivo escondido, absolutamente nada. Como se os perfumes exalassem dela e só dela. A fragrância excessivamente doce e delicada acertou o olfato de Kyoya rapidamente. Quando reconheceu o cheiro, seu corpo se enrijeceu.

- Você vai se arrepender por escolher esse perfume. – disse trincando os dentes.

- Não é como se eu pudesse escolher, mas tanto faz. – disse a Mercenaria da Nuvem jogando seus cabelos para trás. – Flores de Cerejeira é a personificação de meu ódio por japoneses, por isso seu perfume é venenoso.

- Não quero saber do seu ódio por japoneses ou sei lá o quê. – o rapaz a cortou. – Você me irritou, agora eu vou te morder até a morte. – seu olhar ameaçador fez Cherie estremecer. As Chamas da Nuvem de seu anel se intensificaram.

Hibari Kyoya simplesmente **odeia** cerejeiras. Graças a certo individuo que as usou contra ele há algum tempo atrás. Só de lembrar-se do ocorrido, seus instintos mais assassinos afloram na pele. Qualquer efeito que aquele perfume poderia causar foi completamente ignorado. Agora não tinha mais volta.

* * *

A garota seguia o grupo timidamente, morrendo de medo do que poderia estar esperando a cada curva que passavam. Como se não fosse o suficiente a falta de iluminação decente, o lugar tinha um cheiro horrível. Vez ou outra, um rato fazia questão de assustá-la.

- HAHI! – gritou quando um rato rastejou por entre seus pés e inconscientemente agarrou o braço de Yamamoto.

- Calma, calma... É só um rato. – tentava acalmá-la. Ele não pode deixar de notar o quanto ela tremia. – Bianchi, falta muito para a saída?

- Não. Mas não se perca, se não você não vai achar o caminho de volta. – alertou caminhando mais a frente.

- Você pelo menos sabe para onde está indo? – Maximiano perguntou com sarcasmo.

- Sei. – respondeu curta e grossa.

- E como você sabe? – o senhor não podia deixar de provocar a mulher. Bianchi nem se deu o trabalho de responder, apenas apontou para uma câmera de vigilância derretida por uma gosma roxa. – Hm, boa idéia marcar o caminho assim. – teve que admitir.

Haru notou que ainda segurava o braço de Yamamoto e soltou sem pensar duas vezes, sentindo-se encabulada por tamanha ousadia de sua parte. Maximiano e Bianchi andavam mais a frente e apenas Yamamoto acompanhava seus passos. Talvez até propositadamente... Não podia deixar de sonhar. Lembrou-se do porque de ter agarrado o rapaz.

- Hahi! – exclamou.

- Eh? Outro rato? – Yamamoto perguntou surpreso, olhando o chão ao redor.

- Não! A Haru teve uma ótima idéia para uma fantasia! – a garota disse animadamente.

- Hahaha, qual é? – riu.

- Um rato gigante! – os olhos da menina brilhavam.

- Hahaha, é uma boa idéia! – o rapaz riu com o entusiasmo da jovem. Yamamoto preferia ver a menina assim à deprimida.

- Sim, sim! – sorria de orelha a orelha, fazia um bom tempo que não se dedicava a suas fantasias e seu sonho de ser designer. – Tem que ser um rato beeeeeem grande! – tentava usar suas mãos para medir o tamanho que queria, mas seus braços eram muito pequenos. Yamamoto apenas ria da animação da amiga.

Uma das mãos de Haru bateu na parede da câmara, e estranhamente, sua mão afundou no concreto em um clique surdo.

- Hahi...? Fez clique... – disse, parando de andar no mesmo instante. O Guardião da Chuva percebeu que a garota parou e olhou para trás. – HAHI! – Haru berrou quando começou a cair em um buraco que se abriu no chão.

- Ei! Haru! - o rapaz se jogou para tentar pegá-la, mas acabou caindo junto.

_

* * *

_

_Divertido!_ Era isso que o jovem Guardião do Sol sentia naquele exato momento apesar dos vários golpes que trocava com aquele rapaz loiro. Vincenzo tinha socos pesados e lutava como um verdadeiro homem no ponto de vista de Ryohei. Mas mesmo assim, ele sabia que Vincenzo não estava lutando com seu poder total.

- Hey! Você tem um bom soco! _Ao extremo_! – reconheceu o potencial do inimigo, esquivando do ataque que lhe era submetido.

- Haha, e você não é nada mal. – o rapaz disse se divertindo da mesma forma que Ryohei. O Guardião do Sol aproveitou a abertura que Vincenzo deixou para atacá-lo.

- MAXIMUM CANNON! – o soco potente e banhado de Chamas do Sol foi facilmente desviado.

- Não teria graça se só você brincasse... – Vincenzo recuou alguns passos e se agachou. Seu corpo começou a irradiar chamas da Tempestade.

- Mas o quê é isso _ao extremo_? – berrou quando o chão começou a tremer.

Vincenzo parou o que estava fazendo no mesmo segundo; Não havia sido ele que fizera o chão tremer. Adivinhou o que pode ter ocorrido. Algo veio voando na direção de Ryohei, e antes que pudesse pensar em esquivar, foi acertado em cheio e caiu no chão.

- O que...? MUKURO! – exclamou ao ver que era o outro Guardião da Névoa.

- Kufufu... Parece que eu exagerei. – sua voz vinha em suspiros enquanto se sentava no chão. Giuliano estava parado no lugar que Mukuro havia sido arremessado. – Vamos nos acertar na próxima, _vampiro_.

- Hã? Já se retirando... _Monstro dos Seis Mundos_? – Giuliano provocou.

- Kufufu, vocês são mais monstros do que eu. Não é mesmo Senhor _Licantropo_? – perguntou a Vincenzo.

- Ei, Giuli, o quê é Licantropo? – chamou de lado o companheiro.

- De certa forma, é o mesmo que lobisomem. – respondeu o amigo, revirando os olhos por trás dos óculos escuros.

- Giuliano, seu maldito! Você falou para ele? – Vincenzo vociferou com raiva.

- Calma, calma, eu não disse nada, Vince. Ele adivinhou. – o outro disse sem dar muita importância ao assunto.

- Ei, Mukuro! Explique o que está acontecendo _ao extremo_! – Ryohei exigiu ao rapaz.

- Não há tempo. Vou deixar Chrome em suas mãos, ela está muito fraca. – névoa começou a pairar no lugar em que estavam sentados. – Kufufu, Guardião do Sol, não se esqueça que esses dois não são humanos normais. Métodos convencionais não funcionam com eles... – a voz de Mukuro sumiu no meio da névoa.

- Ei, espere! – tentou impedir, mas ele já não estava mais lá e em seu lugar estava Chrome.

Ela realmente parecia muito fraca, talvez apenas o anel Vongola impedisse de que seus órgãos internos sumissem. Hematomas proeminentes em todo seu pequeno e frágil corpo. Rastros vermelhos vindos de sua boca, como se tivesse vomitado uma boa quantia de sangue, e que talvez tivesse.

- Eu não faço a mínima idéia do que está acontecendo, mas... – disse, colocando Chrome delicadamente no chão e se levantando. - Deixar uma garota assim é imperdoável! _Ao extremo_! – berrou, acendendo a chama de seu anel.

- Oh, parece que ele está animado. – Vincenzo voltou sua atenção a Ryohei. – Talvez esteja na hora de eu começar a lutar a sério também. – disse agachando-se. As chamas da Tempestade voltaram a emanar de seu corpo. Seu corpo começou a tremer, e logo Vincenzo não estava mais ali; o que estava ali era um lobo gigante de pelos amarelados.

- Hã? Aquele cara virou um cachorro? _Ao extremo!_ – o Sasawaga perguntou confuso. Em resposta o lobo rosnou irritado.

- Vincenzo disse que ele não é um cachorro, e sim um lobo. – Giuliano disse entediado.

- Cachorro ou lobo, tanto faz! Kangaryu! – chamou, aplicando as chamas de seu anel em uma caixinha amarela que retirara de seu bolso. Em seguida, um canguru cheio de cicatrizes e com Chamas do Sol emitindo de suas orelhas e rabo saiu da caixa. - Vamos lutar _ao extremo!_

* * *

Gokudera já estava completamente sem paciência. Seu estoque interminável de dinamites estava acabando, seu cigarro chegava ao fim e ainda por cima tinha que lidar com dois pirralhos. E o pior de tudo era que esses pirralhos eram fortes. Ou pelo menos a garota, já que o menino que irritava Gokudera não participava muito da luta. Byakko apenas ficava ali do lado, observando e apenas se intrometendo para ajudar a irmã uma vez ou outra quando a menina estava em perigo imediato. Como se não tivesse alternativa, Gokudera ainda estava preocupado com a reação que Lambo Adulto tivera quando viu os inimigos.

O Sistema C.A.I. já havia sido ativado há um bom tempo agora, e mesmo assim, o Guardião da Tempestade estava tendo dificuldades em lidar com a dupla de irmãos. Pirralhos cheios de energia!

"_Droga, e mesmo depois de ter derrotado o maldito do Gamma, eu não posso ganhar de um bando de pirralhos?"_ se perguntava estressado. _"Como eu encararei o 10° depois?"_ mordeu o cigarro que fumava com força.

- Nya! Se você acha que pode derrotar a Suzako assim tão fácil, está enganado! – a garotinha de cabelos vermelhos gritou indo de encontro á Gokudera, desviando dos múltiplos disparos do mesmo.

- Cala a boca, sua pirralha! – vociferou disparando mais alguns projéteis banhados em chamas da Tempestade e da Chuva.

- NYA! – a garota se descuidou e levou um dos tiros em cheio, caindo no chão.

- Hehe. – Gokudera riu do feito. – Por que você não luta no lugar dela, moleque? – gritou para o outro gêmeo.

O garoto não respondeu, muito menos se aproximou da irmã ferida. Apenas ficou ali, observando, como se não se importasse ou não estivesse envolvido na batalha. Fato que irritou Gokudera completamente. Sem pensar duas vezes, o rapaz voltou a sua arma de Box em direção do garoto, e começou a disparar freneticamente, levantando uma nuvem de fumaça ao redor do menino.

- Heh. É só disso que você é capaz? – o jovem Guardião da Tempestade perguntou, abaixando sua arma.

Suzako se levantou e sorrindo limpou o pequeno rastro de sangue que escorria de sua boca.

- Não nos subestime, cachorrinho da Vongola. – falou zombeteira. – Nem eu, e muito menos o Byakko somos fracos.

Uma rajada de vento vinda da direção do Mercenario atingido chamou sua atenção, a qual dispersou a fumaça fabricada pelos múltiplos disparos de mais cedo, revelando o pequeno garotinho de cabelos prateados que rodava suas matracas banhadas em chamas verdes em alta velocidade, como se fosse um ventilador.

Byakko parou de brandir sua arma e, caminhando vagarosamente, alcançou sua irmã, completamente ileso do ataque proferido pelo Guardião da Tempestade.

- Desde que você apareceu, eu não te ouvi falar uma vez sequer. Só essa garota barulhenta falou. – Gokudera perguntou, encarando o menino.

Byakko realmente irritava o jovem Guardião, de uma maneira que o mesmo não poderia fazer nada para evitar. Ele lembrava demais do antigo Gokudera Hayato, o lobo solitário. Não que a aparência de Byakko ajudasse muito; era como se olhar no espelho, a mesma cor de cabelos, a mesma cor dos olhos e aquele mesma aura de "não chegue perto de mim". Gokudera era exatamente assim, até encontrar com Sawada Tsunayoshi e encontrar um propósito para viver.

O menino encarou Gokudera também, mas não respondeu. Os dois ficaram se encarando por algum tempo, ate que Byakko colocou a mão no bolso e jogou algo em direção ao Guardião da Tempestade. O rapaz pegou antes que acertasse seu rosto.

- Nya! Por que deu isso para ele? – Suzako protestou, e em resposta, o irmão apenas levantou a mão para pedir que a garota esperasse.

- O que...? – Hayato perguntou, virando para ver o que havia pegado. Um pequeno amuleto pousava em sua mão, mas não era um amuleto comum, era um brasão. Gokudera reconheceu quase que imediatamente o desenho de um dragão negro e o seu significado. – O que dois garotos da Máfia Chinesa estão fazendo nessa Família? E por que você me deu isso?

Byakko ignorou o olhar acusador que Gokudera lhe enviava, o menino virou-se de costas e levantou a camisa levemente revelando uma tatuagem de um dragão de ponta cabeça. Suzako abaixou os olhos tristemente ao ver as marcas de seu irmão, embora tenha uma igual cravada em suas costas.

- O Dragão Decrescente, a marca da exclusão da Máfia Chinesa. – Suzako explicou. O irmão soltou sua vestimenta e voltou a olhar Gokudera nos olhos. Com um sinal de cabeça, apontou para um dos túneis que escorria uma quantidade menor de água, depois olhou para um dos cantos superiores do lugar. Disfarçadamente, o Guardião da Tempestade seguiu o seu olhar e viu a câmera de segurança que gravava tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- Tsk! – reprovou ruidosamente.

O rapaz mirou sua arma em direção dos garotos e atirou, mas os disparos mudaram de trajetória no ultimo instante e acertaram o grande canal que cruzava o lugar, criando uma espessa parede de água e os ocultando da vigília da câmera. Rapidamente, Gokudera pegou Lambo do chão e os seguiu para dentro do túnel. Tinha algo mais errado com essa Família do que ele havia imaginado.

* * *

Apertava os olhos esperando a dor alcançar seus sentidos. Estranho, estava preparada para se espatifar toda, principalmente depois que o chão se abriu aos seus pés e começou a cair pelo buraco. Mas em vez do chão duro que esperava, Haru aterrissou em algo mais macio e quente, e de certa forma, bastante confortável.

- Haru... Eu não consigo respirar... – disse uma voz masculina, fazendo a garota despertar e ver onde realmente havia caído.

Alarmou-se ao ver Yamamoto embaixo de si, e, em uma rapidez sobre-humana, se levantou do peitoral do amigo e sentou-se sobre os joelhos a poucos metros do rapaz, virada de costas para ele não ver seu rosto completamente corado, envergonhada até a alma.

Foram seus instintos que fizeram ele se jogar no buraco junto de Haru e a protegesse da queda, mesmo que colocasse a sua própria segurança na linha. Ele disse que iria protegê-la, não voltaria com a sua palavra agora.

- Itte-te-te-te... - o rapaz sentou-se, esfregando a parte de trás da cabeça; a quantidade de galos só estava aumentando.

Haru virou-se novamente para ver Yamamoto, segura que a vermelhidão tivesse quase completamente diluída em seu rosto.

– Yamamoto-kun, você está bem? – perguntou preocupada. _"Hahi, acho que a Haru precisa perder peso..."_ a garota pensou bobamente ao ver o rosto franzido de dor do rapaz.

- Hahaha, não é nada, só um galo. – assegurou o rapaz. Haru suspirou aliviada. – E mais importante, onde estamos?

Os dois pararam para olhar envolta, vendo uma replica exata do corredor que estavam andando há pouco. Haru teve a impressão que aqueles corredores lembravam um pouquinho o esconderijo que ficaram dez anos no futuro, só que mais escuro, sujo e com mau odor. Sem esquecer a companhia dos habitantes roedores.

- Tenho certeza que vou levar uma bronca da Bianchi mais tarde. – Yamamoto brincou, levantando-se do chão e logo em seguida estendendo a mão para ajudar Haru.

- O-Obrigada. – agradeceu, aceitando a ajuda, o rapaz apenas sorriu. _"A Haru precisa perder peso. Definitivamente." _Pensou quando estava de pé, já pensando qual dieta seria mais eficaz. Limpou sua saia e suas pernas e voltou a encarar o caminho escuro.

Yamamoto fazia o mesmo, olhando cada milímetro do local. Mesmo na escuridão, o rapaz conseguia distinguir os traços do corredor e notou a abstinência de câmeras de seguranças. Pensou que talvez aquela área não houvesse vigilância, ou que as câmeras estivessem bastante escondidas. Preferiu acreditar na primeira opção, mas sem abandonar a cautela.

- Será que a técnica da mão esquerda funciona aqui? – perguntou brincando.

- Hahi, aquela que você vai andando com a mão esquerda na parede para achar a saída de um labirinto?

- Aham. – Yamamoto assentiu.

– A Haru não sabe... talvez funcione... – disse incerta. – Mas a Haru não acha que seja seguro. – afirmou após se lembrar da armadilha que caiu após apenas esbarrar em uma parede.

- Você tem razão... – o garoto disse pensativo. – Para cima não tem como voltar, então só nos resta escolher um dos caminhos e seguir, e ver no que vai dar. – sorriu.

Haru sempre admirou esse lado tranqüilo e bem humorado de Yamamoto, e que sempre conseguia fazer com a garota sentisse que tudo de alguma forma iria ficar bem. Fazia com que relaxasse, e o estresse que estava a perturbando diminuísse a um nível aceitável.

- Vamos ver, nós vamos para... – o Guardião da Chuva começou a dizer.

- Lá! – Haru e Yamamoto falaram em uníssono.

Yamamoto apontou para a sua esquerda, mas logo viu que Haru apontava para o caminho exatamente oposto. Os dois se encaram por um segundo, antes de dizerem juntos:

- Jan Ken Pô! – ambos atiraram suas mãos para frente; a mão de Takeshi fechava-se em um punho indicando que escolhera pedra, enquanto os dedos de Haru estavam estendidos, deixando sua palma à mostra e indicando papel. Encararam-se por mais um segundo antes de caírem na gargalhada.

- Então, vamos por ali! – Haru alegou vitoriosa, esboçando um sorriso de orelha a orelha quando conseguiu conter a risada.

- Hahaha, sim, sim. – riu alto e começou a andar atrás da garota.

E continuaram assim por um tempo, percorrendo toda a extensão daquele interminável túnel. Durante todo o caminho haviam jogado conversa fora, falando de qualquer coisa que viessem a suas mentes. Mas não importava o quanto conversassem ou andassem, o corredor continuava inalterado, muitas vezes optaram por continuar no mesmo caminho ou virar em uma bifurcação, mas nenhuma das rotas dava em algum lugar significativo, estavam dando voltas e voltas no mesmo lugar e ficando cada vez mais perdidos naquele imenso labirinto.

- Hahi, não está dando em lugar nenhum... O quanto mais temos que andar? - Haru parou desolada e cansada pela longa caminhada.

- Eu não sei, mas temos que continuar andando para achar alguma saída. – o rapaz disse, esfregando a nuca.

- Por que essas coisas acontecem com... – começou a dizer, esquecendo-se momentaneamente de sua experiência anterior e repousando uma mão na parede. Um sentimento de _déjà vu_ a preencheu enquanto engolia em seco.

Yamamoto viu Haru ficar branca.

- A Haru gostaria que não tivesse que falar isso... Mas a Haru ouviu um clique.

O rapaz não disse nada, apenas afiou seus sentidos a espera de qualquer armadilha que pudesse encontrar. Como aqueles clichês: o chão abrir-se, as paredes se fecharem, lanças e flechas os atacarem, bolas gigantes rolarem em sua direção...

- Haru, corre. – avisou após captar o que estava por vir, suando frio.

- Hahi...? – perguntou confusa.

- Só corre... – o garoto sorria nervosamente. – AGORA! – gritou pegando a mão dela e disparando pelo corredor.

Um estrondo enorme repercutiu atrás deles, chamando atenção de Haru. A garota olhou para trás curiosa.

- HAHI! - Uma enorme pedra arredonda rolava pelo corredor, ameaçando esmagar os dois adolescentes. Haru apressou mais o passo, tentando acompanhar o ritmo que o Guardião da Chuva impunha. – A Haru não quer morrer! A Haru não quer virar pizza! – gritava enquanto corria o máximo que podia.

- Ah, isso até que é divertido! – Yamamoto disse rindo alto.

- Não é não! Nós vamos morrer! Nós vamos morrer! – exasperava a garota. – Nós vamos... HAHI! – Haru tropeçou e perdeu o equilíbrio. E a grande esfera se aproximava perigosamente da jovem.

- Então... – Yamamoto parou e desembainhou sua espada de madeira, virando-se para encarar a pedra. Segurou a shinai com as duas mãos e fechou os olhos. – Shiguren Souen Ryu, 11ª forma ofensiva: Beccata de Rondine! – disse e em um movimento hábil, infringiu vários golpes na rocha. Haru mal conseguiu acompanhar o movimento com os olhos e antes que percebesse, a enorme bola foi reduzida a fatias. Com os joelhos bambos, Haru sentou-se no chão e suspirou ruidosamente.

- Nesse ritmo, a Haru vai começar a ter cabelo branco antes do tempo... – riu nervosamente.

- Hahaha. – garoto riu, ajudando a menina a se levantar do chão, o tremor da mão de Haru não passou despercebido pelo rapaz.

- Obriga... – começou a dizer enquanto se apoiava na mão de Yamamoto para se erguer.

_Clique._ O barulho ecoou pelo túnel.

- N-não foi a Haru dessa vez... – disse insegura.

- Desculpa, dessa vez fui eu. – Yamamoto riu nervosamente e com calma tirou o pé da pedra que afundara quando pisou. Preguiçosamente, o piso voltou a posição inicial.

Um silêncio mórbido prevaleceu brevemente, ambos se preparando mentalmente para qualquer coisa que estava por vir.

- Correr...? – Haru perguntou receosa, sem nem ao menos notar que ainda segurava a mão de Yamamoto.

- Correr. – o Guardião da Chuva assentiu. O corredor começou a tremer como se estivesse ocorrendo um pequeno terremoto e a dupla de adolescentes se colocou a correr, fugindo das temíveis conseqüências que estavam perseguindo-os.

* * *

Tsuna nocauteou o ultimo Strau Mosca antes de pousar ao lado de seu professor particular, não aparentando cansaço após a luta contra os três robôs humanóides. Com o Hiper Modo, sua mente clareou, e Tsuna pode analisar melhor a situação que se encontrava. Se tivessem acesso aos arquivos mais secretos da Vongola, era bem capaz de terem muito mais do que apenas informações sobre o Gola Mosca; dados pessoais, armas, e uma série de outras coisas que colocariam em risco a vida de muitas pessoas, incluindo a sua própria.

- Sawada Tsunayoshi. – uma voz ecoou de dentro de um dos Strau Mosca caído no chão, o primeiro que Tsuna havia abatido.

- Não pode ser... – começou a dizer, preparando-se para resgatar o inimigo de dentro do robô antes que fosse tarde demais.

- Não se preocupe, não é a mesma coisa que aconteceu com o Spanner ou com o 9º. – assegurou a voz, fazendo Tsuna parar em plena decolagem.

"_Eles sabem até mesmo sobre a viagem para o futuro?"_ pensou franzindo o cenho. Espiou Reborn com o canto do olho, para ver o seu professor particular com uma expressão não muito satisfeita no rosto.

- É apenas um transmissor, Tsuna. Ele não teria coragem de aparecer pessoalmente. – Reborn disse.

- É isso o que você diz depois de tanto tempo sem nos vermos, Reborn? – a voz perguntou, em uma intimidade suspeita.

- Seria melhor se eu estivesse vendo você para começar. Aposto que você deva estar observando todos os nossos movimentos por uma tela sentando em uma cadeira.

- Hahaha, como sempre você está certo! Como era de se esperar do hitman mais poderoso da Máfia. – riu alto produzindo alguns chiados no maquinário do Strau Mosca.

Tsuna apenas observava a "troca de elogios", embora houvesse varias duvidas brotando em sua cabeça, mas se restringiu de perguntar.

- Você também poderia ter sido uma grande pessoa se não tivesse sido tão ganancioso. – o tom de Reborn ficou mais pesaroso.

- Ganancioso? – a voz perguntou ultrajada. – Eu só estava querendo o que era meu por direito!

- Só porque não conseguiu o posto de Conselheiro não é motivo para trair toda a sua Família. – censurou irritado.

- Vocês deram o lugar para o Iemitsu, mesmo eu sendo muito melhor. – disse. Não chegou a gritar, mas produziu mais rangidos elétricos e enquanto falava, a qualidade do som diminuía lentamente.

- Espera, você diz meu pai? Você conhecia o meu pai? – a curiosidade de Tsuna falou mais alto.

- É claro que eu o conhecia, Sawada Tsunayoshi. Mais do que eu gostaria. – disse com desdém; o barulho elétrico apenas aumentava.

- Como assim? – perguntou cauteloso.

- Gostaria de conversa mais... Mas parece que a maquina não vai agüentar. – os chiados começaram a sobrepor sua voz. – Uma ultima dica: Já se perguntou o porquê de a Vongola escolher Namimori? – disse enigmático. – Te vejo em breve. - Tsuna mal podia ouvir o que ele falava.

- Ei, espere! – gritou, mas, com uma pequena explosão, a ligação foi cortada.

Tsuna desativou o Hiper Modo, sem tirar os olhos do Strau Mosca e da fumaça causada pela explosão. Reborn fitava a maquina da mesma forma.

- Reborn, o que ele quis dizer com "o porquê de Namimori"? Por que o Primeiro escolheu justamente Namimori? – finalmente questionou.

Reborn hesitou por um momento antes de começar a falar.

- O Primeiro escolheu vir para Namimori, não porque estava fugindo da ira do Segundo, mas porque estava curioso sobre uma facção daqui.

Tsuna voltou o seu olhar para o arcobaleno.

- Vigili, como o Primeiro chama eles, eram um pequeno grupo de pessoas que protegia Namimori e suas habilidades tinham tal fama que se podia ouvir rumores até mesmo na Itália. – explicou. - Quem trouxe essa informação para o Primeiro foi o Guardião da Chuva Original, que como você sabe era japonês, dizendo que tinha um grupo bastante interessante e que talvez ele quisesse conhecer, ouvindo isso, o Primeiro veio para o Japão, assim que o Segundo entrou no poder.

"_Por que isso me lembrou do Yamamoto?"_ Tsuna se perguntou incrédulo, parecia algo que Yamamoto diria. As semelhanças com os Guardiões Originais chegavam a ser assustadoras.

- Ele realmente encontrou o tal grupo, e viu que os rumores eram verdadeiros. A Vigili realmente honrava sua fama: influência com a população, grandes estrategistas, lideres indomáveis, ótimos lutadores... – o arcobaleno relembrava a grandeza da facção. - O Primeiro ficou fascinado com o grupo e tentou recrutá-los para fazerem parte da Vongola.

"_Por que isso não me surpreende mais?"_ suspirou. – Você diz que ele _tentou_... Quer dizer que não conseguiu?

- Não, ele conseguiu, mas demorou algum tempo. A Vigili era um grupo autônomo e não queria se aliar a ninguém, mas depois de uma pequena demonstração de poder, eles aceitaram. – Reborn terminou de falar com um sorriso discreto no rosto.

"_Eu não quero saber o que foi essa 'pequena demonstração de poder'!"_ Tsuna exasperou, olhando abismado para o professor particular, imaginando as barbaridades do que eles poderiam ter feito no passado.

- Eles eram uma organização independente, assim como a Varia, mas diferentemente da Varia, que é especializada em assassinato, a Vigili era especializada em proteção, como um guarda-costas. – continuou o arcobaleno.

– Então, isso descarta toda a teoria de Xanxus de que o Primeiro tinha vindo para o Japão para fugir do Segundo.

- Ninguém disse que ele estava certo. – sorriu arrogantemente.

- Certo... – Tsuna suspirou. – Mas o que aconteceu com eles agora? Os Vigilantes eu digo. Vivi minha vida toda em Namimori, mas à parte o Comitê Disciplinar e a Yakuza, eu não ouvi falar de nada parecido.

- É exatamente esse o problema. – o sorriso desapareceu do rosto de Reborn para ser substituído por uma expressão de frustração. – Eles originalmente tinham cerca de dez pessoas especializadas, mas ao decorrer dos anos, esse número foi reduzido a apenas cinco integrantes.

- E quem são? – perguntou confuso com tanta informação ao mesmo tempo.

- Huh. – Reborn riu de canto de boca. – Você pergunta isso, mas a sua Família tem a maioria da próxima geração da Vigili.

- Eh? Como assim? – perguntou surpreso, não entendo o que o arcobaleno queria dizer com aquilo.

- Sawada Iemitsu, o Conselheiro Externo; Yamamoto Tsuyoshi, o Samurai; Miura Ami, a Sacerdotisa das Palavras; Hibari, o Prefeito Fantasma. – Reborn foi pontuando cada nome e seu respectivo título. – Ou seja, você, Yamamoto, Haru e Hibari Kyoya são as proles da ultima geração da Vigili.

- EH? – Tsuna exclamou exaltado.

Reborn franziu o cenho ao dizer o ultimo integrante:

- E também, Dragon, _o traidor_.

* * *

- Chega! A Haru não agüenta mais! – a menina gritou, já sem ar de tanto correr.

- Por aqui! – Yamamoto falou, puxando a garota para uma esquina que levava a outro corredor. Uma quantidade exorbitante de pedras rolou corredor abaixo no caminho que seguiam anteriormente.

Ratos, pedras, flechas, lanças, alçapões, passagens falsas... Toda vez que conseguiam escapar de uma das armadilhas, de alguma forma, conseguiam acionar outra. Está aí uma experiência que Haru tinha certeza que nunca esqueceria na vida e que nunca gostaria de repetir novamente.

Os dois desabaram contra a parede, cansados demais para se importarem de serem cuidadosos. Haru apoiou-se em seu próprio joelho em busca de ar, Yamamoto fechou os olhos e encostou sua cabeça na parede, respirando rapidamente.

- Todo esse exercício foi mais duro do que o treinamento de Reborn. – Yamamoto sorriu, sem notar que ainda segurava a mão de Haru.

- Pelo menos Yamamoto-kun está em forma! A Haru ficou muito tempo sem fazer exercícios no futuro. – Haru disse entre arfadas.

- Mas em compensação fizeram muitas comidas deliciosas. – riu o jovem Guardião da Chuva.

- Hahi. Mas o sushi da Haru não se compara com o do Yamamoto-kun. – disse a garota. Haru corou quando seu estomago roncou ruidosamente, ela se lembrou que fazia horas que não ingeria nada.

- Hahaha! – Yamamoto riu. – De tanto falar de comida, eu também estou ficando com fome. Ah! Espere. – disse soltando a mão de garota e remexendo seu bolso. Tirou duas caixinhas azuis para finalmente achar uma barra de chocolate, e a entregou para Haru. – Aqui.

- Hahi. Mas... – começou a dizer.

- Pode comer. – sorriu o rapaz.

Haru olhou para o doce em suas mãos e o partiu em dois.

- Vamos dividir então. – disse dando uma das metades para Takeshi.

- Esse é o Kojirou? – Haru perguntou enquanto mordiscava o chocolate, apontando para uma das caixinhas azuis que Yamamoto colocara no chão.

- Sim, e esse é o Jirou. – mostrou a outra caixinha com um símbolo da Vongola grava nela.

Haru conhecia Kojirou e Jirou, o pássaro e o Akita Inu da Chuva, daquele confronto impressionante de Yamamoto e Genkishi durante o jogo Choice quanto estavam presos no futuro. Isso foi um pouco depois de Tsuna contar toda a verdade sobre a Máfia para Haru e Kyoko. Não que Haru nunca tivesse desconfiado, principalmente depois de presenciar a chegar da Varia no Japão, mas ficar sabendo diretamente dos rapazes fez com que ela percebesse a periculosidade da coisa; ela nunca se perdoaria se visse um de seus amigos morrer e não fizesse nada. Não queria que o episódio com sua mãe se repetisse.

- Hahi, Yamamoto-kun tem sorte, a Haru gostaria de ser forte também. – disse pegando as boxes e alisando o emblema com o dedo.

Yamamoto nunca achou que Haru fosse fraca, muito pelo contrario; ela sempre se preocupava com os outros e fazia o possível para facilitar o caminho deles. Sempre cuidadosa para que os outros não se preocupassem com ela.

- Seria tão legal se a Haru também pudesse fazer fogo com um anel e abrir uma dessas caixinhas ou dar um golpe mortal com uma espada. – brincou a menina, fazendo poses exageradas dos feitos que gostaria de ser capaz de fazer. Yamamoto riu.

- Oras, por que não tenta então? – terminou de comer o seu chocolate e se levantando, pegando a Shigure Kintoki.

- Hahi? – perguntou confusa.

- Hahaha. – riu ajudando a menina a se levantar. – Shiguren Souen Ryu, 10ª forma ofensiva: Scontro di Rondine! – disse se impulsionando para frente, enquanto a shinai se transformava em katana e era preenchida pelas Chamas da Chuva.

Haru aplaudiu impressionada quando Yamamoto terminou.

- Tente algo assim. – sorriu o rapaz, oferecendo a espada, que já tinha voltado a ser de madeira, para a garota.

- Hahi? Mas a Haru não seria capaz! – negou freneticamente com os braços.

- Vamos lá, não custa nada tentar! – disse colocando a shinai nas mãos de Haru, a garota sentiu o peso da espada. Contornou a garota e se colocou por trás dela, ajudando-a a se posicionar com a espada. – Segure firme o cabo. Depois com calma, balance a espada e desfira o golpe. – instruiu fazendo movimentos leves com as mãos, para depois soltar Haru de seu abraço.

Haru estava mais atenta com a proximidade do rapaz do que o que ele dizia, e sentiu falta quando o calor do corpo dele se distanciou dela.

- Hahi... É só isso? – perguntou não entendendo bem o que ele explicara. – Yamamoto-kun só mostrou para a Haru, mas não ensinou como a Haru faz!

- Hahaha, um mestre só mostra uma vez a técnica. – riu.

Haru fez bico, mas estava disposta a tentar, mesmo sabendo que iria falhar inevitavelmente. Fez como Yamamoto disse, mas fechou os olhos quando desferiu o golpe. Quando voltou a abri-los, se surpreendeu em ver uma katana em suas mãos. Largou quase que imediatamente.

- Opa. – disse Yamamoto, pegando a espada, que já voltara a ser de madeira, antes de cair no chão. – Você tem talento! Conseguiu transforma a espada em um katana na primeira tentativa! – sorriu.

Haru se sentia um pouco envergonhada e um pouco surpresa por ter conseguido tal façanha, mas algo chamou sua atenção no final do túnel em que estavam.

- Yamamoto-kun, olhe lá. – falou, apontando para o final da passagem.

- Uma saída? – perguntou esperançoso. – Vamos lá ver! – sorriu puxando Haru.

Haru lembrou-se que ainda segurava as caixinhas de Yamamoto.

- Yamamoto-kun, suas box... – começou a falar, enquanto cruzavam o pequeno arco da passagem. Yamamoto se deteve, encarando adiante.

Haru seguiu o seu olhar e viu. Uma garota de cabelos negros e olhos igualmente escuros. Haru a reconheceu de imediato e seu coração afundou no peito.

- Como vai, Takeshi? Vocês demoraram demais, achei que não viessem. – a jovem sorria sadicamente, sentada em uma espécie de galpão.

Haru não entendia bem o que estava acontecendo, mas somente com a presença daquela garota, seu corpo era preenchido por um sentimento estranho, um sentimento muito _amargo_. Haru não tinha um bom pressentimento sobre isso.

**

* * *

**

**Haru Haru Interview Dangerous**

**-x-**

- Hahi, como vai pessoal? Aqui é a Haru no Haru Haru Interview Dangerous! – disse animadamente, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

- Ciaossu. – Reborn cumprimentou. – Hoje teremos alguém que eu esperava nunca mais vez na vida.

- Hahi? Reborn-chan, você conhece o convidado de hoje? – Haru perguntou curiosa.

- Não é uma existência que deveria ser lembrada. – disse simplesmente.

- Ai! Isso doeu, arcobaleno. – um homem de meia idade desceu pelo elevador no meio do palco, colocando a mão sobre o peito em um movimento exagerado de ultraje.

- Maximiano-san! – Haru exclamou.

- E aí? – cumprimentou levantando uma das mãos. – Por algum motivo vim para nessa joça.

- Ei, respeito aí! Pode ser uma fic ruim, mas não precisa jogar na cara! – a autora apareceu por trás de Haru.

- Ruim? 'Tá para lá de ruim! – riu sarcasticamente.

- Não se esqueça que se não fosse por essa fic "para lá de ruim", você não existiria. – a autora disse afiadamente.

- Oh, gostei. Tem certeza que não quer entrar para a Vongola? – Reborn perguntou, com um sorriso de canto de boca, bem acomodado em sua grande poltrona vermelha que se posicionava ao lado do elevador de Maximiano.

- Hahaha, sou apenas uma humilde ficwriter nas horas vagas. Minha insignificante existência seria um insulto para a grande Máfia Italiana. – sorriu acanhadamente.

- Hahi, Reborn-chan, como você conheceu o Maximiano-san? – Haru questionou.

- Eu e o arcobaleno nos conhecemos em um ótimo bar na Sicilia nos velhos tempos. – relembrou Maximiano, sabendo que Reborn não responderia.

- Ele era apenas um pirralho colegial que não sabia beber sem ficar bêbado.

- Hahi! Maximiano-san! Reborn-chan! Não pode beber antes dos 18 anos! – Haru censurou.

- Hahaha, quem liga para essas regras? – riu ruidosamente.

- Haru, eu deixo você beber. – a autora disse colocando a mão no ombro da menina. – Desde que não fique bêbada que nem essa coisa ai. – disse apontando para Maximiano. - E nem vomitar as tripas fora. Takeshi não ia gostar muito disso.

- A-Autora-san! – Haru gritou ficando vermelha.

- Ah, tá falando do idiota 2? – Maximiano perguntou.

- Idiota 2? – a autora perguntou.

- Aquele garoto, Yamamoto acho. – respondeu.

- E quem é o Idiota 1?

- Ela. – apontou para Haru.

- Hahi! Maximiano-san! A Haru não é idiota! E nem o Yamamoto-kun! – disse brava.

- Certo, certo, mas não deixam de ser idiotas. – disse por fim.

Yamamoto adentrou o palco, parando não muito longa da autora e de Haru.

- O que tem eu? – perguntou ingenuamente, acostumado em se chamado de idiota, principalmente por Gokudera.

- Hahaha! Eu não disse? – riu alto.

- Eh? Disse o que? – indagou confuso, sem saber do que estavam falando.

- Nada, não é nada. – a autora disse, balançando a cabeça.

- Certo... – disse ainda desconfiado.

- Y-Yamamoto-kun, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Haru tentou mudar de assunto.

- Ele não tinha mais nada para fazer, então eu chamei ele para importunar um pouquinho você. – a autora disse fazendo um sinal de "jóinha" com o polegar levantado.

Haru olhou boquiaberta para a autora, as maçãs do rosto levemente avermelhadas.

- Hahi. Maximiano-san, você fazia parte de outra Família antes, não é verdade? - decidiu voltar à entrevista e ignorar a autora.

- Legal, fui ignorada... – a autora disse tristemente, Yamamoto apenas riu.

- Sim, eu fazia parte de uma Família muito boa da região de Nápoles. – respondeu.

- Hahi, se era tão boa, por que Maximiano-san se juntou a Família Vendetta? – perguntou.

A áurea brincalhona e sarcástica de Maximiano sumiu. Reborn olhava de esguelha para o senhor.

- Porque minha toda a minha Família morreu. – disse inexpressivo.

- Hahi? P-Por que? – perguntou apreensiva.

- Por causa daqueles malditos anéis... – começou a dizer.

- Ah! – interrompeu a autora. – Desculpa, mas o tempo acabou Haru!

- Hahi! Mas a entrevista só estava começando! – reclamou, querendo saber mais sobre aquele velho misterioso.

- Sugiro você continuar a ler para saber mais. – Reborn disse.

– Bom, então a Haru fica por aqui hoje. A tradução para o capitulo é Amargo Amor. – Haru disse lendo seu script.

- Seus títulos então cada vez piores. – Maximiano disse, voltando ao seu ar sarcástico.

- Hahaha, você acha? Acho que até são legais. – Yamamoto disse sorrindo.

- Eu tento. – a autora disse ajeitando os óculos.

- Hahi, a autora-san pediu para os leitores-san não esquecerem de dar reviews. – a menina sorriu. – Até o próximo Haru Haru Interview Dangerous! See you again desu~!

* * *

Tsuna, Kyoko, Gokudera, Yamamoto e Haru se posicionaram no meio do palco, cada um com uma plaquinha diferente nas mãos. Reborn apareceu em um canto.

- Nós temos que fazer isso mesmo? – Tsuna perguntou sem vontade ao seu professor particular.

- São ordens superiores, faça ou eu vou ter que fazer você fazer? – o arcobaleno perguntou com um sorriso sombrio no rosto.

- Não! – respondeu rapidamente. – Eu faço, eu faço!

- Vamos lá 10º! Eu vou fazer junto de você. – Gokudera disse animadamente.

- Hahaha, vamos Tsuna. – Yamamoto sorriu.

- Hahi! Sim Tsuna-san. – Haru disse.

- Tsuna-kun, vamos todos juntos. – Kyoko apelou

- Agora como ensaiado. – Reborn ordenou.

Tsuna respirou fundo e começou, cada um falando o que estava escrito em suas plaquinhas:

- Feliz.

- Ano. – Kyoko sorriu docemente.

- Novo! – Gokudera exclamou confiante.

- E um ótimo 2010! – Haru e Yamamoto disseram juntos.

**

* * *

**

**~~x~~**

**.:Notas da Autora:.**

~ Okay povo, desculpe a demora, tava meio sem inspiração para escrever Amore... Eu sei, eu sei, fui eu negligenciando meus deveres, mas você devem ter visto que eu postei algumas outras fics em compensação. :9

~ Como eu queria postar um capitulo antes do ano terminar, esse capitulo não foi betado, eu não tive tempo para pedir para a Puri-nee betar para mim ;_;

Mais tarde, como calma eu peço para ela :P

HAHAHA

~ Sorry gente pela demora, as respostas dos reviews eu ia colocar só quando estivesse betado, mas como não rolou, eu coloco assim mesmo:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Lilly e Aya:**  
Desculpe a demora para responder ^-^"  
Lilly, sinto muito te dizer, mas o que vai acontecer nessa fic é um mistério para mim também :X  
HAHAHAH, e olha que eu sou a autora  
De algum jeito, a cada capítulo eu vou adicionando coisinhas legais que brotam na minha cabeça e que, de algum jeito, eu consigo fazer elas fazerem sentido. Ou pelo menos tento... ^-^"  
Ahh, não seja tão cruel com a Aya, coitada. :P  
A culpa é dos professores que não ensinam direito -q  
Pode deixar que eu dou uma passada em suas fics (se já não passei) (;

Ahh, espero que sua prima não mate vocês D:  
Não quero perder Ibope! XD

Espero que tenham gostado da continuação :D

**-x-**

**Suigin Walker**:  
¡Muchas gracias! No sabes lo feliz que estoy de tener una más lectora  
y, además, que tiene todo el problema de leer en un traductor  
Pero no creo que mi fic es tan buena, creo que tiene muchos defectos, lo cual sólo demuestra que todavia tengo mucho que aprender :D  
Pero estoy muy feliz por el cumplido ^^  
¡Necesitamos más YamaHaru en el mundo! \o/

Espero que haya disfrutado de este capitulo también ;D  
Y lo siento por mi español oxidado. Hace años que no lo practico, hasta necessite de la ayuda del bueno y viejo diccionario ;9

**-x-**

**TathianaAraujo:**  
Nya! Que bom que gostou!  
Siiim, YamaHaru é a coisa mais maravilinda(?) que existe! *-* (*fã fanática de 8086*)  
Por favor, leia a continuação e continue dando suas opiniões sobre a fic (:  
É de muuuita ajuda mesmo ;D

**-x-**

**Giuli:**  
Obrigada! Me too, adoro a Haru, o Yama-chan e o Reborn!  
Mas minha listinha de personagens favoritos não se resume a eles _"  
Tem o Dino, Tsuna, Kyoko, Hibari, I-pin, Basil, Colonnello, Lal Mirch, Bianchi... e continua...  
HAHAHA, listinha meio extensa, fazer o quê, Reborn é bom demais! ;D  
Só podia ser a incrível Amano Akira-sensei para criar algo tão bom (:

Espero que tenha gostado desse capitulo (;

**-x-**

**Shinaiko:**  
Ahhh... sobre 5986, eu não sei te dizer, porque eu não gosto muito desse casal... Nada contra e nada a favor a ele, mas, é que eu meio que gosto de YamaHaru principalmente por ser inusitado e não aquele casalzinho clichê que todos gostam. Mas eu posso tentar! :D  
Isso, caso a inspiração venha e eu conseguir escrever ^-^"

E sobre os capítulos, eu tentarei betá-los e transformá-los em Kai o mais cedo possível, desculpe pelos erros.

**-x-**

**Zeero-Zeero/Ixa 86:**  
Nya! Ter uma leitora assim deixa a Mandy tão feliz! *-*  
Não é todo o dia que se acha uma leitora que tenha todo o trabalho de ler no Nyah para depois ler no FF! Obrigada, eu tento escrever o melhor que eu posso, mesmo às vezes eu acabe tendo os meus deslizes. ^-^"

Desculpe, mas para mim 8086 é o melhor! *-*

É tão diferente do normal que chega a ser interessante, e parando para pensar, Yamamoto e a Haru tem mais coisas em comum do que Gokudera e Haru, por isso eu acho que eles são um casal perfeito :D

Tentarei fazer up-dates o mais rápido possível ^^

**-x-**

**AriellaxCastral:**  
Hello! Don't worry about this, I think is more worrying my delay in update :P  
Saying the true, he really reminds Kakashi, but it is just a coincidence ^-^"

Indeed, he is to be similar to Gokudera, in some ways. Well, it is not the Reverse Bazooka, it's is a different thing. Hibari propably knows because Gokudera don't really hide what he likes. And, about this... well, I can't say it yet, you must continue reading to know :9  
Hahaha

I'll try update sooner (;

**-x-**

**Lune-sama forever:**  
Hahahah, siim! Aqueles livros do Crepúsculo fizeram lavagem cerebral em mim x_x"

Mas foi bom para dar uma historia diferente para Giuliano e Vincenzo, se não eles iriam ficar sem uma historia interessante para contar. Giuliano provavelmente seria só mais um tarado e Vincenzo um mal perdedor :9  
Eu sou meio ruim para colocar todos os personagens, a fic vai se estendendo e eu acabo não conseguindo colocar tudo o que quero :/

Spoiler é a alma do negocio! (embora eu ache que eles nem saibam que estão dando spoiler XD)

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

~ Não se esqueçam de deixar Review, clique naquele botãozinho escrito "Review this Story/Chapter" e deixem sua opinião sobre o que você achou do capitulo e tudo mais.

~Até o próximo capitulo e Feliz 2010! :D

Beeeijos :*, Amandy-san


	13. Scomparsi Amore

**Título**: Scomparsi Amore  
**Anime:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn!  
**Gênero:** Ação/Romance/Drama  
**Casal: **Yamamoto Takeshi e Miura Haru  
**Disclaimer: **  
Katekyo Hitman Reborn e seus respectivos personagens não me pertencem, eles são obras da nossa querida Amano Akira-sensei. Se me pertencessem eu poderia morrer feliz! (:

**Scomparsi Amore**

**~~x~~**

Takeshi bebia seu suco sem se importar com mais nada, o bastão de beisebol apoiado em seu ombro enquanto caminhava calmamente em direção a sua casa. Não queria ir para casa ainda, mas se não se apressasse, chegaria atrasado e seu pai brigaria com ele. Seu pai sempre foi bastante liberal e o criava muito bem mesmo que não tivesse uma mãe para ajudar. O garoto escolheu ir pela orla da cidade, contornando o grande rio que circundava e cortava Namimori. Quis ir por aquele caminho exatamente para demorar o máximo que podia antes do sol se pôr.

Mal prestava atenção ao seu redor, mas um pontinho estranho na beira do rio logo abaixo atraiu seu interesse. Havia uma garotinha ali, talvez perto demais do rio para sua própria segurança, mas ela não parecia se importar com isso. Ou melhor dizendo, ela parecia não se importar com coisa alguma porque estava ali parada olhando o nada e tão distraída que não percebeu o olhar curioso que o garotinho lhe enviava no alto do leito do rio. Suas roupas estavam manchadas, deveria ter brincado bastante e estava descansando agora.

"_Deve ser barro."_ Pensou o menino ao ver as manchas amarronzadas das roupas da garota. _"Ou lama."_ Pensou mais um pouco ao notar algumas manchas meio avermelhadas e que pareciam mais frescas que as marrons. Deveria ter se divertido bastante para estar tão suja... Mas por que parecia tão triste? Por alguma razão o menino não conseguia desviar atenção da garotinha com uma curiosidade que ele não sabia explicar e em um piscar de olhos, ele a viu ser tragada pela correnteza do rio sem demonstrar qualquer resistência. Largou o bastão de beisebol e estava pronto para pular na água se necessário para salvá-la, mas de repente foi encoberto por uma estranha fumaça verde e não lembra direito o que aconteceu depois, só lembrava-se de uma jovem de cabelos castanhos que o olhava surpresa para depois abrir um enorme sorriso.

Não recordava direito o que tinha acontecido, era apenas uma criança na época e não sabe bem porque essa lembrança veio a sua mente nesse momento, enquanto via novamente o terror nos olhos castanhos da garota que tentava proteger e a diversão dos olhos negros da outra garota que o encarava.

* * *

O jovem careca olhava os monitores com atenção anotando toda ou qualquer movimentação dos inimigos. Yamaguchi não queria estar enfrentando a Vongola. Ainda estava muito cedo, precisavam se preparar mais; Os Mercenários da Família Vendetta não estavam prontos para derrotar definitivamente os Guardiões e acreditava que teriam muitas baixas mais tarde. Mas seu chefe julgou que estava na hora e não era o seu trabalho questioná-lo.

Juntou todos os papéis e o levou para a sala de seu chefe. Hora de reportar os estragos.

– Com licença. – disse batendo de leve na grande porta de madeira escura.

Esperou alguns momentos antes de ouvir um "Entre" que mandou um calafrio descer a sua espinha; O chefe estava bravo, muito bravo por sinal. Não queria enfrentar sua ira, mas mesmo assim adentrou a sala.

– E então? – a voz de seu chefe estava sombria como sempre ficava quando as coisas não iam tão bem como planejava.

– Tenho boas e más notícias, qual o senhor deseja ouvir primeiro? – perguntou mantendo os olhos na papelada que segurava com medo de que se olhasse para seu chefe pudesse entrever sua própria morte.

– As boas.

Yamaguchi soltou um pequeno suspiro, para depois prosseguir com a notificação:

– Giuliano e Vincenzo tiveram sucesso em derrotar Sasagawa Ryohei e Chrome Dokuro e estão transportando-os para as celas da área oeste de confinamento. E Shikizaki Nero acabou de reportar que iria cuidar dos fugitivos. – continuou lendo as anotações feitas à pressa na folha que segurava. – Pelas informações obtidas pelas câmeras de segurança, constatamos que o arcobaleno Reborn está incapacitado de usar suas habilidades e que Sawada Tsunayoshi continua seguindo a rota planejada. – o careca viu um vislumbre de um sorriso satisfeito no rosto do chefe, mas não passou disso: um vislumbre.

Houve um breve silencio enquanto seu chefe assimilava os dados recém-adquiridos.

– E as ruins? – a atmosfera estava tão pesada que Yamaguchi quase podia ver a tensão no ar. Engoliu em seco antes de continuar:

– A verdade é que perdemos contato com os gêmeos do Sol e do Trovão enquanto lutavam contra Gokudera Hayato e Bovino Lambo, mas não se preocupe porque já mandamos homens e espiões rastreadores atrás deles. – se apressou em adicionar tentando se manter neutro. – Cherie foi derrotada por Hibari Kyoya e está sendo tratada pela equipe de primeiros socorros no momento, mas não acredito que possa lutar pelos próximos dias. E também... Maximiano parece ter se juntado aos intrusos, eles estão derrotando os homens que enviamos um a um e avançando diretamente para a central de comando da base, é questão de tempo até eles se encontrarem com o Vongola e o arcobaleno. – ele não precisou apontar que a central era o lugar onde se encontravam atualmente.

Quando deu o ponto final em sua última frase, Yamaguchi quase não teve tempo de desviar dos cacos de vidro que se espatifaram em sua frente. O monitor que estava encima da mesa repassando a localização do jovem Vongola, agora estava em mil pedaços no chão devido ao acesso de raiva de Dragon. Por meros centímetros não acertara o subordinado com gosto.

– Já é o suficiente. Mande Giuliano e Vincenzo atrás do Vongola e daquele imprestável. – o chefe disse grosseiramente, girando a cadeira para que ficasse de costas para Filomeno. – Saia.

E ele saiu. Mas não antes de ver aquela terrível cicatriz brilhando como se estivesse pegando fogo, como se fosse um dragão raivoso cuspindo labaredas escarlates. Não vira aquela cicatriz daquele jeito desde o incidente com a Famiglia Cordopatri.

– O Dragão Rubro despertou... – disse olhando assustado de esgoela através da porta que se fechava à suas costas. Sabia que aquele era um dragão que não se saciaria se não houvesse sangue derramado, e já não importava mais se era do inimigo ou do aliado.

Do outro lado da porta, Dragon praguejava em silêncio enquanto uma fúria assassina o engolfava. Maldito Maximiano! Primeiro foi contra suas ordens expressas e ajudou aquela menina a escapar, depois se recusou a falar como se desfazia o selo dos anéis e agora estava indo contra ele novamente? Desde há muito tempo esteve sendo uma pedra no sapato. Dragon foi generoso o bastante por mantê-lo vivo por dez anos, talvez tivesse chegado a hora de acabar com a vida daquele bastardo inútil. Ah, faria isso sim, e como faria! Tomaria a vida dele e de quebra acabaria com a do sucessor da Vongola. Ele revindicaria aquilo que era seu por direito.

* * *

– Dentro da Vigili, Iemitsu era considerado o líder naquela época devido à facilidade em estar no comando e seu carisma com os membros. Já Tsuyoshi era quem mantinha os ideais por causa de sua conduta de samurai. Hibari por outro lado era exatamente igual ao filho, tinha sua própria maneira de proteger a paz de Namimori, – Reborn deu um leve sorriso por debaixo do chapéu. – sem nunca se envolver diretamente com o grupo. Ninguém nunca o viu pessoalmente, exceto a mãe da Haru. – o rosto do arcobaleno pareceu se alterar levemente após a última sentença.

– A mãe da Haru? – a Hiper Intuição de Tsuna dizia que a expressão de Reborn se referia a ela. Ele ainda não podia acreditar que a mãe da amiga poderia realmente estar envolvida em tudo isso. A mãe da _Haru_? Não que ele a conhecesse, mas se tratando da amiga ainda era inacreditável.

Reborn anuiu antes de prosseguir:

– Ela servia como uma espécie de grude para a Vigili, evitando conflitos internos e apartando as diversas brigas que Iemitsu e Dragon tinham por motivos banais. Ela cuidava também dos assuntos exteriores e de lidar com Hibari. Era uma mulher misteriosa e tinha um poder um tanto quanto _diferente_.

Tsuna franziu o cenho.

– Diferente como?

– Digamos que você nunca poderia ir contra a vontade dela. – Reborn abriu um sorriso de canto de boca.

– Hã? – a careta de Tsuna apenas se aprofundou, mais confuso do que antes. – Mas e esse Dragon? O que ele fez? – mais e mais duvidas brotavam em sua cabeça. O breve sorriso de Reborn desapareceu rapidamente.

– Dragon era inteligente, muito inteligente para a sua idade, por isso era chamado de gênio. Mas em compensação sempre teve uma personalidade forte e um jeito peculiar de expor isso, essa era uma das razões dele e Iemitsu brigarem tanto; Dragon queria poder, muito poder, mas ninguém desconfiou que na verdade ele tinha seus próprios planos para obter o poder que tanto queria.

Tsuna ouvia atentamente as palavras do professor particular enquanto caminhava.

– E só começaram a desconfiar desses planos quando já era tarde demais. Dragon se antecipou e cometeu um crime imperdoável. – a expressão de Reborn continuava a mesma enquanto relembrava o passado.

– Crime imperdoável...? – o Sawada imaginava várias possibilidades, mas não tinha certeza qual era a pior.

– Ele matou um aliado. – Reborn falou de um jeito que deu a impressão que era uma coisa normal, o que Tsuna não desconfiava. Se tratando da Máfia não duvidava de mais nada. Mas mesmo assim o jovem Vongola arregalou os olhos ligeiramente assustado.

– Q-Quem ele matou? – ele não podia acreditar que Dragon poderia ser tão sangue frio e tão obcecado por poder para matar um companheiro.

– Akino Ami. Ou deveria dizer Miura Ami? – a resposta veio tão rápida e sutil que pegou Tsuna despreparado.

– O QUÊ? – gritou exasperado olhando incrédulo para Reborn. – E-Ele matou a mãe da Haru? P-Por quê? – o Sawada não conseguia pensar em uma razão para ele fazer isso. Ela não era o "grude", aquela que é querida por todos? Por que diabos ele a mataria de todas as opções?

– Provavelmente ciúmes. – Reborn supôs.

– Hã? – Tsuna o olhou confuso.

– Os motivos exatos eu não sei, eu não estava presente e o pouco que eu sei foi o que o Nono me contou. Mas sei que descobriram que Dragon na verdade era um inimigo muito tempo depois de terem encontrado Ami morta. Ele foi um dos que arquitetaram o incidente do Berço; ele induziu Xanxus e Squalo a se rebelarem contra a Vongola. Óbvio que ele foi pego depois de armar uma dessas e também foi responsabilizado pela morte de Ami. Iemitsu investigou até a alma para achar as provas da traição. Apesar de brigarem muito, eles eram melhores amigos, então acho que ele levou para o lado pessoal.

O Sawada se mexeu inquieto, franzindo o cenho de uma forma que ele não imaginava ser possível tamanha incredulidade e negação em sua face. Milhares de questões formulavam em sua cabeça em uma velocidade anormal, mas não conseguia escolher qual deveria utilizar; nenhuma parecia dar uma resposta clara o suficiente para saciar a sede de informação que sentia, e por outro lado sentia que não quereria saber de mais nada. Chegou a um ponto que parecia que sua cabeça iria explodir de tanta coisa que pensava.

A mãe de Haru estava morta e a culpa foi de Dragon. O Incidente do Berço e a revolta da Varia também foi culpa dele. Tudo indicava que aquele traidor era o motivo de grande parte de seus problemas. Uma pontada de raiva misturou com o desespero que sentia dentro do peito. Não gostava daquele cara, fosse quem fosse no passado – da Vigili, da Vongola ou de qualquer outra coisa –, Tsuna não podia evitar aquele sentimento de desgosto que tinha por ele. Talvez seja medo, o jovem Vongola sempre foi um medroso, mas de alguma forma parecia um sentimento mais pesado e deprimente. Ele só sabia uma coisa: não estava gostando nada do que estava acontecendo.

– O que exatamente ele está queren-? – começou após finalmente se decidir o que era mais importante saber naquele momento, mas foi bruscamente interrompido por uma explosão que parecia ser muito perto dali e de repente uma grande quantidade de Strau Moscas saía da fumaça provocada pela explosão. Tsuna reprimiu um xingamento e se apressou em entrar no Hiper Modo. Então ele viu que havia mais pessoas saindo da fumaça e logo reconheceu a inconfundível nuvem arroxeada que saía do meio daquela confusão, junto com uma jovem de cabelos rosa e um senhor de meia idade que Tsuna não fazia ideia de quem poderia ser.

– Bianchi? – o que ela estava fazendo ali? Não deveria estar cuidando de Kyoko e Hana? E se... Tsuna olhou o mais espantado possível na medida em que sua careta inexpressiva do Hiper Modo permitia.

– Eu pedi para que ela fizesse uma coisa. – Reborn explicou rapidamente, prevendo a pergunta ainda não feita pelo jovem Vongola. – Ela deveria estar com o Yamamoto e a Haru. E aquele homem... – resmungou para si mesmo insatisfeito e pensativo. Tsuna lhe enviou um olhar questionador antes de desviar do ataque de um dos robôs e ir ajudar Bianchi que estava com dificuldades em afastar todos aqueles Strau Moscas com comida envenenada.

– Tsuna! – a moça só teve tempo o suficiente de falar o nome do garoto antes de ter que voltar sua atenção aos atacantes incansáveis. Atirou umas boas quantidades de comida envenenada que fizeram o favor de derreter parte da armadura de aço dos robôs acertados. O Sawada foi ao resgate de Bianchi e, desviando dos golpes cegos que os robôs humanoides davam, atacou o Strau Mosca que estava mirando o seu canhão em Bianchi de forma certeira. A investida deu certo e ele conseguiu se aproximar da amiga e finalmente pode ajudá-la propriamente.

– Onde está Yamamoto e Haru? – de novo, sua voz saiu mais calma do que era suposto que estaria. Ás vezes, o Hiper Modo vinha a calhar de várias maneiras possíveis. Ele quase podia se sentir um pouco mais seguro com o tom de sua voz. Quase.

– Nós os perdemos. – Bianchi conseguiu falar antes de desviar com habilidade de um ataque.

– Será que vocês podia deixar o bate-papo para depois que agente lidar com esses carinhas aqui? – o senhor de meia idade falou enquanto fazia de tudo para não ser acertado pelo fogo cruzado. Tsuna se segurou para não perguntar quem era ele, julgando que essa pergunta poderia ser adiada.

Apesar dos esforços de Tsuna e Bianchi, a situação ainda estava caótica e de algum jeito, os dois conseguiam lidar com aquele pequeno exército de robôs.

O jovem Vongola estava intrigado com tudo que estava acontecendo. Mesmo lutando contra os inúmeros inimigos que simplesmente brotavam do nada naquele imundo labirinto sua mente não conseguia deixar de lado as palavras de Reborn. Precisava terminar com tudo aquilo logo para que pudesse ir para casa e voltar para sua vidinha medíocre de estudante de ensino médio – ser o sucessor de uma família mafiosa era apenas um detalhe a parte. Sentia que precisava encontrar Yamamoto e Haru imediatamente. Porém ele sabia que isso tinha que esperar. Não sabe como sabia, ele só sabia. E quando a voz ecoou pelo lugar e uma dupla de inimigos apareceu, ele tinha certeza disso.

– Oh! Então esse é o Décimo. Pena que você não é uma mulher, se não eu te escravizaria.

A voz foi acompanhada por uma risada que lembrava muito um rosnado.

* * *

Escuro, então claro, então escuro de novo. Preto, então branco, então vermelho. Mas um vermelho errado, um vermelho muito escuro. Sangue, então muito sangue. Ainda conseguia lembrar a dor das experiências que a submeteram, só porque ela era _diferente_. Só porque ela tinha a habilidade de utilizar o perfume de seu corpo como arma. Ah, mas ela aprendeu a usá-lo. Aprendeu tão bem que em um momento de descontrole, mandou toda a facilidade para os ares. Preto, então branco, então vermelho.

Talvez fosse o cheiro que exalava de seu corpo que a fizesse lembrar-se de tudo isso, um cheiro agridoce misturado com carnificina. O cheiro da dor. O cheiro que sentiu quando viu sua família morta. A última casta da casa dos Bourbon² proveniente da Princesa de Conti destruída em uma noite, a continuação de uma guerra que deveria ser a muito tempo esquecida, uma perseguição que transcendeu anos e que não havia sentido algum. Malditos nazistas que não desistem. Ela, Cherie de La Vallière, a última descendente da Duquesa de La Vallière, nunca os perdoaria, nenhum deles.

O desejo de vingança fez com que ela recobrasse a consciência. Escuro, então claro, então escuro de novo. A dor era lacerante, uma ou duas costelas quebradas, provavelmente sua clavícula direita também estava. Sentia as perfurações em seu corpo como se as agulhas daquele porco-espinho ainda estivessem lá e os hematomas não precisavam ser tocados para lhe causarem dor. Um rosto veio em sua mente.

Aquele japonês maldito.

O cheiro de cerejeiras fez com que os dois paramédicos que cuidavam da garota se afastassem. Eles estavam usando máscaras, mas o cheiro era tão forte e tão perverso que parecia se infiltrar pelo plástico das proteções. Mais um pouquinho eles iriam morrer.

– Eu vou matar aquela escória humana. – ela anunciou se levantando. Se estava sentindo dor, não demonstrou, seus olhos queimavam em puro ódio enquanto o cheiro mortífero se intensificava.

– Você não pode! O chefe disse q-. – um dos paramédicos tentou colocá-la de volta na cama, mas com um simples olhar dela, ele se afastou. Se por mais um pouquinho o cheiro venenoso não o matasse, ela o mataria.

Que Dragon e suas ordens fossem para o inferno, ela não estava com ele para isso, estava apenas por conveniência. Objetivos comuns e só. Agora era uma boa hora para uma traição, não precisava mais dele. Não precisava proteger mais ninguém, aqueles dois já estavam crescidos, podiam se cuidar sozinhos. É, ela não precisava mais protegê-los. Não mais. O que ela precisava agora era ver sangue, sangue de certo japonês filho da mãe. Ele deveria tê-la matado, mas já que não fez, ela o mataria.

* * *

– Até onde vocês pretendem me levar? – a irritação estava crescendo de novo no âmago do Guardião da Tempestade. Paciência não era com ele.

E essa impaciência apenas aumentou quando nenhum dos gêmeos respondeu sua pergunta. Na verdade, o que mais irritava ele era o fato que não parecia que nenhum deles havia ao menos _ouvido_ sua pergunta. A raiva começava a borbulhar em seu estomago.

Gokudera decidiu apenas observar – se fizesse mais do que isso, não teria certeza se poderia se segurar e não explodir aqueles dois ali mesmo – quando os irmãos pararam e se entreolharam, então, com bastante agilidade, Byakko pegou algo no bolso e jogou em direção a um canto do teto mais a frente provocando uma intensa nuvem de fumaça. Com a câmera obliterada, ele seguiu pela passagem à esquerda, uma que dificilmente cabia Gokudera dentro. Jogando algumas pragas, o Guardião da Tempestade se encolheu todo junto a Lambo para entrar na pequena viela. E de lá, teve que pular por um buraco que lembrava muito um bueiro.

Mais pragas saíram da sua boca enquanto andava com a água suja batendo em seus tornozelos. Aquilo não parecia um bueiro, **era** um bueiro! Droga! Estava tão irritado que ponderava seriamente em jogar a vaca estúpida naquela água nojenta e explodir aquela dupla de irmãos nesse instante. Quando chegaram a uma plataforma seca, a voz de Suzako lhe tirou de seus pensamentos diabólicos.

– Fu~~! Finalmente sem câmeras... – ela suspirou esticando os braços acima de sua cabeça.

– Agora vocês vão me explicar o que está acontecendo ou pretendem me deixar muito, muito irritado? – sem muitas delongas, Gokudera colocou Lambo no chão perto da parede e tentou dizer em uma voz a mais neutra que sua raiva lhe permitia, o que não teve muito efeito.

Mais uma vez, houve uma troca de olhares entre os irmãos. Parecendo receber o incentivo que precisava, Suzako sentou-se no chão e fez sinal para que Gokudera fizesse o mesmo. Ele fez, porém com bastante relutância.

– Nya, deixa a Suzako ver por onde ela começa... – a garota disse pensativamente.

– Pelo começo. – ele disse curto e grosso. Hayato lutou para não revirar os olhos quando a menina mostrou a língua para ele.

Suzako respirou fundo antes de prosseguir.

– Meu verdadeiro nome é Zhu Que e esse é meu irmão mais novo, Bai Hu. – antes que Gokudera pudesse ao menos começar a pensar, Suzako continuou de forma autoritária. – Mas não nos chame assim, nós jogamos esses nomes fora. Agora a Suzako é a Suzako e o Byakko é o Byakko.

Gokudera levantou uma sobrancelha. Se fosse para "jogar o nome fora" não seria mais conveniente trocar por um completamente diferente em vez de apenas uma tradução do chinês para o japonês? Tsk, pirralhos.

– E...? – o rapaz indagou nervoso. – O que gente das Tríades Chinesas fazem enfiada na família mais odiada da Itália? Até onde eu sei, há uma grande rivalidade entre a Máfia Chinesa e a Máfia Italiana nos últimos anos.

A menina ficou cabisbaixa e parecia incrivelmente triste. Por alguma estranha – e coloque estranha nisso – razão, Gokudera não pode evitar comparar Suzako com um cachorrinho abaixando suas orelhas depois de levar uma bronca.

– Nós não fazemos parte dessa família. Não realmente... Nós não fazemos parte de lugar nenhum... – Suzako falou tão baixo que foi quase impossível de se ouvir, mas não foi preciso dizer isso alto para que Byakko concordasse mentalmente.

– O que? – Gokudera perguntou sem paciência.

Suzako o olhou por entre os cílios antes de levantar a cabeça e o encarar. Até então ela não passava de uma pirralha – tanto na aparência quanto no jeito de agir e falar –, entretanto, com aquele gesto solene, o ar em sua volta pareceu mudar. Ela parecia até mesmo mais velha que Gokudera naquele momento. Sua áurea fez com que ele se retesasse, era como se ela tivesse passado por muito mais coisas na vida do que ele.

– Byakko e eu somos o que eles chamam de sangue-ruim. Fomos banidos das Tríades por causa de uma profecia. – Suzako havia ouvido tanto essa profecia desde o momento que nasceu que acabou decorando, palavra por palavra. – "Os descendentes do dragão descerão a terra e trarão o caos para onde o oriente encontra o ocidente. Os que possuírem a marca, aqueles que são iguais e diferentes, frutos do mesmo fruto, trarão a perdição para a maior trindade".

Era óbvio que falava da causa de algum lugar ser destruído, ou parcialmente destruído... _"Os descendentes do dragão" _referiam-se aos chineses e seu péssimo hábito de se referirem daquela forma para diferenciação étnica. _"onde o oriente encontra o ocidente"_... _"perdição para a maior trindade"_... Levou apenas alguns segundos para que Gokudera pudesse analisar a profecia e seu significado. O Guardião da Tempestade parecia ter entendido alguma coisa, seu cérebro trabalhava a uma velocidade surpreendente.

– Sun Yee On, a maior Tríade de Hong Kong.

A compostura de Suzako vacilou em frente ao rápido entendimento de Hayato. Tinha que ser o braço direito do próximo chefe da maior família da Máfia Italiana. Sim, Sun Yee On, o seu pior pesadelo. A menina podia lembrar-se como se fosse ontem todas as atrocidades que aquela Tríade fez com ela e com seu irmão antes mesmo de decidirem usá-los como bode expiatório. Suzako ainda não conseguia dormir sozinha à noite com medo que os pesadelos voltassem para atormentar sua mente e as lembranças e cicatrizes voltassem a lhe causar dor. Ela se levantou incapaz de se manter sentada por muito mais tempo remoendo memórias que ela preferia esquecer e Hayato acompanhou o movimento.

– Nós somos os "frutos do mesmo fruto". _Long de Chuan Ren_, os descentes do dragão. – sua voz saiu mais calma do que pensava ser possível.

Byakko se aproximou dos dois tirando o pano escuro que cobria sua boca e revelando uma terrível cicatriz que fez com que Gokudera se espantasse. Parecia que os dois lábios haviam sido costurados juntos! Pelo jeito que estava a cicatriz, dava a impressão de que fazia um bom tempo que fora feita e Gokudera havia estipulado uns dez anos para os gêmeos – eles eram menores que o Fuuta! –, o menino deveria ter uns quatro ou cinco anos quando fizeram isso com ele. Hayato sabia da fama da Máfia Chinesa e de toda a sua severidade, mas aquilo era demais até mesmo para o perfil da _Cosa Nostra_, a Mafia Siciliana.

A menina de cabelos vermelhos foi em direção ao seu irmão e passou a mão nas marcas deixadas pela crueldade da Máfia Chinesa. Pela crueldade de sua mãe por tê-los abandonado em mãos a pessoas que não prestavam e que logo os venderam a casa de prostituição que a Sun Yee On comandava. E pela crueldade do destino por descobrirem que eram gêmeos e que se encaixavam perfeitamente com a profecia que levaria ao fim da maior Tríade. É lógico que o grupo criminoso se voltaria a eles e que tentariam matá-los. Mas a maior crueldade de todas era que sobreviveram para contar a história.

– É por causa deles que Byakko não pode mais falar. – ela disse com a voz embargada. – Mas eles não sabem que a marca, foram eles que colocaram.

O olhar de Suzako era assustador. Apesar das lágrimas que brotavam do canto de seus olhos, a ferocidade da expressão e o ódio cru faziam com que o estomago de Gokudera se revirasse. Com toda certeza, aquele tipo de expressão não combinava com uma menina de dez anos.

Um cheiro estranho vindo da tubulação acima de suas cabeças invadiu o lugar, provocando ainda mais a náusea que Hayato sentia.

– O q-! – tentou reclamar tapando o nariz com a mão, porém ao ver o olhar dos dois irmãos, se calou.

– _Jiejie_. – Suzako resmungou com um sotaque chinês incrivelmente carregado.

Seu irmão apenas colocou o lenço no lugar e olhou apreensivo para cima. Definitivamente aquele era o cheiro dela, mas era um cheiro errado, não era o doce perfume de flor-de-lis de sempre e muito menos os cheiros que ela exalava com frequência. Não deixava de ser um cheiro doce, mas também era ácido e era misturado com um cheiro ainda mais forte. Um cheiro que Byakko reconheceu quase que imediatamente já que era o mesmo cheiro que ela os encontrou naquela noite: o cheiro de morte. Porém o cheiro estava muito forte mesmo levando em consideração a distância, forte demais até. Ela estava ferida e muito por sinal.

– Nós precisamos sair daqui. – Suzako anunciou dando voz aos pensamentos do irmão. Não precisou de um segundo aviso para que Byakko se colocasse a correr e Gokudera fosse obrigado a pegar o Lambo e ir atrás.

– O que está acontecendo? – o Guardião da Tempestade gritou para os gêmeos que corriam desesperadamente a sua frente.

– Nya! Cherie-nee-san está com problemas! – o sotaque de Suzako ainda estava extremamente acentuado deixando um pouco difícil de entender o que ela dizia. – Se ela continuar assim... ela vai... ela vai... – a menina continuou a falar, mas dessa vez para si mesma.

De repente a memória da noite em que foram resgatados voltou à mente da garota. Era o dia em que foram marcados com o dragão decrescente, quando foram rotulados como traidores e expulsos do clã. Eles não haviam feito absolutamente nada. O crime deles foi _nascer_, como o Mestre Dragão, o líder da Sun Yee On, havia alegado. Tudo havia acontecido rápido demais, eles foram descobertos como gêmeos, mesmo sendo tão diferentes e culpados por um crime que nem ao menos havia acontecido ainda. Porém, quando estavam para morrer pelas mãos do Oficial de Operações em um lugar distante, ela apareceu. Ela estava cheia de sangue e seu olhar era vago e cheio de nojo. Sem mover um único dedo, ela dizimou as tropas que os prendiam. Matou todos, menos os gêmeos e depois desmaiou. O cheiro agridoce ainda perturbava a menina de cabelos vermelhos.

A lembrança ainda era muito vívida, apesar de que havia se passado anos desde que aconteceu. Suzako foi obrigada a parar de pensar em suas memórias quando tudo começou a tremer e todos tiveram que se proteger quando o teto e o chão cederam.

– Hum? Que barulho todo é esse que atrapalhou o sono do Lambo-san? – Lambo escolheu justamente àquela hora para acordar.

– Cala boca vaca estúpida! – gritou Gokudera enquanto caiam continuamente.

– Gyahaha! Isso é divertido! – Lambo, como a criança que era, ria achando que era uma brincadeira.

– Nya! Fiquem quietos! Byakko, socorro! – Suzako por outro lado estava temendo o que poderia encontra quando a queda parasse. Com certeza, ela não queria virar panqueca e ainda por cima, continuava preocupada com Cherie, apenas pelo cheiro que ela exalava, sabia que não estava nada bem.

Tudo era uma confusão de pedregulhos, água e cimento, tudo caindo após a tremenda explosão de poder que a estrutura não fora capaz de suportar.

– Gyahahah-! – o jovem Guardião do Trovão continuava a rir até um pedregulho acertar sua cabeça. – To-le-re... – disse segurando o choro iminente, porém um segundo pedregulho atingiu-lhe em cheio e Lambo não foi capaz de evitar as lágrimas. – Uwaa~! L-Lambo-san não aguenta mais!

Não precisou dizer mais nada para que Gokudera adivinhasse o que o menino vaca pretendia fazer. Lambo enfiou a mão em seu cabelo e tirou a Jyunnen Basooka. Mas era impressão sua ou não era a mesma de sempre?

– VACA ESTÚPIDA NÃO!

Gokudera conseguiu evitar que Lambo se autoatirasse – ter um Lambo adulto em pânico novamente, não era o que precisava agora – e a bala que era para acertá-lo continuou seguindo para baixo e logo desapareceu da vista dos garotos. Quando voltou a atenção a Lambo, percebeu que o garotinho estava meio verde e logo descobriu o porquê. O cheiro havia voltado! Só que mais forte e mais enjoativo que antes.

– Nee-san! – só conseguiu ouvir Suzako gritar quando olhou para cima e viu uma garota de cabelos roxos pulando dentre os destroços. Porém o que chamou sua atenção era que ela não estava só, vinha acompanhada de um garoto de cabelos escuros que Gokudera logo reconheceu: Hibari Kyoya.

– Mas que merda...? – se limitou a perguntar enquanto continuava a cair e via a feroz luta que acontecia logo acima de sua cabeça.

* * *

O uniforme dela era igual o da Kyoko e da Hana. Isso Haru notou, mas suas suspeitas apenas se provaram verdadeiras quando ela falou. A voz poderia estar menos tímida e nervosa, mas definitivamente era a mesma. Era a garota que havia se confessado para Yamamoto antes. O estômago de Haru se embrulhou com a lembrança.

– Eh... Representante Esportiva? – Yamamoto parecia desconfortável e confuso.

O que ela estaria fazendo aqui? E com certeza, ela estava bem diferente da última vez que ele a viu. O cabelo bem escuro estava solto de forma selvagem e o mesmo poderia se dizer de suas roupas: o uniforme da Escola Nami estava completamente fora de linha, alguns botões da camisa desabotoados, o laço frouxo e as mangas arregaçadas. E a forma como a garota estava sentada encima do balcão não se parecia nada com o comportamento de boa moça que ela tinha em sala.

– Representante Esportiva, é? Tsk tsk, aposto que nem meu nome você se lembra, não é mesmo? Até mesmo depois de eu me confessar... – suas palavras vinham carregadas de sarcasmo.

Realmente, ele não se lembrava, por isso ficou quieto e forçou se cérebro a trabalhar para lembrar. Enquanto isso, a garota saltou da bancada e andou até eles, incrivelmente interessada na companhia não tão desejada.

– E você... – a garota estava intrigada com a presença de Haru, avaliando-a dos pés a cabeça até abrir um sorriso malicioso e se aproximar ainda mais da Miura e dizer em uma voz que apenas ela poderia escutar. – Gostou de ficar espionando?

Com a sugestão de que a garota sabia que Haru havia ouvido sua confissão, Haru recuou ficando muito vermelha e envergonhada, com uma vontade súbita de cavar um buraco no chão e se enfiar dentro. Não era como se ela tivesse tido a intenção de ouvir, porém isso não mudava o fato de que ela havia ouvido, mesmo que sem querer.

A garota de cabelos negros riu alto voltando sua atenção a Yamamoto.

– Então foi por causa dela que você me deu aquela resposta?

– Hahi? – Haru não sabia do que ela estava falando e olhou para Yamamoto em busca de alguma dica. O costumeiro sorriso não estava lá e até mesmo Haru pode perceber o desconforto do rapaz com esse assunto.

– O que? Você não sabe? Se for para ficar ouvindo as conversas dos outros, deveria ao menos ouvir a melhor parte. – a garota censurou, ela andou até o Guardião da Chuva e colocou a mão sobre o peito dele. – Não é mesmo, Takeshi?

A aproximação da colega de classe fez com que Takeshi ficasse mais alerta. O rapaz se obrigou a não corar, não pela proximidade da garota de cabelos escuros e sim pela ideia de que Haru estava lá quando ela havia se confessado para ele. Será que Haru ouviu quando ele disse o motivo da recusa? Esperava que não, senão não conseguiria encará-la depois.

Ao seu lado, alheia as preocupações do jovem Guardião da Chuva, Haru provava de um sentimento muito tenso que realmente não estava gostando. Será que era normal uma pessoa desejar com todas as suas forças que a mão de uma pessoa fosse decepada e essa mesma pessoa caísse em uma poça de lava e ardesse no fogo do inferno? Haru não sabia, mas à parte desse sentimento assustador, ela também se sentia completamente desolada... Será que por um simples acaso, a resposta de Yamamoto tenha sido uma que Haru definitivamente não gostaria de ouvir?

– O que você faz aqui, Shikizaki Nero? – apesar de cauteloso, o rapaz continuava com o semblante descontraído e praticamente ignorava as investidas capciosas, apesar de no fundo estar desconfortável de falar sobre aquele assunto na frente de Haru.

– Oh! Então você lembra o meu nome! – ela bateu palmas e depois começou a delinear o queixo de Yamamoto com o dedo. – Isso é surpreendente vindo de um garoto que só pensa em beisebol. Bom, beisebol e mais algumas coisas... – ela riu maliciosamente, deixando bem claro que sabia de mais coisas do que ele havia lhe contado.

– O que você faz aqui, Shikizaki-san? – ele repetiu, porém dessa vez um pouco mais sério.

Nero olhou-o entre os cílios antes de se virar e se afastar com lerdeza, fingindo que estava checando as condições de suas unhas.

– Hmm... Nada demais. – ela disse como se realmente não fosse importante. – Apenas vim reaver algo que é meu por direito. Ah! E claro... – seu movimento foi muito rápido, mas nada que os olhos treinados de Yamamoto não pudessem ver. Com destreza, ele pegou as duas lâminas que ela atacou ao se virar para ele antes que acertassem seu rosto. – Te matar faz parte do pacote.

Haru arfou ao ver as lâminas bem à frente dos olhos de Takeshi. Foi tudo rápido demais para que ela pudesse acompanhar e se espantou quando repentinamente ele jogou longe aquelas facas como se estivesse pegando fogo.

– Ah, esperto de sua parte fazer isso. – Nero ria sem tirar os olhos de Yamamoto. – Tenho certeza de que já está sentindo as consequências.

As facas haviam escorregado para mais perto de Haru e a garota se abaixou para ver o que era. A Miura, olhando as coisas que o garoto jogou no chão mais de perto, percebeu que aquilo não se tratava de facas coisa nenhuma; eram estrelas ninjas! Ela mencionou de pegá-las, mas Takeshi a deteve.

– Haru, melhor não tocar nisso. – ele pediu sem olhar para ela e Haru se sobressaltou com o tom estranho de sua voz. Porém o que realmente lhe chamou a atenção foi a sua expressão. A ausência do sorriso costumeiro e a seriedade em seus olhos assustou Haru. Não parecia nada com o jeito descontraído e leviano de sempre.

Haru voltou seus olhos novamente para as duas shurikens caídas no chão e se surpreendeu quando viu que sua comparação de mais cedo não era tão equivocada assim: elas estavam REALMENTE pegando fogo! Só que era um fogo colorido que muitas vezes ela via Tsuna e seus amigos fabricarem quase como se fosse mágica de seus anéis. Entretanto, era uma cor que Haru jamais havia visto. Não era índigo como a de Chrome, nem azul claro como de Takeshi e muito menos laranja como de Tsuna ou vermelho como de Gokudera. Parecia um tom de azul diferente, algo como ciano ou azul piscina, algo que chegava a doer os olhos se você encarasse por muito tempo e ainda assim uma cor muito clara para se enxergar a primeira vista. Haru levantou-se e deu alguns passos de distancia das duas armas caídas.

Ela olhou de Yamamoto para Nero e vice-versa, consciente da tensão que se formava entre os dois. Ela manteve o olhar em Takeshi uns momentos a mais e quando voltou seus olhos para Nero, ela havia desaparecido.

Com a perda do contato visual, Takeshi se aproximou mais ainda de Haru, ficando a frente dela de forma protetora. Foi só aí que Haru percebeu que Takeshi estava com a mão esquerda abaixada – a mesma mão que havia pegado as duas shurikens – como se estivesse inutilizada.

– Chuva e Céu, uma combinação interessante, não acha? – a voz ressoou pelo lugar seguida por uma risada aprazível.

– Quem é você? – ele procurava inutilmente pela garota por todo o espaço, mas não havia nenhum sinal dela a vista. O rapaz empunhou a shinai, obrigando a mão que ele havia perdido a sensibilidade a agarrar o punho da espada de madeira.

– Eu? Eu sou sua colega de classe e representante esportiva, não sou? – a voz repercutia com sarcasmo. Takeshi riu estreitando os olhos.

– Você sabe que não é disso que eu estou falando. – o jeito que o rapaz falava não combinava com o brilho de seus olhos. Haru estava começando a ficar com medo.

Nero riu seja lá onde estava.

– Eu sou a Mercenaria da Chuva da Famiglia Vendetta, mas faço um bom trabalho como a Mercenaria do Céu, já que Dragon é tão passivo ao ponto de ser tedioso. E também sou... – dessa vez, o som veio mais de perto. – A dona dessa espada.

Apesar de Takeshi estar preparado para o ataque, ele não conseguiu prever o movimento dela. Era até mesmo muito mais rápida que Genkishi quando ele estava usando o Hell Ring. Tão rápida que nem ao menos teve tempo para transformar a Shigure Kintoki em katana. Em um momento ela não estava à vista e no seguinte, lá estava ela, segurando a Shigure Kintoki com uma de suas mãos e com a outra segurava uma espada ninja rente a garganta de Yamamoto. Não, na verdade, nem era o caso de ser rápida demais, se fosse só isso, seria muito mais fácil para Takeshi. Era simplesmente o fato de que ela podia esconder sua presença bem demais.

– Do que você está falando? Essa espada eu ganhei do meu pai depois de ter aprendido o Shigure Souen Ryu. – o rapaz sorriu, ignorando a lâmina em seu pescoço.

– Já ouviu falar do Clã Shikizaki? – Takeshi levantou uma sobrancelha com a súbita mudança de assunto.

– Desculpe, eu fugi das aulas de História. – ele brincou retribuindo o sorriso de escárnio da garota.

– Na era Sengoku, foi um dos maiores clãs ninjas e que não se limitava apenas a arte shinobi, mas também a criação de espadas e armas para suplementar todas as guerras daquele período. – ela explicou sem se mover.

– E isso quer dizer... – Yamamoto incentivou, com vontade de cortar o papo furado já que sentia uma Haru inquieta logo atrás de si.

– Que essa espada foi criada por Shikizaki Shigure, meu ancestral. – Nero falou isso como se fosse um simples fato. – Então, consequentemente ela me pertenceria se não tivesse sido roubada há três gerações.

E antes mesmo de terminar a frase, ela havia desaparecido. Takeshi ponderou se deveria se afastar de Haru para não envolvê-la na batalha ou se deveria continuar a mantê-la próxima para protegê-la. Tratava-se de um inimigo que podia esconder sua presença facilmente, não era alguém a ser subestimado e Yamamoto estava receoso de que no momento que ele se afastar um milímetro sequer de Haru, Nero tenha a brilhante ideia de tentar usar a Miura contra ele. Ele estava em clara desvantagem, mas não pretendia perder de jeito nenhum.

– Então esse é o nível de habilidade do homem que detém o título de maior espadachim da Máfia?

– Hahaha, eu tenho esse título? Essa é nova para mim. – ele riu escaneando o quarto fechado em que se encontravam. Não havia muitos lugares para se esconder, além da bancada, havia apenas espaços escuros, mas que não podiam realmente ocultar uma pessoa neles. Era frustrante ter que admitir, mas aquela garota era muito habilidosa.

– E eu tive todo o trabalho de passar dois anos em uma porcaria de escola simplesmente para poder ver o tão habilidoso Guardião da Chuva. Que decepcionante. – ela continuava sua conversa fiada enquanto Yamamoto se concentrava em encontrá-la.

– Não fale assim do Colégio Nami, ele é bem divertido... – Takeshi participava da conversa fiada simplesmente para ganhar tempo quando sentiu um leve puxão em sua camisa. Seu sorriso vacilou quando notou que a mão de Haru tremia e definitivamente não era de excitação. – Você está bem? – ele sussurrou preocupado olhando Haru de forma calorosa.

Ela assimilou com a cabeça, embora ela realmente não sabia se estava tão bem assim. O sentimento amargo ainda estava lá e por causa dele, Haru estava começando a se odiar. Aquela sensação estava revelando uma parte dela que ela mesma não sabia que existia. Uma parte feia que ela gostaria de não ter conhecido.

– Não deveriam estar namorando em um combate! – foi o único aviso de Nero antes de seu próximo ataque.

Devido a mão sensibilizada por causa da estranha mistura entre os atributos do Céu e da Chuva, Takeshi quase perdeu o aperto da shinai quando as espadas se chocaram. Mas ele foi rápido o suficiente para impedir que a lâmina da espada ninja dela cortasse sua jugular e ferisse Haru. Foi exatamente nessa hora que o chão e o teto começaram a tremer.

– HAHI! – Haru apenas teve o tempo de gritar quando começou a cair.

Perdendo o senso de equilíbrio enquanto o chão desmoronava, Takeshi apenas conseguia pensar em uma coisa: ele precisava proteger Haru. Sem pensar duas vezes, enquanto o concreto se partia sobre sua cabeça e sob os pés, ele a agarrou e a protegeu dos destroços que caiam. Com um _déjà vu_ desgraçado, eles começaram a sucumbir junto ao solo, com Nero em seu encalço.

Se fosse outra ocasião, Haru poderia até pensar que a situação que estava era agradável. À parte o fato de que estavam caindo e com chances de morrerem, e se a queda não os matasse, aquela garota, a Nero, o faria, até que a sensação de estar nos braços de Takeshi era realmente confortável. O corpo do rapaz contra o seu mandava sensações que Haru desconhecia por completo. O calor que ele emanava aquecia-a até a alma e o sincronismo de suas vozes enquanto gritavam por suas vidas era até cômico. Ou pelo menos seria, se não estivessem _gritando por suas vidas_.

Porém, como essa era a ocasião, Haru não tinha reservado um tempo para pensar em tudo isso – talvez o seu subconsciente fizesse, mas não ela –, já que estava muito ocupada pensando que não queria morrer ainda. E talvez seu subconsciente fosse mais esperto que ela, já que ela se via agarrando mais e mais a camisa de Yamamoto enquanto seu consciente estava em pânico total.

* * *

Monstros! Só conseguiu pensar nessa palavra para qualificar aqueles dois. Tsuna já havia conhecido muitas pessoas estranhas desde que Reborn entrou na sua vida, mas essas duas... Era como se todos os pesadelos de Tsuna houvesse se tornado realidade, eles não podiam ser chamados de humanos! Tsuna tinha a impressão que mesmo que usasse seu golpe mais mortal ainda assim não conseguiria matá-los.

Bianchi estava incrivelmente ferida, Reborn estava incapacitado de lutar e o outro senhor não parecia ajudar em nada, então sobrava somente ele para lidar com os dois monstros. E ainda por cima estava preocupado com Yamamoto e Haru e pelo que parecia, Ryohei e Chrome também não estavam bem – aquele monstro ruivo que parecia ler sua mente não parava de se vangloriar por isso. A pressa sempre foi inimiga da perfeição, talvez por isso que ele decidiu usar aquele ataque.

– Operation X.

– Entendido, chefe. – a voz eletrônica respondeu em seus fones. – Iniciando a sequência de disparo do X-Burner.

* * *

Quando se deu por si que não estava mais caindo e que o impacto que deveria acontecer, não aconteceu, a primeira coisa que pensou era se havia morrido. Quando percebeu que ainda podia sentir dor, descartou essa ideia de imediato. Gente morta não sentia dor, certo? Ou errado? Bom, Takeshi nunca se incomodou em saber isso de qualquer forma. Então percebeu que estava muito próximo de algo macio e quente e abrindo os olhos em uma velocidade invejável, ruborizou de prontidão ao perceber que estava encima de Haru de uma forma realmente comprometedora. Virando o rosto e incapaz de encarar Haru, ele decidiu que seria melhor analisar a situação que se encontrava, era muito mais produtivo. Ou talvez não, depende do que estava falando.

Os dois estavam em baixo de alguns entulhos e pelo som que ainda reverberava, ele sabia que a estrutura ainda estava ruindo. Empurrando as pedras com as costas, Takeshi os liberou de sua prisão com um ar de alívio. Ele ainda era um simples adolescente do sexo masculino e cheio de testosterona, ficar muito tempo daquele jeito não traria resultados muito agradáveis. Em vários sentidos.

O cenário em que se deparou, lembrou muito do local em que lutou contra Squalo durante a batalha dos anéis Vongola. Só esperava que sinceramente um tubarão não fosse liberado depois que a altura da água chegasse a um certo nível. Haru começou a acordar no mesmo momento que Yamamoto se livrava das últimas pedras que os enclausurava.

– Você está bem? Está ferida? – ele perguntou realmente preocupado, seu constrangimento de mais cedo deixado de lado por enquanto. Ele podia ser um garoto com hormônios a flor da pele, mas o bem estar dos seus amigos vinha primeiro de tudo.

– Hahi. – ela afirmou com a cabeça enquanto forçava seu corpo fragilizado a se sentar. Apalpou-se para ver se não tinha nada quebrado e ficou satisfeita com o resultado até perceber que seu tornozelo estava ferido. Nada que uma boa noite de sono e uma compressa de gelo ou uma simples pincelada de Chamas do Sol pudessem curar, porém não tinha nenhuma das coisas à mão naquele momento. Onde estava Ryohei quando precisavam dele? Essa era uma boa pergunta.

– O que houve? – ele havia seguido os movimentos da mão da garota como se estivesse hipnotizado e franziu o cenho com a expressão de dor no rosto de Haru.

– N-Nada, a Haru só torceu o tornozelo. – a garota disse envergonhada por ser tão desastrada. Com certeza, mesmo após uma queda de no mínimo quatro andares, estar ferida não era uma opção para a circunstância em que se encontravam. Agora mesmo ela seria um peso morto ainda maior para Yamamoto. Haru idiota!

A opinião de Takeshi era diferente, achava que ainda era um milagre que tivessem sobrevivido. Se não tivesse usado as chamas do seu anel para amortecer a queda no último minuto, os dois com certeza teriam recebido uma passagem só de ida para o céu ou qualquer outro lugar que as pessoas vão depois de morrerem. Pensar em sua própria morte não era uma coisa tão encantadora de se fazer, porém a quantidade de vezes que Yamamoto esteve cara a cara com a dita cuja nas últimas vinte quatro horas era algo a se levar em consideração. Talvez a sorte estivesse sorrindo para eles ou simplesmente o Deus da Morte encarregado estivesse de folga. De qualquer forma, seria muito bom estar de pé para ver o sol nascer no dia seguinte.

– Consegue levantar? – o rapaz perguntou oferecendo sua mão para Haru. A garota só meneou com a cabeça aceitando a ajuda oferecida e levantando com as bochechas em um leve tom rosado.

"_Não é hora para ficar envergonhada!"_ ela brigou consigo mesma apoiando o pé machucado de um jeito estranho no chão. Parando finalmente para olhar a sua volta, Haru percebeu que o desmoronamento não havia acabado, aqui e ali ainda havia grandes quantidades de água escorrendo pelas rachaduras do teto e das paredes e pedras caindo e a Miura tinha uma breve impressão de que se não descuidasse, mais pedras cairiam em sua cabeça logo. Essa impressão só foi reforçada quando um enorme pedregulho se espatifou a meros centímetros de distância.

– Melhor sairmos daqui, não estou a fim de fazer uma visitinha a Deus tão cedo. – Takeshi sorriu colocando o braço envolta de Haru para fornecer-lhe apoio para andar. Com o meio abraço, o tom rosado de Haru aprofundou-se.

– Yamamoto-kun, não fale de coisas tão sérias com um sorriso. – Haru disse achando a sujeira de seus sapatos bastante interessante.

– Hahaha! Foi mal, foi mal... – ele ainda mantinha o bom humor apesar de o tópico não ser tão feliz assim. – Mas não se preocupe, a gente vai dar um jeito de um algum jeito! Depois que sairmos daqui, a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer vai ser praticar algumas rebatidas. – ele sorriu de orelha a orelha.

– Realmente... Yamamoto-kun só pensa em beisebol. – apesar de cansada e dolorida, Haru se permitiu sorrir um pouco.

– É claro, não há nada melhor que a sensação do suor após uma boa partida de beisebol! – ele riu. – Ah, mas o capitão deve estar bravo comigo por ter saído mais cedo, então terei que fazer pelo menos um homerun no próximo jogo. Hm, vai ser difícil já que o time adversário é muito bom... Mas eu vou tentar! Então venha me ver, ok?

Haru se sentiu verdadeiramente feliz pelo convite e pela forma que o garoto disse, parecia que realmente conseguiriam sair dali vivos. Com alguns ferimentos a mais do que chegaram, mas vivos. Ela quase podia acreditar nisso se não fosse pela voz que atrapalhou seu breve momento de felicidade.

– Vocês só vão sair daqui se eu deixar. – a voz anunciou e seu ataque foi rápido, porém Takeshi havia sido mais rápido ainda. Em um astuto movimento, pegou Haru no colo e tirou-a do caminho das estrelas ninjas que, se Yamamoto não estivesse errado, apontavam para os pontos vitais dele e de Haru.

– Ufa! Isso foi perigoso, Shikizaki-san. – ele riu ajoelhado no chão com uma Haru muito confusa nos braços.

– Perigoso? Huh, que nada. Isso é apenas o começo. – Nero retribui o sorriso, porém com um pouco mais de sarcasmo, parada não muito longe dos dois amigos.

Para a infelicidade tanto de Yamamoto quanto de Haru, ela parecia ilesa. Não, espere... Talvez ela não estivesse tão ilesa assim. A camada de poeira de cimento e alguns rasgos em suas roupas indicavam que ela de fato não conseguira se safar tão facilmente da queda. Ela podia ser uma ninja bem treinada, mas ainda era humana.

– A queda foi bem grande, não acha? – Shikizaki poderia ser sua inimiga agora, mas já era sua colega de classe antes disso tudo. Apesar do jeito leviano, Haru sabia que a preocupação na voz de Takeshi era real e por isso Haru mordeu o lábio inferior aflita. Seu lado feio estava mostrando as caras novamente.

– Do que você está falando? Com isso aqui, foi muito fácil. – ela levantou a mão direita, porém, o que ela queria mesmo mostrar era o acessório que levava no dedo médio.

O anel consistia de três triângulos entrelaçados e Haru olhou pensativa para eles. Já havia visto esse símbolo em um dos livros de seu pai. Lembra-se que o nome era muito estranho, algo com V... Verknul? Valknut? Não sabia, não lembrava direito, mas se lembrava de que também era conhecido como o _Nó dos Enforcados_². Algo a ver com os mistérios da morte ou coisa assim.

Quando o anel começou a queimar com a mesma cor azul estranha, Takeshi estreitou os olhos e mencionou de colocar Haru no chão e levantar-se, entretanto, algo não deixou que suas ações prosseguissem do jeito que queria. Mais um desmoronamento ocorreu e por instinto, encobriu Haru novamente com seu corpo para que a mesma não fosse acertada pela nova onda de pedras. O grito tanto de Haru quanto de Nero foi o único aviso que ele teve antes ser atingido por um projétil e ser engolfado em uma fumaça verde.

– Cuidado! – ambas gritaram ao mesmo tempo, simplesmente por reflexo, mas era tarde demais.

O Yamamoto Takeshi que estava ali há segundos, havia desaparecido. Havia outra pessoa em seu lugar.

**

* * *

**

**Haru Haru Interview Dangerous**

-x-

_Cri cri... cri cri..._

O cenário estava no lugar, Reborn estava sentado bebendo seu expresso e o programa já havia começado, mas onde estava a apresentadora?

– Pois é, essa pergunta eu que faço: Cadê a Haru? – a autora perguntou entrando no palco.

– Ela disse que não vai apresentar hoje. – Reborn disse.

– Como assim ela não vai apresentar hoje? – a autora questionou franzindo o cenho.

– Depois de ficar sabendo quem seria a entrevistada, ela simplesmente disse que não ia fazer. – o arcobaleno deu de ombros.

– Ahh! Espera aí que eu já volto então.

A autora saiu do palco e logo voltou arrastando uma Haru muito relutante.

– Hahi! Não autora-san! A Haru se recusa a entrevistar a pessoa de hoje! – Haru esperneava tentando se livrar da autora.

– Não quero nem saber, faz parte da vida de um profissional trabalhar com que não quer! – a autora argumentou.

– Qual o motivo de tanta birra? – Reborn perguntou.

– Ah, o que mais seria? Ciúm-... – a autora começou a falar.

– Autora-san! – Haru a cortou irritada. – A Haru vai embora! – disse se encaminhando para fora do palco.

– Tá bom. Acho que vou chamar o Yamamoto para entrevistar a convidada de hoje então... – ela disse pensativa.

– Hahi! Não! – Haru deu meia volta. – A Haru faz! Só não chame o Yamamoto-kun. – disse emburrada.

A autora olhou para Haru e abriu um sorriso maroto. Parecendo contrariada, Haru enviou um olhar zangado para a autora antes de pegar o microfone e prosseguir:

– Aqui é a Haru no Haru Haru Interview Dangerous. – ela simplesmente não poderia colocar mais emoção em sua fala.

– Se fizer com mau gosto eu vou lá chamar o Yamamoto para te substituir. – a autora brincou.

– Autora-san! – Haru choramingou a beira de lagrimas. – A convidada de hoje é alguém que a Haru não gostaria de lidar: Shikizaki Nero-san.

– Não se preocupe, também não gosto de você. – Nero disse descendo pelo elevador no meio do palco. – E aí? – ela cumprimentou.

– Além de ter excelentes notas na escola, Nero também é classificada em primeiro lugar como "melhores espiãs mafiosas" e em sétimo lugar como "pessoa com um futuro promissor" nos rankings do Fuuta. – Reborn explicou.

– Fazer o que? Eu faço o que posso. – ela disse orgulhosa.

– Mas apesar do futuro brilhante, ela decidiu entrar para a família daquele traidor. – o bebê disse balançando a cabeça negativamente.

– Como se a Vongola fosse muito melhor. – ela disse revirando os olhos. Reborn a fitou. – Quer encarar, arcobaleno? – Nero desafiou.

– A qualquer momento. – ele respondeu simplesmente.

– Ei, ei, ei! Olha o barraco aqui! – a autora interferiu. – E Haru, você nem para ajudar, né?

– Hahi, a Haru nem está aqui porque ela quer... – ela resmungou fazendo bico.

– Eu estava falando sério quando disse que chamaria Yamamoto para te substituir. – a autora relembrou.

– Takeshi? Onde? – os olhos de Nero praticamente brilhavam.

– Hm, então era sério aquilo de você gostar dele. – Reborn levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Hehe, eu sempre tive uma quedinha por caras fortes e musculosos que sabem manusear coisas compridas e gross-. – Nero dizia sorrindo maliciosamente antes de ser interrompida pela autora.

– Ei! O rate aqui é T, tá? Sem pornografia, faz favor. – ela cruzou os braços. – Haru, se você não fechar a boca vai entrar mosquito. – avisou para a apresentadora boquiaberta e de olhos arregalados.

– M-Mas autora-san, o que a S-Shikizaki-san d-disse...! – Haru falava assustada.

– Ela tem uma péssima personalidade, então se acostume. – a autora aconselhou.

– Sim, ela ficou em 86.103° de 86.202 em cortesia e em 26° em "pessoa com respostas espertinhas". – Reborn comentou.

– Acho que quero conhecer esse tal de Fuuta, ele sabe o que diz. – Nero riu.

– Hahi. – Haru leu o seu script, decidindo que seria melhor continuar a entrevista e terminar aquilo tudo de uma vez. – Shikizaki-san faz parte de um Clã ninja e é uma conceituada kunoichi dentro de seu clã. Espere, ainda existem ninjas nos dias de hoje? – perguntou surpresa.

– Claro que sim, nos orgulhamos do nosso anonimato. É que nem, só porque você não vê lobisomens por aí, não quer dizer que não existam, não é mesmo? – disse apoiando os cotovelos na barra do elevador.

– Ela tem razão. – Reborn foi obrigado a concorda.

– Isso quer dizer que existem extraterrestres também? – Haru perguntou animada. – A Haru sempre quis conhecer um! Quem sabe a Haru seja a primeira a criar uma fantasia perfeita...

– Depois eu que tenho problemas, né? – a autora levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Você tem, o caso é que os dela são piores. – Nero sorriu para a autora.

– Fica quieta aí no seu canto, tá? – ela olhou torto para a garota e Nero apenas revirou os olhos.

– Hahi, Shikizaki-san possui Chamas tanto do Céu quanto da Chuva. – Haru voltou a ler seu script, notavelmente mais animada do que antes. – Que legal! É que nem o Gokudera-san!

– Não me compare com aquele lixo. Eu sou a única que consegue usar as duas Chamas ao mesmo tempo. Também! Olha o nível dos outros, nem saber usar aqueles anéis direito! – Nero disse orgulhosa. – Uma antissocial, um mudo, uma hiperativa, dois seres saídos de histórias de terror e um chefe com tendências destrutivas, aquela Família tá mais para circo dos horrores do que Família Mafiosa.

– E por que entrou nela? – Reborn perguntou como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

– Porque é bem mais interessante do que esse bando de pirralhos que você chama de Vongola. – ela retrucou no mesmo tom. Reborn rapidamente transformou Leon em arma e apontou para ela.

– Hahi! Reborn-chan! – Haru se assustou.

– Eu já disse que não quero barraco? – a autora olhou para os dois que ainda se encaravam, só faltava sair faíscas pela ferocidade no olhar dos dois.

Nero deu de ombros.

– Ah, que tédio! Nem sei por que vim aqui. – a Mercenaria reclamou. – Acho que vou lá incomodar o Filomeno ou talvez ir em um encontro com o Takeshi... Aí sim, **muito** mais interessante. – ela provocou.

– Hahi? – o nome de Yamamoto chamou a atenção da Miura.

– Fui! – Nero anunciou pulando a grade do elevador e indo em direção as laterais do palco.

– Espera Shikizaki-san! Aonde você vai? – Haru disse indo atrás dela.

– Haru! Termine seu trabalho primeiro! – a autora gritou.

– A tradução do título de hoje é Desaparecido Amor, leitores-san, não se esqueçam das reviews, por favor! – ela gritou antes desaparecer entre as cortinas. – Até o próximo Haru Haru Interview Dangerous! See you again desu~! Espere Shikizaki-san, aonde você vai com o Yamamoto-kun...?

– Yare yare, ciúmes é uma coisa séria... – a autora disse dando de ombros.

– Huh. Deixe ela... Prevejo muito mais confusão pela frente. – Reborn sorriu enigmático, a autora apenas riu.

* * *

**Bourbon¹:** A Casa de Bourbon é uma família nobre e importante casa real europeia. Está presente tanto na França, na Espanha e na Itália, e muitos de seus membros tiveram papéis importantes na monarquia europeia. No caso, Cherie seria a descendente de uma filha imaginária de Maria Ana de Bourbon (imaginária porque ela não teve filhos... então pensa a viagem da autora aqui :9).

**Nó dos Enforcados²:** Mais conhecido como Valknut, é um símbolo mitológico e religioso pertencente à mitologia Germânica e Nórdica que consiste em três triângulos entrelaçados e tem como significado a morte e seus mistérios.

* * *

**~~x~~**

**.:Notas da Autora:.**

~Hohoho, Papai Noel chegou! \o/  
Okay, okay, não me matem! É Natal gente, tempo de paz e alegria, certo?  
Tá bom, sei que estou super ultra mega blaster master plus advanced em dívida com vocês pelo atraso de quase um ano (sim, UM ANO D:) sem postar o capítulo 13... Mas convenhamos, além de eu não me dar NADA bem com o número 13, eu também estava com a MENOR inspiração para escrever D:  
Foi duro, e ainda por cima a escola matando aqui, o que eu tinha pensando em escrever simplesmente sumiu da minha cabeça e etc etc... Triste né?  
Maaas que tá vivo sempre aparece (quem tá morto também... depende do que se está falando õ.ô) e hoje eu vim nessa data tão especial para postar esse capítulo que deu trabalho. E tchrãn! O que acharam? Espero que tenha valido a pena a demora :x

~ E olha a novidade, o capitulo não foi betado! Ee~~ \o/... Ahh~~ /o\ (okay, bonequinho fail, mas tá valendo)  
Entããão, desculpem me pelos erros de tudo quanto é gênero... :/

~ Então, aos reviews:

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Lilly e Aya:**  
Okaaay, eu tinha voltado só para desaparecer denovo :x  
GOMENASAI! D:

Ainda beeem, achei que minha tentativa de humor havia sido falha... mais uma vez x_x"  
HAHAHAHA  
Adoro a Chrome também, mas não tenho muitas ideias de quem ela poderia ficar além do Mukuro... tenho sugestões de Ken e Chikusa ou um pequeno 1896 :9 (adoooro histórias de amor e ódio... e sempre tem o Mukuro para atrapalhar tudo hihihi~)

Gokudera, foi bom te conhecer, espero que esteja aproveitando muito bem a estadia aí com a Lilly (; (Gokudera: NÃO ME DEIXE AQUI COM ESSA LOUCA! Mandy: Bye bye o/) :D

Espero que tenha gostado e desculpe pela demora! x.x"

**-x-**

**Suigin Walker:**  
Hey! Gracias por escribir en portugués *-*  
Haru tendrá sus habilidades, en la medida de lo posible: 9 (nada muy extraordinario, pero vamos ... más adelante usted sabrá)

¡Ah! ¡No! No creas todo lo que esta autora estúpida escribe! D:  
El padre de Hibari no es más que una invención desta mente retorcida que no tiene nada mejor que hacer ;_;

Lo siento por el retraso y lo español a la Google Traductor

**-x-**

**Salander Lisbeth:**  
No es necesario escribir en portugués, pero gracias por intentarlo! *-*  
Me encanta mucho también! Y espero que disfruten de este capítulo (;

**-x-**

**Hitachiin Thata:**  
Ahhh, apoio moral sempre ajuda aqui! ;_; (a autora tem sérios problemas de desânimos e atrasos em fics :x)  
A Haru é foda, o que mais podia se esperar dela? Hehe  
Gosto também de 1886, mas não sou muito ligada em 5986 (não sei, acho que é porque não vou muito com a cara do Gokudera /apanha- :9)

Espero que tenha gostado do cap! (;

**-x-**

**hero. heroine .rawr:**  
Hey! I can try, but I have no confidence that I can do it right :x  
If you can wait until I do it, I would be really happy (:

**-x-**

**Aaroniero Ducasse:**  
Another one asking me to translate it! *-*  
I'm reeeally happy with your interest, if I can, I'll translate it (;

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

~ Um pequeno aviso: as respostas de reviews do capítulo 12 já estão lá! Deem uma conferida depois (;

~ Ahh, teve gente aí me pedindo para traduzir Amore para inglês, mas não acho que tenho cara de pau e habilidade para fazer isso sozinha... Alguém se habilita para ajudar? :D

~ Desisti de tentar estipular um número de capítulos para o final... Nunca consigo colocar tudo que eu quero e sempre vou me estendendo mais e mais... Quando eu falar que acabou, acabou, okay? :9  
Tá bom, eu aviso com pelo menos um capítulo de antecedência (;  
Ah, e eu não prometo nada sobre o próximo capitulo... Deixarei a fic em hiatus por enquanto até estar ele estar meio pronto, tudo bem? :x  
Mas eu tentarei me apressar o máximo que eu puder :D

~ Ceeeerto, agora façam sua parte: deixem reviews! *-*  
É só clicar no botãozinho azul-que-não-é-mais-verde-só-para-o-incômodo-da-autora escrito _"Review this Chapter"-não-mais-"__Review this Story/Chapter"-também-para-o-incômodo-da-autora _e falar o que achou da fic :D  
Lembrem-se: Reviews fazem a Mandy ter mais vontade de escrever! Então vamos lá fazer uma autora baka feliz! \o/

~ Espero que vocês tenham gostado! E um Feliz Natal e próspero Ano Novo para todo mundo! (Tsuna e os amigos desejam o mesmo, só não passaram por aqui para falar porque estavam muito ocupados se preparando para o Natal a la Vongola, o prêmio dessa vez é, além de um milhão de ienes, uma viagem com despesas pagas para uma Onsen)

Beeeijinhos :*****, _Mandy-chan.  
_**MERRY XMAS! o/**


End file.
